Naruto the Scythe Master Completely Mastered
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The final rendition of the Scythe Master set, come take a peek inside, no spoilers to be given in the description. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1 An Old Legend Made New

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"The process of reincarnation is surprisingly simple..."

The soul of Naruto Uzumaki, a tall man of around 6 feet tall, spoke as he put his hands in his pockets. The man, even though he had died of a very old age, looked to be no older than his early 40s in age. He had powerful muscles that were toned down to perfection, with his body covered by a black jacket with orange pants, orange stripes at the bottom of the black jacket. He had a white cloak with red flames over his shoulders, and he walked behind an older woman as she led him through the afterlife's reincarnation process, leading him into his next life.

Amongst all of the souls around him who had started to fade away, his soul shined brightly with power.

After all, as long as you had a soul, you kept your chakra even after you died, Obito and the Kage that were summoned by the Six Paths Sage during the war were proof of that. Hell, the Six Paths Sage was proof of that enough.

"I'm surprised you are willing to reincarnate."

Speak of the devil.

"Super-Gramps, I'm more surprised you are here to see me off." Naruto spoke as he looked at his own ancestor, like himself, a god who had once had mortal flesh. Of course, Naruto had long sinced surpassed the man floating nearby him. The old woman stopped and started to gather herbs that were sitting nearby a dead river. "... Anyway, how could I not reincarnate? When I heard that this other world was in danger, I couldn't just rest in peace easily knowing I have the ability to help others." Naruto spoke gently as he smiled gently in general.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki looked at Naruto with pride.

He was a MUCH older looking man, without a lower body, floating with a ghostly tail. Mostly he was covered with white robes, and had grayed skin, and very light red hair. He had small horns coming out of his forehead, and a long black staff in his hands.

"Instead of spending your afterlife with your family and friends... you chose to forge ahead once more and sacrifice so much of yourself for others... No have never ceased to amaze me." Hagoromo spoke proudly to Naruto, the woman ignoring their conversation completely as she continued to work in gathering the herbs that she needed for her work. Naruto glanced over at her, but he smiled sadly. "You family must have been saddened." Hagoromo, and Naruto chuckled.

"I'll be back again one day... The fact multiple dimensions share the same afterlife means that one day, I'll get to see them... What's 100 years compared to eternity?" Naruto questioned knowingly. His family wouldn't miss him too much, they would have each other and all of their friends to keep them company. Not to mention he would be back again one day, and he would have so many new stories to tell them. "... Why did you never reincarnate?" Naruto asked with a small smile getting a little bigger, glancing at his ancestor.

Hagoromo was willing to give that answer.

"I was born with my mother's chakra, and I spread that chakra to the world. My actions created wars, when it was meant to create peace... The peace you created, where chakra was once more used to spread understanding made me truly happy. Watching my son's chakras battling for a thousand years was hard as well... but that was my punishment, and my duty... Is there anything I can do to make your reincarnation easier... as a show of thanks?" Hagoromo requested a way to thank Naruto, to whom he owed so much, but could do so little. He could manipulate the real world to a varied degree from the afterlife, so if there was anything that he could do, he would gladly do it.

"You don't have to-"

"I insist Naruto." Hagoromo was stern when it came to paying back what he owed to others.

Naruto laughed a little more.

"... My name... My name means a lot to me. It's the name my parents gave to me, the name my godfather gave me... the name "Naruto" means so much more to me than just a name. My name is my symbol of peace... my name helped inspire me to bring peace to the world... so that I didn't do the name I was given shame... I would like to keep my name, if possible." Naruto spoke gently as he remembered the times that it was his own name that gave him the inspiration to do what he needed to do. The name he got from Jiraiya's first book, the book that helped him to discover what true peace was, and gave him the guts to go after that peace with his own two hands.

Hagoromo was once more humbled by the simple request, the request to just keep his name was something that he could certainly keep. All he would have to do was use a small Genjutsu on the living people who would become the future parents of Naruto. Inplant the name in their head, and have them go with it.

"Just that, and nothing else?" Hagoromo questioned, and Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head when he realized there was just one other thing he wanted.

"... It's going to sound stupid, but... these..." Naruto traced his fingers across his whisker marks. His mother had been Kurama's Jinchuriki, and these marks were his proof that he had spent 10 months in his mother's womb being soaked in that chakra. The marks were the proof of the hard life that he had led, the trials and events that had led up to his legend being born. They were just as much apart of him as his name was, and they were his bond with Kurama, his closest partner. The Tailed Beast who had been with him his entire life. "... parting with these would be like parting with Kurama... and a big part of who I am." Naruto whispered gently, sadly, and most of all proudly.

He was proud of the hard life he had lived, and he wouldn't go back and change anything about it... even though there were times he wished had been different, he wouldn't change any of it. They had all shaped him into the person that he was.

"... I can arrange that... You know what she is doing, correct?" Hagoromo asked as the old woman finished gathering her river herbs.

Naruto nodded.

He understood what she was doing as the old woman gestured for him to follow, and follow her he did. Hagoromo floating after him as Naruto bravely prepared for what had to be the hardest part of any of this.

"... This is the hardest part for me..." Naruto admitted as the woman sat down at a table in the middle of a cave, and she started to prepare the herbs into a tea. Naruto sat down across from the woman and awaited what was to come. "... To reincarnate, a person must have their memories cleansed... This is why my name and whiskers mean so much... Maybe... just maybe... with those there is hope that I can remember." Naruto spoke with a heavy voice, like he was crying not to cry.

His memories would be gone, but he would be allowed to reincarnate into another world. A world that was suffering, a world that needed somebody who could help save it.

"I just ask this of you... _Why_? Why sacrifice so much for those who are of no concern to you?" Hagoromo questioned as boiling water was poured into the tea pot, the tea almost finished off, and with it soon Naruto's memories.

Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head to the old woman.

"... The question isn't _why_... People are suffering, and I believe I can help them. I could just be acting selfish... but this is something I feel I should do." Naruto saw the old woman pour the tea into a cup for Naruto to drink. She started to push the cup slowly towards Naruto, and Naruto straighted his back up.

" _Drink._ "

"Do you have any words you want me to give your loved ones?" Hagoromo asked, and Naruto smiled.

Yes.

"... Tell them all this..." Naruto paused, before his opened his eyes with determination surging like a roaring flame. He grabbed the tea cup and stood up, the old woman now looking to see what he was doing, instead of just doing her own job. Hagoromo had extreme interest in what Naruto's last words with his memories would be.

"People who continue to put their liveres on the line to defend their faith become heroes and continue to exist in legend... Watch as another chapter of the Naruto legend is written!"

With those words, Naruto drank the entire cup of tea, before he slammed it into the ground, shattering the cup as he wiped his lips. Naruto grinned as the old woman extended her hand towards him silently, as if wanting him to take her hand, and be led into a new life.

"It's time to go."

Naruto took the hand, and with those last words in his mind, Hagoromo watched as Naruto started to walk away boldly into a new life.

Thus, the legend continued.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Glowing Baby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I have a glowing baby... heheheh."

Taiyang watched with some amusement as his drugged up wife held their twins in her arms. Taiyang was a relativelly tall man, some would call 6 feet tall, with short pale blond hair, and bright blue eyes to go with it, and peach colored skin. He was muscular, but somewhat lean, with his right arm having his own symbol tattoo'd into his arm. He watched lovingly as his wife cradelled their children in her arms, while their eldest took a nap in her lap.

Taiyang Xiao Long, and his wife Summer Rose (Why did no woman ever take his last name?), were a small and happy family that had just grown two members bigger.

Summer Rose was a shorter woman, barely standing at 5'3" in height, with dark red hair that covered her right eye, both of her eyes being silver. She had moon-shaded skin, though she had heavy bags under her eyes, being in labor for 7 hours did that to you. She was petite, but not without her... assets that were nearly able to rival that of his last wife. A modest bust that seemed bigger on her smaller body.

'I'm a tit man I guess.' Taiyang thought to himself with a grin.

"Taiyang, why is our son glowing?" Summer asked, finally realizing that something that babies were not suppose to be able to do was glow. In her drugged out mind, painkillers were a hell of a drug, it had taken this long for that statement to finally register in her head. She looked down at the two newborns, a girl named Ruby Rose, and a boy named Naruto Rose (seriously, the fuck was wrong with his last name?).

Ruby clearly took after her mother, with a tiny batch of dark red hair on her head and the same color skin as her mother, not to mention he had seen a flash of silver when she briefly opened her eyes. Then there was Naruto, who took after both of them in looks, having golden blond hair on top of his head, but having his mother's face, but his father's blue eyes. His skin was lighter than his father's, but darker than his mother's skin.

He also had whisker marks, and his skin was currently glowing.

"I'm more concerned by the fact your baby is a Faunus, while both of you are humans."

Ah, the asshole and "uncle" to his children, Qrow Branwen. Taiyang didn't really like the fact that Qrow had been picked by Summer as the godfather of their children, or that she was letting him take up the mantle of uncle either. Summer and Qrow had always had a very strong bond, ever since their time at Beacon the two had been extremely close friends. Summer was the only person who could make Qrow behave himself around others.

"... but glowing baby..." Summer whispered with a dazed look at Naruto.

"My grandpa's mother was a faunus, and I believe that Summer's grandfather actually was a faunus himself. I guesss Naruto just got lucky-" Taiyang commented with a shrug. He didn't mind that his son was a different species than himself. It was easy to explain, since they were both rather distantly related to faunus. Both himself and Summer were humans, they were born that way, while the faunus genes were passed into their son, who was now a faunus through and through.

"-unlucky you mean." Qrow corrected him.

Taiyang sighed.

Right, racism was still very much a thing, something his son was going to have to deal with for the rest of his life now.

"... Glowing baby..."

"Right Summer, glowing baby... I wanted to talk with you about that Tai... Away from listening ears, isn't that right firecracker?" Qrow asked with a smirk, looking at Yang napping on Summer's lap... or pretending to nap. The little girl was nearly a carbon copy of his own sister, even though she just so happened to take after her father when it came to everything else. Qrow stood up and started to walk out of the room, ruffling Yang's hair as he did so, and he shared a serious look with Taiyang. "... after all, having a glowing baby is better than having an exploding baby." Qrow whispered to Taiyang as he passed him.

Taiyang froze with his eyes widened when he heard that statement, and he was now actually in a hurry to listen to what Qrow of all people had to say as he walked briskly out of the room, following his old partner.

Exploding baby!?

When he closed the door behind him, he gave Qrow a glare.

"Explain." Taiyang's words were simple, and got the message he wanted to convey.

Tell me what the fuck was wrong with my son.

"... It's simple... Naruto in there was born with too much aura. A baby's soul starts to produce aura the second they take their first breath. His aura was simply too great for his body to handle, and like an overfilled water balloon..." Qrow trailed off with a knowing look, and a slightly fearful look over what could have happened. Taiyang gulped audibly from that little tidbit of information.

Too much aura?

"How much... How did they fix him?" Taiyang asked cautiously, unsure of what to make of this development.

"... If you took your aura, my aura, and Summer's aura... put them all together... we would barely be able to scratch the surface of his aura." Qrow's words surprised Taiyang, they surprised Qrow himself, who would have ever believed it if he didn't see it himself. A newborn baby with enough raw power inside of his body to make three adults put together pale in comparison was frightening. "... With his aura locked, there was no way for it to escape, so I did the only thing I could do that the doctor's couldn't... I unlocked his aura." Qrow spoke softly, not liking his own actions.

For the first time in living memory, Taiyang hugged Qrow tightly, and refused to let go, feeling nothing but sincere thanks from the bottom of his heart. Taiyang crossed the distance between them so quickly that Qrow nearly dropped his flask out of shock.

"Thank you."

"... He's my nephew, of course I wasn't going to let him explode. Now let go." Qrow pushed his weird friend off of him, and dusted himself off to get the remaining "Tai germs" off of him. He straightened himself out, before becoming serious. "... I don't know what having an aura this powerful will do to him at this age, and I for damn sure don't know what side effects _unlocking_ his aura will have on his body... be extra careful Tai." Qrow warned Taiyang seriously, dead seriously.

Something like _this_ had never happened in recorded history, a baby with so much aura that he would literally become a _living bomb_ if his aura wasn't unlocked.

They heard a cough.

They turned and saw a doctor standing there, the woman about a head shorter than them, with pitch black hair and golden eyes. She was fair skinned and rather beautiful, but the chart in her hands with Naruto's name on it showed that she was hear to see them. Her nametag read Ash Fall, and she had a rather icy exterior about her.

"I was going to talk with you about this, it's true we've never see a case this severe... but this isn't the first time a child has had too much aura. Usually we only see symptoms by about age 9 or so... well, their aura reaches maturity when they are children. Having an adult's aura in a child's body is never really healthy." Ash spoke coldly, just her natural way of speaking, and Qrow pursued his lips the second she started to talk. Taiyang looked interested through, not even slightly suspecting the woman.

"So he's going to be okay?" Taiyang asked, worry seeping back into his voice.

This sounded serious.

"It's far too early to tell if he will be _okay_ , but since his aura is unlocked he will _survive_. The only thing I know for certain is that this may stunt his growth later on. He may have to worry about a slightly weakened immune system, and he may have trouble gaining weight." Ash spoke of the only symptoms that she knew for certain could manifest in Naruto later on.

"What?" Qrow asked suspiciously, Taiyang hitting his arm slightly for taking that tone with the doctor.

"Gaining weight... stunted growth?" Taiyang questioned, and Ash nodded in confirmation.

"Having an active aura speeds up the metabolism, and considering your own blood work shows your family is genetically doomed to hyper metabolisms, his metabolism is going to be tough for him." Ash spoke as she gave the chart to him, and flipped it to his and Summer's blood work. Something that had been done on them, surprised him since he didn't have to do it for Yang, when Naruto and Ruby were taken away to be cleaned... and to prevent Naruto from exploding. He hadn't questioned it, and just assumed that it was new hospital policies.

"That doesn't explain why he will have problems." Qrow asked, and Ash covered her nose and backed away.

Alchohol breath.

"His body is going to burn through nutrients and calories faster, making it harder for him gain weight... and with it being hard to gain weight, it will be hard for him to put on muscle. Just be careful and watch him." Ash spoke as she reclaimed her paperwork from Taiyang, and she started to walk off. Qrow gave her a suspicious look the entire time that she walked away, while Taiyang was sighing in total relief.

His back touched the wall, and he slid down it onto the ground, his legs having gone weak at all of the shocking news he had recieved.

'... Something about her was setting off alarms in my head.' Qrow knew when something was off, and something was extremely off about that woman.

"I'm going to see if Summer is doing better." Taiyang stood back up... after a minute of sitting down, seeing as his legs refused to stand without shaking at first. His entire body had the shiveres, the news that he nearly lost his son already was... terrifying. "You coming?" Taiyang asked, and Qrow grabbed his flask and drank from it.

He shook his head.

"... Me and hospitals don't really see eye to eye, so I'm going to head out before..." Qrow's statement was answered when several doctors started to rush to several different rooms, where flatlining machines could be heard. Taiyang saw Qrow send him a look, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "... that happens." Qrow commented with a slightly guilty sigh.

Taiyang nodded and went back into the room.

"Tai... why is our baby glowing?" Summer asked with a confused look on her face when she saw Taiyang.

The drugs must be wearing off.

"All babies glow, didn't you know?" Taiyang asked her, and Summer deadpanned at him with her eyes, as if his joke wasn't appreciated. "Long or short story?" Taiyang asked more seriously, and Summer nodded at the more acceptable response.

"Tai."

"He has a LOT of aura, and it's going to cause some problems _later_... but nothing too serious. The glowing is temporary... shouldn't be too much longer until it stops. He was glowing brighter a few minutes ago." Taiyang answered her question without trying to worry her too much. He couldn't stop her from worrying if course, but she had just given birth and become a mother, so he didn't want to stress her out too much.

The last thing she needed was stress.

"... Why is our baby a faunus?" Summer asked, she didn't have any problems with faunus, this was just out of curiousity. She was curious how Naruto was a faunus, but Ruby wasn't. It seemed really strange to her. The two were fraternal twins, meaning that two seperate eggs inside of her had been fertilized by Taiyang's seed.

Yet both of them were human, so how did they make a faunus baby?

"You know how both of your parents had brown hair, yet you were born with red hair like your grandmother? Well, turns our despite being both human, we both had some faunus ancestry... and were able to pass that onto our son." Taiyang knew a little of how genetics worked. Some genes were recessive, so they didn't really do anything in the body, or show any evidence at all that they were there. They both passed down the faunus parts of their dna to Naruto, without passing down the human parts, so a faunus was born.

Summer seemed to get it.

"Oooooh... Oh well, doesn't matter to me... now I have three children to spoil." Summer scooped up Yang into one of her arms and hugged all three children to herself with a smile. Yes, she even considered Yang to be her own child. It didn't matter if she didn't give birth to Yang, she still loved the girl like a mother, and raised her as her mother.

Taiyng simply smiled.

Of course none of this would bother Summer, she was far stronger than he ever was emotionally. He was always amazed by how strong her heart was. It was the trait that she had that helped him through rough times before. She always seemed to look on the bright side, something he hoped would be passed down to their children.

"You're amazing." Taiyang told her, and she smiled her usual smile at him.

"Of course I am, I'm a mom. I have to be amazing, don't worry though, I'm sure you will try to be a pretty cool dad." Summer teased him a little, and he feigned taking offense to her statement.

"I'm cool... right?"

Summer just gave him a teasing smile as his answer.

Damn did he love her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Super Mom

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Tai... seriously, I've been gone for a _week_..."

Summer was really annoyed with Taiyang when she came home to see everything a mess. He was a teacher at Signal now, so she could understand it wasn't like all he was doing was watching the children, but to find everything a disaster area was something she was miffed about. She literally came home finding him sleeping on the couch, wearing wrinkled, dirty clothes, while other such outfits were scattered around everywhere else. Taiyang had been so deeply asleep that he didn't even notice as his daughters were drawing on his face.

She was more than miffed actually.

She was super miffed.

"Huh... I swear it wasn't this bad when I fell asleep." Taiyang stated as he looked at the scattered clothes.

Her raised eyebrow showed that she didn't believe him.

"Dad's a lazy butt!" Naruto called out from the kitchen, and he could be seen making sandwitches while standing on top stool. Both of hair eyes were covered up by his hair, and Summer looked at Taiyang with some annoyance with she saw that little fact.

"I told you to take the kids to get haircuts!" Summer shouted in surprise that he didn't even do that, and Taiyang raised his hands up high.

"I did! When the barber was cutting Yang's hair... stuff happened, and we were kicked out. We tried _six more barbers_ and we were kicked out of ALL of them. Our family has been banned from all of the barbershops in Vale." Taiyang defended himself, because it was not his fault that only Yang had managed to get part of her hair cut. Both Ruby and Naruto still needed to get their hair cut, Yang's hair had been able to be trimmed enough to become decent looking. Both Ruby and Naruto still had shaggy messes for their hair.

Summer blinked in surprise.

"... I don't have a comment for that..." Summer spoke truthfully as she looked at Yang playing with Ruby, unsure of what could have happened to get their family banned from several places. "... Well, you tried... I'll give you that. Come on everyone, come give momma a hug!" Summer called out to her children, Ruby and Yang rushing over to give their mother a hug. Naruto was the last one to join, having to run from the kitchen.

Taiyang was going to join in on the hug, before his scroll lit up and he looked at it, sighing to himself.

"I need a shower... Qrow..." Taiyang stated to Summer the only word she needed to hear to know that he had a problem he had to go deal with. Qrow, the answer to a lot of problems, but the cause of most of those problems that he dealt with. Not to mention the biggest source of Taiyang's headaches as of late. He kissed Summer as he made his way to go towards their shower. "See you later." Taiyang waved to Summer, and she smiled back.

"See you later... So who wants cookies while _I_ cut your hair." Summer asked her children.

She got cheers for her words as she led them into the kitchen. Summer looked at the white rose that was sitting on the kitchen table, and she could see it had been recently picked. She started to gather everything that she would need to bake cookies. She saw the sandwitches that Naruto made, and she rubbed the top of his head, seeing as it was more than likely her little 5 year old that had been cooking for the family in her absense.

"Can I help?" Ruby asked, and Summer looked at the burn marks on the floor. She also looked at the scratches on the floor from the last time that Yang had helped. She smiled a little awkwardly, and even more so when Yang looked like she was interested in helping as well. She didn't want to deal with cleaning up some super large mess right after getting home though, even though she loved baking with her kids.

"Can you get me the step ladder?" Summer asked her daughters, while Naruto silently watched as his sisters rushed out of the room to go and get it.

Summer needed it to reach the cabinets, as a short woman... reaching cabinets close to 10 feet high was a challenge for her. She didn't know what possessed Taiyang to build them that high, but she was pretty sure it was a way for him to be able to look up Raven's skirt (since this house had been built when he had been with Raven).

She noticed a hand pulling on her skirt.

"... You're hurt..." Naruto said as he looked up at her.

Summer blinked.

Did he notice that she had been walking with a limp? Oh right, her son always paid super close attention to her whenever she was home. Summer lifted up the side of her skirt and showed a small wound on her thigh. It was bandaged up of course, but her wound had been the reason her mission took a week to complete. The sheer number of Grimm that she had to exterminate had been far higher than what the mission had originally predicted. She had been overwhelmed, but she had managed to pull through with help from her mission teammates.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch... Now up you go." Summer stated as she lifted him up and sat him down on the counter.

She would start with cutting his hair first. She moved her hair out of his eyes, before she blinked in surprise when she saw what his right eye looked like. It was still blue, but she could see that his right eye had a little silver around the pupil, silver that hadn't been in his eye before she left.

"So... Yang and Ruby have been behaving?" Summer asked her little family spy, when she needed to know who had been doing something they shouldn't have, she asked her little momma's boy.

"Ruby wet the bed and said Yang did... Yang ate all of the crackers... and Dad didn't do the laundry..." Naruto tattled on everyone for his mother.

Summer nodded.

The first two things weren't anything important, but Taiyang not doing the laundry meant more work for her later. Not that she didn't enjoy doing it, but to have to do it because somebody else was being lazy did annoy her a little. Summer smiled and she held her hand up, a small blade of wind gathering around the tip of her finger. She used the wind blades to start snipping at Naruto's hair.

Aerokinesis.

Her Semblence was the ability to control wind and air, but she couldn't do anything to some super huge degree either. She could make things float, make small wind blades if she had something to focus it around, and she could blow gusts of air out of her mouth. Using her Semblence for something like cutting hair was rather simple for her.

"... Mom, the chair is gone!"

"Check my room!" Summer called back, not bothering to correct her child. It was a foot ladder, not a chair, but her children often used it as a chair, so they called it that. She saw Ruby and Yang come running through the kitchen, and she watched them go, before she started to cut Naruto's hair again. "Lets just leave this covered up for now." Summer started to cut Naruto's hair as a carbon copy of her own just for fun.

She would cut his hair different, but she kind of wanted to see how he would look with her hairstyle, and she smiled when she saw mostly her own face looking back at her. Ruby had her face, but she also got Taiyang's features as well, while Naruto _strictly_ got her face... her everything actually. The only things he got from his father were his hair, eye, and his gender... his skin color was slightly different from both parents. Light than Tai's, but darker than hers.

"... I can't see good." Naruto said as he looked at her, seeing as she kept his right eye covered up by his hair. "There's a bird at the window..." Naruto said as he looked at the window and saw a raven was sitting there, and Summer looked at it. The bird was staring at her and Naruto, giving both of them curious, piercing looks. Summer spat a small gust of wind towards the bird and made it leave, the window slamming shut behind it. "... That birds been following me..." Naruto commented.

Summer raised an eyebrow.

"... Really?" Summer asked as she looked out the window with some suspicion in her gaze.

"Really, really."

"It's the medicine bird, here to make sure you take your medicine." Summer diverted suspicion towards the bird, and teased her son.

He had to take daily medication, since most of the food and nutrients he took it went into helping his body deal with his aura, it left his immune system slightly weakened. Once Naruto's body matured more to handle his massive aura, they could stop giving him medication. He was underweight for a boy his age, which was also to blame on his large aura hindering his growth.

Ruby and Yang came back a little later.

"... I look like you."

Summer saw Naruto looking into his reflection in the window, and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry you got my face." Summer apologized, since she was sure that her son didn't want to have his mother's girly face. She saw Naruto turn to her, before he smiled at her widely.

"I think you're super pretty though..." Naruto's innocent compliment meant all the more to Summer as she scooped up her son and showered his face in small kisses. He squirmed in her arms, enjoying the attention. Yang and Ruby came back in with the foot ladder, and set it down.

"Me too!" Yang called out, and was prompty scooped up into Summer's arms for more kisses.

"I want kissies." Ruby declared after, and with all three of her children in her arms, she gave them a downpour of kisses and love. She only stopped when she saw her scroll light up, and she set all of her kids down, before she picked up her scroll and saw a message from the chief of a village that she had gone to within the last few months, having saved them from a grimm horde.

It would seem that another grimm horde was on the way towards the village, and both she and Qrow were being asked to come and help protect the village once more.

Summer pursued her lips.

She couldn't ignore this, not when lives were in danger, and as much as she would love to stay home with her family, a mission this important was something that she could not skip. Hundreds or even thousands, of lives were on the line here. She was going to have to sacrifice some time with her family to protect the good people of Remnant.

"See you later Summer!"

"Taiyang, wait up, stay here with the kids. You can fix what Qrow messed up later, Qrow and I are being called on an important mission. I need you here with the kids." Summer called out to Taiyang, who blinked in surprise, already on his way out of the door.

"But you just got home... I mean, I'll stay." Taiyang paused when he saw the look he was being sent.

That look said no was not an option here.

"Yang, watch after your little siblings, and Ruby don't burn the house down... I'll fix your hair when I get home, don't want people confusing us for siblings now do we?" Summer spoke with her children as she grabbed her cloak off of the counter and drapped it over her shoulders. She had a village to protect, and only a limited amount of time to get there before it would be too late. "Taiyang, tell Qrow to meet me at the Bullhead transport. I'll see you all when I get back." Summer smiled confidently at them as she started to head out of the house.

She had dealt with grimm hordes before, and she would have Qrow with her.

What could go wrong?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Thus Kindly I Scatter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Okay, there were a list of things that Summer didn't expect to happen on the mission. It sounded like a simple mission, she and Qrow were going to be defending the North and South gates of the village, the only ways to get in the village by foot. That didn't really help them fend off Nevermore attacks, flying Grimm, but the village had some archers and gunners lined up on top of the walls to shoot down those Grimm. It was up to her and Qrow to take on the bigger, badder grimm that these people weren't prepared to fight.

Easy enough, she had done it easily over a hundred times before, fighting grimm was a piece of cake for her at this point.

She didn't expect to be faced with almost a _literal_ army of grimm, unexpected but even with her slightly injured leg, it was something she could do. Not easily, and it would exhaust her severely by the time she was done, but doable. All of the grimm she was fighting were all rather young, inexperienced grimm whose tactics in battle were simply go for kill. Easy to predict, it was just the number of grimm that was the issue.

Problem One: The number of grimm that showed up.

Qrow's Semblence was the ability that was always active so long as Qrow had aura, it was bad luck for himself and those around him. Summer had experience dealing with his Semblence, so she was able to work with him well enough despite worst case scenerios usually being the most possible case. She didn't blame him for _most_ of the stuff that happened to them on missions, obviously there was a little teasing when something happened... this time the bad luck was even worse than usual.

There was a Beringel amongst the Grimm, that was just pure bad luck. Beringel were some of the most powerful grimm, because of their high intelligence and the fact that most Beringel had picked up martial arts of some basic form via killing humans. Not to mention they were like grimm generals that could command other grimm, and lead them into battle with precision.

Problem Two: Qrow's Semblence bringing a Beringel with the grimm horde.

That was doable as well, she could fight one of those and still protect the gate.

"Hahahahaha! Come on out silver eye!"

'Problem number three... I'm fighting _people_ who are commanding the grimm.' Summer leaned up against the tree, using her white cloak to try and cloak herself against the snow around her. She was facing off against three mortal opponents, people who were each more skilled than she was.

No, it was like these people knew _just_ how to fight her.

"You've already failed your mission, your suffering doesn't need to be prolonged any further. The village has been invaded. You've lost." Compared to the insane voice that had just spoke, this voice was much more calm and collected. Like this man was talking about the weather, and Summer looked to see that he was looking away from her. "We've fought your kind before, you're low on aura, and your weapon is broken. Your death will be swift, and merciful if you surrender. My associate will not make the offer I have made." The voice spoke with condencending confidence.

Summer gulped.

Right, problem four was her weapon being shattered by one of them men. The largest man of the group, who had freakish amounts of physical strength. When she had attacked this man, he caught her weapon, and destroyed it, before he punched her in the ribs. Summer's hand went to her ribs, the side of her top having been ripped off to show a _large_ purple bruise on her ribcage.

It was like he could _ignore_ her aura completely with his punches.

'I can't escape... they are standing in a formation with no blind spots. The second I move out of cover, I'm going to be in their sights.' Summer analyzed the situation she was in. She held her hand in front of her mouth, and blew a small ball of wind into her hand. It was invisible to the naked eye, but it was what she needed. She threw it towards a different tree, and let it hit the ground like a footstep. When they looked towards the different tree, she climbed up the tree she was in and into the branches of the tree.

She glanced towards the village.

It wasn't completely destroyed yet, but there was a lot of destruction. She trusted Qrow to be able to help the people escape, or even beat all of the grimm with the help of the local warriors.

"... Summer Rose, descended from the silver eyed warriors. Your Semblence is Aerokinesis... you're a simple person. When somebody calls you needing your help, you rush to their aid. It was rather easy to trick you out here. I expected more of a challenge from one of your kind. Tyrian, if you would locate her." Summer saw the man talking closer, and could see a finely dressed man with neatly combed hair, and a thick, bushy mustache. He had a personalized scroll in his hands as he looked at her information.

The large man who broke her ribs, yeah she was super sure they were broken, was just silently standing around and looking for her with his eyes jetting around. His build was huge and muscular, his hair arms covered with signs of scars. Both he and the intelligent one were wearing darker clothing, though his were green instead of black.

Then there was the insane scorpian faunus.

"Ohohoho, I don't think she knows what silver eyes means! Hazel, you want to have first crack at her? I killed the last one, it's your turn this time!" Tyrian clapped quickly as his look of glee extended towards the large man, and Summer peeked between the branches.

"... We're wasting time." Hazel stated quietly. "Arthur, is she even still in the area?" Hazel asked Arthur, who nodded his head.

"Found her."

Summer's eyes widened when she saw Tyrian's tail before she saw him, and she jumped out of the tree. She was met with Hazel, and she rolled out of the way of his punch. Tyrian pulled out stinger blades from his wrists and started to chase her down as she stepped in the crunching snow.

"She is favoring one of her legs. She's going to dodge to the left next if you attack her from the right Hazel." Arthur stated as Summer dodged to the left, dodging Hazel's punch just as Arthur had predicted. Tyrian was there to attack her, his blades slashing against her back twice, what little aura she had left actually doing it's job for once in this fight and protecting her. She pointed both of her hands at the ground. "With Aerokinesis, when pushed into a corner, the data on her shows that she will push herself away to gain the high ground. Hazel, knock her back down." Arthur instructed, not moving from his spot.

The second Summer actually activated her Semblence and followed through, just as she had the time to realize what Arthur had told Hazel to do, she was punched in the face. Her body flipped, and she smashed head first into the ground. Tyrian's tail wrapped around her ankle, and threw her towards a tree, her back nearly snapping. When she hit the tree, her white aura wavered around her, before finally fading away.

"Disappointing..." Hazel stated as he started to walk towards Summer, she stood up on struggling legs, her entire body hurting and dazed from those attacks.

"My scroll monitering her aura tells me she doesn't have enough to block attacks anymore... what little she has left isn't enough to protect her." Hazel looked at his scroll, which he had been using to moniter everyone's aura levels. Everyone but Summer was in the green, only she barely even had a sliver of red.

Summer pushed her hand against the tree, glaring at the three men.

Tyrian rushed towards her, and she ducked underneath his tail as it stabbed into the tree. She punched him in the nose, or tried to, but Hazel caught her punch and lifted her up into the air.

"Lets kill her already!"

"Well, Miss Rose... Do you see how pointless fighting back is? We've killed dozens of those with silver eyes. I can assure you, you went into this battle with no chance of victory or escape. All of your efforts were in vain." Arthur continued to just pour as much salt into her wounds as possible. Summer stayed mentally strong and didn't show what she was feeling on the inside as she struggled against Hazel's grip. "Nothing to say?" Arthur asked her with his smile turning into more of a smirk.

Summer had a few words.

*Crack*

"Ah!" She didn't get to saw them when Hazel snapped her arm at the elbow with his other hand, her useless arm now hanging limp as she was held up by her one good arm. She kicked at Hazel with her legs, but her kicks did little to the man.

Until she kicked him between the legs, and he dodged her... and his reaction was to step on her kneecap, shattering it under his weight as he put immense pressure on it. She bit down on the inside of her cheeks, eyes closing as the three men surrounded her.

"Taunting her is a waste of time." Hazel pointed out to Arthur.

"She failed at her mission, even though she is my enemy and her failure is my success... To allow her to die without realizing the errors she has made would be rather inappropriate of me." Arthur's words were mocked by Tyrian as the man made hand motions mocking his lips. Arthur ignored Tyrian as he did most of the time though.

Summer glared up at them.

"... I didn't fail... This village is going to survive, I didn't fail. I believe that the people there are strong enough to win this battle, and Qrow is there... I didn't fail, even if I die, I didn't fail." Summer spat out.

She believed in humanity to pull through, even if she were to die, her death wasn't because of failure, her death was allowing others to see the path to success.

"Arthur, she has a point." Hazel pointed out.

Arthur was interested in Summer's point of view.

"Lives have been lost either way, you couldn't protect everyone... the sadness and sorrow will only bring more grimm. Even if you didn't fail at protecting the village... What kind of mother dies and leave her children with no mother to watch over them?" Arthur spoke with his eyes narrowing.

"You son of a bitch! If you touch my children, I don't care if I have to fight god, I'm going to make you make you regret touching even a hair on their heads!"

Summer snapped the second her children were mentioned. Her eyes glowed silver as she jumped into the standing position, she used her fingernails, and surprisingly, she was able to use her hand almost like a knife as she slashed Tyrian across the chest, three times, his blood gushing out of his torso. No doubt she would be leaving a scar there, and she turned around to fight against Arthur while Tyrian shouted out in pain.

Hazel grabbed her throat, picked her up, before he slammed her through a tree, and pushed her into the ground. Practically crushing her through, and breaking her lower back for sure, as her eyes stopped glowing before they could begin to glow any brighter than before.

"I do research on all of my targets before I have them killed... Is this a failure to you? Today you sacrificed your life for the lifes of others... good news, you're a hero... You're a failure as a mother though. Yes, you are a hero... but as you sacrifice your life, you have forced your children to sacrifice their mother. Tyrian, have fun... Come on Hazel." Arthur stated as he started to walk away at a sedate pace. Hazel looked at Summer, and he started to follow behind Arthur at a pace a little more quickly than Arthur's sedate pace.

Hazel glanced down at Arthur.

He was curious.

"... Why mentally torture her?" Hazel questioned his comrade, who simply smirked and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Aaaaaah!"

"I was curious about her points of view, if she could be mentally and physically broken, it would be possible to spare her and turn her to our side. She is still at the appropriate age to be considered as a maiden. It would seem that I couldn't break her mind though... so I'll let Tyrian toy with her before he kills her." Arthur knew that their goddess needed a young woman of maiden age, and if he could convince a silver eyed warrior to be that maiden, then that would be all the greater.

Hazel nodded.

So the mental torture served more than simply the purpose of inflating Arthur's already large ego.

 **-With Qrow, several minutes later-**

Qrow, transformed into a crow, fly around in the sky above as he looked for any sign of Summer. When the gate she was protected had flooded with grimm, he had known something was wrong. He had to protect the village and it's people though, but he had managed to slay the grimm and calm down the people. Now that he had a moment, he knew he would need to find Summer as soon as possible.

He saw the snow stained red in some places.

Flying down into the forest, just as he was close to the ground, he transformed back into a man and landed harshly on the blood stained snow.

"Summer!"

He called out her name, and turned around to see her curled up under a tree. Her body was barely moving, barely breathing. Her leg was shattered... and the other leg had been stabbed a few times. Her ribcage was broken and bruises, and she had blood pouring down her face. Her arm was completely broken, and she had several stab wounds in her stomach. Those wounds bleeding both blood, and purple poison. He rushed over to her side, and leaned her head up, his eyes widening in horror.

Her eyes.

She had a slash mark going across her eyes, she had that same acidic poison across her eyes, blinding her and mostly destroying her eyes. She was colder and more pale than he had ever seen her before. He cradled her in his arms, and he saw the hand shaped bruise around her neck... done by large humanoid hands.

"Summer, can you here me? I'm sorry, I'll take you to a doctor, we'll get you medical attention! Just don't die on me!" Qrow was practically begging her, what amounted to his best friend, and maybe it was the cold numbing her pain, or she was that close to death, but she smiled softly at him.

"I'm cold Qrow... Is the village okay?"

"The village is safe, only a few injuries, no known casualties yet. Don't talk like you're going to die, as long as your breathing, there is hope-"

"... Qrow... I don't need eyes to know I won't make it." Summer spoke softly, she could feel everything that had been done to her. Even now what little energy she had left was being sapped from her by death.

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault... I shouldn't have come... it should have been me instead of you." Qrow spoke harshly of himself.

Summer frowned.

"... I'm not blaming you for this... can you just... Do you remember that cliff... the cliff overlooking the meadow... can you bury me there? I don't want my family seeing me... like this... watch over my family for me, protect them for me... Is it raining?" Summer asked when she felt some drops of what she assumed to be rain hit her cheeks. She felt a few more drops hit her cheeks, and she barely managed to move her hand up and touch Qrow's scruffy cheek. "... Don't cry Qrow... With the way you drink, I'll see you again soon enough." Summer, even dying, tried to help Qrow smile.

He was crying, tears staining his face and dripping onto her, but he still managed to laugh as she made fun of him.

"Yeah... I guess I'll just have to drink harder, so I can see you again quicker... I'll watch over your family-"

"-our family, your apart of our family _uncle_ Qrow... Don't even believe you don't belong with us... Promise me you will protect my children... they mean the world to me." Summer begged with her voice getting smaller and weaker, her arm hitting the ground as she lost the strength to even try to wipe his tears away. "Don't let them... make the mistakes I made... don't let them throw their lives away in vain... like I did." Summer's voice was a deathly whisper now, and Qrow stood up with her in his arms.

"..."

His silence was the answer that she knew she should have expected from him. She knew that while he was going to protect them, he was going to let them make their own choices. If they wanted to follow the same career path as her, then he would help them.

"... My killers mentioned silver eyes... make sure that Ruby... and..."

Summer Rose passed away.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Team STRQ

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Everyone was depressed, it was natural.

When Qrow brought back the news that Summer died, nobody was able to take the news very well at all. Not even Qrow took the news well, because the second he gave them the news he broke down and started to drink in his room that he used when he stayed with them all. Taiyang went into his own room and had a private moment all to himself, and was still having a private moment. Ruby took it bad, but it hadn't really hit either her or Naruto seeing as they were both the youngest, being only five. Yang had taken it hard, but not nearly as hard as their father had took it.

"The bird's back..."

Naruto looked at the raven that stared at him from the window once more as he worked in the kitchen to make something that his mother taught him, he cooked with his mother a lot, to try and make everyone happy again. Naruto looked at the bird in the window, before he saw the bird seemed depressed like the rest of his family. Walking over to the window, he climbed up onto the counter and opened it up. He leaned down in front of the bird and it didn't flinch back from him as he gave it a piece of cooked bacon.

"You miss her too... Here, mom always said a good food could help people smile again..." Naruto shared a little of his cooking ingredients with the bird. The bird looked at Naruto with it's red eyes, before it took the piece of bacon and flew off with it. Naruto smiled a little as he saw the bird fly away.

*Ding*

Naruto yelped and ran across the counter towards the oven, jumping off the counter and grabbing the oven handle, opening it as he landed on the ground.

 **-With Qrow-**

"Summer."

 _"Bad luck? That's silly Qrow, you're one of my dear friends, a little bad luck won't change that. I consider myself really lucky for having such a cool friend as you."_

Qrow, now a little more sober, looked at the now tear stained picture of Team STRQ from their Beacon days. The tears staining Summer's body as he looked down at her, remembering the day he told Summer what his Semblence was, and why she should have avoided him. Instead, she always stuck firmly by his side, no matter what his Semblence caused them to experience, she never once blamed the situatins they got into on him, and hated him like so many others did.

"I'm not drunk enough..." Qrow lifted his flask to his mouth, only to realize he was completely out of booze again. He had already drunken all of the booze in the house, and even his personal flask was empty now. "... Fuck, why can't I even drink stupid." Qrow asked as he laid down on the bed. He got up and stared out the window.

"Uncle Qrow."

"... What do you want..." Qrow stopped his attitude with he saw a smiling Naruto standing in the doorway, with a plate that had a very large burger on it. Qrow's eyes widened when he saw _that smile_ combined with _that hairstyle_ as Naruto and Summer's faces completely overlapped for him. For a second, Naruto's image completely vanished and was replaced by Summer's image.

The second he saw that, he rubbed his eyes, and it went away.

"... Mom always said food made people happy... So..." Naruto seemed a little nervous as he placed the plate on the bed, right next to Qrow who smelled the burger.

It smelled just like Summer's cooking.

'... Right, Summer and Naruto cook together a lot... He must have picked up some of her recipies.' Qrow thought to himself as a few tears leaked out of his eyes. He picked the burger up from the plate and wiped his eyes on his sleave. He took a bite, and though Naruto's cooking wasn't yet up to par with Summer's, it was still a good burger that he made. Qrow smiled down at Naruto, and rubbed the top of his head. "... Thanks Naruto, it's tasty... I think Tai needs this more than me though. I don't remember the last time he has eaten anything. Everyone knows that loser can't cook. He's always had others do it for him." Qrow made fun of Taiyang, like he always did.

It was his way of showing that Naruto's gesture made him feel better, if he was happy enough to make fun of Tai, then he had to be feeling better.

"Okay!"

With that, Qrow watched as Naruto ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. His smile fell from his face, and he looked down at the burger Naruto made for him.

"A little brat is acting more mature than either me or Tai... I've fallen pretty far, haven't I?" Qrow asked himself as he looked at the flask laying empty on the bed. Here he was, drinking himself out of self-pity because he missed Summer, while everyone else lost even more than he did. Yet somebody who lost his mother had taken the time to stop mourning, and try and cheer _him_ up. "... I'm pathetic, I should be helping cheer those kids up... not the other way around." Qrow fell back on the bed, leaving the burger for later.

He felt ashamed of himself for only thinking of his own grief.

 **-With Taiyang-**

Taiyang just laid down.

He laid down on his bed, the bed he shared with Summer, on his side and looked at the picture of her and himself. The two of them happy, with puffy red eyes. He was thankful that Qrow had buried Summer instead of bringing her body. He didn't know if he could have managed to _see_ Summer's dead body, as much as he resented Qrow for burying her without asking him. He felt both thanks and hate towards Qrow for his actions, the two conflicting emotions had long sinced burned out though.

Now... he didn't feel anything but sorrow.

"... Why?"

 _"I can't be a stay at home mom Tai... There are so many people in the world that need me. Somebody has to do it Tai... I'm not just doing this for those people. I'm doing this to make a better world_ for _my family."_

'It should have been me. I should have told her to stay home, and I would go out and protect everyone.' Taiyang thought, he would much rather have been the one to die than Summer. He remember asking Summer why she chose to return to being an active huntress, and at the time he really respected her answer. She was willing to sacrifice so much to make a better world for all of them to live in. She fought the ongoing war against the grimm for the sake of not only her family, but everyone who couldn't fight for themselves.

Now, he only saw regret that he didn't tell her that _he_ would do the fighting, so that she could stay home and be the mother their family needed.

"Dad."

"Go away." Taiyang grumbled when he heard Naruto's voice.

He didn't want to talk with anyone right now.

"I made lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Taiyang responded back to Naruto without even looking at him. He felt Naruto place something on the bed for him, guessing it was the meal... smelled like a burger. Taiyang didn't have an appetite though. "... I just want to me alone Naruto, go play with your sisters." Taiyang spoke lowly, and he heard Naruto walking back towards the door. He didn't rise from the bed though as he wiped his eyes and nose.

"I love you Dad."

"... I love you too son." Taiyang whispered, feeling a little guilty of what he had just been saying. As the door closed, Taiyang stood up and looked at the burger. He looked at the door, before he picked up the burger, and despite not having an appetite, he started to eat the burger.

He smiled a little.

 **-On the roof-**

"... Your son is just like you Summer."

A young woman, young looking woman, sat on top of the roof of the house as she stared at the small piece of bacon in her hands. She was a raven black haired woman, with her spiked hair done up in a ponytail with a red cloth behind her head. She wore a black and red kimono on her slim body, her sword sitting at her side as her red eyes looked at the bacon with more softness than they were usually ever capable of.

Raven Branwen.

Despite leaving Taiyang with their daughter years previously, still did check up on everyone from time to time. Of course, it wasn't like she felt like she could ever be a mother to Yang, and it wasn't like she _wanted_ to be a mother to her child. She saw how most of the family had broken down completely during this time of sadness.

"... Even I would have broken down... but..." Raven stopped herself from speaking to herself as she remembered Summer's son.

So much like her it was as scary as it was amazing. Even in this time where he should be heart broken and crying, he was staying strong for those around him, just like Summer would. He was putting aside his own emotions, and doing what everyone else needed. He was being there for them, the amount of love and kindness inside of that little boy (she didn't even know his name) was immense.

He even comforted a bird that looked sad, his kindness went across the borders of species (though she was that bird). He had seen a sad looking bird, and tried to cheer it up.

 _"I'm sorry Raven, but I just don't feel that way about you. Can we still be best friends?"_

"... Maybe I should have said yes, instead of doing what I did?" Raven wondered when a memory of Summer came back to her. The day she confessed her feelings to Summer, and then go rejected. Summer's kindness and love didn't always extend to the kind of love that people wanted from her. The day she got rejected, Raven had been angry, the feelings she had held inside of her for so long were shot down. Instead of accepting Summer's offer to remain friends, she had stolen away Summer's romantic interest from her.

She had only gotten together with Taiyang to make Summer jealous, it was a stupid move on her part born from her own anger and jealousy. She had allowed her own emotions to take control of her actions, and did something she greatly regret. Of course, Summer was still the same kind and loving person. Instead of being angry, she simply wished that Taiyang and herself could be happy together.

The ability to push aside one's own desire for happiness, and give love to others was something that was a rare trait.

"Oh?"

Well, it would seem something interesting was happening.

Yang, her own spawn, was walking into the forest with a little red wagon behind her. She had Summer's other child inside of the wagon, sleeping. She could see Summer's son following behind with what appeared to be a burger in his hands. Raven ate the piece of bacon in her hands, before she took her scroll out and sent a short message to Qrow. Then, she turned into a raven and took to the skies.

This would be interesting to watch.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 A New Wind

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why are we walking through the woods?"

Naruto was curious, when he went to give Yang the burger he made for her, there she was with shattered glass around her on the floor. She had been looking at a picture of something he didn't see, but she had suddenly become really excited as she grabbed the sleeping Ruby, put her in a red wagon, and told him to follow her as she went looking for something in the woods.

Usually they were forbidden from going into the woods, period, unless they had an adult with them.

"Because."

Yang's answer was simple, and as simple as it was, it didn't answer anything either. She just had a determined look in her eyes as she walked forward, taking her little siblings with her as she went about her personally assigned mission.

"Dad said monsters were in the woods." Naruto reminded Yang of their father's words, and Yang scoffed with a visibly disgrunted look at the mention of their father. The man who, in her mind, had been telling a lot of lies to the family. "... I made burgers..." Naruto told Yang as he showed her the burger he had with him, and she completely ignored the burger. Naruto's face fell a little at her ignoring him, but he wasn't about to give up.

Something was hurting her, and he wanted to make her feel better, though the only way he knew to do that was with food and hugs.

"Not hungry."

Yang was a simple person when she was determined, she never let anything stand in her way when she had something she wanted. If she was hungry, she would go without eating. If she was tired, she would go without sleep. If she was exhausted, she would go withour rest. All if going without meant that she would be closer to her goal, then she would happily do so.

Naruto pouted.

So they walked, Naruto didn't want to leave Yang alone with her pain, even if he didn't know how to help her. He wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't seem to want him to do that. She didn't rest, she just kept pulling the wagon in silence as Naruto walked beside it. When she tripped, and Naruto went to help her, she pushed his hand aside and stood up on her own.

"... Where are we going?" Naruto asked her, and she stopped.

"Just get in the wagon with Ruby... I don't want to talk about it. You're going to get tired if you keep walking..." Yang told Naruto, and he looked at the wagon with plenty of room in it left for him.

"... I want to help." Naruto told her.

Yang gripped her small fist.

"Just shut up and get in the wagon, I don't need you helping me. I'm your big sister, I'm the one who should be doing things for you." Yang wasn't looking at Naruto when she spoke, and she didn't see the hurt look he sent her as he closed his mouth. Naruto looked down at the wagon, before he got inside of it and curled up. He looked at the back of her head, and stared at her as she continued to walk.

How was he suppose to help her when she didn't want his help? Just because she didn't want it, didn't mean he could ignore his sister feeling hurt.

Yang walked.

She walked and no matter how many obstacles were in her way, she continued to walk. She walked up small hills and back down them, over anything that would get in her way. The sun rose high into the sky, before it started to slowly set into an evening position as they went from lunch to about the time for dinner. Yang's stomach growling, and she was both visibly exhausted and beat up from the small journey they were taking.

She did her walking in silence.

"... It's getting creepy..." Yang whispered to herself when she saw the _dead_ part of the woods. The trees had no leaves, all of the branches seemed withered, and were outstretched like they were trying to grab the children. She knew what she saw in the picture though, and that area she saw in the picture was around this area. This just meant that she was getting closer and closer to where she was trying to go.

Naruto looked around, while Ruby all the while stayed asleep.

Almost nothing could wake her up early from one of her legendary naps.

"Yang... I want to go home." Naruto finally spoke up again.

He had a bad feeling that something was watching them, that there were eyes on them. He had a shiver go up his spine, and tried to look around for the source of the strange feeling. Yang slowly walked, her legs could _barely_ even move at this point. Yang was close to the point of collapsing as it was.

"We're here... but... it wasn't suppose to look like this." Yang dropped to her knees when they finally got to their destination.

It was an old house that stood in shambles, claw marks all over it. The doors and windows completely broken off and shattered. The house looked like it hadn't seen any use in years. It was honestly hard to believe anyone had ever lived in the house with the condition it was in. Yang looked into the window, before her eyes widened when she saw three sets of glowing... _menacing_... evil eyes. Three black wolf-like creatures started to come out of the house, and Yang fell to her knees.

She didn't have any energy left to even try and run away, the combination of fear and exhaustion had robbed her of the ability to so much as speak.

She was too scared to move, and even if she could, she was too tired to run away.

"Grrrrrrrr."

The creatures of grimm only growled for a moment, before they moved into action. The three creatures rushed towards the small children. Yang was pushed to the ground though from behind as Naruto moved without thinking. Yang's face collided with the dirt as she skid forward a little. Naruto's small body hit the first grimm, causing both it and the other two grimm to pause and look at it in confusion when the small person attacked them back.

A crow started to fly out of the sky as it rushed towards them, rapidly turning from a bird into a man.

The grimm Naruto grabbed swung it's claw at him, and it was pushed away with a gust of wind, it's claws digging into Naruto's shoulder and dragging all the way down to the middle of his chest before it was pushed completely away from him. The other two grimm were pushed back when the first grimm hit them.

'His Semblence-!' Qrow thought when he saw Naruto's Semblence activate for the first time, and his eyes became furious when he saw Naruto pass out from the shock of his wound. He grabbed his sword from his back, it transformed with him, and with a single slice he killed all three of the grimm just as his feet touched the ground. Their split bodies falling on the ground around him.

Raven landed on a nearby tree, hidden from view as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes, a stunned look crossing her features.

'-is the exact same as Summer's Semblence... the power of the Wind flows through him!' Raven thought as her jaw lowered as the implications of him having the same Semblence as Summer fully set in for her. Very few Semblences were hereditary, since Semblences were usually dependant on the type of person you were at the core of your very being. It was based on something about a person that was unique, and wouldn't be changed without extreme situations.

Summer's Semblence was not like the Schnee Semblence, and was not something that could be passed down to her children.

"Ah... ah..." Yang touched her face, blood splattered on it as she looked at her soon blood covered hands with growing horror as she looked at the prone form of her younger brother. She couldn't form words as Qrow knelt down at Naruto's side and looked at his nephew with growing worry, and his own skin getting only more pale.

Summer had just died not long ago... and now he was seeing her son die, having risked his life just in the same way Summer did to protect something.

"... I was too late again..." Qrow looked at the still bleeding Naruto.

Still bleeding.

'... He's truly _your_ son Summer... Qrow, dumbass, save him already.' Raven drew one of her swords, a sword fused with Fire Dust, and she gripped the blade. She squeezed it until she was bleeding, and shattered a piece off of the blood. She gripped it until it was back to dust in her hand. She took the ribbon out of her hair and poured the dust in it, tied it up, and threw it towards Qrow.

She then turned back into a Raven and flew away.

Qrow would know what to do, what he _had_ to do.

Qrow caught the tied up ribbon out of instinct, knowing it to be Raven's at a glance, and opened it up to see what was inside of it. When he saw the type of dust it was, he looked towards the raven flying away.

"Still bleeding... still alive... sorry kiddo, this is going to leave a scar." Qrow started to pour lines of fire dust into each of the three slash marks on Naruto's should and chest. "Be glad you aren't awake to feel this... Yang, look away." Qrow spoke as he was placing his fingers on top of the dust. He was going to use his own aura to set the dust on fire, and with it he would burn Naruto's wounds closed, saving his life.

Qrow turned stopped using his aura as a shield, preparing to allow his own fingers to suffer burns on them as his own form of punishment for not being able to save them before Naruto stepped in. Naruto tackling the grimm had shocked him for a moment, and in battle a moment was all it took for the tides to turn.

Yang was in shock, and couldn't look away.

The events would be forever burned into Yang's memories as she watched the scars burned into Naruto's flesh, the smell of blood, and the burning of flesh. When the process was over with, she saw Qrow pick up Naruto with one arm, and walk towards her. He didn't say anything to her, he just grabbed her and made her get in the wagon with Ruby as he grabbed the handle, pulling them along.

 **-With Raven-**

"He's got her face... he's got her Semblence, if he didn't have Tai's hair color and eye color, I would call him a mini-Summer... He's even got her smile, and he is both as kind and giving as her." Raven spoke to herself as she landed on top of a boulder a distance away. She smiled to herself as she spoke, sitting down on the boulder. Talking to herself might seen crazy, but she couldn't just keep these thoughts she was having inside of her head.

It was all amazing.

She looked at her bleeding hand to calm herself down, and smirked to herself. This wasn't just something she could easily ignore. This couldn't be a coincidence, instead she would view it as the opportunistic person that she was, this was the chance that she could have been looking for without realizing it.

She missed out on being with Summer, she confessed and seeing as Summer was not bisexual or a lesbian, that had been doomed to end in failure from the start. She lost Summer as a part of her life because she allowed her emotions to control her instead of making an intelligent choice, and thinking through everything from beginning to end.

Raven, much like the common raven, was an intelligent person with problem solving abilities that were nearly unmatched by many others. She could look at a problem, and if she put some serious thought to it, would more often than not find an easy solution (sometimes not easy), to an overwise frustrating problem.

"... How can I make this work out... Taking him as a lover now would be... problematic at best. He is too young to hold a complicated conversation, much less a romantic one. The idea of romance would go over his head... He's going to grow older, but on that note so am I..." Raven put serious consideration into kidnapping him in the middle of the night, and raising him as a future lover. The easiest way to ensure that he would love her the way she wanted Summer to love her was to _raise him_ in a way that would ensure those feelings.

That could fail though, not only would it be highly unlikely that he would ever come to view her in a sexual light, but the chances of Tai or Qrow coming for her head would be high. Any deception she came to tell Naruto would come undone, and she the entire plan would backfire entirely.

Romance, for now, seemed to be out.

"... Yet the latent power he possesses... If not romantic, I could form a partnership with him. His aura alone makes my own look miniscule in comparison. I could always take the role of his mentor when he cultivates his power more..." Raven spoke out loud, gathering her thoughts, and she furrowed her brow.

She hated problems that she couldn't solve with strength, she had intelligence far exceeding any other on her team, but it wasn't as if she liked to put it to use when she could simply go through the problem with force.

Either way, no matter what her solution was, she would have to wait until Naruto was older to enact any plans she made anyway. So she had plenty of time to come up with whatever plan that she needed to make, and weigh the pros and cons of all of the plans.

This might be her second chance.

She wasn't going to waste it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Dust in the Wind

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

To say the family was changed by the events of Naruto's near-death right after the death of Summer was an understatement. When Taiyang first saw Naruto's nearly dead body in Qrow's arms, he had instantly been filled with so much regret and self-loathing over the way that he had treated his son that he broke down crying. The month long stay in the hospital that Naruto _needed_ to help him recover from several of his bones facing some wounds along with his flesh and muscle.

Everyone had been affected, though some more than others.

Surprisingly, Naruto was about the _least_ affected emotionally by the events that had happened. Compared to the PTSD that Taiyang and Yang now both had involving him and getting into possible dangers, and Qrow constantly asking how he was doing whenever the uncle was at the house, Naruto's only issue was the fact that he had been set even further back on his physical growth.

Yang and Taiyang ended up taking medication to help them deal with their issues, while Qrow literally _stopped_ drinking any form of alchohol when the man could help it. It was perhaps the most surprising thing.

Losing Summer and nearly losing Naruto (who looked like Summer) had hit him a lot harder than he would like to admit.

Even after years, everyone had their own issues to battle.

Naruto's was... different.

"... Dad, I need something off that shelf. Get it for me." Naruto stated as his pointed up to a shelf on one of the newer cabinets that was built into the kitchen.

Naruto's issue was his body.

His body was... smaller than others, even others his own age. Naruto's body took on a more... feminine shape to it. The biggest reason for this was because of the fact that most of the nutrients that his body _would_ have used for masculine growth were focused on helping mature his bodies ability to withstand his own aura. His body was very slim, and he had a smaller skeletal structure thanks to the lack of growth.

Basically, Naruto disliked the fact that he looked like a girl.

It wasn't something that he could help, his body was fucked up and he knew it. The drugs he had to take when he was in physical therapy for months didn't help him. The fact his huge aura was so large it was _dangerous_ for him certainly didn't help this fact, and most of the _growth_ that he experienced was his aura growing more mature instead of his body. Not to say that he didn't grow, because he did grow.

He just never started to become masculine.

"... Oooooh, what are you making for dinner?" Taiyang asked as he reached up on the shelf and pulled down the flower for Naruto.

Was he ashamed that he was having Naruto do all of the cooking? His 14 year old son, whom he was far too overprotective of, and thought the world of?

Nope.

"Uncle Qrow said he was going to teach Ruby how to use a scythe, so I'm making a cake... give me the flower, and you might be allowed to have some." Naruto spoke with a tone that gave no room for arguments. Taiyang laughed and gave Naruto the flour, just as Yang came into the kitchen in her underwear, confused and looking for something.

"Hey Naruto, where are my clothes? I want to go hang out with somebody tonight." Yang asked Naruto, since he was the only person who would know. Naruto turned around, and saw her breasts close to his face, before he pushed her away by the stomach. Yang had certainly grown over the years, having fully matured into a young woman, reaching full growth at close to 15 years old. She was an early bloomer, and her body was one of seduction if you asked many. "You're looking beautiful today as always little bro." Yang complimented Naruto with a thumbs up.

"Laundry, and ignoring that." Naruto mentioned when he heard the beautiful compliment.

Yang told him that all the time, he was used to it.

"... I thought you were doing laundry tomorrow..." Yang mentioned as she sat down on the counter, hopping up without shame.

The only people in the room were her family.

"I told you that _yesterday,_ so _today_ is yesterday's _tomorrow_. Your clothes won't be done for awhile, I need to make a cake, finish and fold Ruby's laundry, vacuum the house, and..." Naruto paused from the list of chores that he planned on doing during the day, but didn't have time to. He liked cooking, it was something he did with his mother... but now he was the only one in the family that could cook, so all of the cooking was left up to him at this point.

He was also the only person who did chores at this point, seeing as while Yang had been allowed to go to Signal Academy, and Ruby had recently been allowed to go into the school... only he had been forbidden from attending school.

Every time he talked with his father about allowing him to go... Taiyang didn't react well to the idea. It was something that caused the man's PTSD to trigger, thinking about Naruto in danger usually caused him to remember Summer, and remember Naruto nearly dying as a child.

Yang was of a similar mind.

Not even _Qrow_ was okay with Naruto seeing the battle field, he was all for Taiyang pushing Naruto into the role of becoming the one to take care of the house.

...

"... We are out of milk and sugar... Yang?" Naruto asked Yang, and he looked towards her with a frown on his face.

"... I like my cereal milk super sweet, to be fair you didn't make breakfast this morning. You were busy with your _book_." Yang put heavy sarcasm on book as she spoke. She didn't doubt his skills as an author, he had found the idea of writing a book to be a good way to vent some emotions.

Naruto had lots of interesting _dreams_ , so one day Taiyang got him a dream diary, and he started to write down his dreams. It was a record of his dreams, and one day Taiyang mentioned that since Naruto's dreams were pretty consistent that he he could turn them into a book. Naruto's book was just him writing down his dreams in book form, which somehow were able to form a workable plot.

 _The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._

The name just _came to him_.

"... The cake is postponed for today, and _you_ are taking me to Vale tomorrow to buy more. The money is coming out of your allowance. I just went to the store _today_ , and I would have gotten some if I knew we were out." Naruto told her with frustration. He wanted to celebrate Ruby learning how to use an awesome weapon, and becoming Qrow's apprentice. It was an important thing to his twin. "I have an appointment anyway." Naruto mentioned with a sigh.

A loud shout came from the backyard, Ruby shouting as Qrow helped her learn how to use a simple scythe to start out with.

She had started her training already.

"Appointment, like a book signing?" Yang asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"My books popular, but not that popular... yet at least. I have a secret appointment that I can't talk to you about, it's a secret." Naruto spoke with his cheeks growing a little red. Naruto looked away from Yang as he walked towards the kitchen exit. Yang blinked in confusion at first. "Anyway, I'm going to meditate while Ruby's clothes are finishing up. Please knock first if you come into my room." Naruto stated to Yang, who shrugged her shoulders.

Taiyang sent Naruto a slightly knowing look.

Yang's 16th birthday was coming up soon, Naruto and Ruby just had their 14th birthday not long ago, and no doubt Naruto was going to be buying Yang a gift while he was in Vale. Naruto was always known for taking the most time getting others gifts, but he had trouble picking something both meaningful and useful.

 **-Naruto's Room-**

Naruto walked into his room and locked it behind him, while Yang and Ruby shared a room (both being girls), Naruto had gotten his own room when he started to grow some. They were all getting too big to share one room together, and since Naruto took the most responsibility in the house onto himself, everyone believed he kind of deserved the room to himself. Naruto walked towards the window, and he saw Ruby training with Qrow.

Naruto took a deep breath, and he placed both of his hands in front of body.

Wind started to gather in his hands, a long pale made out of thin tornados formed in his hands, and coming out of the end of the tornado was a blade made out of pure wind. Naruto looked outside and saw Ruby practicing with her scythe, copying Qrow's movements the best that she could.

"... Move more to the left Ruby." Naruto whispered as he practiced his own scythe movements with his imitation wind scythe.

Everyone refused to train him... so he trained himself in secret. Whenever Qrow honed his skills, Naruto always watched him train and remembered his movements. When Naruto was alone, he practiced those movements while training his Semblence. If nobody was going to train him, then he was going to train himself by watching others practicing. When Taiyang helped train Yang, he watched them and practiced his footwork by copying their footwork. He didn't have their physical strength, so he wouldn't be able to do martial arts as well, but learning how to dodge attacks and proper footwork was never a bad idea.

So daily, he practiced.

He had been practicing how to wield a scythe for over 7 years now, and while his movements were only slightly flawed by this point, he kept practicing them the best he could. Naruto spun around and began to practice several more advanced movements, mixing them together with his basic mvements as he switched between the two.

'What am I going to get Yang for her birthday?' Naruto thought to himself as he allowed his mind to wonder.

After his appointment, he was going to use the money he made to get Yang a nice gift.

He thought about the gift he would get Yang for about a hour as he moved his body with the motions of his scythe work. As he started to work up a sweat, Naruto stopped, and let the wind scythe turn back into nothing. Naruto was breathing only slightly heavier, one of the few _good_ things about his body.

Aura and stamina went hand in hand, as in, the more stamina you had the easier it was for your body to handle aura. Almost all of Naruto's body had it's energy being turned into nutrients, all of the food he ate was converted into pure stamina with very little left for nutrients needed for growth.

The trade off for his body being so feminine and small (5'2" in height) was the fact that he had FREAKISH physical stamina for his age and size.

Naruto didn't know exactly how much stamina he had, he just knew he had a lot of it.

"Okay, now to work on dust." Naruto stated as he stretched his body out, walking over to his desk. Naruto already had a book on the desk with a paper and pencil, he also had several dust crystals on the desk as well. All of them with a powdering stand, the stand bought so that he could turn dust crystals into their powder form. "Got to cover my weaknesses." Naruto hated studying, but he got to work as he sat down in front of his books and started to go over some of the properties of the dust that he was studying.

He was looking for ways to cover his weakness, he had a frail body, so he had to cover his weakness using different methods.

 _Dust can be combine with Semblence to modify the way that a Semblence acts._

The problem he was facing was how he could use the different forms of Dust with his Wind Semblence to make it more effective. He was having trouble creating a way for him to easily mix dust with his Semblence. Naruto frowned as he thought about the different ways to use dust, but none of them seemed like the ideal way for him to use it in combination with his Semblence.

It was difficult, but he was determined to get it done.

"Naruto! Ruby's laundry is done!"

After he finished the laundry.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Winter is Coming

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ah painting, it's not often I get time off... but this is the way to spend it. Vale is truly a Kingdom with a beautiful city landscape."

A young woman, close to her very early 20s, spoke as she painted a picture of her vacation home standing with an outlook of the city of Vale overhead. The woman was rather tall, being close to 5'8" in height with pale peach skin, and snow white hair tied into a bun, the right side of her bangs slightly in her face. She had bright blue eyes, and she while she usually wore a strict military uniform, seeing as she wasn't on active duty at the moment, she wore a different outfit. She wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees, with a v-neck that showed her amble cleavage, and a small white jacket over it. She had red leggings on underneath the blue dress, and a red ribbon tied around her neck.

Winter Schnee, ex-heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and boy was she glad to be rid of that heavy burden.

Military life fit her much better.

Winter smiled to herself as she painted her house, she owned three houses in both Vale, Mistral, her home Kingdom of Atlas (previously Mantle). She always made sure that her house was built with a beautiful background that made painting that much better. It wasn't often that she got the time to unwind herself, but as a woman of the finer things and a master of the arts, she found a good way to unwind the tension from her career choice was painting whatever she found to be beautiful.

Be it landscapes, weapons, or people that caught her eye.

'I wonder where my recent subject is?' Winter thought to herself as she finished up painting the sky in her painting. She smiled to herself calmly, so happy to be away from everything that annoyed her, or caused her stress. She usually got a week off every 3 months of active duty that she served, so whatever Kingdom she happened to be in when she got her time of (other than Vacuo), she would spend time at her home there and paint. "... I love the Kingdom of Vale's art laws... such freedom, but such a controlled freedom." Winter spoke to herself with a soft smile.

Better yet, she had heard news that _Qrow FUCKING Branwen_ was off on a mission soon that would take him into Vacuo territory, meaning the chances of her seeing him were little to none.

She honestly hated that man.

"No... not going to let that drunk ruin what little vacation time I actually get. I'm just going to relax... He should be here soon enough. It will be 9:00 AM soon, the designated time." Winter, even on vacation, was proud of the fact that she held firm to the ideals that made her a proper lady. She had met a young man... woman... man, it didn't matter what gender the person she met was. When she had laid eyes on the young teen, she had been stricken by their beauty and asked if she could paint them. "... I do believe he refered to himself as male..." Winter spoke to herself, though she wasn't concerned with gender too much.

Beauty was beauty, and she loved capturing beauty in the form of the brush, and her years of practice had led to her being just as skilled with the paint brush as her sister was skilled with her singing voice.

Of course, this hadn't been the first time she had asked to paint somebody, and she always made sure to properly pay her subjects for the time they spent being painted by her. It was compensation for their time and the effort they put into dealing with her while she painted them.

Each Kingdom had a wide variety of people, and she loved painting people, both human and faunus.

"Is this the place? Weird place for an appointment."

Winter heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, though she did hear a motorcycle pulling up so she would guess that the boy (Naruto) had needed a ride to get to her house. Winter turned her head and she saw the subject of her newest set of paintings getting off the motorcycle.

"Okay Yang, I'll send you a message later. I gave you a list of things you need to buy, and here is the money. Buy everything on this list. I'll see you later." Naruto heavily hinted that he wanted Yang to hurry up and leave. Yang snorted and laughed, before she sent a look towards Winter, looking eyes with the older woman. She sent the woman a dead serious, dangerous glance.

The glance was something that Winter understood as an older sibling herself.

 _Hurt him and die._

With that message given, Yang drove off, leaving Winter and Naruto alone in front of Winter's home. She started to pack up her painting gear, it would be a sunny day so she would leave the painting outside to dry quicker, in silence.

"I'm very glad you could show up. Well, come on now, the longer we waste time the less time I have to paint you." Winter spoke as she started to walk towards her home, with Naruto following behind her. A quick trip across the lawn, and through the front door, showed Naruto the inside of her house. "I'm terribly sorry for the mess." Winter apologized at the state of her house.

Naruto blinked.

What mess?

"Everything is sparkling clean... The only mess is the breakfast on the table, and even that is a mostly clean plate." Naruto spoke up as he looked towards the only mess he could see anywhere. Naruto looked and he could see some paintings in the room, very well done paintings actually. He was actually surprised when he saw some rather inspiring paintings that she was keeping to herself. She only had three paintings in the living room, but each of them were rather magnificent.

The first painting was of 4 Faunus women, each of them with various _deer_ traits. Two of them had deer horns, one had deer ears, and the last one had a deer tail. Each of them were only wearing a brown cloth around their waists, covering only their sexes. In the middle of the painting was a glowing white deer that they surrounded. The youngest, a six year old girl, was holding onto the back leg of the white deer as she looked out into the forest. The second youngest, a teenage girl of about 16 years old, was standing behind the deer so that it was covering up her chest for her, and she was giving a more recklass smile as she gazed up and reached for the sky. The third was the adult deer faunus, she was riding on top of the deer, looking towards the sun as she gave off the aura of maturity. Finally, there was an elder woman in her late 60s, standing behind all of the women with a soft smile on her face, watching them interact with the deer.

"Yes, one of my more proud works, the paintings I keep in my living room are those that I hold the most pride in. This painting represents the many stages of life, from youth to death... truly a beautiful picture. It was by their request that they be given those loinclothes, but not all are comfortable with artistic nudity." Winter spoke with _audible_ pride as she looked at the painting. She had killed the deer herself, and used her Semblence to summon a ghostly white version of the deer for her painting. "Each of them were quite stunning, from the youthful vigor of the young, to the graceful maturity of the elderly... Yes, this picture just spoke to me." Winter wasn't one to brag, but this was one of her current three masterpieces.

It captured _life_ and _death_ in one picture, and some of the many stages of natural life, as well as the emotion each stage of life brings.

"It's very beautiful... What about this one?" Naruto asked as he looked at the picture featuring four men.

Two humans and two faunus.

The two adult males were dressed in a white and black suit, the Faunus was dressed in an all black suit and he was standing with his back to the adult human. His faunus feature was the claws that he had on his fingernails. The human was dressed in all white, and his hair was black and flecked with grey. He was stubborn in appearance, refusing to face the faunus that he was avoiding.

Then there were the children, the young human boy was dressed just like the older man, but he was facing the faunus child in front of him. While the adults looked angry and stubborn, the two children were smiling and looking at each other, holding hands as their innocence seemed to shine through.

"... The bridge between Human and Faunus, men aren't born with hate... but we learn hate. As children, we are innocent and will accept everyone... but as time goes on we learn our bias from those around us. This painting represents the purity and innocent of children, and how it is the adults that should learn from them." Winter spoke as she looked at this picture with some amusement on her face. The insperation for it was simple, but she could never show the painting to anyone or risk having it destroyed by a faunus hater or a human hater. It was part of her private collection for such a reason, even though she wanted to share it with the world.

Naruto looked at the painting with bright eyes, and when Winter looked into his visible eye, she smiled.

She didn't see any of the hate that she saw in the eyes of many adults, nor bias towards any race. She saw only the same beautiful of innocent, but the _knowledge of pain_ , that made him such an interesting person to paint for her.

He might become her fourth masterpiece if she managed to do him justice... he might even become her favorite painting if she was able to capture him in paint perfectly.

"... This one confuses me though." Naruto looked towards the last painting, without understanding what it meant.

Winter smiled when she looked at the picture.

"When I was reading a book, the idea for this picture came to me... I titled it _Peace_... I love the Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi series. The message it represents about forgiving others, and not allowing hate to become a vicious cycle... Well it inspired me, so I painted what I thought the main character looked like... the book was a little vague." Winter explained as she reached up and touched the whiskered cheek on the painting.

The painting was of a young man, around 5'5" in height. His skin was a tanned peach color, and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. His hair was spiked up and golden blond, and he had two sky blue eyes. He wore a black headband around his forehead, and was wearing a _golden_ cloak made out of golden flames, his shirt and pants just as golden with black lines covering them. He had his hand extended as if to bump fists with whoever was looking at the painting.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Winter with surprised eyes.

She was inspired to make this... from _his book_?

Naruto smiled.

"... You're a really good artist, but don't you get in trouble for painting a naked kid? I've heard of some people being arrested for taking pictures of naked children." Naruto mentioned as he looked towards the picture of all of the faunus women, and Winter looked a little offended for a second, before she calmed herself down.

It was a normal question, and he wasn't judging her.

"Please don't compare this nudity to the perversions of somebody with a mental illness. My paintings are in no way sexual. My art isn't suppose to be looked at with sexual eyes. It is neither obscene, nor is it truly indecent... I enjoy drawing life in it's _natural_ form, that is all... The last war was fought over the destruction and censorship of art." Winter spoke with some heat as she looked at the nude faunus child in her painting. The child, despite being nearly fully naked, didn't have even the smallest hint of anything sexual about her. She simply looked like a child of the forest, enjoying life itself.

Naruto looked at Winter with a tilted head.

"Censorship of art?" Naruto asked, and Winter seemed happy to explain.

"Art evokes emotions... those emotions can attract grimm when negative. People fought to have art destroyed... but life without art, without _fufillment_ isn't life... it's just existance. So a war was fought, and the side of art won. Yes, what that man did was wrong... looking towards _children_ for sexual pleasure is wrong... but when you look at this painting... do you see anything sexual?" Winter asked as she placed her hand on the picture. The picture itself, despite nudity, didn't seem sexual when Winter pointed it out to him.

Naruto shook his hand.

"It doesn't... it's just beautiful." Naruto admitted to her, and Winter smiled, nodding as she walked, Naruto following behind, into the hallway.

There were more pictures in the hallway, but none of them were quite on par with the ones in the living room. From fully clothes, to fully nude with an amazing array of background and landscapes. Yet even the most nude of the paintings couldn't be described as sexual, or even indecent. They all looked like something that belonged in a museum, something that future generations could appreciate as art.

"Art is something to be admired in all of it's forms, and it takes many forms. I've even done a portait of myself... but it wasn't my best work." Winter spoke as she gestured to a nearly nude painting of herself. The painting showed a reflection of herself in a mirror holding a paint brush, with a beautiful landscape behind both herself and the mirror. Naruto turned a little red as he looked at the picture, very little was covering her other than the fact her _lower body_ was not in view of the mirror, and her right breast was covered by the hair going over her shoulder, her hair not in a bun. Though to be fair, the picture had her wearing a bra. "... I've never been a fan of painting myself, to be honest... I just can't seem to look at myself without seeing all of my imperfections. I look at this picture to remind myself that I _always_ have room for improvement. Look at my shoddy posture in this picture?" Winter gestured to the way that her back was arched in the picture, and Naruto couldn't see anything wrong with it.

Naruto just nodded, and Winter nodded as she allowed him to enjoy the paintings as they walked together to the end of the hallway.

When she opened up the door at the end of the hall, Naruto saw that it led into the backyard. Naruto saw that she had a privacy fence set up around her property, as he stepped out of the house and onto the front porch, Winter gave gestured to a chair with a bathrobe on it.

"So what kind of painting am I posing for?" Naruto asked, and Winter hummed as she looked at her backyard and thought about just what she wanted.

She had put a lot of thought into it.

"While I prepare everything, you should take this chance to change into that bathrobe and mentally prepare yourself. I wish to capture you in your utmost natural state... otherwise I fear I couldn't even begin to capture you in painting." Winter spoke without much emotion, other than some disappointment in herself for having to admit that she was afraid she might not be able to capture the beauty she saw in him.

To think a simple trip to buying more paint supplies would lead to her finding such a modelling gem?

Naruto's face was burning red, but he nodded his head.

This was going to be embarassing for him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Cold of Winter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Winter looked at her fireplace, or rather above her fireplace, with a satisfied smile on her face. She had just finished hanging up her fourth masterpiece worthy enough of being placed in the living room. When she had thought that Naruto's painting would make it to the living room, she hadn't expected it to originally be worthy of being hung over the fireplace. A place that she had reserved for something that she believed had to be reserved for the one piece of art that she believed she would never outdo.

She found that piece of art.

Not only that, but she found herself a subject that inspired her more than the others that she had met so far. She was always at peace when she painted, but for the first time she felt far more than just inner peace, but she didn't know what to call the emotion. So she had requested that Naruto come back two days after his first appointment.

His body, those soft curves that, his gentle looks, but that fire in his eyes, and the scar on his shoulder that looked so out of place on his small body. It called to her.

"Glorious." Winter spoke a fitting word as she gazed at the art she almost didn't believe came from her own two hands.

Naruto was sitting nude on snow covered ground , one leg folded under his bottom as the other was used for balance as he leaned up against a large mirror of ice. His forehead lightly pressed up against the ice as his visible eye looked into the mirror. The gently falling snow around him, all contradicting the bright sunshine in the sky and the fact the sky was clear. He had one of his hands on his heart, and the other hand was touching the mirror with nothing more than the tips of his fingers. He had some snow on top of the parts of his body the snow could land on, but in his eye... there was no coldness. There was fire in his eye, and that fire made the ice mirror _seem warm_.

 _The Unfreezable Heart_.

"His eyes are the same color as mine... but they couldn't be more different, could they?" Winter asked as she looked at his visible eye in the painting. She had seen her own eyes in the mirror, but while his eyes were blue, they somehow how _warmth_ etched into them. The warmth being unescapable in nature, a fierce love, determination, and kindness in that eye that was... almost scary. The eye showed the ability to forgive for even the most cruel of things being done to him, and still show love.

She shivered.

She needed to paint more of him, to feel that same feeling she felt as she looked at him, painting him, taking all of his body into her mind as she interpreted it into a form that could be appreciated by all. She sat down on her pristine white couch with a hand reaching for her scroll. First thing, she raised her scroll up so that she could take a picture of the painting, frame and all. When she took a picture of it, she forwarded the picture to somebody that she knew could appreciate fine art. Then she activated the call feature of her scroll, it didn't take more than a few seconds for an answer.

"Winter."

"General Ironwood, I hope everything is well for you." Winter spoke with respect, her tone firm as she left the _artist_ part of herself deep in her soul, allowing her more military persona to take up the space it had resided. She was going to request something that she had never requested before, well actually she was going to be suggesting two things that she had never thought she would ever suggest to him.

The man hummed over scroll.

"Things could be better, but overall everything is well. This is a time of peace, but with the White Fang around, and the threat of grimm a worry. Dealing with your father is becoming a chore." Ironwood's voice spoke some tiredness in it. Winter sighed in understanding, she could fully understand why dealing with that man could be tiresome. Her father had cut her off from the Schnee fortune when she originally joined the military, and it was only when she reached an extremely high rank that she was given access back to it.

Not that she really ever needed to use it, seeing as she was well paid, but the point was that once she had made a name for herself in the military the man had deemed her worthy of being part of the family again.

It sickened her, but the fact remains that the Schnee family name did afford some advantages, and it would be foolish not to use those.

"I have an unusual request." Winter spoke, and Ironwood's voice didn't give her the time to explain.

"Jacques has been requesting that you be seen in public with him at a charity event... I would rather the image of our military not be mixed together with him. I like your father as a business man, but his image wouldn't work well with our image." Ironwood spoke, surprising Winter.

This was the first time that she had heard of this.

Then again, she could understand what her father wanted. Not only did he want to show off the Schnee family as being wealthy and politically powerful, but he wanted to show off their nature as being just powerful completely. By having the most wealth in the world, and being the most prominent family, they already had political power due to their control over Dust. He also wanted to show off the fact that they had powerful family members with the skill to become powerful military officers.

"... This is my first time hearing this." Winter commented, and as much as she hated it, she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse if Ironwood ordered her to do it.

"I think it would be best if you stay in Vale until the charity event is over. The charity event is near the end of the month. I'm sorry, but can you remain on inactive duty for the remainder of this month?" Ironwood asked, and Winter blinked in some surprise when she realized that Ironwood was giving her what she wanted, without her requesting it.

He was giving her _more_ than she wanted.

She just wanted to extend her time off by a few days, to give her more time to schedule more appointments with Naruto. With the rest of the month _, several weeks_ , she was giving that time and plenty more.

"I understand, thank you for the time off." Winter thanked her boss. "I'm sorry, but I need to hang up, I'm getting another call." Winter spoke when she heard a few pings from her scroll. Ironwood thanked her for her time, and hung up, as Winter answered he call she was getting. She wasn't surprised when she saw that it was a face-call, so she held her scroll in front of herself.

It was her sister, Weiss, a girl that she shared a great resemblence with. Weiss was far more petite than Winter could ever be though, but they had similar faces. They both had long white hair, though Weiss actually let it loose into a side ponytail. Unlike Winter though, Weiss was less endowed.

"The picture you sent me was _beautiful_." Weiss started off, and Winter's eyes hardened a little.

"Weiss, always start off your calls with a greeting. When first making contact, a greeting is always something that you get judged of. Try again." Winter was firm with her sister, who looked embarrassed, coughed into her hand, before she looked like the picture of prim and perfect.

"Good morning dear sister, I hope you have been well." Weiss spoke more politely than before.

Winter smiled.

"Better, and I'm well. Thank you for your compliment, I found the perfect model that truly inspired me this time. I've scheduled another appointment for tomorrow with him. I knew you would enjoy the painting." Winter spoke with confidence. She knew her sister loved the arts just as she did, but while she enjoyed the arts of painting, Weiss enjoyed the arts that came with singing more herself. The Schnee family, at least the female side, had always been known to be practitioners of the arts.

It was expected of them, and even if it wasn't expected of them, it was something they truly enjoyed doing. Weiss loved singing, and she loved painting.

"As always, you did amazing work. You had such a pretty model, and everything about the picture spoke to me. From the ice mirror to the snow, even the shining sun. The entire picture is perfection." Weiss bragged for Winter, and Winter smiled at the genuine praise. She had always taught Weiss not to lie to her. Winter's only show of said pride was a puffing out of her bossom.

She knew Weiss would understand why she made her backyard look like a winter wonderland, and yes, if one looked in her backyard they would still find it covered in snow and ice.

What could she say? Her favorite season was winter, because winter wonderlands were just some of the perfect things for art.

"I have the rest of this month off. I have another appointment with my model tomorrow, and I plan to schedule several more now that I have the free time. I take it you will be singing for father's charity event?" Winter asked, and Weiss shook her head. Winter was surprised, though it didn't show, seeing as their father loved to show off his children's talents in the arts. Though, only two out of his three children actually had talent in art. His third child was only good when it came to studying and business related subjects.

Weiss didn't seem saddened by not being apart of the "charity" event.

Yes, all proceeds would indeed go to charity, but the charity wasn't done out of the goodness of their father's heart. It was done to raise awareness of how sympathetic the Schnee Dust Company was to the plight of others, which out of definition showed a lack of sympathy by using the ones they were going to help to further an agenda.

Charity, the word struck her core when it was repeated.

"I would love to come and visit." Weiss spoke, and Winter glanced behind her scroll and saw the painting of the faunus women that she had painted a good while ago.

Charity.

"... Yes, that would be pleasant. I would enjoy seeing you... I was just thinking of holding a charity art gallery myself." Winter had the idea forming in her mind even as she spoke. Meeting Naruto and painting him, as well as seeing the compassion reflected in that soulful blue eye, along with hearing about charity work, was beginning to put an idea in her mind.

Weiss' face brightened up.

"That sounds lovely, may I ask what the cause for your charity will be?" Weiss questioned her, and it was an appropirate question.

Winter paused.

"This event is going to raise funds for teenagers who wish to attend huntsmen training schools, but don't have the resources available to them." Winter spoke for a cause she did believe in, one that would actually benefit everyone. If more people were able to become huntsmen, then more huntsmen would mean they would have more warriors capable capable of defending the kingdoms and villages from the threat of grimm. They would be able to send more groups of huntsmen together on missions, ensuring the overall safety of said huntsmen.

Everyone would be able to benefit from this, not just a specific group of people, but the kingdoms as a whole would be able to gain advantages from this.

"A worthy cause, do you have a date set up?" Weiss asked.

Winter didn't have an answer for that one.

"Not yet, I have much planning, coordination, and setting up to do. I have several weeks though. With careful planning, I'm sure that holding this event will go off successfully. I'll forward the time and location to you when it has been set. It takes much planning to go into events such as this." Winter spoke of the confidence that she had in her own skills in this branch of business. She might not have decided to go into the family business, not that it was an option for her anymore, but she was still well educated in such matters.

Weiss seemed happy at the idea of attending, so she would be sure to let Weiss know if she would be able to pull the event off.

"I've been busy training. My personal tutors don't come close to you, but they've been keeping me on my toes. This will be a nice break for me. I'm sorry, but I just heard Klein tell me mother wishes to see me." Weiss spoke, bowed her head, and turned off her scroll. Winter compacted her scroll, stood up and went into the kitchen, before she reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and a single wine glass. She poured herself a single glass, before putting the wine back up.

She loved planning events, and attention to details.

She had a lot of planning to do.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I have an entire arc planned around Winter, so prepare for a lot of Winter in the coming chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10 Warmth of Winter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I'm surprised you don't have me naked." Naruto said as he looked at the outfit that he was wearing. When the first portrait that she did of him was a nude one, he thought the rest would be similar. She had several nude paintings, though to be fair she also had several paintings of people half-dressed and fully dressed. It actually didn't seem that she had a preference when it came to the state of dress of her subjects.

So when she had him wearing his regular clothes for the first painting of the day, they were currently on the second painting, he had to admit that he had been a little surprised.

Winter just smiled as she showed a large white cloth to Naruto.

"Nudity isn't something that is inheritely indecent, but I do understand your surprise." Winter admit as she walked over to Naruto and wrapped a white cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood up over his head. She blinked and looked at him for a moment, before she snapped herself out it. "Clothes serve a purpose, they protect us from the cold, and they serve as a way to protect out bodies from the world around us... but they _also_ serve as a way to express ourselves. When done right, a nude painting is something to be admired, but clothed has it's own merits." Winter explained as she tied the cloak off and finished prepping him for the painting.

Naruto looked in the mirror.

He was surprised when he saw that he was wearing a cloak similar to the one his own mother wore, he doubted Winter had done that on purpose. He doubted she knew who his mother was, and if she did he doubted that she knew they were mother and son.

"I'm glad." Naruto spoke with a sigh of relief.

"I don't _mean_ to make my models uncomfortable, and if they aren't comfortable with nudity I'm willing to let them remain clothed. It must have been embarrassing for you." Winter's voice was gentle and understanding as she got the background prepared for their painting. With the imprints in the snow from the previous day, she would have to refresh the snow so that it would look pristine again.

She had made the snow days previous using Ice Dust and her Semblence, but it would seem that she would have to make the traces of previous use vanish.

"You're not wrong, I was super embarrassed. You're the first person outside of my family to see me naked... It was scary... but as you painted me, some of the embarrassment went away. I was more afraid of getting frostbite on my butt." Naruto joked a little, a joke that Winter smiled lightly at. She did have him sitting in the snow for well over a few hours, and even with the breaks they took so that he could warm his body back up, there were no doubt some points in which he was physically uncomfortable. "... Anyway, I've already been naked once... and I came here expecting it. I'm just surprised is all. Did you ever meet a woman named Summer?" Naruto asked casually.

Winter raised an eyebrow.

Odd question.

"No, I can't say I have. I just thought a white cloak would look well with what I have planned for you. I'm happy you think that way about nudity though." Winter asked as she pointed her sword towards the tree in her yard, and snow started to fall onto the leaves, covering the top layer. The sky was naturally darker, since since it was suppose to rain. That was why Winter had her painting equipment set up underneath a large tent on her porch. That way she could paint in the rain without any of it getting ruined.

She _needed_ the rain for the painting that she had planned.

"Why?" Naruto asked, and Winter understood the question, though she wasn't usually a fan of being questioned.

"I've never been able to paint a person unclothed in the rain. Have you ever wanted to play naked in the rain as a child?" Winter asked Naruto a rather basic question. Something that most people could say honesty that they had wanted to. She knew she herself had wished to be able to dance unclothed in the rain.

"Oh... I guess."

"Rain represents washing away the troubles people have, and in art nudity can represent freedom. Freedom and washing away what troubles us, I've never been able to capture that before. It's an interesting concept. Also, please don't be startled." Winter spoke as she raised her sword straight up and held her hand in front of it. Several light blue symbols appeared on the snow in front of her, and Naruto looked towards it with some surprise when a white and blue figure rose from it.

A white Beowolf that had blue parts, and had an unreal white glow to it. Just like the white deer in the painting of the deer faunus women. It was like Winter controlled it as it walked towards the tree, and two more appeared after it and surrounded the tree as well.

She was surprised when she saw Naruto handle it rather easily.

"That's... surprising." Naruto spoke, and that was all he made of it.

"You're not going to question it?" Winter asked casually, and she saw as Naruto raised his hand up, and the winds changed. She felt it blow past her hair, and realized that his Semblence was both creating and controlling the wind itself. It was a impressive Semblence if honed and trained correctly of course, as were any elemental based Semblences actually. The ability to manipulate an element without Dust was normally considered impossible, but since his Semblence gave him such an ability, it gave him an edge over dust users.

It both inspired her to see how honed his Semblence was, and it inspired new ideas for paintings of this wind kissed teen.

Naruto started to walk across the snow on the ground, surrounded by the Beowolfs moments later as he stood in front of the tree and placed his hand on it. Winter snapped out of it and went to stand inside of her tent, which was positioned so that she would have a view of Naruto's face as he ignored the creatures around him, but they payed such close attention to him.

"They're made of ice right?" Naruto asked, since they seemed like they were just made of ice and snow, controlled by her aura.

Winter smiled.

His guess was astute, and even as her hand moved to paint him, she had a time limit this time before the rain started and she got to work on her next painting. She was happy to explain the mechnanics behind her Semblence though. His guess, according to what he had seen of her abilities thus far, was educated. Indeed, they looked like constructs of ice and snow, with her light blue aura controlling them.

"My Semblence is hereditary. Glyph, when combined with Dust it changes it's nature. It has a unique ability though. I've found a lot of Semblences have a secondary feature related to the first ability... but it is far more difficult to achieve. For Glyph, it's secondary state is the ability to summon pale imitations of defeated enemies." Winter explained freely. The technique wasn't a family secret, she was willing to use it in public if she needed to. Freedom and trust were two of the principles that were needed on the battlefield. You needed knowledge of her allies so you could properly work together with them. "I'm lucky, most don't ever learn of their Semblence's Secondary Stage... but since mine is hereditary, it's documented. All I needed to do was master it." Winter was happy that she didn't have to go through the entire process of self-discovery needed to learn how to use it.

Naruto hummed in thought as he thought about his own Semblence, but knew that his father and uncle wouldn't be willing to give him information about it. They would be angry if they learned he was going to use it to try and apply for Beacon when he was 17.

"What does this painting mean?" Naruto asked Winter while barely moving his lips.

Her turn to hum.

"Purity, white is often portrayed as a color of purity and good, while black is often considered a color that consumes. Similar to how a women should only wear a white dress at her wedding if she is a virgin, her purity intact... though some wear white anyway." Winter spoke of some lesser known facts to the male gender. She saw the curious look on Naruto's face as a blush appeared across his cheeks.

Her eyes widened.

That blush was _perfect_ for this painting, it went well with the concept of innocence that she was trying to capture. A blush was always something that implied a certain shyness and immaturity in certain matters. It went so well with the image of purity that she wanted with this painting.

'She seems so relaxed talking about this.' Naruto thought as he glanced at her quickly.

"You know, I think you might be my muse." Winter spoke as she looked at Naruto. She had almost never had the urge to paint the same person twice. Almost all of her paintings were of different people. Even of herself, she had only painted herself twice, once when she wanted to paint herself in the mirror, and once when she was learning how to paint self-portraits. She wasn't inspired by herself, and most of the time the insperation she gained from a single person only lasted that one painting.

With Naruto, every time she saw him she was inspired to paint, to create art from his form. This was the third painting she had done for him now, and she didn't feel any less urge to paint him as when she first laid eyes on him.

"Muse?" Naruto asked.

He didn't know what that meant.

He never went to school, he was home-schooled by his father... though to be fair his sisters were home-schooled as well for most subjects. There was a lot of words that they didn't have knowledge of, that their father hadn't deemed important to teach them.

"I've almost never painted the same person _twice_... and usually I'm less inspired when I paint them a second time. I've painted you three times now, and I'm just as inspired... I'm _more_ inspired by you now than when I first laid eyes on you." Winter spoke as she practically memorized every aspect of his body. She memorized every shade and tint of every color that could be found on him. Every color, every curve, and every imperfection and perfection were added to the banks of her memory. "I might actually keep my paintings of you out of my charity event." Winter spoke half-seriously.

Naruto blinked, almost turning his head.

"Charity?" Naruto knew what the word meant, but he didn't know what Winter was talking about.

"I'm going to be holding an art charity, and selling my art. I'm going to use the funds to send people without the ability to afford it, to help them pay for Signal's training costs. The more warriors the Kingdoms have, the better." Winter spoke up of her idea.

Beacon was Vale-funded and free to attend, because of the huge amount of funding it recieved. Signal, the training prep-school for Beacon, was not government funded and was located on the island of Patch. It cost money to attend that school, and those who finished Signal were more often than not promised to succeed in getting into Beacon.

"That's really cool of you!" Naruto was amazed by the generousity that she was displaying. Her skills with the brush were good enough that she could just sell her art and live in comfort, but she was using her skills to help other people. Instead of serving herself and her own needs, she served the needs of the many and helped others before herself. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled.

Her answer was simple.

"Just being my muse is enough... I've already rented the space for the art gallery. I'm having somebody retrieve the paintings from my other homes. I'm going to be selling all... almost all of my paintings." Winter spoke with a twitch of her face. There were some paintings that she couldn't part with easily. The paintings in her living room, her other homes didn't have any paintings worthy of going in the living room.

Those paintings meant something to her personally, they had value to her as invaluable objects. She would display them at the gallery, but she would not be selling them, and she would make a point of showing they weren't for sale.

"You must have a lot of paintings." Naruto whistled, impressed with that little fact.

"Now that I've found my muse, all of those paintings are just using up space." Winter spoke up her other feelings on the matter. Space that could be used for her new works of art she was going to be making were being taken up by her older pieces of art. "I'm sorry, that must have sounded... unusual." Winter understood where she might come off as obsessive and creepy.

She was pretty much admitting to wanting to make enough pictures of him to fill up all of the spaces of art that she was getting rid of.

There was silence as she painted him... the silence lasted about a full hour, before she finished with her painting. Naruto's face was a little red from standing in the cold for awhile, but overall he seemed to be fine. She dispelled her summons, and with a wave of her hand she called Naruto over to look what she had created. When he walked over to her, and stood behind her, his eyes widened when he saw what she created using him.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Don't be sorry." Naruto pointed out to her, and she blinked.

Huh?

"I'm sorry?" Winter apologized, unsure of what he was getting at. Then it clicked with her when she remembered the hour previously when she apologized for sounding creepy.

"You really love art, and painting me inspires you... I love your art, it's really beautiful. I'm really happy that I can help you make stuff like this. You have a really pretty smile when you're painting. Thank you for painting me." Naruto told her innocently. Winter's eyes widened as she touched her cheeks, and she could feel them moving in the way of a smile. Her finger traces her lips, before she schooled her features, controlling them as she placed only a small smile on her face.

What smile had she been showing _him_ when she had been painting him. Did she had a strange smile, obviously not if he thought it was pretty, on her face that wasn't like her usual smile?

"No."

"What?" Naruto asked, and Winter showed him a different smile than any of the ones that she had unknowingly shown him.

"Thank _you_. Painting you has inspired me to help others more. Painting you fills me with feelings and emotions that I've never been able to convey when painting others. The small sum of money I've been offering... it seems insignifigant now." Winter spoke to him. She felt guilty about the small, to her, sum of money that she had been paying him before now. 1,000 lien was a lot to some people, not to her, but what was a 1,000 lien when what he was giving her was far more profound?

Naruto laughed a little.

"Oh, I'm not going to be excepting your money anymore." Naruto said, and her heart sank when she assumed that meant he wasn't going to be her model anymore. "Now that I know you're painting for charity... I would feel dirty taking your money. I want to help you make this charity a success, so if I'm your muse... paint me. Lets work together to help others." Naruto offered her his hand in friendship.

Winter was visibly stunned, before she smiled and stood up, grabbing his hand and shaking it. The fact he was now going to be helping her just out of the goodness of his heart, and not for money, was a beautiful sentiment.

It inspired her.

"There isn't anything I could do for you in return?" Winter asked, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks. He could tell that she wasn't going to take no for an answer here.

Teenage boys and their hormones, she could guess what he wanted.

"... I'm studying Dust actually... I'm trying to discover a new way to use Dust, but I'm not really that smart. I'm mostly self-taught... but I think having somebody teach me would really help." Naruto admitted his own failings. He had been finding a way to mix Dust and use it in a good way with his Semblence, but he had been failing so far. He didn't have anyone willing to teach him, so it was hard for him to learn it all on his own.

Winter was a little shocked.

She had thought he was going to ask for a more sensual favor, being a teenage boy and all. She was surprised that he wanted to expand his knowledge. She schooled her features and placed both arms behind her back.

"Very well, I will tutor you in Dust usage. Just because I've been laid back with you while painting, don't expect the same thing of my tutoring. I will be strict with you." Winter spoke with her tone militant and stern.

He wanted a teacher?

She would give him a teacher.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 A Warm Winter Morning

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It had rained a lot harder than Winter originally thought it would rain. It had rained hard enough that all of flights and ships that travelled between Patch and Vale had been cancelled. At first, it had rained as predicted, a light to medium rain... and then the lightning and thunder rolled in, and the rain jumped from manageable to a flat out storm. Of course, that had meant that after she finished painting Naruto in the rain, she had been forced to paint him inside of her home once more.

That worked to her advantage, since she got another good painting out of it with him hundled with a blanket in front of the fireplace.

She looked at those two paintings she had in her room. She had fallen asleep looking at them. She had, had a hard time falling asleep with all of the ideas for art running through her head. Not only art though, she also had lesson plans in her mind for teaching Naruto how to use Dust and helping him invent a way to combine Dust with his Semblence. She also had a lot on her mind concerning the Art Gallery event that she was planning.

Even on vacation, she enjoyed being busy.

"... I don't know what that smell is, but it's... appetizing." Winter spoke when she smelled what she could assume was home cooking. She didn't often cook for herself, she had a lot of rather easy to make foods at hand. She was trained in many aspects of normal living, but cooking was something that for the majority of her life she had others doing for her. Even now, she couldn't even come close to cooking on the level of the maids and butlers at the mansion. "It's actually really good." Winter sat up from her bed.

Some could call her sleeping attire to be sensual, and they would be correct. She wore lingerie to bed, a see through negligee that was split down the middle. Her middles were flat out visible in it, actually her _entire_ body was completely visible. She wore a white thong with it, she never slept with other people in the same room as her so there was no need for modesty.

It wasn't appropriate to leave her room in such attire though, not when she had a guest stay the night.

So she put a robe over her body and closed it tightly, before she walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen. She heard the sounds of metal hitting metal, and the smell got stronger. She looked to see Naruto with his back to her, over an open flame as he flipped bacon with a spatula, and he _spiced_ it mid-air expertly. The bacon landed back in the grease, and three seconds later he flipped it onto a plate. At the same time, he flipped a pancake in a different pan, flipping it onto a large stack of pancakes. She saw that he had made gravy, and had even baked bisquets for that were cooling on the counter.

It all looked and smelled delicious.

She saw oranges floating in the air, suspended by Naruto's Semblence, before the wind pressure on them started to get tighter. Out of a small hole in the bottom of them, juice poured into two glasses on the counter without a drop spilling. She watched as everything that Naruto was done with floated in the air, went over to the sink, and started to _wash itself_ , before things were putting themselves up.

'He's mastered the use of his Semblence in such a strange way.' Winter thought as she saw the wind washing, drying, and putting away the dishes and mess that Naruto was making. The kitchen was being made dirty, _and_ being cleaned at the same time.

*Ding*

Winter heard the oven ding, and she saw as Naruto pulled out home made cinnamon rolls from the oven with his Semblence.

"This looks good, everyone deserves a nice breakfast, glad I went shopping before Winter woke up." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together. As the last of his mess was cleaned up subconsciously by his Semblence, Naruto turned around. "Ah!? When did you get there!?" Naruto shouted in surprise when he saw Winter standing behind him, having moved closer to see him working.

She was surprised.

Pancakes, bacon, bisquets and gravy, freshly squeezed orange juice, cinnamon rolls that smelled like heaven.

Did his family eat like this all the time?

 **-With Naruto's Family-**

"... I think we take Naruto for granted." Ruby said when she looked at the sad, burnt meal that their father tried to make for them when they realized that because of the storm Naruto had been forced to spend the night somewhere else. Everything that their father had tried to make was on the burnt side. When Yang tried to help, the mess in the kitchen (they never saw a messy kitchen) just grew ten times worse.

They threw the food in the trashcan.

"... What are we going to do for breakfast?" Yang asked as she sat down with a groan, unsure of how they were going to eat.

Taiyang looked at the mess.

"... How does Naruto _do_ it?" Taiyang asked when he saw what his son went through every single morning for them. Every morning they always had home cooked meals, delicious meals that had become the normal part of their healthy diet. "... Cereal?" Taiyang asked his daughters, who both pouted with annoyance.

They hadn't eaten cereal in years.

 **-With Winter and Naruto-**

"I'm surprised, I didn't know you could cook. This smells delicious... I haven't seen food look this good in years." Winter spoke honestly as she looked at the blushing Naruto, having been caught red handed cooking. Winter was honestly impressed as she looked at the large spread of delicious food just waiting for them. "You didn't have to do this you know." Winter pointed out to him.

Naruto shook his head.

"You let me stay over... I had to say thank you. Anyway, I always do the cooking and cleaning for my family. I've been doing this since I was 6 years old after all." Naruto surprised Winter once more with his words. She smiled and moved over to the dining counter, pulling up a plate and gently placing a good amount of each food on it.

When she was 6 years old, she was being waited on hand and foot by servants, and didn't have to worry about doing any sort of actual work.

"Well, are you going to join me? As host, it would be rude for me to take the first bite." Winter spoke as she offered Naruto a plate, and he took it and started to place food on it. Just to make a point, he took a bite of the bacon. That was Winter's signal to start eating, and eat she did as she took small and precise bites of each food.

Naruto watched her reaction as her eyes widened, her hand went to her mouth slowly as she savored each different part of her meal.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made a little of everything." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head in appreciation.

It was rude to speak with her mouth full after all, but when she swallowed she would have some very choice words for him.

"... This is stunning. The pancakes are so light, fluffy, and even sweeter than if syrup was used on them. The bacon is spiced to perfection, and crispy without being crumbly. These bisquets don't have any butter, but instead... a light covering a melted cheese and garlic. The gravy is smooth... and this cinnamon roll is the epitome of delicious." Winter could only begin to describe what Naruto had taken years of cooking for his family to master. She appreciated every single bite, she was slow and methodical about how she ate. She savored each bite, chewed 50 times, before she even began thinking about swallowing.

She saw Naruto smiling.

"I added sugar to syrup, melted it in a pan, and then added it into the pancake mix before cooking the pancakes. My twin always like to use too much syrup, so I made pancakes that she didn't need syrup for." Naruto explained the secret behind the pancakes and how sweet they were. Winter nodded in appreciation, she would have commented, but she was too busy eating and enjoying each bite.

She even went back for seconds when she was done, while Naruto just silently ate with a smile on his face, happy to see her so into his cooking.

He had a really lucky family.

"I haven't..." Winter actually had to wipe a tear out of her eye gently. The only person who she could remember cooking such a nice meal for her was the head butler of the family, Klein. "... I haven't eaten a meal like this since I was a little girl. I truly do appreciate this... I'll repay the money you spent for this, I owe you that much." Winter spoke as she went back for _thirds_ of his cooking.

He had made just enough for the two of them, and when she looked at him she saw him waving his hand.

"I'm just happy to see you smile and enjoy my food. You don't need to pay me back or anything. You're making that same smile as when you paint me." Naruto told her with a smile on his face. Winter looked at the mirror in the kitchen, and she could see the smile that he was talking about.

The smile was light, her eyes slightly lidded. Her cheeks weren't stressed by the smile, and her features weren't school. Her forehead was relaxed, and even the muscles in her neck seemed to just be more lax. Every part of her smile was both relaxed and genuine, like it was natural for her smile to be that way.

'I didn't even know I could make this face...' Winter thought as she looked at a beautiful smile that even she didn't know she was capable of making. She reached her hand up and touched her cheek, and try as she might, she couldn't school her features back into a military neutral. "... I didn't know I could make this look." Winter spoke under her breath.

She really didn't.

She was almost convinced she wasn't looking at her own face in the mirror, because never before had she seen herself making a smile that looked so relaxed, so natural.

"I think it suits you, and I really hope I can see a lot of your smile in the future. If you painted yourself right now... I think you would make something really beautiful." Naruto gave her his honest opinion. His genuine sounding words resounded with Winter, and she slowly stood up and looked down at him. She could see that he was being genuine, but she could also see that was the type of person to speak their mind without thinking about it.

She turned around and looked into the living room, and looked at the four paintings on the walls and above the fireplace where her first painting of Naruto hung.

"... Don't think this means that I'm going to be going easy on you when I tutor you in dust. I do think this might be the greatest challenge of my life." Winter spoke slowly near the end as she glanced back at Naruto, who laughed.

"I guess teaching me would be a challenge." Naruto laughed at his own joke at his own expense, and Winter smiled a little.

That wasn't the challenge.

'... He's my muse, and I'm going to be his teacher... He's such a bright, geniune, kind, and loving person. I'm inspired to create just by looking at him... and he makes me smile in ways I didn't even know I could.' Winter thought to herself as she looked at the painting of him, and she took a deep breath.

He brought emotions out of her that she didn't know she had. His very presense was enough to inspire her to do new things, and every painting she made of him was something she felt was a masterpiece. She was happy being around him, and he was filled with so much kindness, generousity, and love for others that she couldn't help but wish more were like him. Not to mention he was physically and emotionally attractive to her.

The challenge would not be teaching him.

The challenge was not falling in love.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Snow White

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Winter was honestly impressed.

A week into Naruto's dust studies, and he had been taking to the subjet like a fish to water. He wasn't a natural, but he was so determined that he put more effort into learning than she had ever seen. He was a natural hard worker, willing to put in the time and effort while also juggling everything else in his life. He juggled helping her with her gallery, being her model, studying dust with her, and going home and adding the stress of his family to the equation. She hadn't gone easy on him like she had stated.

When she was teaching him about Dust, she was just as harsh as she would be with any military recruit, or at least she was as harsh with him as she would be with her own sister.

'I wonder...' Winter thought to herself as she looked at Naruto sleeping with his head on top of an open book. He had finished his daily studies, he didn't know what excuse he told his family to be able to come over to her home daily. He did tell them that he was helping with a charity function, but she was pretty sure he left them in the dark completely about the fact that he was studying dust. '... What does his right eye look like?' Winter thought as she started to move the hair out of the right side of his face.

Not once since she met him had she seen him without hair covering his eye, she had only ever seen his left eye because of this fact.

Just a peek wouldn't hurt.

*Ding*

"Uuuuh?" Naruto groaned as his eye fluttered open. Naruto looked around and saw Winter turned facing away from him. He rubbed his eyes, before he looked down at the book he was using as a pillow, closing it. "... Doorbell." Naruto spoke.

He didn't see Winter's bright red cheeks as she briskly started to walk across the living room and towards the door.

'I hope he didn't notice...' Winter thought to herself as she stood in front of the door, and blinked a few times when she opened it up.

Her sister.

There was her sister standing in front of her, but Weiss was slightly different than she remembered her. She looked at her sister's face, and saw that Weiss' face was covered in bandages. She had bandages wrapped over her left eye, no doubt indicating some kind of injury happening to her in the week since they had last spoken over the scroll. She had thought it strange that Weiss did not contact her in over a week.

"Hello Winter." Weiss spoke politely, a graceful smile on her face.

Winter was surprised to see her in person to be sure.

"Good morning Weiss, please come in. I currently have company, but you're always welcome here. Do you need assistance?" Winter asked, her tone shifting so that it became more stern. She was almost always stern, it was her way of showing she cared, for her sister. Her being injured didn't stop her from being stern, if anything it made just that much more stern so that she could prevent future injuried.

When Weiss came in, she saw the back of Naruto's head as he was cleaning up all of his study materials, putting them neatly at the corner of the coffee table.

Weiss recognized him immediently, because how could she forget the picture of the painting that Winter had sent her. She recognized the boy as close to her own age right away, she was surprised to see him still. She knew of Winter's habit of not painting a person multiple times, Winter was usually never prone to painting the same person again.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later Winter, I don't want to interupt your family time." Naruto spoke as he got ready to call his own sister for an early pick up.

Winter did not want that.

"Nonsense." Winter denied pointedly. "Sister, this is Naruto Rose. He's helping me with my charity event. He's already inspired many new works of art from me. He is my muse." Winter introduced Naruto to Weiss, and Weiss gave a polite bow, pulling out the sides of her dress as she did so. Naruto blinked in surprise at the polite gesture.

"A pleasure to meet you."

Weiss spoke with just as much politeness as Winter did, and how could she not? Her sister was taking the time to introduce her to somebody that she refered to as her muse. Her _source_ for creativity and insperation. This person had a personal importance to her sister, so politeness and kindness was to be expected of her.

"Naruto, this is my sister, Weiss Schnee, my younger sister. While I was artistically gifted, my sister was musically gifted. She can masterfully play the piano, and her singing voice can gather a large audience." Winter formally introduced Weiss to Naruto now. Naruto raised his hand up to shake Weiss' hand with a smile on his face.

When Weiss reached out to grab Naruto's hand, she ended up hitting him in the sternum instead. She blushed in embarrassment, mortification that she had messed up a proper greeting, before Naruto laughed it off and grabbed her wrist, moving it so that they could shake hands.

"Bad depth perception, trust me when I say you get used to it." Naruto spoke with his free hand pointing up at his own face.

Hard to have good depth perception when your eye was usually covered up by hair. He could still see through his hair, but when he was younger it really messed up his reaction time and depth perception. It took him close to a month to get used to it completely, so he certainly understood that her hitting him was not intentional.

"What happened to you Weiss?" Winter asked, now that the subject had become more outspoken thanks to Naruto.

"I was injured training, I'll be able to see out of my eye normally. The bandages are just a precautionary measure." Weiss had the same vocabulary as her sister did for sure, Naruto noticed. They moved away from the door, Winter's hand moved to Weiss' shoulder so that she could help the girl not bump into anything.

Winter's way of helping Weiss was more discreet, subdued than others. Instead of being overly cautious and worried about her sister, she gave her small amounts of help so that she could learn to be more independent. In a way, Naruto really did wish his own family could take notes from Winter, and he was just seeing her interact with her sister for minutes.

"I take it father sent you?" Winter led Weiss to the couch, and the girl took the hint to sit down.

Weiss spoke up to that.

"Yes, father decided it would be _best_ for my recuperation if I were to be away from the house." Weiss spoke sarcastically, her tone becoming a little more relaxed than previously. Winter' lips tightened, the statement obviously annoying her. "I don't mind too much though, spending time with you is nice. It can be rather cold at home." Weiss' statement was not targetted at the weather, of that Winter was sure.

Naruto was in the dark though.

Winter nodded her head.

"Yes, it can be cold... I like to think that I've found something in Vale that makes it very warm here." Winter's subconscious glance towards Naruto was something Weiss did not miss. She could even see that Winter was having trouble maintaining her usual colder exterior with Naruto around. Her harsh tone was softened, and while her lips were frozen in a frown, her eyes were warmer than they usually were when she spoke to others.

Weiss liked this change, it was nice to see her sister happy.

"... Are you sure you want me here? You two have a lot of catching up to do." Naruto was needless to say uncomfortable with the thought he was preventing them from bonding.

He understood the importance of time with family.

'I do kind of want him to leave so I can spend time with sister, but I want to spend time with him to see how he has captivated my sister.' Weiss kept her thoughts to herself. She had both reasons to want him to stay, and to want him to leave. She didn't often spend time with her sister, but she also didn't see her sister as happy as she was seeing her right now.

"Nonsense, that would mean cancelling the plans we already made. I can talk to Weiss while I'm painting you. She appreciates art." Winter spoke more sharply. She didn't want to lose her chance to paint Naruto, something that she had planned to do with a new theme this time. She greatly enjoyed experimenting with his image. "She loved the picture of my first painting of you I sent to her. She gave it genuine praise." Winter reminded Naruto.

Naruto's cheeks turned _bright red_.

He was _naked_ in that picture. Naruto's cheeks turned even more red when his head jerked around and saw that the picture was hanging above the fireplace. While he knew that some paintings of him were going to be on display and being sold at the charity, being reminded that somebody was seeing his nude form was still extremely embarrassing for him.

"It was a lovely painting, you really outdid yourself Winter. Naruto, your image was wonderfully captured. I'm far more knowledged in the musical arts, but I can appreciate fine art when I see it." Weiss spoke more with Winter than Naruto, but when she addressed Naruto he looked a little surprised. He would have thought, that from the way that she talked, that the concept of nudity in art would repulse her. "Actually, it reminded me of several paintings on display from several centuries ago in the Atlas Museum of History." Weiss commented, and Winter nodded her head.

"Ah yes, what I would give to meet with one of the great painters of old. I don't believe I've shown you this piece." Winter motioned towards the picture of the Deer Faunus women on the wall. Weiss looked towards it, and she looked at it with a more critical eye than she did the one of Naruto. She smiled a little more coldly, but she did visibly appreciate the art for what it was. "They weren't with the White Fang, they were a nice family." Winter spoke up on behalf of the women in the painting.

Weiss visibly relaxed.

"... What's the White Fang?"

Winter and Weiss BOTH looked surprised when they heard that question. They turned their heads towards him in surprise. Naruto looked between them, his cheeks changing color in embarrassment when he realized that maybe he had said something stupid.

"The White Fang is a group of dirty faunus degenerates, they're criminals who want to wipe humanity off of the map. I can't say I trust faunus very much because of them." Weiss spoke more comfortably, her tone completely shifting as she spoke ill of Faunus.

Winter smacked the back of Weiss' head.

'She dislikes faunus?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Weiss sadly as she nursed the back of her head.

"Ow? I was just telling the truth, the White Fang is evil. I don't hate Faunus, I just find it hard to trust them." Weiss spoke up against the reason she believed that she was hit.

"I'm a faunus..." Naruto told Weiss, Winter wasn't very surprised seeing as she had been around him long enough to liken some of his unique behaviors to a fox, and with his whisker marks it was easier to see him for a faunus. At the same time, she knew the family he lived with, his genetic family, were humans. "... I can go..." Naruto insisted.

Getting up and making a move for the door, Winter grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Weiss." Winter spoke sternly to her sister.

Weiss nodded.

"Naruto, I'm sorry if my words were hurtful to you. I consider my sister a very good judge of character. If she trusts you, then that is more than enough for me. I'll try to be more sensative of your feelings in the future." Weiss was back to speaking formally as she gave him a rather sincere apology. An apology that she wouldn't be giving if Naruto wasn't somebody her sister considered important.

Her words were true though.

Even when Naruto admitted to being a Faunus, after seeing how her sister had painted him, it was very hard for her to work up any feelings of mistrust. Meeting him in person only cemented the fact that he was a good, hard working person, combined with the fact she could see that he had been studying Dust under Winter's wise guiding hand.

"Let us move away from this subject. Naruto, why don't you go into the backyard and prepare. Today we are going to paint a picture of you surrounded by roses. I've left a bathrobe for you outside. Weiss, why don't I show you some of the works that I've recently worked on?" Winter asked her sister questionly, and Weiss smiled, happy for the subject change. Naruto nodded his head, before he started on his way out of the back of the house.

Winter smiled.

Yes, Naruto in a bed of roses like his own last name would be a wonderful image for her. She had yet to do it, despite it being something that she would normally have first thought of.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Pffffffft!?" Winter's reaction to Weiss' sudden question was something that Weiss had never seen her do. Winter choked on the air in her lungs, lurching forward in shock from the unexpected question. Weiss had a small smile on her face when she was that unique reaction, and Winter's absolutely red cheeks. She couldn't even properly recover before she was thinking up some excuse.

"He seems nice, and you seem really infatuated with him... This is the first time I've seen you act this way around anyone. The only other time you show any emotions is when you spout hate towards... a drunken old crow?" Weiss always did question why Winter seemed to hate the crow species of bird. Yet whenever mentioned, she saw her sister's expression change into one of pure unadulterated rage.

Even now, Winter seemed annoyed at the mention of that man.

"... I can assure you that-"

"Please don't lie to me Winter, I've never seen you smile the way you do when you look at him. All I want to know is what's stopping you from pursuing him?" Weiss asked, and in one of the very few instances that Winter could ever remember, actually interupted her. Winter looked at her sister, and she opened her mouth.

She closed it and stopped the lie that she was about to speak.

"... He's... This is..." Winter didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she was completely stumped for words. "... age is partially a reason." Winter's excuse was weak, something she spoke without thinking.

"Father is a decade older than mother. We didn't get our white hair from him after all." Weiss pointed out the fact that their father's hair had already turned white from his stress and the fact that he was older than their naturally white haired mother. Weiss could understand the age gap existed, but at the same time she had never seen her sister this happy with her life before. "... If he makes you happy, then you don't have a good reason not to go after him. Any excuse you make is just as excuse to make yourself more miserable... can you really be satisfied just painting him?" Weiss asked with her knowledge of her sister being the base for her argument, and her own feelings wanting to see her sister happy.

Weiss understood how hard it could be to be happy, with their family how it was happiness was something that _had_ to be pursued when you had the chance.

She didn't like seeing Winter deny her own happiness.

"When did you become wise?" Winter asked, pride in her tone as she looked at Weiss.

Weiss smiled.

"It's not wisdom, I just want to see you happy is all." Weiss' words were honest, to say the least, and Winter nodded.

"I challenged myself not to fall for him... but I guess I was fighting a losing battle. The very act of trying not to fall in love, was just a way to fight the fact I was already in love. Oh... and Weiss..." Winter paused as she walked up behind her sister, who looked at her expectantly, a smile on her face when she saw her sister smile at her.

"Yes... Ow!?"

"Don't interupt me, it's both rude and I've taught you better. I appreciate your concern for me, and I'm going to take your words into consideration. Love is a battle, and I can't win this battle if I surrender before I even deploy the scouts." Winter smacked her sister's head hard enough to leave a bump no doubt. She smiled as she walked towards the back door, so that she could go and paint Naruto once more, Weiss following behind her holding the back of her head with a smile.

She was happy to see that she had helped Winter.

'... Oh my...' Weiss saw Winter's art room as she went down the hallway, and she saw maybe over a dozen paintings of Naruto with just a glance. 'You weren't lying about him being your muse.' Weiss thought as Winter placed her hand on the doorknob to the back door, and stopped.

Winter looked back at her.

"I'm proud of you. You're growing up nicely, but you still have a lot to learn. I never thought I would see the day that you would teach me a lesson." Winter could still remember the child her sister had been, and seeing her growing up was both saddening and joyful for her personally. Weiss smiled, _beamed_ , with happiness when she heard those words, and Winter turned back around.

Out of her entire family, she loved her sister the most.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Winter's Bold Declaration

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Winter had a lot of paintings.

A lot wasn't an understatement. When they were all delivered to her home, she could literally completely fill a room with them all. Of course, they were all going to be sold away at the event so it didn't matter if they took up a little room at the moment. Soon she would be rid of all of her lesser works of art, and she would be able to focus more solely on the future of her art.

'What is _he_ doing though?' Winter thought when she saw Naruto with a small bottle of clear liquid. He had a bowl of powdered dust, to her surprise, and he had rolls of strange papers as he looked at the notes she had seen him taking. A week and a half into his tutoring and she had noticed, even Weiss had taken notice, that he had started to go off onto his own idea for a new dust usage.

She wasn't going to put much thought into it yet though.

"Winter... Want do you want done with this painting?" Weiss asked, she was helping Winter sort through all of her paintings and group them together by themes and types. She was going to have an "Adult Only" section of the art gallery for those who were mature enough to handle nudity better.

It was a portrait of a nude man.

Winter actually made a face of disgust as she looked at the painting for a moment. She had paid the man because he was clean shaven, and to be fair he was rather attractive, but when she saw him with his clothes off she noticed something that went against a very valuable piece of art history.

"Just throw it away, there is no way I'm going to allow somebody to call that grotesque thing art and buy it." Winter spoke with annoyance. She had paid the man, so she did end up painting him, but she refused to look at the painting otherwise. She could list off the traits of the man that she had noticed when he was naked that she found completely disturbing. "... That painting is an insult to the great works of art that were produced by Mistral back in the age where art was at it's finest." Winter spoke with disdain lacing her every word.

Weiss looked at the painting, not completely understanding it, since she knew Winter had at least two dozen paintings of nude men and women... and a growing collection of nude Naruto paintings.

"Why?" Weiss asked, honestly confused.

She didn't get it.

"You've seen men in Mistral's history as stone statues and paintings, their ideal man was much different than the men of our day and age. Just look at this man, this painting gives off the feeling of lust, foolishness, is barbaric. This painting is nothing like the ideal man from the golden age of art." Winter spoke with a passion as she looked with anger at the painting. She hated body hair, for it gave off the unclean look. Of course, that wasn't her biggest complaint.

"... He looks pretty normal to me... He's more hairy than the men in those old paintings. I don't see the lust you're talking about though, or the foolishness." Weiss was pretty sure that Winter was losing it.

She didn't see any of that.

"This man, for an artist, is low class. In ancient art, the ideal man was calm, collected, rational in appearance. His body was groomed, and he lacked body hair. They were not only warriors, but thinkers, they had healthy minds, healthy bodies, and small penises." Winter spoke, and the second she said that last word Weiss choked on the air she was breathing. Naruto's head snapped in attention when he heard that word come out of Winter's mouth.

What!?

"...Hah... hah..." Weiss tried to breath properly, but found that task a little harder simply because she was pretty sure that she just heard her sister say the words "small penises" in a sentence.

"In ancient art, a man with a large penis is always shown as foolish, lustful, drunken, barbaric, or uneducated. But the man with the short and thin penis... he was a simple for strength, commitment, he was a rational thinker, an intellectual, and the ideal alpha-male. To think such a simple organ can portray so much artistically." Winter spoke with some appreciation towards a different painting. She seemed satisfied with herself for educating her sister in ancient art.

Naruto was just staring at her, his inovation in Dust usage forgotten.

Weiss was similarly surprised.

She did not know any of this.

"Really now? What does the body hair stand for?" Weiss asked, interested in this topic.

"A man of moderation, in Mistral art, the only places a man should have hair is on his head and as a fully grown beard. A scruffy man was shifty, couldn't be trusted... I actually find the ideal Mistral man of 1000 years ago to be much better than some of the men we have today." Winter admitted rather freely. Her mind went to _that man_ , and she grit her teeth as visible anger coursed through her veins.

Qrow Branwen was practically the _exact opposite_ of what the ideal man of art should be. Everything that the ideal man should be, Qrow was not. The man was rude, couldn't do anything in moderation, was scruffy with hair all over, he was foolish, lustful, and she would bet her sword that he was "well-endowed" as well.

It would fit him.

Winter smiled and looked at Naruto.

"That... why do you know this?" Weiss asked, and she noticed Naruto looking at Winter with his surprised looking quickly changing into something different.

Was that embarrassment?

"Mistral is the Kingdom with the art of greater quality. They are the Kingdom of the arts. They have such a rich cultural wealth of art history." Winter spoke as she walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder. She looked over some of the designs that he had for his dust inovation. She saw one of the finished products... and it looked just like a cigarette, only she could see the fire dust that was inside of it, and she could smell mint oils as well. "... Take a look at Naruto here." Winter spoke, and Naruto's face turned red.

Shit.

...

Damnit!?

"... I'm nothing like the ideal Mistral man, yep, total beta male here." Naruto denied being an alpha male by ancient Mistral standards.

Winter shook her head.

Weiss palmed her face when she realized that Winter might be messing up at the moment.

"Don't sell yourself short Naruto. You're kind, and you have a willingness to learn new things. You have inner strength, and commitment to helping others. You keep yourself clean, and you have the ideal penis for art. You are no beta, you are an alpha." Winter complimented Naruto, she really did try to compliment him. She wanted him to know that _she_ believed he was the ideal male. She wasn't good at showing her emotions, but she saw this as a chance to proclaim that she did believe Naruto was _very_ attractive to her.

Naruto groaned and sat his head on the table.

"Winter... that hurt a little, that hurt me right in my male pride." Naruto whimpered when she kept repeating that.

Did she had to rub it in his face that his body wasn't growing properly like it should? He hated the fact that his body suffered from stunted growth because of something out of his control. She was rubbing salt in the wound.

Weiss gestured Winter to walk towards her, and when she was within ear distance, Weiss got on her toes next to her ear.

"Winter... while small... penises might be celebrated in art, nowadays men kind of don't like having their genitals being called small." Weiss had to remind Winter of one of the basic facts. Times were different than they were 1000 years ago, when the ideal bodies of men and women were different than what they were today. "I know you were complimenting him... but I think it had the opposite effect." Weiss allowed Winter a moment to take that information in.

Weiss personally didn't care about size of that organ, when she saw a penis she didn't judge it. She had seen many of them in art, like Winter said men were often depicted as naked in art, so it when she saw a naked painting of a man her mind didn't go to the gutter right away. Of course, not to say she didn't look at it, she just didn't allow herself to put much thought into it.

Winter clicked her teeth.

Right, times were different, of course that didn't change her personal opinion, but she could at least admit where she went wrong.

'Just ignore everything and work on making Dust-Sticks.' Naruto thought as he forced himself to go back to working on what he had finally been able to come up with.

The way to mix his Semblence with Dust.

He had an Elemental Semblence, which was the hardest to properly mix Dust with. A person with Fire Semblence could only use Wind and Fire dust to help them. If they used Earth dust, the product would turn into lava... and because they had the ability over _fire_ they would lose control over the lava. His Semblence was different though, instead of _changing_ the wind into something different, he had a better idea.

Instead of change the wind into a different element... why not modify the element of wind into a different kind of wind?

"... I actually like your body the way it is Naruto." Winter had slightly red cheeks as she sat down next to Naruto. "... and this isn't even about art. Everyone has parts of their body they wish they could change-" Winter was stopped when Naruto raised a hand.

"I wouldn't change a thing about my body, even the parts of my body I don't like. I know I'm not perfect... but it still hurts a little. I'm not mad at you." Naruto promised her as he rolled another Dust-Stick. He had to make all of them himself so that he could test them out. Now that he had gotten the idea of how to use it.

Winter puffed out her chest, before she sighed and smiled at him.

"I think you're perfect actually. There isn't a thing I would change about you. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I'm not going to apologize for my words themselves. You are the ideal man..." Winter stopped herself, before she took a deep breath and gathered up as much of her courage as she could. "... you're... my ideal man too." Winter spoke.

Weiss smiled, nodding in appreciation.

That was so obvious that anyone who held a decent amount of experience dealing with people would have picked up what Winter had been saying.

"Well, I guess you're going to find a hard time finding a dude like me then." Naruto spoke with a grin, and Winter palmed her face.

Weiss palmed her face.

Okay, subtle wasn't going to work with this man. Winter could see that now, so she stood up straight, and grabbed Naruto by both of his shoulders, pulling him to his feet and turning him around to look her in the eyes.

Subtle was not going to work.

Fuck subtle, time to be direct.

"Naruto, I've fallen in love with you and would like to officially begin courting you. You are my ideal man in both personality and body, and when I'm with you I am filled with emotions and insperation. From now on, I will begin courting and seducing you." Winter was as direct as she could possibly be with it this time. Since subtle wasn't going to work, she needed to make her romantic feelings and intentions as clear as she possibly could.

Screw the stuff she read in romance novels.

She didn't want her life story to be about her trying to get her feelings across with subtle hints, and expect him to be able to read her mind. No, screw that completely. This boy was not something you could be subtle with, meaning that the only way for him to notice her feelings were if she made them so obvious you would have to be _dead_ not to notice them.

"Right... military training." Weiss reminded herself when she saw the approach Winter used.

She went from one extreme to another.

"... Really?" Naruto asked.

He hadn't gotten that vibe from her at all. Winter let go of Naruto, dusted him off, and she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Really, but do not expect me to neglect your dust studies. I will be as strict with you are ever. When I'm not teaching you or painting you, I will be courting you until you accept me as your lover." Winter's words were militaristic and calculated to get the best results now. Naruto was just stunned as he looked at her smiling down at him.

...

Should he be excited or scared for his virginity?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. Since Mistral takes insperation from Greek and Japan culture, I decided to throw in Greek art.**  
 **2\. Winter is a no-nonsense kind of person, if she sees subtle won't work, she will be direct.**


	14. Chapter 14 Winter brings Ice Cream

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So, we are just out to buy paints and other supplies?" Weiss asked as she and Winter walked down the streets of Vale. Weiss had finally gotten a call from her doctor saying it was safe to remove the bandages over her eye, but the wound had left her with a scar that ran over her left eye as a constant reminder so she wasn't truly over it yet. She was happy she could spend the day helping her sister, she almost never got to spend alone time with her anymore, though that was because Winter didn't live at the Schnee manor anymore as well.

Winter walked briskly in front of her, forcing Weiss to speed up her pace to keep up. Winter, since admitting her intentions for courting Naruto, had taken to spacing out a little as she thought of ways to make the younger man hers.

She poked Winter's shoulder.

"I heard you, but no we aren't just here for supplies. I'm looking for an attractive girl for Naruto." Winter spoke as she confused her sister.

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry, but I think that is territory that-" Weiss started, but Winter smacked the back of her head before she could finish.

She knew what Weiss was going to say.

"I've only ever done solo paintings of Naruto, and I had an idea. I need another woman for that, somebody with unique looks." Winter pointed out she had more in mind than just shopping. While she would personally like to pose with Naruto, she was pretty sure that would be even more awkward for Naruto than him posing with a random woman. She just confessed her love and intentions to court him, so she needed to back off just a little bit to allow Naruto time to digest that information.

If she just started to bombard him, then he would be more than likely scared off, and her attempts at courting him would not work.

"... I could do it." Weiss offered, since she would enjoy being painted by her sister.

"Naked."

"I don't want to do it." Weiss retracted her statement. She could appreciate nudity in art, but she could never do it herself and allow anyone other than another woman, or a special man, to see her nude body if she could help it. If it wasn't something of an emergancy, then she wanted to keep her body as sacred as possible. "Are you okay with that?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Was Winter really okay with another woman seeing Naruto naked?

Winter nodded her head.

"I want Naruto's heart, and I want his body. But to deny the world the ability to look at his body, to deny them the chance to gaze upon the art I make of him would be selfish. The art I make of him is beautiful, and as an artist I want others to see and appreciate that beauty the same way I do." Winter spoke firmly. If she was going to make art of Naruto, then she wanted others to see it. She wanted them to gaze upon him, because as long as she could capture his heart, then she knew that it would be wrong of her to deprive others of the chance to gaze upon him.

Weiss was surprised, if not proud of her sister's commitment to her style of art.

"... Right, I couldn't imagine telling a person that they shouldn't listen to my singing. I just thought you would be jealous." Weiss spoke.

Winter agreed.

"I'm extremely jealous, but I will harness my jealousy and use it to strengthen my resolve. I won't allow my jealousy to consume me." Winter spoke as she looked at each woman that she passed by. Yet, none of them were really anything that struck her as special, and even those that seemed special at first glance didn't have the kind of look that she was looking for.

Naruto was short, so she needed a woman shorter than Naruto, a cute and short girl with looks that really popped. She had to be noticable at a glance, but she needed to be able to compliment Naruto's own looks.

Winter spotted her target.

'If I were Roman Torchwick, where would I commit my next crime?' A young-looking girl thought to herself as she put her hands in her pockets. The hair coming out of the left side of her head was brown and long, while the vast majority of her hair was naturally pink with white stripes. She had pale skin, and an extremely petite frame... but on her petite frame were large breasts that were just barely under the size that they would look freaky on her. She wore a pink shirt, with a white jacket and two brown belts wrapped around her waist, holding up a brown mini-skirt. Her right eye was currently pink, while her left eye was currently brown.

Neopolitan.

She had heard that her favorite criminal had been sighted several times all over Vale commiting crimes without getting caught. She was hoping that she would be able to run into him and ask him if he would like to partner up with him. Of course, her luck was bad enough that she was having trouble finding him.

Maybe she should commit a horrible crime so that she could impress him.

Steal priceless art, rob a bank, commit murder, she was pretty open to the idea of pretty much any crime that she could commit that would get her into a partnership with her criminal-hero.

"Hello."

What?

Neo looked to the source of the voice, and she saw a familiar symbol that everyone knew in front of her. She saw the Schnee Dust Company's symbol on the casual shirt of a woman actually around her own age. She had seen the younger one next to the older one on TV... Weiss Schnee, a singer and the heiress of the SDC.

'How much money does she carry on her?' Neo thought to herself as she looked at the heiress with interest. She pointed at herself, just to make sure that they were talking with her.

Was that a bag of art supplies?

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but you have a rather unique appearance. Have you ever considered doing modelling?" Winter asked Neo as she looked down seriously at the girl. She looked the girl up and down, taking a glance at each of her curves. From her large bust, her tiny waist, to her well formed hips. Even her developed thighs and thin arms were artistically sound and held an attractive aura to them that was added to her unique face and hair.

Neo blinked in surprise.

What?

She shook her head, considering that she would rather go into the business of crime, she could say that she had never considered modelling to be an option. The only reason she was even in Vale was so that she could find Roman Torchwick and find a way to work with the man. He was her favorite criminal, and the chance to work at his side would be a joy to her, and would boost her own criminal reputation. Not that she had a criminal reputation just yet, because she had yet to be caught for her crimes.

The problem with having a power like her power, it was hard to get publicity as a scumbag.

"Are you deaf, she asked you a question." Weiss chimed in when she saw Neo not talking, and Winter silenced Weiss with a motion of her hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be mute, would you?" Winter asked, and Neo thought about it for a moment, before she nodded her head.

She didn't feel like talking to these people anyway.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Weiss apologized when she realized that the girl just couldn't talk, it wasn't that she was being rude to her sister. She realized that she could have hurt this nice human girl's feelings. It wasn't nice to get angry at a person for something they couldn't do.

Neo shrugged again.

"Well, I'm running a charity art event, and I need another model to partner with my model. I'll pay you fairly for your time of course if you would be my model." Winter offered Neo the part of Naruto's partner model.

Neo blinked.

Again, what?

Wait, art charity event? That would mean that there would be valuable art for her to steal, and she would be able to ruin a charity event. Both of those sounded like things that would impress Roman, so this could be her chance to make a name for herself as a criminal. Neo nodded her head in agreement with Winter's words, and Winter smiled.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Okay, here are three days worth of meals. All you need to do is put them in the microwave for 40 seconds... I repeat, 40 seconds. All of the laundry is done, I fixed your stockings Ruby, and the computer is fixed as well." Naruto explained to his family everything that he had done for them so that they would be able to function better while he stayed the next few nights at Winter's house for a painting project that required that he be nearby Winter.

Not to mention he was going to be doing a lot of work to help make the charity even go smoothly, and they were not about to start moving art to the actual building the art would be displayed in.

"I don't like the fact she is painting you nude." Taiyang stated with a _deep_ frown on his face. He, when he heard that little tidbit, was going to march down to find that woman, and beat the every loving shit out of her for that. He didn't want anyone doing such a bad thing with his children, _any_ of them.

Yang was of the same sentiment.

"If she does anything you don't like, let me know and I'll set her house on fire." Yang spoke with complete seriousness.

Ruby backed away from Yang.

"A little too harsh Yang, a little too harsh." Ruby spoke, before she looked at Naruto with a smile.

'Let me know if she hurts you.'

"Ruby... stay out of my brain." Naruto stated to Ruby when he heard her words inside of his skull. He had told her hundreds of times not to read his mind, and not to link their minds together. They didn't know why they could connect their minds, but there were thoughts in his head that he would prefer that Ruby not know about.

It was Ruby that learned that Winter did nudes of him, and told the rest of the family.

It was only Naruto explaining that those paintings were for a very important charity event that allowed them to calm down a little. They were not happy, but they did calm down enough to listen to the explaination all the way.

"Oh come on... we have this ability, we should be using it all the time. What is the point of having twin telepathy if we never use it." Ruby complained with a moan of sorrow.

She had such a cool ability she shared with her brother, and he never wanted to use it with her. What was the point of being able to do such an awesome thing if the only person she could do it with didn't want to?

Yang and Taiyang were so jealous of their ability, she liked being able to hold it over their heads that she could do that with Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind so much if you didn't see things I would rather keep secret." Naruto stated with a twitching eye.

Ruby didn't know the meaning of the word secret, though she could keep a secret if she knew it was really important to the person. She was keeping his secret training with Winter a secret, and she was keeping the fact he secretely trained a secret hopefully.

"Keeping secrets is bad." Taiyang pointed out.

Naruto sighed.

"If you stick to the plan I put on the fridge, then the next few days should go smoothly. Ruby, I just bought a lot of strawberrys. I'm limiting you to 10 a day." Naruto told her, with his twin pouting at him.

So cruel.

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine.

He had the feeling something bad was going to happen to him soon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Winter Oranges and Ice Cream

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Weiss was surprised when Naruto asked her to talk with him.

For one, they mostly only talked when Winter was in on the conversation. The only times they talked otherwise was when Winter was on her scroll talking with Ironwood or with somebody that was helping with her charity event. Even then, their conversations were limited to her helping him learn and study how to use dust in it's different forms. She had even learned from experience that he had a naturally high tolerance to dust... _unnaturally high_.

He was practically immune to any of the negative effects to using Dust.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked as he held a cigarette in his mouth, standing in front of the tree in Winter's backyard. Half of the tree was covered in a light layer of ice, and the end of Naruto's cigarette was glowing light blue.

Dust-Sticks.

His method of using dust with his elemental Semblence, since Dust usage usually negated an Elemental Semblence. After all, when you used Water Dust and combined it with the ability to create and control Fire, you created _steam_... which the Semblence could not control.

"I think this is a genius way for you to take advantage of your Semblence and Dust together." Weiss spoke as she lightly clapped her hands together.

He he smoked the Dust, burning it's powder form into a smoke form. He combined it with his Semblence inside of his lungs, before he exhaled the combined Wind and Smoke to create a different kind of Wind. She just watched as he combined Ice Dust with his Semblence to create Frozen Wind, wind that could freeze what it hit. Unlike how Ice Dust usually simply froze water or created ice, Naruto changed the nature of his Semblence while _still_ keeping with the core value of his Semblence.

Wind.

"It's not that impressive, you and Winter helped me... and my high tolerance to Dust made it possible. I wouldn't even have figured out my dust tolerance if you two didn't help me... I guess my body has some advantages." Naruto looked at his hands with a grim smile on his face. He had so many disadvantages in life because of his body, so he was glad to find something that he could be proud of. "... I've only ever seen my aura as one big downside... Now I have a way of fighting only I can use." Naruto gripped his fists with his grim smile becoming a proud smile.

His Dust Tolerance was born from his Massive Aura.

Because all of the nutrients in his body went towards helping his body adjust to his aura, instead of using those nutrients to grow, he had been unknowingly getting a greater and greater ability to resist the downsides of Dust. He could combine Dust into his body without facing most of the downsides, which was something most couldn't do.

"So what do other Dusts do with your breath?" Weiss asked, and Naruto showed her a box of Dust-Sticks. He opened it up and showed cigarettes with red, brown, green, black, yellow, and white filters on them. Naruto took out the red one, placed it in his mouth and lit it with his lighter. He breathed in, before he looked towards the tree and exhaled his breath. Weiss watched as the wind picked up, and washed over the ice on the tree.

She could feel the heat on his wind from where she was, and she was able to see how in moments the ice melted, and the water from the ice melting evaporated.

"Hot Wind, Frozen Wind, Static Wind, Strong Wind, Stone Wind, and Heavy Wind... Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Gravity dusts." Naruto listed what the different types he had on him did. Each of them changed the type of wind he was using with his Semblence.

Weiss was impressed.

She would have never thought of this type of idea herself. Not only that, but she couldn't impliment it if she wanted to. Her resistance to Dust, how much you used Dust didn't raise your resistance to it, was nowhere near as high as his way. To combine dust into your body was a dangerous way to use dust that could often lead to fatal outcomes for the user. The only type of Dust she might be able to use like Naruto would have to be the Wind-Stick.

"I'm impressed, this is a creative way to use Dust. Dust can be turned into ammo, used to control the elements, woven into clothing, and infused into the body... but nobody has ever actually smoked it before... Is that a mint aroma?" Weiss asked when she noticed the warm and cool smell of mint in the air.

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I used peppermint oil in the Dust-Sticks." Naruto admitted with his smile becoming more sheepish.

Weiss had her curiousity peaked.

"Why peppermint? It smells nice, and I bet it does wonders for your breath." Weiss knew that peppermint was commonly used for mints and toothpaste, but why would Naruto go out of his way to add it into his weapon.

"When I smoke a dust stick, it can hurt the inside of my throat. Peppermint oil can clear your respiratory tract, and it also boosts energy, improves your focus, relaxes muscles, relieves headaches, and it makes my sweat smell like peppermint..." Naruto mentioned several of the winds that he had noticed about himself when he used the peppermint oil. "Oh, and fresh breath." Naruto added onto that when he realized he did forget that.

Weiss walked over to Naruto and leaned forward so that she was about 6 inches away from him, and when she breathed in through her nose, she did notice that he had a strong peppermint smell.

"How did you discover this?" Weiss asked him, and he blushed a little.

"... Whenever the family got sick when I was a kid, my mom would put peppermint oil and water in a humidifiar to help us... She said it helped with the throat. When I remembered that, I looked into it's other uses." Naruto didn't know the answer off of the top of his head. It had taken him a day or so with a sore throat to remember what his mother used to do for sore throats and headaches. The answer had been something that his mother had unknowingly given him from the afterlife.

Weiss would have continued, but Winter opened the door to the backyard with Neo standing behind her in a bathrobe.

"Naruto, I've finished preparing the set. This is Neopolitan, she prefers Neo, and she will be your partner when I paint you today." Winter introduced Naruto to Neo. "... I smell peppermint." Winter commented when she noticed the smell of peppermint in her backyard. She raised an eyebrow at the unique smell, without a known source for it since she didn't grow the herb.

Neo smelled the air, and she waved to Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"She's mute." Weiss whispered to Naruto when they started to walk their way towards the house.

Naruto nodded in understanding, extending his hand out to Neo when he got within arm's distance of her. She grabbed his hand, and her eyes travelled up and down his body, looking over him for a few seconds. Naruto was wearing the same type of robe as she was, so she could assume he was naked underneath the robe rather easily.

'He's rather cute... Oh, and she is sending him some rather passionate eyes.' Neo noticed the looks that Winter sent Naruto's way. Her smile changed a little as she looked between the two, only able to take guesses.

She didn't know Winter liked her boys young.

"How many people are going to see me naked because of you?" Naruto asked Winter, who crossed her arms, and signalled with a jerk of her head that everyone was to go into the house again. Naruto's question was more sarcasm than it was a real question of course, since nudes of him were going to be at the art event he knew that a good number of people would know what he looked like in the buff.

That was in painting form, now he could count three people outside of his family to have seen him without clothing on.

Weiss blushed at the question nearby though.

"I'm just going to... wait in the living room and watch the news." Weiss explained as she broke off from everyone and made her way into the living room, while Winter led Naruto and Neo upstairs towards one of the spare bedrooms.

Winter smiled at Naruto as she opened the door.

Naruto blushed.

"Now remove your robes please, and lay together on the bed. I would like to see you holding each other lovingly." Winter spoke her orders for the painting. The bed was covered in white silk sheets, with red roses placed all around the bed and pillows. The lamp had the bulb replaced with an orange light, so the room had a nice romantic glow about it. Naruto looked at Winter in surprise.

She was okay with this?

"... Won't this hurt you?" Naruto asked her, and he didn't want to do it if he knew she would be hurt by seeing him with somebody else. Yes he didn't accept her confession, he didn't love her the way she wanted him to just yet... but laying with somebody else had to do something to her.

Winter's heart raced.

This kindness of his should be labelled a lethal weapon.

"Of course not, nothing indecent will be happening. This will only make my desire and determination towards courting you stronger. One day I will be the one holding you tenderly in bed... remember that." Winter spoke militantly once more, a glint of longing in her eye. She looked at Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now get naked, and hold Neo like a lover." Winter repeated for him.

Neo untied her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor, her nude body on display without so much as a blush touching the girl's cheeks.

When Naruto disrobed, Neo became more interested.

'His body is nice, looks like his body's muscles are far more lean than bulk. Also... his aura feels _massive_... I think he suffers from the same condition as I do.' Neo thought to herself when she looked Naruto up and down. Part of the reason she was so short was because her aura had grown too fast, and she matured more quickly than other girls did. She reached her max height shortly after she was 12 years old... and from there her body developed like it normally did. Her waist became slimmer, butt larger, breasts formed.

Of course, it would seem that his aura _far_ outclassed her own aura, and her aura was close to 20 times the normal aura for an adult.

It was how she was capable of keeping her Semblence active 24/7 if she so wished to keep using it that way.

"... I see you don't shave yourself completely... I'm sorry, but would it be too much trouble to ask you to go to the bathroom and shave?" Winter asked Neo when she noticed a _trimmed_ bush of pubic hair.

So her hair _was_ naturally pink, white, and brown it would seem.

75 percent of her hair downstairs was pink, starting at the right side and going into the left, where the hair was brown. There were stripes of white on the pink half of her pubes. It was like her mound imitated the hair on her hair exactly.

Neo raised an eyebrow, and nodded her head.

Yes, that would be too much trouble. She would rather not shave the hair on her mound, when she took so much effort in trimming it to match the hair on her head. Winter sighed in response though, and Naruto laid down on the bed, with Neo joining him on the other side of the bed. Winter moved the sheets up so that their genitals were mostly covered, though she moved it a little higher on Neo so her mound was covered as well.

Time to paint the last painting that would be able to go into her charity event!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Beware Next Chapter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It was the day of the charity.

"You know, this is more tasteful than I thought it would be." Yang pointed out as she held Naruto's arm with her own. She was wearing a long white dress, with a long slit up the side, and much of her ample cleavage on display. She had even combed her hair, something she didn't normally do, and had it braided so that it was coming over her right shoulder. "There are a lot of nice paintings here." Yang walked with her brother through the crowd of people that were all attending.

Everyone was wearing fancy clothing, because it was just that type of event.

Even Naruto was wearing a fancy outfit, something Yang wasn't use to. He matched her, wearing a white tuxedo with a red button up shirt underneath it. His hair was the same as always, he refused to change his hairstyle.

Yang was impressed with all of the different types of paintings, most of them actually not of Naruto. Winter had gotten all of the paintings from her other houses and was selling them, so there was a wide variety.

"Oh, somebody is bidding 1,000 lien on this piece... I'll bid 1,500 lien." A man stood next to Naruto and Yang, and in front of the painting was a clipboard where people could place their bids. The highest bidder would win the painting, and the winners would be announced at the end of the event. Then they would pay, and be given their winnings. "Hello, I'm Mike Hawk." The man introduced himself to one of the other event attendents.

Naruto elbowed Yang before she could laugh.

"Mike Hawk is on the council Yang, this is one of the most politically powerful men in Vale." Naruto whispered to her.

Yang smiled.

"I hope he has a long and hard term." Yang joked with Naruto. She nudged Naruto when she saw him try not to laugh at her joke. "I wonder who his date for this is? Please god, let their name be a vagina joke." Yang prayed for this. She needed this, since she felt so out of place amongst the famous people and the rich folk. She wanted to be able to go back home and tell awesome stories about this event.

Naruto sent her a dull look.

"Why did I pick you for this?" Naruto asked her sarcastically, and Yang held up a glass of wine.

"Dad can't handle alchohol, and Ruby is socially awkward. I was the natural choice." Yang sipped at her wine glass with a sly smile on her face. She walked with Naruto as they looked at the various paintings together. As the model for a number of paintings, and having helped set everything up, Winter had wanted Naruto to attend personally as a guest of honor. "Oh, Ruby would love this... It's so filled with puppies." Yang pointed at the painting of puppies all sitting in a basket together.

Naruto nodded his head.

Ruby did love puppies.

"Nobody has bid on it." Naruto mentioned as he looked at the board in front of the painting. "I'll put a bid on it for Ruby." Naruto mentioned to Yang, though he didn't have a lot of money, what he got for being Winter's model was enough that he could put a small bid on the painting. He might not win, but he would at least make an attempt to go for something that his sister would like.

Yang nodded in appreciation for the sentiment.

"Add 100 lien to your bid, I'll put some cash in too." Yang would have loved to chip more in, but Naruto made sure that she had enough saved up for a savings account able to support herself. Not to mention she was paying her own motorcycle insurance thanks to their father's suggestion. "Oh! Bees, that painting is of bumblebees." Yang pulled Naruto with her when she saw a painting that she just absolutely loved.

She _loved_ bumblebees and found them absolutely adorable.

She even named her bike bumblebee.

Yang looked at Naruto with an expectant look on her face. She wanted the painting so bad, since it was of one of her favorite animals. Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow in response, before he looked at the painting.

"We aren't made of money you know." Naruto reminded her.

She slumped forward.

"I'm not the one who smokes." Yang pointed out as she looked at the pack of Dust-Sticks that were in Naruto's coat pocket. She knew that he had been making some weird kind of cigarette out of dust... odd, but it didn't seem dangerous to her either. She didn't know a lot about Dust, she never bothered to learn that part of what dust was used for.

"Guess you gets to eat instant meals for the next few days?" Naruto asked her with a cocky grin on his face.

Yang paled.

Anything but that.

"I'll be good... I do want the bees though. I would settle for that tall drink of water though." Yang spoke flirtatiously as she looked towards a tall woman that was standing in front of a painting of a huntsman hoisting his weapon above his head. The woman had to be at least 6 feet tall with her heels on, with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She was pale, the Mistral kind of pale, skinned with bright green eyes. She had a body that Yang would kill to have, though her own body was close to what that woman had.

She was surrounded by several older men and women who were fawning over her as she simply admired the painting, she even placed a bid on it with a smile on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I love red hair... she's pretty, I wonder who she is?" Naruto wondered out loud.

At the mention of red hair, the woman paid attention to the rest of what he said. She blinked and turned to look at Naruto, the source of the comment. She smiled and waved towards him, before she blinked and looked at Naruto, before she looked at a painting of Naruto that had several dozen bids on it. Her eyes widened for a moment when she realized that Naruto was one of the models used for the paintings.

"You love red hair?" Yang asked, not knowing that about her brother. "You're interested in girls?" Yang asked with a little more surprise.

Naruto gave her a glare.

"I'm a teenager, of course I'm interested in girls. I'm just always so busy looking after everyone that I never have time for my own interests. Not like dad would ever let _me_ date anyone." Naruto complained as he poked Yang in the face.

Yang nodded.

"Yeah, you're not dating. No woman is good enough for you until I say so. You are remaining my pure little brother until that day comes." Yang stated as she rubbed the top of his head.

He just grumbled.

Neo, nearby, gained a glint in her eye when she heard Yang say that.

'Pure? I was just going to steal some art and money... but that blonde girl kind of reminds me of Raven Branwen... maybe I can fuck with her... Oh... your brother is not remaining pure for long.' Neo thought to herself, a sadistic lick of her lips as she glanced up and down Naruto's body. She smirked as she went about planning what she was going to be doing, and how she was going to pull it off.

"Hello!"

"Hello beautiful, were you dropped from heaven? Because your body is _godly_." Yang openly flirted with the red haired beauty.

Naruto palmed his face.

"Thank you... I think you're very pretty. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, I noticed that you were the model for a lot of these paintings. It's nice to meet you." Pyrrha introduced herself as she extended her hand gently to Naruto. She smiled down at him, her eyes making contact with his visible eye. She saw Naruto reach out and grab her hand, before her eyes widened as a strange feeling overcame her.

Sparks shot through her brain.

She had such a feeling that she knew this boy, like she had known him several times in different lives. She felt a strong connection to him that she couldn't explain, an almost magical connection.

"I'm Naruto Rose... The idiot is my big sister, Yang Xiao Long." Naruto ignored protect at his insult to his sister.

"Not an idiot."

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Have we... met somewhere before?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, leaning in a little to look up at Pyrrha's face clearer.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"No... but I have this weirdest feeling that we have too. I guess we might have been good friends in another life." Pyrrha smiled down at him, honestly speaking about her opinion. She was glad that he had felt the same thing that she felt.

Naruto smiled as well.

"I hope we can be good friends in this life then." Naruto's voice soothed Pyrrha while her cheeks started to turn pink.

Yang was no longer amused when she saw the way that Pyrrha seemed to be reacting to Naruto. Yang could see all of the signs that this girl was attracted to her brother, at least _physically_ attracted to him. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing changed, and her face was blushing. Not to mention she was touching his hand longer than she needed to, and was constantly making eye contact with him. Yang, having no more of the touching, seperated them by pulling Naruto's biscep into her bossom.

"It was _nice_ meeting you Pyrrha, but my brother was just going to show me some of the more risque art pieces." Yang insisted that they leave, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Risque?" Pyrrha had to admit her own ignorance to the word. She had never heard it used before in conversation, nor had she seen it in a book. "I would love to come with you and see these risque art pieces." Pyrrha mentioned casually with a smile on her face.

She didn't know what it meant, but she would be sure that the art would be lovely all the same.

"Ah, Miss Nikos, I'm happy you could make it. I see that you have started a conversation with my star model. Naruto, this is Pyrrha Nikos, a talented athlete and young huntress in training." Winter walked into the conversation looking absolutely stunning, a long white gown that showed off the majority of her right leg, with the neck showing a long of cleavage. She had a glass of red wine in her hand, and a second glass that she was offering to Naruto.

Yang took the glass instead with a smile on her face, though a forced one.

"Naruto has a low tolerance, so it might be best if he doesn't drink." Yang might not often act like it, but she was the big sister. She knew her brother couldn't hold his alchohol well, it was a trait that he got from their father. One of the few traits he got from the man other than his hair and eye color. She was surprised when Naruto took the glass and nodded to Winter.

"One glass won't kill me." Naruto argued against her concerns. "It usually takes two or three before I pass out." Naruto admitted his own weakness to the stuff.

It was his small body.

Alchohol ran through his system quicker, harder, and easier than it did somebody with a larger body. It didn't take very much of the stuff to get him the same levels of drunk as somebody drinking more with a larger body. If he drank moderately though, kept himself to only one glass, he would be fine.

"I actually came to warn you. There is a man from a model agency that saw my paintings of you, and asked me if I would talk you into maybe doing a shoot in a magazine for him." Winter informed him, while secretely hoping that he said no. She didn't want to share her model, her muse, with other artists. Yes, she wanted to share her _paintings_ of him with the world, but she didn't want to share the ability to make art using him. "Miss Xiao Long, a pleasure to see you again." Winter greeted Yang very formally, in constrast to the more casual tone she spoke to Naruto with.

Naruto didn't even consider the model offer.

"That sounds cool, but honestly I have too much on my plate right now to even consider it..." Naruto paused for a moment, before grinning sheepishly. "I'll be right back, looks like Neo wants to talk with me about something in private... _talk_... Text." Naruto changed his wording, since Neo always spoke with texts on her scroll instead of using actual words.

She was waiting by the staircase that would lead to the second floor, where the bathrooms were, and she was motioning to him with her hand.

He wondered what she needed him for?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 The Seed of Darkness

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Honey wine is pretty nice."

Yang looked down at the golden wine that she was drinking. She wasn't much of a drinker, since she hadn't been allowed to drink very long, but she found herself enjoying one of the three types of wines that were being served. Honey, White, and Red Wines were all around her. She wasn't a fan of white, she liked red, but she found honey to be the most delicious of the three.

"Thank you, I had it imported. Naruto mentioned he had always wished to be able to taste honey wine." Winter spoke to Yang as she came up from behind her. It had been about 30 minutes since she had seen Naruto or Neo, but she wasn't worried. It was a decently sized building, so it wasn't hard to believe that Naruto was simply wandering around with the silent girl. "Did you know he was allergic to-" Winter was interupted by Yang.

Yang stopped Winter from talking.

"I'm his sister." Yang pointed out to Winter.

...

"Very well, you already know. It's a shame I go back to active duty after this." Winter mentioned in passing.

Yes, once the event was over, she would be going back to Atlas to resume her active duty. She had taken too much time off for her art anyway, and while she was a maiden in love, she had a duty to her people. She had a duty to the military that she signed up for, trained for, and bled for.

"Yeah, it's a shame you don't get to look at my _kid_ brother's naked body." Yang spat at Winter with a glance at the woman, who coughed into her hand and blushed.

There was that.

*Yang-a-dang-dang-danga-danga-yang-yang-yang-YANG!*

"That is a horrible ring tone." Winter mentioned when she heard Yang's voice recorded as her ring tone. She saw as Yang took her scroll out of her purse, yeah she actually had to carry one of those in a dress, and saw that it was Ruby calling her. She raised an eyebrow, before she sent Ruby to voicemail without a second thought.

She wasn't in the right place to answer any calls.

*Yang-a-dang-dang-danga-danga-yang-yang-yang-YANG!*

"What is up with her? Ruby, I can't talk, I'm at a party." Yang spoke to herself under her breath as she put Ruby right back to voicemail. She sighed and was about to put her scroll back in her purse, before she groaned when she heard her own ring tone again.

*Yang-a-dang-dang-danga-danga-yang-yang-yang-YANG!*

"I don't think she is going to stop calling. It might be wise to answer. You are getting looks." Winter spoke to Yang when she noticed several other event participants sending glances and stares at Yang for her scroll. Yang ignored them and put her scroll on silent, before she put it back into her purse.

Whatever Ruby had to say more than likely was just her calling about something unimportant.

 **-With Ruby-**

"Yang! You DUCKING GRASSHOLE!" Ruby shouted out when Yang sent her to voicemail for the third time in a row.

"Language!"

"I didn't cuss Dad! I said ducking and grasshole... Come on... Pick up..." Ruby paced around the room, while her father sent her an odd look. The family dog walked around the room, before sitting down on Taiyang's feet. Zwei, their corgi, looked at Ruby with a tilted head, while Ruby continued to pace around the room.

She was worried.

She _might_ have tried to peek into Naruto's mind, totally innocent way to see what was happening at the party. By might, Ruby totally did peek into Naruto's mind to read what was happening. Normally, she could get any words and images that Naruto pictured, as well as his emotional state. His emotions kind of felt like colors to her brain though, while when she heard his thoughts it was kind of like hearing him talking. Images came in the form of her own imagination picturing what he was imaging.

She could hear his inner thoughts, and she wasn't getting any images at all.

"What has you worried?" Taiyang was an observant, sometimes, father that could usually tell what his children were feeling emotionally.

Ruby was practically freaking out.

Ruby actually had tears in her eyes.

"These aren't my tears..." Ruby grit out as she tried to call Yang again. Yang was the only person who would know where Naruto was.

Taiyang was confused.

"... Do I need to get tampons?" Taiyang asked, and Ruby gave a shout of anger.

"Yang! Pick up your damn scroll-" Ruby started.

"Language young lady!"

"Fuck off Dad! Something REALLY bad is happening to Naruto!" Ruby poined at her own father with all of Naruto's pent of emotions. The emotions that she was feeling because he was feeling them SO strongely, but bottling them up. Usually Naruto didn't bottle up all of his emotions to the point that Ruby couldn't control them when she read his emotions. She could read his mind, but it wasn't like she could simply read everything. Even Naruto had deep parts of his mind that he didn't know existed, and she didn't have the ability to go there either.

Despair.

Horror.

Sadness.

Helplessness.

 _Anger._

Emotions that she could feel so strongly coming from Naruto at the moment, Naruto's unshed tears were literally falling down her face. Naruto was forcefully trying to push her out of his mind, so she was forcefully trying to smash through all of his mental barriers. She needed to know what was happening to him that was making him feel so horrible.

"... What's happening to him?" Taiyang could tell that something was wrong with Ruby.

Ruby _never_ cursed... at least she never cursed in front of him, or _at_ him like she just did, so he knew that something was really wrong.

"I don't know, he's trying to block me out... I'm trying to force my way in. He's trying really hard to not let me see anything... I'm scared he's in danger... Yang isn't picking up her scroll." Ruby let the tears in her eyes fall down. Ruby groaned and held her head with both of her hands, closing her eyes tightly.

She was going to _force_ her way through all of Naruto's mental barriers, and she was going to find out where he was, and what was happening to him.

"Yang, you have that scroll for a reason... pick up." Taiyang growled, because now he was on his scroll getting ready to call Yang. It would take them hours to get to Vale and the address of the charity, but Yang was right there with Naruto. Obviously Yang was doing okay if she was able to send Ruby to voicemail... because Taiyang seriously doubted that anyone would mess with Yang. Considering the fact that Yang was known for an _explosive_ temper, it wasn't smart to mess with her. "... You are so grounded... Ruby, is there anything I can do to help you?" Taiyang asked her with desperation in her voice.

Maybe they could call the cops and get them on the scene, but they would need Naruto's location and need to know what was happening to him.

To do that, Ruby needed to break her way into Naruto's mind.

 _STOP!_

"Gah..." Ruby gave a small groan of pain when she heard a mental scream from Naruto so loud that it reverberated in her own mind. She recoiled from the strength of his shout. The stronger their emotions, the easier it was for them to read it other's mind over long distances. The emotions Naruto was feeling at the moment... they had to be horrifyingly powerful.

He really didn't want her to see anything.

"Honey, your nose is bleeding. What's happening?" Taiyang grabbed Ruby's arms and got down to look at her face.

Her nose was starting to bleed a little, and she was red in the face from the effort she was trying to put into finding out what was happening to Naruto.

"I... I can't do it... Naruto's willpower... it's too strong for me." Ruby collapsed to her knees when she lost the ability to stand up straight. Taiyang managed to pull her onto the couch, while she laid back, mentally taxed from trying to find out what was wrong with Naruto. She lifted her head up and plugged her nose up.

She was an idiot.

She had been trying to win a fight of willpower with her brother, she knew that when it came to his willpower that he had no equal.

"As long as he's fighting you... it means he is alive. Keep trying Ruby." Taiyang begged his daughter, even though she had broken out into a cold sweat.

The mental strain on her was affecting her body.

 _Naruto... Please let me in._

"I haven't stopped... I just need... rest... No, I can't rest." Ruby thought as she renewed her assault on her brother's mind.

His willpower was rapidly weakening now.

It wasn't because of her though, whatever was happening to Naruto was rapidly causing his emotions to dull. His emotions were the source of his willpower, and she was starting to get some of his thoughts.

 _Protect... bomb... save... Don't want this... Don't like this... Hate this... Why does it feel good?.. I hate... Hate... It's my fault... no bomb?_

"... Somebody planted a bomb! Somebody planted a bomb... and they are going to blow it up if Naruto doesn't... Do something..." Ruby was trying her hardest, but even with weakened willpower, it was hard for her to beat her brother completely in this.

"A bomb?!" Taiyang asked in horror.

His children!

"No... The bomb... was a lie. Naruto was tricked... Oh my god... He was tricked into thinking somebody planted a bomb. He's being..." Ruby stopped talking.

She had the urge to throw up.

She knew what was happening to Naruto. She was seeing everything more clearly now, she could see what was happening, and who was doing it. Ruby covered her mouth to try not to throw up.

"Where is he? What is happening to him?!" Taiyang asked with extreme worry.

"... He's at the charity event... and he is with a girl... she told him that she planted a bomb, and if he didn't do what she told him she would kill everyone, but she lied... She's... He's being..." Ruby couldn't say it. She wanted to tell her father, but she couldn't bring herself to say the word out loud. Taiyang knelt down in front of his daughter, concern for not only Naruto, but her as well.

"Ruby... You can say it." Taiyang urged her on.

Taiyang never knew he could feel as much _hatred_ as he did when Ruby spoke a single word that caused everything inside of him to turn to stone.

"Rape."

 **-With Yang (Five Minutes Later)-**

"Well there you are, I was wondering where you were." Yang spoke with a wide smile on her face when she saw a slightly sweaty Naruto walking towards her. She tilted her head in a little confusion when she saw his clothes were messy, but she guessed that he tripped or something. He looked like he had been running around, so maybe there was an errand that he had to run.

His hair was a mess, and for once it was covering both of his eyes, not just one of them.

"Did you and Neo have fun looking around?" Winter asked with a soft smile on her face.

Naruto just walked towards Yang, and placed his head against her shoulder.

"I don't want to be here... I want to go home... Take me home now."

His voice was so soft that Yang almost didn't hear him talking. She was surprised by the tone of his voice, but she could see that he was emotional.

"Go home, but there is still so much time left. Don't you want to stay and see-" Winter, surprised was her reaction, was interupted by Naruto.

"I wanna go home now... I wanna be home."

"... Sure, I'm sorry... but we have to go now. You can erase our bid on the puppy painting... I guess this is goodbye for now. Come on Naruto, lets go home." Yang spoke as she placed an arm gently over Naruto's shoulder, and started to lead him away from the charity.

Neo walked down the stairs moments later with a smirk on her face, before she walked towards the back exit.

With this, her crime was complete.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Birds of a Feather

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What the hell were you thinking Yang!?"

Taiyang was needless to say, very pissed at his eldest daughter for what she did. She, one of the most protective over Naruto, had become lax and allowed her sibling to run off with some random person. She had ignored her scroll several times, when Ruby had been trying to send her a message that Naruto needed her help. She had decided to prioritize her own fun over answering her scroll, and even turned her scroll on silent when they didn't stop calling her with an emergancy.

She could have done something, and she should have.

Taiyang didn't want to throw blame around, but Yang was partially at fault for what happened, and he wanted to make sure that she understood where her part of the blame lay. To say she was blameless just because she took no part in the crime was foolish. Her blame wasn't the fact that she didn't take part in the crime itself, no the blame on her head was because her _own actions_ caused her to be unable to help Naruto. It was her own selfish actions that caused her to not help her brother.

Her _actions_ were the source of her blame.

Yang was crying tears of self-anger, because she fully understood where her fault was at.

Her brother was raped because she refused to answer her scroll.

She was right _there_!

"I'm going to avenge him, I'll hurt that girl..." Yang's eyes were a burning shade of red, her hair flickering with flames. Even crying, her desire for revenge against the woman who put their family through another heart break had to pay for what she did. There was no way that she couldn't pay for hurting their damaged family even more.

That woman hurt the person who had always been trying his hardest to keep their family together, and had become the pillar of support everyone in the family _needed_.

When you broke the support, you better believe the house was going to crash on you.

'She's just like her mother... Her hot temper is going to get her in trouble.' Taiyang thought to himself, knowing that what Yang said would be about the same thing Raven would have said. His anger with Yang was cooled a little at the painful reminder. "No, you aren't going to do a thing. Right now, we have to make sure your brother is going to recover from this. _He_ is our first priority, not revenge... We're going to let the police handle finding the girl." Taiyang stated what they were going to do to Yang.

He was not asking.

Naruto was their first priority, making sure he recovered from what happened to him was far more important than a sense of revenge. Revenge that wouldn't make Naruto feel better, if he knew his son. The revenge wasn't even for Naruto, though Yang seemed to believe it would be.

No, the revenge was to make Yang feel better about failing to protect Naruto _twice_ now.

"The police?! Dad, you can't be serious! That girl hurt Naruto, we have to hurt her! She raped him, we have to ki-hurt her!" Yang's tongue nearly slipped, but Taiyang caught what she had been about to say.

Kill.

Yang planned on murder, and while he could very well understand what Yang was planning, and he agreed with it, he couldn't let it happen.

"Will that make Naruto feel better... or will it make you feel better? Do you think your brother will be happy if you go out there, and get yourself killed for him?" Taiyang asked, despite the fact there was a lot about his son he apparently didn't know, he still knew his son was too pure of heart to like that. He took too much after Summer in some of the best, and worst, ways possible.

He was too kind.

He was _too kind_.

It was the one thing that seperated Naruto from his sister when it came to how much like Summer they were. Ruby, despite how similar she was to Summer, was not without her selfish desires. She had things that she wouldn't be willing to sacrifice herself for, while Taiyang was very sure that Naruto would sacrifice himself for practically anyone who was in need. It was the biggest reason why he didn't want Naruto to fight.

He would _never_ run away if somebody was in danger, no matter the cost to himself, he would not run away.

"Of course it will!" Yang shouted, only for something to tug on her shirt from behind.

It was Ruby.

"Yang, please keep your voice down... Naruto just fell asleep. I think it would be good for him to get some good sleep. Please don't wake him up." Ruby spoke up, having come down the stairs to tell everyone that Naruto had fallen asleep.

Ruby looked between Yang and their father, both of whom were red in the face, looking like they had been arguing.

"How is he?" Yang's voice was now barely a whisper.

Naruto needed her to be quiet? Done.

"He's completely... shut down. His mind is just kind of... not there. That girl, she really messed with his head when she... I don't think he's going to recover from this soon." Ruby couldn't help but wince. She had pushed her mind into his, to see what the damage was... but she just didn't really feel anything.

He wasn't blocking her, there was just _nothing_ there.

He had no thoughts, feelings, or emotions at the moment. All she could feel was numbness from his mind, which frightened her that she couldn't feel the warmth of his mind in her own.

Yang gripped her fist tightly.

She _had_ to get revenge... for Naruto.

 **-With Raven-**

'I don't even remember the last time I was _this_ angry...' Raven thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. It had been a long time since she had felt such a blistering fury that she wanted to completely forget about her common sense and go on a murderous rampage. She wanted to track down the source of her anger, and let her blade carve away some of the emotions that she was feeling.

She would like to carve the emotions she was feeling into the _chest_ of the source of her anger.

She might just do that.

"This is a fine place for you to be."

"Qrow, I thought you were off on a mission for the _Great Oz_... you never disobey your master." Raven spat at Qrow, clearly not in the mood to deal with any of Qrow's bullshit at the moment. The two of them were sitting on top of the Xiao Long house. She was already extremely angry at the moment, she didn't need Qrow causing her more frustration than she needed at the moment. "... Are you drunk?" Raven asked with surprise.

He had gone sober _years_ ago.

What could make him start drinking again?

"Of course I'm drunk... I get a call from Tai telling me Naruto was raped. How could I not be drunk right now. I'm also furious... Of course this would happen under the supervision of a Schnee, a high ranking Atlas officer too." Qrow wasn't in any mood for Raven's bullshit either. If she sassed off against him now, he would fight her with everything he had. He already had more than a good enough reason to want to start a fight with her.

All she needed to do was give him a reason, his temper was on a hair trigger.

The siblings looked at each other.

"Who did it?" Raven asked Qrow, who would know the name, since he heard the story directly from the source.

She just heard whispers of it when she was checking up on Naruto, whispers from Taiyang and Ruby, but she never caught a name.

"Why?" Qrow asked suspiciously, unsure of what Raven of all people wanted.

It wasn't like she had a reason to go seeking revenge.

"I don't like people touching what's mine... That's Summer's son, of course I'm angry." Raven snapped at him.

Qrow glared at her.

"Would you be this mad of this happened to your daughter?" Qrow questioned her, and Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. Once more her brother was trying to get her to make an attempt to connect with her emotionally weak daughter. Every time they saw each other, he almost always reminded her of the kind of mother he believed her to be.

She didn't care.

"If I had my way, I wouldn't have a daughter, and Naruto would be my son. Now tell me who dared to lay a hand on the Last Rose of Summer?" Raven's hand went to her sword, and she drew it, pointing it at Qrow. "Tell me what her name was Qrow, or I will _slay_ you right now. I'm going to go get revenge." Raven's voice did not make Qrow doubt her, so he drew his sword.

"Summer is dead Raven, doing this won't bring her back... doing this won't make her love you." Qrow was willing to poke a sleeping bear.

They were evenly matched, he could take her.

...

"Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone." Raven stated to Qrow, who looked down at the roof they were standing on in shame.

He knew what Raven's words meant.

Summer was a unique rose, and she died because of him not being strong enough to get to her in time. Now, while Naruto was blooming into a wonderful rose of his own, they were all pushing him further and further into solitude.

'I can't even look at Naruto without seeing her... and feeling guilt. Everytime I look at Naruto, all I ever see is Summer.' Qrow knew that Raven had only said that to inflict the most painful of reminders to him of why she was taking so much interest in this.

Despite the fact that all of them loved Naruto, how he reminded all of them of Summer, all of them had only ever pushed Naruto away emotionally. Instead of seeing him as Naruto, most of them had been using him as a replacement for Summer. They had all pushed the roles that Summer used to do onto him. They were denying him the right to be himself, and forcing him into the role that was not his to fill.

"You think I'm just using him to replace Summer? I'm the only one who has been treating him like Naruto... Did you know that Naruto wants to be a huntsmen, but he has been putting aside his own dreams to take care of all of you? Did you know he has nightmares about snakes, and his favorite instrument to listen to is the flute? How about the fact that the last 8 times he's been sick, he pretended he wasn't sick so that he wouldn't worry all of you?" Raven walked towards Qrow, really rubbing in the fact that he didn't know anything that he should have known. The stuff that anyone who paid attention would have known, but only she knew it about Naruto.

Qrow grit his teeth.

This was hurting him more than he wanted to admit.

"Neopolitan... her name is Neopolitan. She's still somewhere in Vale right now." Qrow gave in and told Raven what she wanted to know. "... Why do you know so much about Naruto?" Qrow asked her when she looked ready to turn into a raven and fly away.

Raven glared at him.

"Have you really fallen this far?" Raven asked Qrow with a shamed look in her eyes.

"I'm not still with a tribe of murderers, thieves, and scum." Qrow snapped back at her. He wouldn't let himself be compared to the scum of Remnant, not if he could help it. He left the tribe for that very reason.

Raven scowled at him.

She didn't deny it.

"We may be a family of murderers, thieves, and scum, but we are a family. Our tribe sticks together, and we protect our own no matter what. I'll gladly sacrifice a thousand, if it means my family will survive. Being a Branwen is not about being a good person brother, it's about doing whatever it takes to make sure the family survives." Raven turned around and started to walk towards the edge of the roof. Qrow gripped his fists, knowing that he would never be able to change her ways, no matter how much he wanted to.

'We're twins... why is it so hard for her to realize that the Branwen tribe isn't worth protecting?' Qrow thought to himself with anger towards Raven.

Why?

Why was it so hard for her to understand that she should be fighting against what the Branwen tribe were doing?

'We're twins... why is it so hard for him to realize that you never abandon the people your family, and the ones you love?' Raven thought to herself with anger towards Qrow.

Why?

Why was it so hard for him to understand that he should be fighting with them and protecting the family that loved and raised him?

'Where did He/She go wrong?' Raven/Qrow thought together, unaware of what the other was thinking as they made eye contact one last time as Raven turned her head back to him. They didn't say a word to each other, not a single word as Raven jumped off of the roof and turned into a bird, before flying off towards Vale.

She had a craving for some ice cream.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 A Cruel Raven

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Those who love vanilla are impulsive people by nature, was it impulse that you raped him?"

Neo struggled to run when she heard _that voice_ following behind her. Her aura was completely drained from a heavy beating that she had taken from the _monster_ that was giving chase to her at the moment. She had a cut going across her left cheek, and her right biscep was bleeding rather badly, not to mention she was walking with a limp that was bad enough that running away was nearly impossible.

The monster was walking behind her, a long red sword lightly scraping the ground.

Neo needed help, anyone's help.

"Those who love strawberry are introverts at heart, did you rape him because you don't understand others?"

The voice was getting even closer, Raven Branwen walking behind her with blood on her face, a small bruise from the one good clean hit that Neo had been able to get on the rage fueled woman. The blood was not Raven's though, the bruise was, but the blood was Neo's own blood, having splashed on Raven when she cut her.

"Those who love chocolate are seductive, very flirty people when dealing with the opposite sex. Did it make you feel good to have sex with him?"

Neo would gladly go to jail, spend the rest of her _life_ in jail if it meant that she would be able to escape the monster that was coming after her. She didn't have that chance though, because the one chasing after her was Raven fucking Branwen, leader of the Branwen tribe, one of the most dangerous, wicked huntresses in the world. She had managed to actually piss off such a dangerous person when she raped Naruto. At the time, her impulsive choice did seem like it wasn't going to backfire on her. How was she suppose to know her actions would cause _the_ Raven to decide to come after her?

When she was backed against a wall, unable to use any of her Semblence's abilities to escape thanks to her lack of aura, she could only stare in horror as Raven drew closer to her.

Neo wanted to beg.

For the first time, she was unable to speak not because she didn't want to, but instead because her voice was frozen cold in terror.

"Did you know Naruto was saving his first time for somebody he cared about. He wanted to stay a virgin until he could find a special girl to be with." Raven spoke with her eyes narrowed in absolute _fury_ as she slowly slowed her walk towards Neo. Enjoying the palpable fear she could taste coming off of the younger woman. Summer was much the same way as Naruto was there, she had always wanted to save herself for somebody special. Raven wanted Naruto to be able to enjoy something that even she herself was unable to enjoy.

Having sex with somebody you loved, something that his mother had been able to enjoy.

Making your first time _mean something_.

Raven had been following her for hours now, and Neo was both injured and exhausted by this point.

"... Please... I won't do it again..." Neo pleaded for her very life, knowing that cold blooded woman in front of her would kill her if she didn't.

Neo yelped when Raven swung her sword and sliced her forehead just enough for her to feel it, without it killing her.

She didn't care if Neo promised not to do it again.

"You have turned what should have been a beautiful experience, into something horrible for him. For him, sex should have been something intimate, something _special_ that he could enjoy with whatever person he fell in love with. You hurt him, and tainted something beautiful, making it _ugly_... you played with his heart, his mind, and his body." Raven stopped when she was staning feet away from Neo. The younger girl was terrified of Raven, and Raven could very well see that fear in her now white eyes. "This fear you feel? His is worse... When he gets a lover, he won't be able to experience having a wonderful time with them, without thinking about the mental torture you put him through." Raven pushed the tip of her sword up against Neo's lower belly, right above her womb.

Neo winced and closed her eyes, unable to watch as Raven seemed to get ready to split her open at the very part that she used to steal from Naruto.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't... you're _sorry_ for yourself because you made _me_ angry. I know your type, I bet you would have raped him again if given the chance. Stand up or I'll kill you." Raven stated to Neo harshly as she kicked her in the belly, taking her sword away from her.

Neo tried to stand up.

Raven punched her in the face, grabbed her hair, before she slammed the side of her head against the wall. Neo's butt hit the dirty ground, dazed and unable to register the pain she was in from the head wound, though she quickly started to feel the pain once more.

"Uh..." Neo groaned in pain.

"I said stand up, or I'm going to kill you. You don't want to die, do you?" Raven asked as she cut open a small wound in Neo's torso, above her right breast.

Neo tried to stand again, but this time Raven kicked her knee. The woman's knee snapped backwards, and she fell down on her face with a scream of pain. She curled up into a ball, grabbing her leg in pure agony.

"Aaaaaaah! Aaaah!"

"Don't you want to live? You need to stand up if you want to keep living. It seems you want to die... I'm more than happy to grant that wish if that's what you want. I would _never_ dream of doing something you don't like to you." Raven's voice became filled with power, cockiness, and a very easy to read hatred for the girl on the ground whimpering in pain, fear and tears in her eyes as she looked up at the angry beauty.

Raven glared down at her.

Neo tried her hardest to stand up, even grasping at the wall to try and pull herself back to her feet, the damage to her legs be damned.

"I want to live." Neo whimpered at Raven.

Raven scoffed.

"All of Naruto's life, he was told her was weak... and I when his mother died, I was proud that he was able to stay strong for his family. He never let the fact his family looked down on him, believed him to be weak, get to him. He smiled for them, he smiled his mother's beautiful smile, just happy he could make them happy. He knew that he had to remain strong for the people he loved... but you..." Raven spat in Neo's face when she grabbed her by the hair and shook her head around. She couldn't even begin to express how much hate for Neo she was feeling at the moment.

Was it even possible to show just how much she hated her?

"I'll apologize to him."

"You aren't going anywhere near him! You've done something even his family hasn't been able to do... you've made him feel weak. His heart has doubt in it now. You will be punished... I don't think killing you will be enough though. Maybe I should bring you back to the tribe... you are attractive. I could give you to my men as their sex toy, bandit life is stressful... the tribe could use something to relieve their stress on... or maybe I can turn you into my own personal doll. I will spend the rest of your life, slowly torturing you daily until you _beg_ to die..." Raven started to list out a couple of the things that she could have done to Neo. She raped Naruto, so her being raped in return would be a very fitting punishment. For her to be raped until she felt just as weak and helpness as she made him feel was a perfect punishment.

Then there was physical torture, causing her pain until she literally begs for the sweet release of death, only for Raven _not_ to give it to her and keep her alive.

"... Just kill me." Neo didn't want to live the kind of life that Raven was suggesting to her that she would be put through.

Raven slapped her.

"Oh trust me, I'm going to make sure you die. You hurt somebody I love. You turned him into a toy for your own amusement. I think it is a fitting punishment that you get put through the same punishment." Raven sheathed her sword, before she switched blades. She slashed the air, and opened a portal large enough for her to walk through. She grabbed the back of Neo's hair, and started to force her to walk through the portal.

Neo grabbed Raven's hand with both of her hands, and desperately struggled to not go through the portal.

She didn't want any of this.

"No! Please! I don't want this, just kill me instead! I would rather die, than do this!" Neo shouted as Raven walked through the portal, dragging the struggling Neo behind her.

She was in the bandit camp.

The portal closed behind her before she could go back through it, and she could see the eyes of many male and female bandits looking at her. Raven flung Neo on the ground in front of a few bandits with disgust in her eyes.

"This girl belongs to the tribe now! If ANYONE wants to use her, they are free! You are all free to do whatever you wish to her! Be it beating her, or having sex with her! Nobody is allowed to kill her though, and she is not allowed to escape or take her own life! If she tries to run, break her legs! If she tries to kill herself, restrain and beat her! Spread the news around the camp!" Raven shouted out to all of the nearby members of her tribe, her bandit group who were currently on the grounds of the camp.

Several nearby members were surprised.

Raven had never allowed them to rape, yes kill and steal, but raping the people they stole from was always taboo. If they wanted sex, then they did that on their own time with somebody they could convince to have sex. They had never thought they would see Raven encouraging them to all pretty much take turns raping somebody.

Neo crawled and grabbed onto Raven's legs.

"Please, let me go... I'll never do it again. I've learned my lesson, I swear!" Neo begged for Raven to let her go.

She didn't want this.

"That's great you've learned your lesson... but now you face the punishment for your actions. When I think you've been punished enough, I might consider letting you go for _good behavior_. Men, take her away... and spread the word to the rest of the camp." Raven's voice was loud enough for those nearby to hear.

"Cruel... you're cruel." Neo whispered as she looked up at Raven.

Raven glared at her.

"Let the punishment fit the crime. Take her away." Raven stated to her men, who grabbed Neo by her arms and prepared to take her away to where she would be staying until further notice. Neo struggled the entire way, while Raven watched with a neutral face. She didn't even feel the slightest bit bad about what she was going to be causing Neo to go through. Her punishment for raping, mentally and physically, somebody that she loved was something that Raven would not hold back on.

Originally, she was just going to kill Neo.

The more she looked for Neo though, the more angry she felt, and the more she wanted to make Neo suffer for what she did. After all, why simply settle on killing her? Why should Naruto had to put up with a life time of suffering, while Neo only got a few minutes of suffering before her suffering ended? Raven was going to make Neo suffer through her punishment for as long as Naruto was suffering, and when he recovered from what she did, only then would Raven consider letting Neo go free... or kill her if that was what she decided.

"Raven!"

Raven smiled slightly when she saw a young girl walking towards her.

She was a teenage girl, only in her later teens, with pale skin with cropped short hair, almost boyishly short. She had an extremely petite body, moderate breasts though, and her face showed she had a rather bad attitude for the most part. She wore a leather jacket with the sleaves ripped off, showing a raven tattoo on her biscep, with a spring flower tattoo right underneath the raven tattoo. She even had light blue eyes that were hardened by battle.

"What do you need?" Raven asked, since she would rather go back and watch over Naruto, see how he was doing, but she did have other obligations to her people, including those adopted into the tribe.

Of course, she had a special reason for taking care of this girl.

"Am I going to be needed for the next village, is there anything you need me to do?" The girl was eager to please Raven, even if she kept her face rather neutral.

Raven put a little thought into it.

"Just continue your training, the next raid is on a small village without any huntsmen. You won't be needed for the raid. Salem is targetting the Fall Maiden right now, no reason to broadcast your location to her." Raven informed the much younger girl. It was important that she be very well trained before she begun attacking villages with them. It was important for her to be as strong as she could be, even if they make great use of her during their raids. "I recently captured a woman. I want you to keep watch over her, make sure that she isn't able to escape. If she tries to escape, you have my permission to beat her into submission and drag her back." Raven stated to the young woman, who nodded her head quickly.

She was just happy she was being given something to do other than train.

"Of course."

'That takes care of that... as long as I have the Spring Maiden, Salem can't win. If I could awaken Naruto's latent potential... then we will have somebody with the power to defeat Maidens too. Having both the Spring Maiden and a Silver Eyed Warrior would give us a real fighting chance.' Raven thought to herself, taking a walk through the camp and seeing how everyone was doing. Everyone was working hard to get ready for the next raid, which was happening in only a few months from now. They had already sent their spies to infiltrate a village, and find all of the weaknesses that it had. The village would be at it's weakest in a few months, and that was when they would strike.

There was a lot of planning that would need to be done to make sure they could take the village with minimul casualties to both the people of her tribe, _and_ giving the people of the village a chance to escape into the Kingdoms.

The less people who died, the better for everyone, including her tribe.

Of course, she was not going to prioritize the lives of others over the lives of her tribe, so if keeping people in the village alive meant sacrificing even one of her men, she was not going to do it.

With how stressful her life was, she was thankful she didn't have greying hair like Qrow.

She hoped to keep it that way.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Love

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Gah!"

Taiyang winced when he saw his daughter _jump_ as far away as she could from the frying pan that was now sitting back on the open flames of the stove. Ruby was sitting next to him, also wincing when she saw how Yang had burned herself. Since Naruto... wasn't in any condition to be cooking, he had just spent the week laying in bed, only leaving to eat and shower, Yang had decided that she would try and learn how to cook. After all, if Naruto could do it when he was but a little child, then of course an adult woman like her would be able to figure it out as well.

Her burned fingers said no.

"Listen Yang, we have instant ramen, just boil some water. Serious cooking is a little beyond you right now. Oh my god fire!?" Taiyang screamed when the cooking oil burst into FLAMES and shot up into the air. Yang yelped in shock as well, jumping even further away as everyone, even Ruby who was now on top of the table looking at the flames with wide eyes, got ready to put out the fire.

Yang ran towards the sink and filled a glass with water, getting ready to dump the water on the fire.

Ruby paused.

"Wait Yang, don't pour water on grease or oil fires!" Ruby screamed just as Yang got right to the fire, getting ready to pour.

Thankfully, a hand reached out and placed a lid on the pan, smothering the flames completely by suffocating them. Depriving them of the much needed oxygen that they needed to survive.

"This is why we don't cook." Taiyang sighed and slouched back into his chair.

Ruby collapsed off of the table and onto the floor, her legs in the air as she let loose a loud sigh of relief that the house was not going to be burned to the ground. She yelped when she realized that she hit her head on the ground. She looked up and saw Qrow standing next to the stove with the lid covering the flames, putting them out.

He gave them all a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Qrow asked them as he glanced between them all.

 _None_ of them had any cooking skills?

"Hey, don't give me that look. None of us have ever had to learn to cook, we've always had Summer or Naruto to cook for us." Taiyang knew exactly what Qrow was getting at with that one word. Qrow lift the lid off of the pan, before he looked at the completely burnt vegetables that had been inside. He dumped the wasted food inside the trashcan, and rolled his eyes at them.

He couldn't cook either, but that was for a different reason.

"You smell like booze... I thought you quit drinking." Yang stated when she smelled her uncle, being the closest person to him at the moment.

Qrow rolled his eyes.

He did quit.

"I need to go talk with Naruto, is he upstairs?" Qrow asked, and everyone looked down, before they each nodded.

"Good luck, he hasn't really talked with anyone. He's been depressed since... it happened." Ruby warned Qrow, who nodded, a slight frown on his face.

He was agreeing more and more with Raven on killing Neopolitan.

"Yeah... but this is important. I've already called for take out. Figured you slackers would need a good meal. Here Tai, use this." Qrow tossed his wallet towards Tai, showing that their next meal would be on him.

"Thanks Qrow."

"Yeah, don't thank me. What I'm going to talk with Naruto about isn't going to be sunshine and rainbows. It's important though." Qrow didn't like the fact that he was going to be talking about what he needed to with his family. He walked out of the kitchen, and crossed the living room, before he walked up the stairs.

 **-Naruto's Room-**

'... Of course, when I need sunshine, I get rain... guess Uncle Qrow is here.' Naruto sat on his bed, looking out the window at the raining sky. Whenever somebody needed a happy day to make their life better, it would always rain when Qrow was around. The depressing atmosphere wasn't what he wanted.

Knowing him, he wasn't coming with good news.

"Hey Naruto, I'm coming in."

Without knocking, Qrow opened the door to Naruto's room and invited himself in. He saw Naruto sitting up on the bed, thankful that Naruto was already awake. He walked over to the bed, and sat down on the opposite side to Naruto. He sat with his back to Naruto's back, and leaned forward, hands pressed together.

'He's going to want to talk about _her_.' Naruto knew what Qrow wanted to talk with him about.

"... I just want you to know, that girl isn't going unpunished for what she did. My sister... she's a nasty piece of work, but she looks after her family." Qrow told Naruto, and Naruto sat up a little straighter.

"I don't care about that."

"You don't?" Qrow asked, a little surprised Naruto didn't care that Neo was going to be punished for what she did.

Naruto nodded his head.

"... I hate my Semblence..."

"What?" Qrow asked, since he had never once thought of Naruto hating having the same power as his mother possible. Naruto had always expressed happiness that he had the same power as the person he loved the most in the world. It was a powerful Semblence, but more than anything it was a symbol of the bond he shared with his mother. "I thought you would be more depressed about... what happened to you." Qrow mentioned with little delicacy towards Naruto's feelings.

He was confused, sue him.

Naruto frowned.

"... I am... She made me feel weak, ashamed of myself... it broke my heart, what she did to me... but... she showed me just how awful my Semblence actually is... that's what makes me... the kind of monster _I_ am hurts me even more." Naruto whispered so low that Qrow didn't catch everything. He was able to catch enough though that he could get what Naruto was saying.

He was concerned.

"Wind? Controlling the wind doesn't make you a monster." Qrow told Naruto, since he saw nothing wrong with that. "I _wish_ I had such a cool Semblence. Your mother's Semblence is so much better than mine. All I do is bring bad luck. I'm a little jealous of that." Qrow admitted to Naruto.

He really was jealous of everyone with a cool Semblence.

Naruto chuckled darkly.

"... I'm a monster to the people I love."

"... What's making you think this?" Qrow asked, even though he came to talk about something completely different than what they were, he could tell that something was seriously on his mind. He could see that something Naruto didn't want to talk to about with the others was going on.

Was this why he wad distancing himself?

"... I don't want you to hate me..." Naruto mumbled to Qrow, who shuffled so that he was sitting next to Naruto.

He could see the _self-hatred_ on Naruto's face.

"You're acting like your Semblence isn't Wind." Qrow mentioned, since it really did sound like Naruto's Semblence was something different than what they thought. He never showed any signs of having a Semblence active before Summer died, so everyone just thought it was a sign of the bond between mother and son.

"It's not."

"Can you show me what your Semblence is then?" Qrow asked Naruto, who looked down in shame and shook his head.

He couldn't.

"... My Semblence is always active. I can't even use Wind right now... see?" Naruto questioned as he pointed his hand at the ground, and tried, but failed, to activate Wind. "... My Semblence isn't Wind... it's something... evil." Naruto mentioned the greatest part of why he was hating himself.

Was he depressed about what happened to him? Yes, extremely so, and it would take him a long time to recover from the weakness that Neo had given him.

What she did though... it showed him how much of a monster _he_ was.

"Is it the reason why you have Summer's Semblence?" Qrow asked, and Naruto looked down.

"... You hate your Semblence Uncle Qrow, and I love you... and you love me right?" Naruto asked Qrow, who nodded.

Of course he did.

"You're my nephew, of course I do." Qrow didn't think that needed to be said, but clearly it did. Something was making Naruto question the very love of those around him.

"Bad Luck... You say you're jealous of my Semblence? I least you aren't a _leech_ you steals from those who love him. My Semblence... when Mom died, I stole her Semblence from her. When I love somebody, and they love me... I steal their power when they die... My power is the power to steal from my dead loved ones." Naruto mentioned with tears falling down his face. Qrow's eyes widened when he realized that Naruto's _love_ was his Semblence.

His Semblence was the personification of his love for others.

The Semblence was a person's deepest part of their personality given shape in the form of aura. It was their aura's truest form, the power that was unique to them. It was the trait of a person that was the hardest for them to change, the ultimate form of who that person truly was.

Naruto's Semblence was _Love_.

It was the Strength of Love, his love for others was what gave him strength. He drew his strength from the ones he loved, and his absolute refusal to let his loved one's leave his heart.

"... That's... pretty heavy." Qrow had to admit, if that was his Semblence, he would believe himself to be a monster as well.

It wasn't just love.

"I will _always_ carry those I love with me... When you die, I'll have your Bad Luck... when Ruby dies, her Speed is mine. I grow stronger... when the people I love die. I draw my strength from their love for me... and when my heart is broken, I can't use the powers I stole." Naruto felt horrible about his self-discovery. Qrow didn't know how to comfort him, because the way that Naruto worded it was something that was technically true.

Of course, it could be worded differently.

Instead of saying he stole their power, it could be said that he used their power as a way to always remember his bond with them. Of course, with Naruto in the state he was in, it wasn't like he was just going to accept logic.

"You-"

"What if the only reason I love people, is so that I can take their power when they die?" Naruto asked lowly, and Qrow could see the source of the problem.

Naruto was questioning his own reasons for loving people.

Did he love people because he loved them, or did he love people so that he could steal their powers?

"... We don't have our Semblences for selfish reasons. We are born with our Semblences, because that is who we are. You don't love because people your Semblence makes you... you have the Semblence you do, because you are filled with _so much love_ for people that you refuse to let them die in your heart." Qrow now understood just how powerful Naruto's love for others was.

It was staggering

Yang hurt people who hurt her, or made her feel angry. Her Semblence was her anger personified, and in that way she was similar to her mother.

Ruby's Semblence was her desire to help everyone she could, to get to others who needed people as quickly as possible, it was her desire to help others personified.

How much love did Naruto hold inside of him, that it was his one core trait that could not be changed?

"... Just go away." Naruto told Qrow as he looked away from his uncle.

Qrow didn't move.

"You know, you aren't stealing from us. I don't think anyone of us who loves you would be angry if you got our Semblences if we died. Of course, I would rather you not have my Semblence." Qrow was sure that Summer was happy that a piece of herself would always be inside of her son. Her power woulds always be with him, protecting him, and giving him the power to always move forward. "... When bad things happen to people, we often learn something about ourselves. When my parents died, I learned that it was my Semblence to bring Bad Luck. I had something I wanted to talk to you about, but I think it can wait." Qrow stood up, since Naruto wasn't in the emotional state needed for the conversation he wanted to do him any good.

Naruto glanced at Qrow.

Qrow couldn't help but feel _hatred_ for the Schnee and Neo for what they had caused. Winter had introduced Naruto to Neo, his rapist, and had caused so much self-hatred in Naruto. They were the cause of so much pain for Naruto, a person who had a heart so pure that his very Semblence was love.

"... Thank you."

"Give me a call when you feel better." Qrow told Naruto, because he did want to finish the conversation he wanted to have with Naruto.

It was clear Naruto needed time to heal.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Heavy Hearted Winter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Work was important.

Sadly, Winter couldn't stay away from work and spend the rest of her life painting the one who had gotten her affections. She was an important figure of the Atlas military, one of the few who held authority over the average soldier. She had been given some extra time off for her dutiful service to her nation, but she would not want to forsake her own country for a selfish reason.

'I wonder why Naruto had to leave the charity.' Winter thought to herself as she looked over the pile of documents that her men had submitted over the past few weeks. She had a lot of work that she needed to catch up on, though she was in no rush, because rushing work would lead to her making mistakes. Not to mention the time limit that she needed to finish it by was by the end of the week, with proper planning she would be able to finish it all at a reasonable rate, without overtaxing herself.

Work needed to get done, but it needed to be done properly in a way that didn't pose a threat to the health of the one that was doing the work.

"Winter."

"Yes General Ironwood sir?" Winter asked as she looked up from her desk, and saw the Headmaster of the Huntsmen training academy, and the General of the Army of Atlas. Not to mention the man who held several seats on the council of Atlas. The man was one of the most prominent men in the world, and the most important man in all of Atlas. "Is there something you needed sir?" Winter asked as she looked at the man, knowing that he never visited for social reasons.

Her general looked at the neat and tidy pile of papers on her desk, and looked at the growing pile of the finished work that she had at the other side of her desk.

Her desk was _always_ completely organized, having a case of OCD did that to a person, though it was a good trait to have in her position.

"I was just curious about the charity event you held. I would have gone myself, but sadly I was needed here at your father's event. I believe your cause was more just of the two." James spoke as he pulled up a chair and sat at the table in front of Winter. She nodded her head with a smile.

The event had gone off without an issue.

All of the paintings were sold away, and all of the money made had already been delivered to her chosen charity. She had raised nearly 25,000,000 lien for her goal, something that she was very happy with. She was a little saddened by the fact she couldn't celebrate her success with Naruto, but his family told her that he had caught a cold when she mentioned wanting to meet up with him. She wouldn't risk his health because of her own mood.

It was too bad she couldn't paint him again before she left for Atlas, but alas, time was not on her side.

"Yes, it was a rousing success sir. I hope that the money allows everyone who wishes to join the Huntsmen schools the chance to do so. Of course, now my art collection is depleted." Winter mused to herself. Now she only had 4 paintings in her collection, the 4 paintings that she refused to sell.

The painting of the main character of her favorite book, the painting of the two children and two men, the painting of the faunus women, and her first painting of Naruto.

The 4 paintings that were too precious to her to sell.

"Yes, things were rather calm while you were gone. I haven't had my best soldier to send on missions. You had a very well deserved vacation, when you finish your paperwork, I'm going to begin sending you into the field again. Did you meet anyone interesting when you were in Vale?" James asked the a slightly raised eyebrow.

He knew very well she met somebody of interest.

Summer Rose's son was somebody of interest, somebody that he himself wanted to offer a scholarship to his academy. Ozpin himself was already pining for Summer Rose's daughter for his academy, since the girl's Silver Eyes were something that would do well to aid them in the coming battles.

According to Qrow's reports though, Raven herself was pining after Naruto, and that spoke more seriously than just having two silver eyes.

"I did met a delightful young man, but you wouldn't want to hear of that. I was able to speak with Professor Ozpin during my time in Vale though. Not to mention I offered Pyrrha Nikos a scholarship at Atlas' academy." Winter informed her boss, who nodded at the proper behavior.

Pyrrha Nikos, winner of several tournaments against fully trained huntsmen, a girl with boundless talent and skill. If she wanted to, she could just skip the huntsmen schools and go straight into the field if she wanted to. All of the academies had her on a watch list of people they wanted.

She was nearly as skilled as her late grandfather.

"If you find a young man delightful, I'm sure that I would very much enjoy hearing of it." James wanted the information, but he didn't trust Winter with the fact of "why" he actually wanted the information.

She was one of his top officers, but she was not somebody in the inner circle.

The fact remains, the boy's Semblence was... unique.

Qrow, just this morning, had sent the information about Naruto's Semblence to the heads of all four academies. Qrow, who never spoke of his family life, had just recently started to make reports about his youngest nephew. That fact alone showed that Qrow was doing something that he wasn't telling anyone about. The man had his own agenda that he was trying to push.

"Well, he's a very talented young boy... about 14. Naruto Rose, in just a few days of studying Dust, he came up with his own unique way of using it. His ability to use Dust has already surpassed my own. I believe that he would have great success if trained as a huntsman." Winter spoke professionally about Naruto. She wanted to keep her personal and military lifes seperate. She wanted to keep her personal feelings towards Naruto out of the conversation.

She was not ashamed of her feelings, but they had no place in the current conversation.

James was a little surprised.

"Those are high praises." James had to admit that Winter was a vain person. She had little "Schnee" pride towards Dust and using it, but she had a lot of pride in her own personal skills. The fact that she praised somebody as surpassing her was great praises indeed. "Did you offer him a scholarship?" James asked, curious about that.

He wouldn't put it passed Winter to do such an appropriate thing.

Winter shook her head.

"He has great potential, but I was unable to make the offer myself. My own personal feelings on the matter prevented me." Winter explained her lack of action towards that. Naruto's family would have opposed her greatly in the matter, that alone would put a risk to her painting Naruto. Not to mention she didn't want Naruto to see the battlefield, because then his life would be in danger.

She didn't want that, she would rather not allow him to place himself at risk with his frail body, even though she understood just how much latent talent he had.

He even had a powerful Semblence that would make him a force to be reckoned with, but still she didn't want to put him a risk.

"Ah, Naruto Rose... I just remembered, the boy's mother was Summer Rose." James spoke a lie, having known the enture time. "I'm surprised that you were able to get along with him. With his uncle being Qrow Branwen." James brought up the subject.

Winter's pencil snapped.

She froze with a twitching eye, frozen stiff in her seat as she glared down at the paper. She let go of her pencil, took several calming breaths, and sighed.

"Then his talent does... make sense. That man, despite being a drunk, is one of the strongest huntsmen in the world for a reason." Winter had to sing the man's praises through grit teeth. She was not one to not give credit where it was due. She hated the man with a passion, but she at least was willing to admit how much strength the man had.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Qrow has been sober for years now... you do know he just pretends to be drunk because he knows you hate it, right?" James questioned her, since he knew of Qrow's more annoying tendencies when dealing with the Ex-Schnee Heiress. The man felt nothing but hate for the Schnee after it's policy changes. When he first started to deal with Winter, he learned she hated drunks, and made a point to pretend to be wasted whenever he was dealing with her, just to get under her skin.

The man was a vindictive asshole, but he was a great actor when he needed to be, able to do whatever he needed to get on somebodies nerves.

He knew from experience.

"... That son of a-"

"Winter, whatever language you wish to use outside of this office, you may, but I expect certain levels of professionalism from my men when on the clock." James prevented her from saying what she wanted. He could see the extreme anger in her eyes, but he had to cut her tirade against the man short for now. He had his own issues with Qrow, who didn't have an issue or two with the man, but on working hours was not the time or place to allow those issues to take hold of one's mental state.

He did not want others to take Winter's actions as indication that they could be unprofessional with their language.

"Yessir, I understand. It appears he is angry at me as well. Usually he sends me an annoying message every few days, but all I've heard from him is silence." Winter hated the man, but the fact that he wasn't sending her any annoying messages was worrying to be sure. The only times he didn't send her annoying messages was when he was deep in enemy territory. Even the last time he was in the hospital, he sent her a picture of himself with a middle finger up, just so that he could really rub it in her face that he was alive.

The man was her weakness, one of the only three things that could really piss her off, and do it consistently.

James raised an eyebrow.

"... That is because he is very angry with you right now. Something happened with his nephew, and he is blaming you for it. I actually have the police reports for why he is angry, he sent them to me to show to you... because, and I quote _'I might send her to the hospital if I see her in person_ '... He is not happy with you." James spoke as he took his scroll out, and turned it on. He had been sent the police reports about the incident, though he personally had not looked at them. This was a personal matter between Qrow and Winter, not something that he felt the need to get involved with.

So long as they didn't fight, he would stay out of it.

James attached the files to a message, and sent them over to Winter's scroll. The scroll on her desk lit up, showing that she recieved the documents that he sent her.

Winter had two raised eyebrow.

"... Something happened to Naruto?" Winter sounded audibly concerned as she looked towards her scroll, taking it from it's assigned spot so that she could open and look at the files.

She didn't remember anything happening to Naruto.

James watched with some surprise at how concerned she sounded.

It sounded like her feelings for this boy went beyond a professional interest in him. Her eyes showed it as well as she looked up and down the document.

"It seems the event has left Mr. Rose in a serious case of depression." James told Winter, and her eyes widened, covering her mouth when she got to the crime that happened.

The time... it had happened _during_ her event

The location... it had happened _at_ her event.

The crime was rape, and that was already horrible enough for her to be mortified at what happened on her watch. Her muse had been raped, and she didn't even know it, or realize that the very reason he had left her charity was because of the crime that happened to him. She couldn't even begin to imagine how hurt he had to have been feeling, but it got even worse, because Winter couldn't help but read the name of the rapist.

Guilt consumed her.

Neopolitan.

The woman who _she herself_ introduced to Naruto. She had been the person who introduced Naruto to his eventual assailant. It was her fault that Naruto and Neo had met each other. She dropped her scroll on her desk and stood up.

She wanted to throw up.

"... You really didn't know this happened, but Qrow blames you for it. I haven't looked at the report, but Qrow's anger with you is staggering. Personally, I've never heard him so livid with anyone." James stood up and picked up Winter's scroll, her reaction having gotten him genuinely curious about the nature of the crime. Her reaction, and even Qrow's, showed that whatever had happened, was something very horrible.

It was bad.

He understood why Qrow was so angered now.

"... Sir, I need to ask you to leave my office. I need to make a few personal calls... I'll have these reports finished on your desk later today." Winter swallowed down the urge to vomit, and she tried to appear calm, but James could see that she was shaken up. She had her left hand grabbing her right arm, stopping her arms from shaking. She was an expert at controlling herself most of the time.

It looked like she was barely maintining control at the moment, so he nodded his head.

"Please make sure you do. You've been away for a month, I'm not able to give you anymore time off for now." James wanted to give her some time to go visit Naruto, but sadly that just wasn't possible right now. He had just given her a month long vacation, a lot of her work had piled up, and if he gave her anymore time it would be a seriously bad for the moral of the others who needed Winter with them.

Sometimes sacrificed had to be made.

Those sacrificed included not being able to be there for the ones that needed you.

He hoped Winter would understand.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Black Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening, I get to meet my favorite author... deep breaths Blake, deep breaths."

Blake Belladonna, 16 years old, cat faunus, and a perhaps one of the most loyal fans of the Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi series, those some called it by it's alternate name, the Tales of an Utterly Gutsu Ninja series. She was a shorter girl, though nobody would notice with the fact she wore high heeled boots, who stood at 5'6" (5'3") in height. She had long, raven black, hair that was done up in a ponytail behind her head with a long orange ribbon. She had a slender body, and over it she wore a dark dark orange shirt, that was cut off to show off her belly. The orange shirt had long sleeves, the sleeves the color black, and she had her neck covered with a long black scarf. She wore extremely short orange shorts, with black leggings underneath them, leading into black armored sandles.

She used to wear a different outfit, she even used to hide her faunus heritage until she started to read the series that she personally viewed as the greatest series there was.

She was also nearly hyperventilating at the moment.

The author, nobody even had a gender to place to the author to be truthful, had never even tried to make public appearances.

'Will he like my outfit? Will he hate the fact I'm a faunus? Will he even sign my book?' Blake thought to herself as she looked over herself. She had a stack of books with her, she owned the limited editions of the entire series. She had all of the books, hard back, in their limited edition forms. She wanted the author to sign all of them for her. She would never read those ones, she would put her limited editions on display in her room, and then she would have to buy normal copies of each book for the purpose of reading.

There were rumors that if you had all of the volumes in limited edition, and brought them to be signed, you would recieve the _next_ volume that had yet to be released, in it's limited edition form, already signed.

Two. Months. Early.

That was right, she would be able to read the next volume two months early if that rumor was correct.

"Next."

"The wait is killing me..." Blake whispered to herself as her cat ears twitched in irritation at how long she had to wait. While the fanbase of her beloved series wasn't _that large_ compared to some of the books out there, like Ninjas of Love another series that she loved, those who were fans of this series were people very dedicated to the series. People must have travelled from other Kingdoms to come get their books signed.

She _abandoned_ the White Fang 3 months earlier than she had been planning to, just so that she could meet the person. She left the White Fang, put on her new outfit that she had been saving for the day she was no longer a terrorist, and got herself an apartment in Vale so that she could stay in Vale until she was old enough to apply at Beacon.

"Next."

"Man, he was really cute... though it didn't seem like he wanted to be here."

Blake looked towards the woman who just came out of the room where the author was. Okay, so the gender was male, and it seemed like he didn't want to be here. Of course, that meant that he had been here for a long time, and maybe he wanted to go get something to eat.

 **-With Naruto-**

He didn't even know why his publisher thought this was a good idea, of course if he wanted to keep having his books published, it wasn't like he could refuse. He didn't want to stop making money to help his family out, but he really didn't want to go anywhere really. He just wanted to stay in his room, stay at home, and rest himself until he was feeling better from what happened... and what he learned about himself.

"Next!"

Yang was there next to him, arms crossed and fully decked out like she was going to be picking a fight. She knew that he wanted to be home, and she had tried to convince him to stay home, but he couldn't neglect his responsibilities. He had an obligation to his fans, to the people who published his books, to appear for signings if they requested it.

It didn't help that 70% of his fans seemed to be women.

'Damnit, another woman.' Yang thought when another girl came into the room.

This one was carrying any entire stack of books, all with gold colored lettering on the front, hard back, with _Limited Edition_ written on the spine of each book.

...

'So cuuuuute...' Blake thought to herself when she saw the feminine young man before her. He seemed 14... maybe 15 years old, not much younger than herself actually. He had bags under his visible eye, showing that he was tired, which would explain why he didn't seem interested in being there. Blake didn't allow her internal squeels of joy escape her impassive face though. She schooled her features, though she was smiling at the ability to meet the author she had wanted to for so long now. "... Hi, I'm Blake... It's nice to meet you." Blake placed the books down on the table.

Naruto began signing the books, one after another.

"I'm Naruto, you're the first person with a full set of limited editions. You must really love my books. Thanks for reading Blake." Naruto used his marker to sign the front of each book for her.

Blake paused.

Naruto looked familiar to her... really familiar, like she had seen him super recently. While Naruto was signing the books, she tried to remember where she had seen him from. She knew that she had seen him before, or at least a picture of him, but she didn't remember where.

Painting.

"... Did you ever do any modelling for paintings?" Blake asked Naruto, who looked up at her with some surprise.

What?

"I've done... some work-" Naruto winced when the subject of painting reminded him of _her_ , but he pushed through his own wince and answered the question. "-where I've been painted. Why are you asking?" Naruto asked Blake, and she nodded her head and pulled out her scroll.

She showed a picture of one of the paintings of him.

"My parents went invited to an art charity, and they bought this picture. _Solitude of the Faunus_ was it's name." Blake mentioned as she showed the picture of Naruto standing in the middle of a group of _Ice Sculptures_ made to look like humans, all turning away from Naruto. Naruto didn't remember seeing many, or any, faunus at the charity event, but then again he didn't exactly stay around for the entire event either. "You're starting to grow really famous in Menagerie... There is a growing demand for paintings of you." Blake knew of a few members of the White Fang who were looking at Naruto as the representation that they needed for why they should fight the humans.

There were also many faunus who believed that a Schnee using Naruto as her artistic muse showed that humans and faunus were growing closer together. It was their sign that peace was possible between the species, more than anything, and it gave them hope for a future where faunus and humans could truly love each other.

He was quickly becoming a celebrity amongst the Faunus community because of it.

'I don't like that... Actually, does Naruto have any faunus friends he can talk to?' Yang wondered to herself as she stood next to the stunned Naruto.

Did he have _any_ real friends actually?

She couldn't name anyone off of the top of her head that she could call Naruto's friend. She didn't count Winter or Weiss as _friends_ , since Naruto didn't seem close to Weiss, and she disliked Winter personally. The number of people who she heard Naruto talk about was limited to one hand... and even then none of them were the same species as him.

Sometimes she forgot her brother was a faunus.

"I didn't know... This is a limited edition copy of my newest book, would you like me to sign it for you?" Naruto tried to move her along. He just wanted to be done with everything, and go home so that he could be alone in his room.

Blake nodded her head.

'He must be really tired.' Blake thought to herself, understanding just how much sleep one of their kind could need to function properly.

He must be a little irritated to be here.

'... She seems about our age group... she's also a faunus. Maybe a friend is what he needs to open up again... but if she hurts him, I'm going to kill her.' Yang thought to herself as she looked at Naruto writing something down on the front of the newest book. It was partially her fault he was the way he was at the moment, so it was up to her to find some way to fix her brother.

"So, Naruto, what do you think the answer to peace between human and faunus is? Your book promotes peace... surely you have an answer." Blake questioned Naruto, and he glanced up at her.

She might not like the answer.

"Both sides need to try to understand each other, and the pain we cause each other. Only then, when we understand each other, and _then_ forgive each other will we be able to exist peacefully." Naruto answered rather simply, not really into his own answer. He was just answering the question, and Blake could see he was too tired to muster up any passion.

Still, she smiled.

That was a nice answer, a little naive, but it was a good answer.

"Thank you, if it isn't too much... can you draw the main character's symbol for me? The book is really vague about what the main character's clan symbol looks like." Blake asked him, since she wanted it so that she could put the final peace into her mental image.

Naruto nodded his head.

Right next to the title of the book, he drew a spiralled circle, and as he drew it, he stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"Here you go... thanks for your support, and I hope you continue to support me." Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Blake. She smiled and grasped it, shaking it a few times, before she let go. She bowed, before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She was so happy.

She walked away from the line of people that had formed up, the shrinking line of people actually, and made her happy way out of the bookshop. She couldn't wait to get to her apartment and read her copy of the unreleased book. She was super giddy, because she had one of the only limited edition copies of this book that would ever come out. It was an _event only_ limited edition that required you have all of the previous limited edition. Only her loyalty to the series had granted her the right to this copy of the book.

She had all of the currently written books, all signed, and all limited edition.

"Hey Blake!"

"Hmmm?" Blake hummed when she heard her name get called. She turned around and saw it was Naruto's sister, his angry looking sister, walking after her. The blonde haired girl looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "Your name is?" Blake asked, when she realized the blonde never introduced herself.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I'm Naruto's big sister. You're a pretty big fan of his, right?" Yang asked the girl, who nodded her head.

"I'm a big fan of his book series, and I am a fan of the paintings of him. He's inspiring faunus everywhere to find peaceful solutions to dealing with humans. I'm a fan of the message he spreads. Why?" Blake was a little suspicious of the girl, the angry look on her face, and the way that she was being questioned by her.

Yang had some kind of goal.

"... Naruto went through something really bad recently, I won't talk about it, and don't ask him... but I think it would be good if he could... spend some time with somebody..." Yang didn't want to sound racist, she didn't hate faunus, but she wasn't sure how she could word it without seeming racist.

Blake smiled.

"... Like him, surely he has other faunus friends." Blake understood what Yang was getting at.

Yang winced.

"Naruto doesn't have friends... and he is the only faunus in our family. I think it would be really good for him if he had somebody other than us he can trust and talk to. He really needs a friend right now." Yang winced in emotional pain that she wasn't the one that could save her brother from his pain, but she knew that it was her that would just cause more pain for him. As much as she wanted to help, it was impossible for her to do it.

Blake nodded her head.

Blake was given a piece of paper by Yang that had a scroll number on it, and she knew that it would belong to Naruto.

Blake could understand being antisocial, and the chance to talk with her favorite author wasn't something a fan would ever pass up.

Who knows, maybe they could get extremely close.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 A Sly Kitty

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So..."

Blake didn't know what to say, she called Naruto and explained to him that Yang wanted them to hang out, so here she was at a small ramen shop with her favorite author. She didn't have a clue what she wanted to say, and she could see that he would rather be away from her. She had a large tuna ramen, like holy fuck was the ramen bowl big and the tuna bigger, and she was bigger than he was. She could see that he had already eaten 3 bowls of ramen, each bigger than his entire torso in size.

Part of her was speechless because she didn't know what to say.

Part of her was speechless because _where did he put it all_ was a big question on her mind.

"Sorry if this isn't super fun." Naruto apologized to Blake.

Stupid Yang, encouraging him to do things when he wanted to stay at home and mope around.

"So... Yeah, I have nothing... I guess I'll start. I'm Blake, I'm a cat faunus from Menagerie. I've loved your books since I've first picked them up, and I've always wondered what kind of person you were." Blake mentioned as she swung her legs on the stool. She even based the outfit that she was currently wearing off of the main character of his book. Orange shirt with black sleeves, orange shorts with black stockings. Of course, she added her own flares to the design to make it sexier... like showing off her belly.

Her belly was the one thing about herself she was most proud of physically.

It was toned to perfection.

"I'm Naruto, sorry if I seem out of it. My parents are humans, but I was born a faunus. I've never really talked to another faunus before... What do faunus usually talk about?" Naruto asked her, since he had NO clue how to interact with his own species. He had only ever talked and been around the opposite species before.

What were they suppose to talk about?

Blake thought about that.

"You know, I've never thought about how conversations are different between faunus and humans... I guess we talk about a lot of the same things. I had a friend I talked about cute boys and girls with when I was... well it was awhile ago." Blake mentioned with a shy smile on her face when she remembered those conversations. She already paid for her meal, and she was just waiting for Naruto to pay for his own. "She would like you... my friend." Blake mentioned as she looked Naruto over.

Naruto nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah, I get it, I'm cute... I've only been reminded of that fact every day of my life." Naruto couldn't stop the annoyance in his voice.

He didn't try either.

"I understand that. People make comments about my butt all the time, and I really don't like it. I don't even see what is so amazing about it. I wear tight shorts to make it look smaller because I was sick of the comments... they are even more annoying than pussy jokes." Blake lamented, fully understanding Naruto's pain. Ever since she hit puberty, life had fucked her with an amazing ass, as others put it. She was always getting comments about her butt, something that she inherited from her mother.

Her mother, the _first person_ who started to make jokes about her butt to her, and other people picked up on it

"Pussy jokes?" Naruto questioned, and she nodded.

"Cats are also called pussies... and I'm a..." Blake paused briefly, and that got a raised eyebrow when he saw Blake pause. "... woman, sorry my brain forgot the word woman." Blake gave him an excuse for her pause.

Naruto smiled.

That he understood.

"My sister would love making jokes about you. She isn't that funny, but she tries to make obvious jokes. She calls me foxy all the time." Naruto laughed a little.

Blake smiled.

His smile didn't reach his eyes, which still seemed like they were forced, but at least he seemed to be talking with her more than when they started to eat together. Some of the awkward silence was gone now, which made her happy of course. It would seem that he understood what she was trying to do, and he appreciated it.

It just wasn't working well.

"You kind of remind me of my first girlfriend. She was raised around humans when she was younger, and she never really talked with faunus either... it wasn't until her parents..." Blake trailed off as she looked down in sadness at the mention fo faunus lives being lost. Not just faunus lives, any lives to be completely fair. Blake glanced over at Naruto, who was looking into what was left of his ramen bowl. "... You aren't surprised I had a girlfriend?" Blake just noticed that Naruto didn't seem surprised.

He glanced towards her.

"Yang is openly bisexual, and my other sister has practically no sexuality. Yang's reason for being bisexual is rather... dumb though." Naruto laughed a small bit.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

There was such a thing as a dumb reason for being bisexual, okay now she was a little interested in what that reason could be.

"Really?" Blake asked, curious.

Naruto was more than willing to answer, and he opened his mouth and pointed to the back of his throat.

"Nobody in my family has a real gag reflex. Yang can drink an entire bottle of water in seconds without breathing or gagging. Ruby can stuff her face full of sweets at unreal speeds, and I can take a lot of ramen down my throat. Yang says it would be a waste of her throat if she was just a lesbian." Naruto answered, and Blake's cheeks turned bright red, the steam practically coming off of her head as she turned her face away from Naruto.

They didn't have gag reflexes?

Blake's voice cracked when she opened her mouth.

"W _hy do_ n't you have... (cough)... and why don't you have gag reflexes?" Blake blushed deeper when she heard her own voice cracking at that.

Naruto didn't seem to get her embarrassment.

"It's not that we don't have it, but we all have the ability to turn it off at will. See aaaaa-" Naruto opened his mouth and took a spoon, before he showed that he could place it halfway into his throat, and pull it out without gagging once. "-aaah. It's a pretty dumb reason to chose to go down the bisexual route." Naruto found Yang's reason to be weird, but it was her reason and he would respect it.

Blake's jaw was dropped.

"... I've got to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back in a minute or two." Blake politely excused herself away from the table. She turned her body away from Naruto as fast as she could. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but the second she was gone, his face became emotionless. His eyes closed as he leaned back a little.

Stupid Yang, trying to make him open up.

 _"You know we are just worried about you_. _"_

Dumb Ruby, not keeping her thoughts to herself, and spying on him while he was out talking with Blake. Of course she was spying on him, since he wasn't keeping his mind locked at the moment, she practically had open access to his brain. Not that he could lock it if he wanted to... he didn't have enough mental strength to block Ruby out if he tried at the moment. He was at his weakest emotionally and mentally.

'I know, but I don't need this... I just need time. It's hard to build confidence back up... when it's been destroyed.' Naruto thought to Ruby, knowing full well that she was listening to him. 'Oh, and tell Yang that I can see all of you.' Naruto thought as he turned his head and looked towards the clothing store across the street, knowing that they were all inside of it looking at him with Blake.

None of them trusted Blake.

 _'EEP!?'_

Ruby's mental scream let him know for a fact that he was spot on with his statement to her. He didn't know for sure that they were in the clothes store, but her reaction clued him into the fact that yes, they were spying on him. Naruto was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and looking behind himself he saw Blake standing there.

'Okay, it's been too long since I've been attracted to anyone, almost lost control of myself there. Why does he have a stupidly cute face?' Blake thought to herself as she sat back down next to Naruto. The thing he did had left her a little hot and bothered, and since it had been a long time since the last time she had a... partner, she had to take care of it before it became a big problem. "Sorry about that, I needed to fix my make up." Blake spoke up with a slight smile.

She sighed in relief when she saw him nod his head.

"I didn't even notice it was messed up... you have a really good eye for detail." Naruto complimented her rather freely.

He really didn't notice that her make up had been ruined.

"I wouldn't expect somebody your size to have such a big appetite." Blake shot back, since she saw that he had eaten quite a lot.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Mostly for ramen actually. It's kind of something I'm addicted to. I also have a really good metabolism. Anyway, I'm going to head out... this was fun, but I don't think I'm going to do it again anytime soon." Naruto told Blake, who could visibly see that he was dropping the act of being happy, and was letting his real emotions show on his face.

She stood up.

"This might be dumb of me... but your books taught me that keeping things bottled up isn't good. All it does is hurt us more in the end. I don't know what hurt you, but I would feel honored to help the person who helped me when I was struggling with my own identity." Blake extended a real hand of friendship towards Naruto. She did want to help him, because it was the books that he wrote that helped her find her views in life. The values that she held dear to her heart.

Before he could respect, Blake held her fist out to him.

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Wha?"

"Your books, _your image_ , is becoming a bridge. You're becoming a bridge that will lead to peace, but a bridge needs pillars to support it. Let me become one of your supporting pillars. Whatever it is you are fighting, you are not alone." Blake stated to him with a stern tone.

It was _his_ books that gave her the answer she had been searching for in her life. His books helped her find _herself_ , and she never even knew that she had been lost. She found peace with herself because of the words he wrote, and right now he needed somebody else to help him find that same peace with himself.

Naruto looked at her fist, and she smiled.

"... Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled at him brightly.

He didn't know it, but he was smiling.

"A person could fall in love with that smile." Blake told him as she just looked into his dazzling smile. His cheeks turned bright red, and he turned around, beginning to walk away as fast as he could to escape his embarrassment.

Why did she have to be so charming?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Hot Chicks

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Pull it deep out of yourself. Feel what it means to be a bird."

To think that he, Qrow Branwen, would be training his niece on how to activate her Branwen blood was something he never thought that he would do. Here he was though, standing in front of Yang as she tried her hardest to transform into a bird form. He didn't know why she _finally_ came to him asking for training in how quickly go from place to place like him, but he was willing to share the secrets of her blood with her.

"Tweet tweet!" Yang shouted as she waved her arms around like a chicken.

She was trying her hardest to think like a bird.

"... That hurts me on a personal level, don't do that again." Qrow stated with a deadpan voice. He looked at Yang getting more frustrated, sitting on the branch of a tree that he had turned into a crow to fly up to. "You have to fly up here, and your training will be complete. It should be natural for you to do this. It's in your blood." Qrow stated to her.

He turned into a crow in front of her, flew around the tree quickly, before he turned back into a human and landed on an even higher tree branch.

"I am a bird person... I come from a tribe of bandit bird people. Seriously, hearing this I don't even _want_ to meet my mom..." Yang muttered as she jumped in the air, and flapped her arms as quickly as she could. She tried to turn into a bird, because if she could fly then when her siblings were in trouble, she would be able to get to them far quicker. The ability to fly was something that she _needed_ now that she had been the cause of her siblings troubles twice now. "FLY!" Yang shouted as she jumped high enough that her forehead nearly smacked into the branch of the tree.

Qrow couldn't help but smirk when he looked down at her.

Yeah, it had been the same for him.

She was trying so hard, when the solution was something that was... well it was hard to, but it didn't take much training to learn to turn into a bird.

It took him and his sister a few hours after being shown the ability to learn how to do it. It took way more time to learn how to fly than it did how to actually turn into a bird.

"Think about a majestic phoenix, flying through the sky on fire. Think about the glorious eagle, controlling the skies. Dig deep, and think about how you want to fly." Qrow commanded her seriously. She wanted to learn to fly, well she was going to learn to fly. "The angerier you get, the more likely you will do it. For a Branwen, our Semblence is connected to our bird form... Your mother takes the form of a raven, and I take the form of a crow... activate your semblence." Qrow gave her something that he should have given her sooner.

The right information.

Yeah, he should have started with how the semblence was related to their ability to turn into birds, it wasn't just about their blood.

"Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Naruto's cooking? I thought he was still depressed." Qrow mentioned, and Yang scowled a little.

She was annoyed her idea had worked.

"Fly damnit! Gaaaaaah! We have company coming tonight... and FLY... and he doesn't want any of us trying to cook... GOOOO!" Yang's eyes turned red as she jumped around, imagining herself as a bird as she tried to use the latent ability in her blood.

Was she falling?

Why was she suddenly falling from what looked like a large height?

Shit!?

"Woah there, I got you!" Qrow called out as he jumped out of the tree and caught her in one of his hands. Qrow breathed a sigh of relief when he looked down at the small chick that fit inside of the palm of his hand easily. The little bird was quickly fidgetting and scrambling to stand back up on small orange legs. The bird's enture body covered in soft, yellow feathers. The top of it's head covered in messier feathers, and it's eyes colored a lilac tint of purple. "... Good news or bad news first?" Qrow asked as he looked at Yang in his hand.

"Tweet-tweet!"

"... Good news-" Qrow assumed that Yang wanted the good news first, since even in bird form, he didn't really speak birds enough to learn the language. "-you did it. You've activated your Branwen blood and turned into a bird... bad news. You've become one of the most useless birds... you are a baby bird a chick." Qrow told Yang as he showed her, her own reflection in his sword.

Yang looked at herself.

'I'm adorable... but this form is useless... Can I even fly like this?' Yang jumped off of Qrow's hand and flapped her wings.

Nope.

"Most chicks can't fly, anyway, the maturity of your bird form is related to how mature your aura is as well. It is easy to learn how to turn into a bird... you learned how to do it even faster than I did honestly. It took me nearly 7 hours... it only took you 3... but right now it doesn't look like you can fly." Qrow lectured her as he gently sat her down on the grass. Yang started to walk around in a huff of course. Testing out her bird body as she walked, wondering what all she could do. "... On the bright side, if anyone ever makes you angry, you can turn into a bird and poop on them." Qrow gave her a little more good news.

God knows that he himself had pooped on Tai many times when the man pissed him off, of course Tai never learned about that little fact. He was pretty sure that Raven never pooped on anyone, but that was simply because she was above such petty things.

He wasn't though.

Yang's deadpan stare at him showed him that pooping on things wasn't one of her concerns.

"Yang! Uncle Qrow, dinner is... where did Yang go?" Naruto asked as he walked into the back yard, looking around for any sign of Yang. "Oh, a little birdy... did you fall out of your nest? Better pick you up before Zwei gets to you." Naruto spoke gently as he leaned down and picked up the small little bird on the ground.

Yang froze when she realized that yes, they did have a dog that was more than happy to try and "play" with her.

"... She's around here somewhere. I think she will _turn back_ soon." Qrow hinted to Yang that she needed to start trying to turn back into a human.

Something that would be easier than turning into a bird.

"Weird way to phrase that. I'll take this little..." Naruto looked at Yang for a moment with a frown on his face. He grabbed Yang by her leg and lifted her upside down for a moment, and of course Yang started to struggle furiously. "... girl up to my room. Uncle, you go take a shower in the guest bathroom before coming to dinner. I've got to take one myself... being in a hot kitchen does that to you." Naruto flipped Yang back onto her feet.

Dear god that was a embarrassing.

'... Help me...' Yang sent Qrow a pleading look as Naruto stared to walk back into the house. Qrow shrugged his shoulders at her though, since it wasn't like he was going to make Naruto stop. It would look super supicious if he of all people suddenly started to care about a baby bird, and they didn't need that. 'Traitor!' Yang thought the second when she saw Qrow shrug and begin to walk off.

Bastard!

See if he got any presents on his next birthday!

"Down Zwei, this birdie is not for you."

Yang's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw Zwei jump off of the couch in the living room, and make a go at her. Naruto raised her higher though, and lectured the god that seemed to understand him and walk away.

"Tweet!"

'Bad Zwei, don't try and eat me again!' Yang thought as she angrilly tweeted at Zwei. She jumped and flipped in Naruto's hand as she made her shouts of anger known. She calmed down when she realized tweeting at Zwei wasn't going to help her out. 'Naruto's hands are pretty warm... and here I thought he had bad circulation like Ruby.' Yang noticed that Naruto had really warm hands.

He always thought that Naruto had bad blood circulation because of the way his body was, and because both Summer and Ruby had bad circulation.

She had never noticed that he had warm hands like her or their father did.

"Sorry if my room is a mess, you won't have to stay here long. Ignore the mess, things are pretty tough right now for me. Here, you can stay here." Naruto stated as he placed Yang inside of a bra that was sitting on his desk.

...

'Bro, do you have hobbies that we need to talk about?' Yang asked Naruto as she tweeted at him, knowing that she was very confident that he was not a crossdresser. She would still love him if he was, but she wanted him to come out of the closet about it. She wouldn't judge him, no matter how he identified. '... Wait a minute... this is my bra!? That's Ruby's bra over there!?' Yang looked around and saw that a few of both her and Ruby's bras were laying around.

She ran across the table and started to peck at the bras.

Naruto grabbed her tail feathers and pulled her away.

"Careful there, I'm still working on those... Can't have my sisters wearing the wrong cup sizes. You know, Yang is already close to a D-cup... it feels like yesterday she was only a B-cup. Not to mention Ruby is getting close to a C. I don't know where Ruby gets it from, Mom was super petite." Naruto laughed to himself slightly as he picked up the bras and placed them gently away from Yang.

Yang blinked and looked up at him.

"Tweet?"

"Oh right, you wouldn't know what bras are would you? Well, girls where them on their boobs. It's cheaper to adjust them than buy new ones, so whenever it looks like my sisters are outgrowing their bras, I resize them as much as I can. They want to be huntresses, and normal bras aren't suited to those needs, so I make sure to sew in some sturdy wires in there." Naruto explained to the chick, just to hear himself talk mostly. When the chick tweeted at him with a tilted head, he took it as a question.

Yang looked at the bras with her eyes surprised.

'... That's right... whenever my bras get uncomfortable, I talk about buying new ones and they start feeling comfortable again. How long has he been doing this for us? Actually, how much does he do for us that we don't thank him for?' Yang walked to the edge of Naruto's desk and looked up at him as he started to strip out of his clothes to take his own shower. She was only now starting to notice some of the things that he did for them without telling them he did them?

He took extra care to resize their bras to fit them, and he made them comfortable for them to wear while training and into battle?

That was something that _not even_ their mother did for them while they were alive, then again Summer died before they ever started to wear bras. This was something that Naruto did for them without them even needing to ask for it. Not just that, but without them even knowing he did it for them.

"... Uh... I feel like I'm going to throw up..." Naruto covered his mouth when he looked at himself nude in the mirror. Yang hopped over to the edge of the desk and tried to give him a concerned bird look. "... Not only do I have this ugly scar... Ever since that happened, I can't even look at myself naked without thinking about _her_." Naruto mumbled completely to himself with disgust in his voice.

Yang's eyes turned red as she heard those words.

Her hatred towards the ice cream bitch intensified.

'She really hurt his self-esteem... I am really going to enjoy breaking every bone in her body.' Yang thought as she stomped around. She was so pissed that somebody made her sweet, kind, loving little brother hate his own body so much. 'Don't worry Naruto, you have a great body that anyone would be lucky to be with.' Yang chirped at Naruto, hoping to convey her thoughts to him.

He smiled down at her.

"You're really adorable... you remind a lot of Yang. I guess it is your pretty feathers, they look just like her hair. I'm going to take a shower now, so I'm going to leave you alone for a bit." Naruto rubbed the top of her head with one of his fingers. He turned and started to walk towards the bathroom door. When he closed the door behind him, Yang heard a knock on the window, and looked at it to see a crow sitting there.

The crow turned into Qrow, and opened the window, before sliding in and looking at her.

Qrow took her off of the desk and sat her on the floor.

"You need to deactivate your aura, like you would when turning off your semblence, and picture yourself being human again." Qrow let her know from above.

With the knowledge on turning back, Yang did as she was told.

Moments later Yang was sitting on the floor with a frown on her face.

"... Thanks for teaching me how to do this Uncle Qrow. It's given me a lot to think about." Yang spoke softly as she stood back up, and she looked at her bra on the table for a moment.

How much had Naruto been doing for them?

How many times have they ever thanked him?

She needed to make this right.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 A Surprising Surprise

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yes, Naruto's home cooking! It's been too long since you've been inside of me!"

Ruby's excited shout was heard all around as she lifted her fork and knife up high into the air. Everyone was actually sitting at the table together, unlike how they would usually go into the living room and watch TV while they ate. They had been eating instant meals for so long now, and both trying and failing to replicate their brother's cooking. All Ruby and Yang knew was how to make pumpkin pie, it was the only thing that Naruto ever bothered to let them help him with.

People could not survive off of pumpkin pie.

'He really does so much for us, and we've all become dependant on him...' Yang thought as she looked down at the amazing spread before them.

Since Blake was a faunus, Naruto had decided to make the more traditional meals from Menagerie in order to try and appeal to Blake. Each of them had a small bowl of rice in front of them, the rice was flavored with a garlic sauce that gave the top of it a slightly yellow color, tipping the small white mountains. He had neatly cut and sliced fish, with the fish being cooked via the grilling method instead of how they usually ate fried fish. Each of them had a salad that smelled sweet, and visibly had sweet fruits in the middle of the vegetables. Not to mention the coconut shavings, and how each of them had coconut milk as their drinks.

"I haven't had Menagerie cooking since I was on a mission to clear out a small grimm herd there. Let me tell you, you faunus have some really good cooks. Faunus were always able to make the most out of their situation." Qrow spoke to Blake, who was sitting at the edge of the table, seeing as she was the guest of "honor" she was placed in the spot where everyone would be able to see her.

Blake was unsure of that statement was something she should be offended by, since he said "you faunus" but followed it up with some compliments to the species.

"None of you had to go this far, I'm just happy to be invited." Blake was a little embarrased that they went to so much trouble to make her feel at home.

Taiyang waved at her to get her attention.

"The Xiao Long family-"

"Rose." Naruto and Ruby commented, since they didn't take the Xiao Long name, so the statement didn't apply to them so much.

"Branwen." Qrow added his own last name into the correction, since he was in no way a Xiao Long, not even by blood.

"... I'm happy to have your last name dad." Yang tried to comfort her dad when he slumped forward in depression. She pat him on the shoulder as he stopped talking, and simply ate the rice with a spoon, he had no skills with chopsticks. He grumbled and mumbled away as he ate, before he perked up. "Better?" Yang asked, since he seemed to have his mood improve by eating the actually good food.

"Better... Anyway, we here like making people feel at home. This is really good Naruto, where did you learn Menagerie cooking? Blake, does this taste anything like what they make where you come from?" Taiyang asked as he used his fork to eat at some of the grilled fish. He covered his mouth with his hand so that he could talk and eat without being too rude.

Blake tried a bite of fish.

"Mmmmmm..." Blake slumped backwards, her back resting against the chair as she let her tastebuds explore the food. She slowly chewed and savored each chew, and allowed each spice that had been mixed together to form a rainbow of flavors explode in her mouth. She had not had a home cooked meal in so long now that she had forgotten how much of a difference there was. "... Where did you learn Menagerie cooking? This is better than anything I've ever tasted on Menagerie." Blake looked down at the dish, and she actually used chopsticks to take a bite of the rice.

She closed her eyes and just allowed the garlic rice to coat each part of her tongue with flavor, before she swallowed.

So good.

"I just used a cook book... I didn't have everything though, so I ended up switching out some ingredients with something similar." Naruto blushed at the compliment. He really didn't do anything too special, he just followed the recipie, and where he wasn't able to follow the recipie he allowed himself to be a little creative to try and make up for his lack of certain ingredients.

He was happy everyone was enjoying it though.

"So Blake, what brings you to Vale?" Ruby asked, since from what they gathered it was pretty obvious that she was a long way from home.

She wanted to try and make friends with the faunus at the table, since before now the only faunus that she could call her friend was her brother. She didn't really know a lot about faunus, but she was open to learning about the opposite species.

"I'm going to take the test to get into Beacon on my next birthday." Blake mentioned rather passively.

She wanted to be a huntress.

"Oh cool, I am too." Yang commented in response. She didn't have much to say to that, it made sense for Blake to be in Vale if she was trying to get into Beacon. You kind of needed to be in Vale to at least take the test, and not everyone could afford to take a bullhead to Beacon just for one day, and then go back home.

"Cool-!?"

Naruto stuck a piece of fruit in Ruby's mouth to calm her down before she created a scene. He stopped her from going into a lecture about how cool huntresses were, and how cool Blake was for trying to become one.

"Your parents must be really proud of you." Taiyang pointed out.

Qrow snorted.

'Yeah, I bet... bet she hasn't talked to them in years. This girl was one of the highest members of Vale's White Fang branch, right next to Adam Tauros.' Qrow thought as he glanced at Blake with an eye of very mild suspicion. Of course, if she did anything that even slightly painted herself in a bad light in front of him, he wouldn't hesitate to take her to jail for all of her past crimes. It was his word against hers, and he would bet his ass that the council would be happy to put away an ex-White Fang member.

Why was he letting this girl near his family?

Simple, it was the best way to keep a watchful eye on her, and she didn't seem to be causing any trouble helped in that. She had nothing to gain by attacking the Rose/Xiao Long family, so there was little need for suspicion in her actions.

He decided to keep his snark to himself though.

"I haven't really talked to them lately." Blake's tone was unsure of if she even wanted to talk about this.

Thankfully, Taiyang picked up on that and didn't comment further. He could see it was a sore subject for her. If her parents were alive, or if they had some kind of argument, he couldn't be sure. He wasn't going to ask her though.

"Hey Naruto, your bird is back again." Ruby pointed out when she finished her meal, she was a quick eater just like everything in her life.

She had to live fast.

"A raven?" Blake questioned when she saw a raven sitting on the edge of the window. She could tell the difference between a raven and a crow, even though they looked extremely similar. They were apart of the same family of birds, and both were large and black in appearance, but there were differences between them.

Qrow glanced at the _smug_ looking Raven just sitting there looking at him, taunting him to try and shoo her away.

"She's just here to get a little food, no big deal." Naruto picked up a small bit of fish from his own plate and went over to the window. He opened it and offered it to Raven, who took it in her beak and hopped onto his hand. She looked up at him for a moment, analyzing his face for a few moments.

'Really smart raven...' Yang thought for a moment, before she blinked.

Wait... Branwens could turn into birds, and her mother's name was Raven Branwen... and her uncle was Qrow Branwen.

"Careful around birds, they carry diseases." Taiyang stated warningly.

'Screw off Dad/Fuck you Tai.' Yang and Qrow thought, both of them having the ability to turn into birds, though Yang only recently. Yang glanced over at Qrow, who looked at her and nodded his head when he saw her questioning gaze at the raven.

His nod answered her question.

Yes, that was her mother.

"It's not a big deal, she comes by all the time. I don't know how long ravens live, but she has been getting on in age... it's been about... 9 years? You're a very pretty birdy, now off you go." Naruto jerked his hand up and Raven took that as her cue to begin flying away. Now that she had checked up on Naruto, and he seemed to be doing _better_ , she would go back to her tribe and get ready for the next raid.

Naruto closed the window again, before he returned to the table.

"You like birds?" Blake asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Doesn't everyone?" Naruto asked her with a tilted head. He thought a like of birds was normal, he didn't assume that him liking birds was weird or anything.

Blake's cat ears twitched.

...

"She likes them on a dinner plate." Yang joked about Blake, who turned her head towards Yang with a raised eyebrow. "... My brother is a faunus, and I am not a racist... just going to point that out now." Yang pointed at Naruto with a dead serious face. She had blood relations to her beloved brother, and was not a racist because of her jokes.

She made jokes about everything.

Sometimes that got her in trouble at school.

"I wasn't going to call you racist... I was going to call you insensative." Blake mentioned, since she wasn't dumb enough to call somebody who clearly loved a faunus a racist.

"Yeah, that fits her." Taiyang commented with his face neutral.

"Totally Yang, no tact." Ruby agreed with her father in Blake's assessment of Yang.

"Hit the nail on the head." Qrow added his two cents in, since even he would admit that Yang had little ability to be sensative towards others sometimes. She was good at comforting people, but she could be a little insensative with her jokes.

"No truer words have ever been spoken about her." Naruto sided with everyone.

Yang's jaw just dropped.

"Anyway Naruto, I want to talk with you privately for a little bit since you seem to be doing better." Qrow spoke up as he stood up. He liked the food and all, but he did have something important that he wanted to talk with Naruto about that just couldn't wait. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head and got up to follow Qrow.

"Is something wrong?" Taiyang asked suspiciously, ad Qrow smiled disalarmingly.

"Nothing's wrong. Naruto and I have never really spent much time together, so I wanted to see if he wanted to take a little trip with me for a few days." Qrow deflected the question, while also answering it a little.

Naruto was interested in where this was going.

So when he followed Qrow into the back yard, Qrow kept going until they were far enough away to keep anyone from listening in on the conversation.

Qrow wasn't usually like this, so to say the least Naruto was suspicious.

"... So, you've been watching me and Ruby train in secret, and training to use a scythe by yourself huh? Not to mention you've been studying new ways to use Dust?" Qrow brought up as he turned and leaned his back against a tree. He had a clear frown on his face as he looked down at Naruto, who closed his eyes.

He wondered how Qrow knew, but that wasn't his biggest concern.

Naruto looked at Qrow carefully.

"... Yeah, I have... since none of you will teach me anything, I've been teaching myself." Naruto admitted what he had been doing in secret.

Qrow sighed.

"... You're as stubborn as Summer was, to be sure. I guess _she_ was right, there is nothing stopping you. I want to see how good you are, and in a few days there will be a tournament in Mistral for young fighters to compete." Qrow explained where the trip they might be taking would be, but Naruto didn't get it at first.

He shot Qrow the same suspicious look.

"... Your point?" Naruto couldn't stop the look he sent Qrow.

"You attract trouble like a magnet... I thought I was protecting you by not training you. It seems that huntsman, civilian, you attract trouble. You have become the target for multiple huntsmen academies, the _Schnee_ are interested in you, and you are becoming a target for some... unsavory people." Qrow stated as he frowned in thought of Raven, and people like Neopolitan who were going to cause future trouble for him.

Winter had made a report of Naruto that explained his extraordinary talent with Dust, and his extremely fast learning curve. That alone had made him a target for the Huntsmen academies to offer scholarships to him, or even a teaching position so that he could teach others how to use Dust in unique ways. Then there was the Schnee family, who of course had seen the way that people had reacted to the art of him. He had little doubt that they would want to use him as a spokesman for their company to show how well they treat faunus.

Then there was Raven.

"Okay, but why this trip?" Naruto asked, and Qrow pursued his lips.

The unpleasant part for him.

"I can't fight you to see how strong you are... you look and act too much like Summer for me to do that. I would hold back against you, and that wouldn't be fair to you. I want to enter you in the Mistral Tournament and see how well you do, see what you need to improve on... You need to get stronger." Qrow spoke with regret already in his voice. Like he didn't want to do this, he really didn't, but he was being left with no other choice but to train Naruto.

Naruto was shocked.

He was finally going to be recieving training like his siblings?

"... I'll do it." Naruto stated, and Qrow smiled a little at the lack of thinking that Naruto had to put into this.

"Good... we are keeping this a secret from the others, by the way. If you do good, it wouldn't be good for your real name to be known... so we need to make a fake name, and get you a disguise." Qrow muttered to himself at the end.

It wouldn't do for Taiyang to learn what they were doing and put a stop to it.

"I already have a name and disguise... though you aren't going to like it." Naruto slowly admit to having already gotten both of what he needed.

Qrow raised an eyebrow.

Why wouldn't he like it?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **The next arc is going to be called... the Summer Branwen arc.**


	26. Chapter 26 Summer Branwen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Pffffffft!?"

Qrow literally spit out the entire can of soda that he had trying to drink when Naruto showed him the disguise that he was going to be wearing for the tournament. Naruto had refused to show him the disguise during the entire trip to Mistral, and had just stated that it wouldn't be good for him to see it too soon. Even more so since it took time to put the disguise on, and he didn't want Taiyang, Yang, or Ruby to see the disguise so he didn't have the chance to show it off.

Smart move if Qrow had to say, even if Naruto's _name_ for his disguise was horrible.

 _Summer Branwen._

Naruto wasn't good at coming up with names for things, it was one of his flaws, but Qrow was willing to go with it for the sole reason that he was sure that it would hurt his sister if she ever heard of it.

"... Well, everyone wells me I look like mom..." Naruto stated as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He was the clone of his mother.

Literally.

He was wearing her clothes instead of his own clothes, and he had combed his hair so that instead of his right eye being covered by his hair, it was his left eye instead. Instead of the blue eye that Qrow usually had to look at, he was looking at a silver right eye, he didn't know they made color contacts in silver. Her had pushed some kind of powder that made his skin look more pale, without it looking unnatural, and he used it on both his hands and face since those were the parts of her body that Summer had left exposed.

He looked _just_ like her down to the last detail, the only difference was which eye was covered by his hair.

"So yo decided to... How did you even find silver contacts?" Qrow asked as he stepped forward and looked at Naruto.

They were good contacts, he couldn't even tell that his eye color wasn't actually silver.

"My right eye _is_ silver... I thought everyone knew that. I'm not wearing contacts or anything like that." Naruto deadpanned at his Uncle, whose eyes widened in surprise when he heard that little bit of information.

He had assumed that _just Ruby_ had inherited Summer's silver eyes, he didn't know that Naruto had always gotten the power, just later in life than Ruby did. Since Naruto's right eye was never in view of anyone, it was just easy to assume that both of his eyes were blue, not that he had two eye colors.

"... You know, I shouldn't be surprised by that... you do look weird without blond hair though." Qrow stated as he ruffled Naruto's currently dark red hair. He could tell that Naruto used a cheap dye that would come out the next time Naruto washed his hair by by touching the hair.

"Now introducing-"

"Knock 'em dead." Qrow stated as he stood up and nodded to Naruto.

 **-With Raven-**

"I wonder what kind of fighters will participate this year." Raven sat with several members of her tribe around one of the few televisions that they had. As a bandit tribe, they enjoyed seeing these battles take place for many reasons. She herself enjoyed them because it gave her the chance to look at the future huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant without having do use her abilities for it. It gave her the chance to see if she could find any people to recruit to her tribe in the future as well.

It was a chance for her to make plans to expand the power of her people, which increased their ability to survive.

Raven took a sip of her whiskey.

 _"-Summer Branwen!"_

"Pfffffffft!?" Raven spewed out everything that she had been drinking when she heard _that name_ come up on the screen. She hammered her chest with her fist and cleared her airways as quickly as she could. "Everyone out, _now_." Raven stated with a heavy tone as she made all of her tribesmen get out of the tent with just a few words.

Of course, they followed her orders without question.

What the fuck!?

Raven stood up as quickly as she could, and she grabbed her sword when she looked at the screen. Raven created a portal faster than she ever had before, and she walked through the portal. Raven came out of a bathroom stall in the men's bathroom by mistake, but she didn't care as she rushed out of the bathroom and started to run towards the arena. She knocked several people over as she hauled complete ass, and she stopped when she was standing in the audience looking down at the arena, large moniters showing what was happening close up.

There she was.

'... Oh my god...' Raven covered her mouth with one of her hands when she saw Summer.

There she was.

"Now introducing her opponent, Neptune Vasilias!"

"... It can't be..." Raven whispered with her eyes trained solely on Summer. Who looked just like she had the last time that Raven had seen her alive. The soft curves of her body, all of the facial features, silver eyes, not to mention those clothes of hers that couldn't be mistaken, all the way down to that long white cloak that she wore.

Qrow walked up next to her.

"It's not."

"It has to be... She's been alive this entire time... and you've been _hiding her_?" Raven turned her head to face Qrow with anger, and disbelief in her eyes.

She was honestly hurt.

"She's dead... that's not Summer. I'm surprised you can't tell you that is... I mean you obsess over him so much." Qrow mocked Raven as he leaned back against the railing, no really watching the fight go on. Raven's eyes widened and she looked back at Summer... at _Naruto,_ with utter shock.

He looked so much like her.

...

 _He looked so much like her._

'... Never before have I been this attracted to somebody crossdressing.' Raven thought as she much more calmly prepared to watch the fight.

 **-In the Arena-**

"Now listen, I know it's going to be hard, but please... hand's above the waist." Neptune stated, and Naruto gave the boy a blank look.

The boy looked like he belonged in a fashion show, not a fight. He had light blue hair in an undercut, with black sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a heavy black leather jacket, with a dark blue shirt underneath it, the shirt as a button up with a white tie to complete the top. He was even wearing dark blue skinny jeans with rips in the knee.

"... I'll do my best." Naruto sarcastically replied, seeing that the boy's weapon was some kind of gun... but with the three bladles that were hidden inside of it, he could tell with the knowledge he gained from watching his sister, that it became some kind of spear... maybe a trident.

Neptune didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I knew these clothes would make me look awesome... chicks are totally going for the bad boy look this year." Neptune stated as Naruto reached into his skirt pocket, and took out a small box. He opened it up and took out a cigarette with a white filter to it. He placed it in his mouth, and the tip of it started to glow when the dust activated. He glanced towards Neptune, before Naruto started to take a few steps back.

It was nearly time to start.

"... I'm more into cool people." Naruto commented dryly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Neptune asked, since he could tell, by Naruto's smile, that the comment had some kind of different meaning.

"Fight!"

Naruto sucked in his breath, before he used Wind and breathed a large amount of freezing air towards Neptune. The attack was wide-spread, so even as Neptune jumped out of the way of the ice wind, his right left and right arm were still covered in a ight layer of ice that prevented him from moving them like normal. Neptune's right leg was frozen to the floor, preventing him from running away.

"... Get it... cool." Naruto stated when Neptune turned his gun into a trident, and prepared to break the ice.

Big surprise, ice was hard to break when all of the muscles trapped inside of it, were trapped by the ice. Naruto sucked in another breath when Neptune started to spin his trident, and when Neptune swung his trident, Naruto breathed another breath of ice wind at him. His left arm was frozen solid, as was half of his chest. Neptune was left with only his left leg to continue battling, so Naruto started to walk towards Neptune and he blew out another breath of ice wind.

Neptune's entire body, minus his head, was soon frozen.

His teeth were shattering.

"... I get it..." Neptune admitted when he realized that Naruto had practically admitted before the fight that he was going to freeze him cold.

Naruto unfroze Neptune's weapon and grabbed it.

Naruto started to bash Neptune over the head with the side of his weapon. Naruto bashed Neptune over the head several times... maybe 15 times, and every time his aura continued to drop further and further towards the red. He was already in the yellow as Naruto bonked him on the head.

"Ow!? Stop hitting me with my own weapon!?"

"Just a few more times." Naruto stated when he looked up at the big screen and saw that Neptune's aura was nearly at 15% (aka when it would drop to red). He continued to bonk Neptune on the head.

"... and with that, competitor Neptune Vasilias aura has dropped into the red, dropping him from the tournament!... With a _chilling_ display of advanced Dust usage, we have Summer Branwen taking the first win in the tournament."

 **-With Raven and Qrow-**

"... That's an interesting way to use Dust... He was able to combine Wind with Dust to create a wide-spread attack... Wind is already hard enough of a Semblence to dodge as it is." Raven mumbled as she observed Naruto's... it wasn't a fight. His opponent had underestimated him from the beginning, and Naruto had managed to freeze part of his body. It was a type advantage, Naruto was a distance fighter it would seem, at the moment at least. His attacks spread out over a wide area, and his opponent had no way to deal with ice. "Did you teach him that?" Raven asked Qrow with narrowed eyes.

Even she hadn't actually seen Naruto fight.

Qrow shook his head.

"He invented that all on his own. Wind lets him make the most out of his Dust-Sticks though. It lets him spread out their effect, and aim it better." Qrow analyzed it himself.

This was his first time seeing it as well.

To think, he had been overlooking Naruto's potential all this time for his own petty reasons, and Naruto had been able to grow this much without him.

Raven's smug smile pissed him off.

"Surprised?" Raven asked Qrow, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from responding. "I'm not, the boy was born with a weak body... but he has a _creative mind_. He can use what he's given in ways you or I could never even dream of. In that way, he's already surpassed his mother." Raven herself would admit, she wasn't creative in a lot of ways. She had a very logical thinking mind, not so much a creative one.

Summer had always been the creative one of Team STRQ, she had been their creative leader, so Raven could really appreciate somebody who was creative.

Even Summer had never thought of mixing Dust with her Semblence before, and even if she had, Raven doubted that Summer would have come up with the same way to do it that her son had.

"Don't tell me you are lusting after him." Qrow stated, and Raven frowned.

"Look who is talking. Don't think I don't know about that waitress you slept with... what was she, 16?" Raven asked Qrow, who scoffed.

"She was 19... anyway, I was messing with you. Of course, somebody is getting a little defensive." Qrow commented with a small smirk growing on his face. Raven frowned at Qrow for his comment.

Look at how Naruto was dressed.

"I'm out of here... I have more important things to do than let you mock me." Raven stated as she turned around and began to walk away. Qrow smirked a little, before a small frown came over his face.

"... Salem herself ordered Summer's death. She knows about the Silver-Eyed Warriors... she knows more about them than we do. She's going to send somebody after Naruto." Qrow stated as he looked at Naruto's image on the screen, his silver eye showing on what was national television.

Raven's hand went to her sword.

"... Then I'll remind Salem that her men don't have the power to face the Branwen tribe... If she sends somebody after Naruto... I'll send their head back to her in a box." Raven spoke with a murderous glare in her eyes.

Qrow nodded.

"Good, something we agree on." Qrow's statement got a smile out of Raven.

'Nobody touches Summer's last rose but me.' Raven thought with a dark smile on her face.

'Nobody touches my family.' Qrow thought with a determined look in his eyes. They didn't look at each other, but they didn't need to.

They already knew each other's reasons without asking.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 A White Knight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, fighting you is going to be fun... The way you beat Neptune was hilarious."

"Put on a shirt." Naruto stated with a dull stare towards the shirtless monkey faunus, his third opponent that he was fighting in the tournament. If he beat this boy, he would be going to the Semi-Finals of the tournament.

His opponent, Sun Wukong, was a very muscular young man, with really bright blond hair, peach skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore ripped jeans, and he had nunchucks at his sides. He had abs for sure, and he liked to show them off, since he was wearing absolutely no shirt at the moment.

"I was wearing a shirt earlier, but it got damaged in my last fight... Let me tell you something, I was fighting a real freaky chick." Sun couldn't helped but laugh. He wasn't angry with Naruto for defeating his partner in a fight, actually he thought it was absolutely hilarious how it happened. "Kind of want to thank you though. You beating Neptune means I don't have to. We both just became partners at Haven this year... would have made the next 4 years pretty awkward." Sun couldn't go without giving due thanks.

Didn't want to make anything too awkward with his new partner after all.

"Fight!"

The second the call was made, Sun jumped away when Naruto prepared to finish him off. Naruto blew out Freezing Wind at him, and Sun had learned from watching his opponent's first two fights. Both times 'Summer' would use 'her' freezing breath and freeze her enemies solid, but Sun wasn't a fool. He knew that he needed to stay on the move to prevent himself from falling for the same trick as everyone else so far. He swung his nunchucks and pulled the triggers on them, shooting them like guns with two rounds going towards Naruto.

"Woah!?" Sun leaned back in the air when his shots were shot back at him by a gust of strong wind. He landed on his hands, before flipping backwards several times, and landing on his feet.

Naruto had switched "ammo".

When he saw Sun dodge the Ice Wind, Naruto had switched from an Ice Dust-Stick to a different one that he hadn't used in the fights so far. He switched to his Gravity Dust-Stick, which gave his Wind far more _pressure_ to it. The wind's force became more focused, able to reflect long distance ammunition back to the ones who shot it. Naruto swung his arms, and called the Heavy Wind back to himself. The wind gathered around his body, spiralling around him like a shield when Sun jumped to the left and shot another 6 rounds of blasts at him. When the shots hit Naruto's wind barrier, they started to spin around Naruto, caught in the wind before being sent back at Sun.

'He's really good on his feet.' Naruto thought when Sun used his nunchucks to knock away all of his own blasts with practiced ease. Naruto clapped his hands together, and the winds around him condensed into a ball above his head. They shrank down until the condensed winds were the size of a marbel, and Naruto flicked it towards Sun with his index finger.

"That is such an AWESOME Semblence!" Sun called out as he leaned back, the Heavy Wind Ball shooting above his face.

Naruto snapped his fingers.

The Heavy Wind Ball released ALL of the condenses heavy winds in one huge gust. The gust went in all directions, slamming Sun against the ground, the back of his head hitting the ground first. The audience was gifted with a very nice breeze going over them, while Naruto was pushed back by the forces of the winds. He was knocked off his own feet and onto his butt.

'Okay... That one is too powerful... I need to be further away before using that from now on.' Naruto thought, as Sun rolled onto his belly, holding the back of his head with his hands. Naruto got up and walked towards Sun, whose tail was waving around all over the place.

Sun took his hands off of hisn head, and put them on the ground to push himself back to his feet.

He paled when he felt two hands on his tail.

"Now listen... I know you think you have the advantage here... but if you think about it carefully, I'm sure that you will-" Sun started to say, before he found himself nearly completely frozen. The only parts of his body not frozen in ice were his head and the tail that Naruto was holding onto. "... This is a horrible position to be frozen in. Looks like I'm about to take a stiff one in the ass." Sun realized what position that he had been frozen in.

He was frozen in doggy style position.

Naruto's cheeks became red at the way Sun worded that, before he picked up Sun's weapons and started to spin them around. He sat on top of Sun's frozen back, before he became to whack Sun across the top of his head over and over again.

"Dude... there is a time and place for that language." Naruto muttered as he beat pounded the back of Sun's head like a drum. He got into a beat, before the buzzer went off the second that Sun's aura went into the red.

"Ow... Guess I can't make fun of Neptune anymore." Sun laughed when he realized that his aura had dropped to the red, and he had also lost in the same way that his friend had. "You got a funny way of fighting, I like it. What do you say after this tournament, you and I get a bowl of noodles?" Sun asked with a wide grin on his face.

So what if this girl just beat his ass with his own weapon, and had frozen him solid? She was cute, and she smelled just like a faunus, which there were not a lot of in Mistral. Faunus were mostly in Vale, Vacuo, and of course Menagerie. There were a few of them in Mistral, there were even some of them in Atlas.

Naruto gave Sun a blank stare, before he stood up and made his way towards the locker rooms so that he could wait for his next fight.

 **-With Weiss-**

"Seriously Winter, that has to be Naruto... How can you not see that?" Weiss asked as she pointed at the large television that showed Naruto walking away. She was speaking to Winter, because after having seen Naruto's second fight, she had called Winter over and asked her to watch the tournament with her. She had told her that Naruto had been participating in the tournament under a different name, but Winter didn't believe her... at first.

"I can see why you would assume... but at the same time, I don't understand why you would jump to this conclusion." Winter looked at the screen and she could indeed see how they were the same.

The same face, the same basic hairstyle, the same body-type, the same height as well, but there were many basic differences. Like hair color, skin color, species, gender, and so on, not even the eye color was the same.

"Naruto invented Dust-Sticks... and we both know that if he wore girl's clothes, he could pass for a pretty girl. He's the only person that should be able to use them right now." Weiss pointed out the reason why she assumed that Naruto had entered the tournament under the name Summer. She had been there when Naruto invented his Dust-Sticks, and she had seen him use them before. He was using them the exact same way that he showed her, and that alone was enough proof for her.

Winter wasn't completely convinced.

"... Naruto's family would never let him enter a tournament... but his eyes are blue." Winter paused and looked at the screen closer.

His family would never let him enter a tournament... which would be the perfect reason why he was crossdressing if that was him. If Naruto just hid his identity it would be pretty easy to discover him by the basis of gender and skills. Naruto had rather unique looks, that even in disguise, would make it easy to tell he was in disguise. But if Naruto crossdressed, then his looks would become the _perfect_ disguise. Anyone looking for a female fighter would never be looking for the male Naruto.

"What are you talking about, Naruto's right eye is silver." Weiss pointed out, surprising Winter at her attention to a detail that she herself had never noticed.

Really?

"I never noticed... he never changed his hairstyle, so I never saw his right eye. When did you see it?" Winter asked Weiss, who was a little surprised that her sister, who had seen the boy completely naked for hours and hours at a time, had not noticed that detail.

"When he was practicing with his Fire-Dust stick, he started to sweat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. I saw his eye for a second then. That-" Weiss paused the TV just before Naruto was done walking away. "-is Naruto Rose. For a boy who has never been in a fight before, he's doing really well in this tournament." Weiss pointed out with her tone suggesting her attitude towards Naruto had taken on an impressed tone.

For somebody with no formal combat training, who had never had a private combat instructor and having never gone to a combat training school, to have gotten to the Semi-Finals of a tournament was rather amazing in it's own right.

The fact he had done it without having gotten hit was much more impressive.

"He hasn't shown any hand to hand combat ability, so far he has made sure his opponent would keep a distance from him. He needs to work on some form of close combat... I hope he is doing okay." Winter spoke with her gaze turning from militaristic, to kind when she remembered what had happened to him. He seemed like he was doing well enough, but just because he was doing well on the _outside_ didn't mean he was perfectly okay on the inside.

He could be bottling up his pain.

She knew him well enough to know that whenever somebody hurt him, he had the bad habit of bottling it up inside and holding it there. He did it when his family did something that hurt him, and there was no doubt he was doing it now.

"He seems well, and I'm a little jealous... he is a prettier girl than I am." Weiss felt her self-esteem take the hit when admitting that part. She was a jealous of how well Naruto worked that dress. Weiss knew that she couldn't pull off dark colors well, and she was envious of the people with the body types to pull off those colors. She wore light colors for that reason, because she was already so petite that wearing slimming dark colors just made her look on the unhealthy side of skinny.

Winter nodded.

'Maybe the next time I see him, I'll ask him to crossdress for a painting... I'm feeling a little inspired... Damn, I wish he were here.' Winter clicked her teeth. She had the perfect idea for Naruto. She would paint one half of Naruto's body as if he were his normal male self, and then she would paint the other half of the painting like his female persona. She would cover the two genders in her painting, and show their common grounds.

She needed to start replacing all of the art she sold, so why not make a ton of art of Naruto?

"Unpause..." Weiss unpaused it so that they could watch the next fight together. Now that Winter was with her, though Winter wouldn't have long before she had to get ready for a mission, she would spend some time watching a tournament with her. She barely got to spend quality time with her sister, and it saddened her that the one family member she had that she enjoyed was always away. "Coffee?" Weiss asked, and Winter waved a hand.

She was good.

"Have you put any thought into joining Atlas Academy instead of Beacon Academy?" Winter asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

She would like for her sister to attend her old school, it would be nice for her to watch her sister rise through the ranks of the school, and one day possibly rise through the ranks of the military.

"I think I would be able to grow the most at Vale's Beacon Academy... as far away from father as possible." Weiss spoke as the next fight, featuring Pyrrha Nikos actually, began... and the fight was pretty one sided. Her opponent wasn't even able to land a hit on her, and her opponent was a fully trained huntress who had recently graduated Haven Academy. It was amazing how skilled Pyrrha was.

Weiss could only wonder what her Semblence was, since she had yet to see Pyrrha use it in any of her battles.

"Ozpin's school is a fine school, but if what General Ironwood says is true, then the man is far too casual with his students. I believe Atlas is far better suited for you, but the choice is yours to make. I won't try and make it for you." Winter stopped herself from trying to convince her sister further. She wouldn't push her own ideals on Weiss, it was up to Weiss to make her own mistakes and create her own success story. Whatever path that Weiss decided on, she would have support in it.

That didn't mean that Winter would personally like what Weiss chose, but sometimes you had to support somebody, even if you didn't want to.

"Thank you... I actually have something I wanted to show you." Weiss spoke with a smile as she stood up and walked to retrieve her sword.

Winter rose a slim eyebrow.

Weiss grabbed her sword and pointed it towards Winter, who wasn't shocked by it. She saw a Glyph appear on the ground, and recognized the Glyph for what it did right away.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but that was the only indication.

"Summoning?" Winter lowly spoke when white aura started to gather at the Glyph, and a glowing blue and white figure rose out of it. Winter recognized it as the Possessed Armor that had given her sister her scar. The Grimm that had possessed the armor had been killed by Weiss, meaning that in it's knight form, she would be able to summon it.

Low and behold, a White Knight appeared from the Glyph, standing a little taller than Weiss herself stood.

Winter clapped for Weiss softly.

"Bravo, and what gave you the push you needed to achieve this?" Winter questioned with her eyebrows lowering once more.

Weiss smiled.

Winter's praise filled her with pride.

"Actually, it was Naruto that helped me." Weiss spoke with a soft smile.

Okay, Winter was curious now.

"What advice did he give?" Winter asked, and Weiss shook her head.

"He didn't give me any advice. The idea came for me when I saw how naturally he used his own Semblence. When he was combing Dust with his Semblence, even though he was trying something new, he wasn't trying to _force_ his Semblence to do anything that it wasn't suppose to do... so it gave me the idea to relax. I know you taught me to concentrate... but summoning became so much easier when I did the opposite... I took a few breaths, calmed myself... and just... didn't try so hard." Weiss smiled through her entire explaination of what Naruto had unknowingly done for her when he had been training to use his Dust-Sticks. He had unknowingly showed her the secret to being able to Summon, even if he didn't directly offer her any help.

She owed him her thanks for his help, because of him she was now able to summon... and at an even earlier age than Winter managed to figure it out at.

"Hmmm, whatever the method, I'm very proud that you managed to summon so successfully. If there is anything you would like as a gift in celebration, please let me know." Winter wanted to gift something to her sister for her acomplishment. It wasn't everyday that a Schnee learned to summon, even more since the days when the Schnee family was filled with warriors seemed to be ending.

It was just down to her and her sister now, nobody else in the family wanted anything to do with the warrior lifestyle.

"Tomorrow, after you get off of work... I would like it if we could go and have a day at the beauty salon, just you and me." Weiss spoke, and Winter nodded her head.

That was acceptable.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 The Ancient Mother of Silver

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I don't know where I am... and I don't know who you are."

Naruto knew he was asleep, because after making it to the finals, he and Qrow had gone back to a hotel room and he himself had collapsed on the bed to make sure that he would get a good night's sleep. The arena was being set up for the final round of the tournament, which was the most important round. He knew he had gone to bed, so he had either been taking in his sleep by somebody who had the ability to sneak past his uncle with ease, or he was currently asleep and having the most vivid dream of his life.

Naruto didn't need to _see_ to know somebody was standing behind him.

"A child of mine has never been born with only a single silver eye."

"... My Mom's Summer Rose, and you aren't her." Naruto stated as he turned his head, and all he could see all around him were golden clouds. The ground was made of the sky itself, as if he were standing on the stars. It was almost like he was floating in space, in heaven itself, with the golden clouds being all around the horizen. When he looked behind himself though, where the voice was coming from, he did not see anyone standing there. "... Your voice is too soft to be Mom's voice." Naruto continued as he turned his head the other direction, and continued to look for the source of the voice.

There was a light giggle.

The light giggle was powerful, calm, soft, soothing, and it was most of all motherly. Like a mother joyfully laughing at the joke her child told.

"Summer Rose is my child as well, as is your sister Ruby Rose... and your grandmother Scarlet Rose, and her husband Forest Rose. All those with eyes of silver are children of mine."

Her voice was wispy, and the way she spoke was ancient. She spoke with the wisdom of somebody thousands, maybe more, years old. Her voice itself was beautiful, and almost completely made Naruto drop his guard, her voice itself disarming to hear.

"... This is a weird dream." Naruto sighed and layed back so that he was floating on space.

Yeah, weird dream with a mysterious voice.

His nerves about the tournament must be getting to him.

"Can you guess my name?"

"... I know your name..." Naruto stated as he sat up with a frown on his face. The second she asked for her own name from him, the thought of her name came to his mind. It was on his mind, in a way that he would never forget his own mother's name. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but at the same time it was hard for him to imagine forgetting the name either. "... Frau... Frau Holle... Lady... Pandemonium... No... Lady Chaos." Naruto spoke as he looked up and around.

Golden clouds parted.

A silver light glowed from the golden clouds, and a beautiful woman appeared from the golden clouds. She wore a simple dress made entirely of green leaves that went up to her shoulders, hiding her modest cleavage. The dress had a long slit up her right leg, and the sleaves extended down to her wrists where they were covered in silver flames. She had long, unruly hair in the color white, white that looked like it was just as silver as her flames. The silver in her eyes covered almost the entire white of her eyes, and she had skin that was as pale as the moon. She radiated unearthly beauty, the stars that her bare feet touched shined brighter, and her eyes were ringed with gold.

"I prefer Mother Holle... Chaos is such an evil sounding name, but I can't call myself a goddess... now can I? No, my sons decided to take that title for themselves." Now that she was visible, her voice became more hypnotising than before. She walked towards Naruto, and she smiled at him as she sat down next to him. Her silver gaze at him was just as motherly as his own mother's gaze had been. "... You look so very much like Summer... but your whisker marks... they make you look just as handsome as a great hero once looked." Mother Holle spoke gently as she tucked her knees in her arms, and leaned her head against her knees to look at him.

She was offering a soft smile.

It was hard to frown when he saw her smile, and he ended up smiling as well when she spoke to him.

"... You know my mother?" Naruto asked her, and Mother Holle nodded her head with gentleness.

"She was one of my favorites, it was truly a shame how she perished before her time was due." Mother Holle had tears of silver spill from her eyes that she wiped away with the side of her hand. "... She died a noble death, and I'm proud that she was born as one of my children. You're following in her noble footsteps... and I blame myself for your suffering. It was my selfish wish that brought you into this world. You've already suffered so greatly child." Mother Holle spoke as more silver tears gently fell down her cheeks.

She cried very easily.

Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah, Mom was awesome like that... So how did Mom die?" Naruto asked Mother Holle, who leaned her forehead against her knees.

"It is quite the long story."

"... This is a dream, I think we have time." Naruto spoke as he gestured to everything that was around them.

"You are quite the sassy child, very well. I am no goddess, but in ancient times I birthed two sons. When I learned to experience happiness and joy, I birthed my first son, who became the God of Light... and when I learned what sadness and anger was, I birthed my second child, who became the God of Darkness... My sons were born with power far surpassing my own... during the day, my eldest created life and happiness... and at night my youngest destroyed that life... this cycle continued for many years." Mother Holle spoke with her tone shifting, but her smile never left her face. She fondly remembered her sons bickering, their rivalry, and she remembered how it made her feel less lonely than when she was all alone. Them fighting staved off her own loneliness.

Naruto looked down.

She was no goddess, but she birthed gods?

Strange.

"They were rivals." Naruto didn't know how he felt about that when the words left his mouth.

"In every sense of the word, they were polar opposites. They did create one thing together though, something with Choice, Wisdom, and both the ability to Create and Destroy. Can you guess what they created?" Mother Holle asked, as if she were questioning a child about something very obvious.

"Humanity, they created humanity."

To be fair, the answer really was obvious. It was always said man was born from dust, and that the grimm started to hunt man down to return them back to the dust they were born from. Her story just so happened to go along with what the old stories he was told as a child spoke of.

"They did, but needless to say... my sons have many faults. They are not above cursing their very creations. I couldn't just stand by, and watch as they continued this... so I created something of my own." Mother Holle reached out and she stroked the side of Naruto's head, placing the tips of her fingers right next to his right eye. Naruto's eyes looked towards where she was touching.

Naruto had an odd thought strike him.

"... Silver eyes?" Naruto questioned, unsure of his quess had anything to do with what she seemed to be hinting at.

"Yes, silver eyes... The eye you have, holds the power to destroy the creations of my sons. They didn't just create humanity... but they gave humanity divine tools. Those with silver eyes have the power to destroy both grimm, and magic itself... Hard to believe, I know." Mother Holle admitted that she would understand if he didn't believe her, and when Naruto shook his head at her, she glanced at his smile.

He believed her.

"This is too crazy to just be a dream, so I believe you. Why did you create something to destrou what they made though... and magic?" Naruto asked what he assumed was an important question.

"Wisdom, Choice, Creation, and Destruction. My sons created four holy Relics, each holding inside of them great power. There was once a man though... he attained the Relics, and with the Relics he gained great magical powers... You've heard the Tale of the Seasons, right?" Mother Holle asked Naruto, and he nodded.

It was a fairy tale about four young girls who came across a wizard, and after helping him they were each given the powers of the seasons, magic so that they may come and visit him every year, forever.

It was one of his favorites.

"... You are saying the Maidens are real, and Magic is real?" Naruto found it hard to believe, even harder to understand why _he_ was being told of all of this. "... Why me?" Naruto followed up.

Why was she taking this time to talk with him.

"Silver eyes have the power to destroy both the Grimm, and Magic itself. As for your question, for a crime you didn't commit... my son's have cursed you... and it is my fault that your curse exists. You suffer because of me." Mother Holle cried in earnest when she spoke of her complete fault with why he was cursed to suffer. She closed her eyes, knowing that one of her children was doomed to suffer because of her.

Naruto's eyes widened.

He was cursed!?

"... I'm cursed?" Naruto asked, and she nodded.

"This isn't your first life... this is your second life. I predicted that this world would be overcome by a great war, so I used as much of my power as I could to look for help. I asked you to help... but you aren't one of my son's creations. You might be born human, but your soul is from a place my son's had no part of... they grew angry, and they cursed you... You would have never been cursed if it weren't for me. For that, I will never be able to apologize enough." Mother Holle looked towards him with her cheeks stained with cheeks, and Naruto moved towards her and placed an arm over her shoulders. She smiled at him when she saw that he was trying to comfort her.

She believed that the truly good of heart should be granted what they deserve, while the wicked of heart should be punished.

To know that she was the one who had caused somebody who was the _true definition_ of goodness to suffer pained her so deeply.

"... Don't blame yourself, sounds like your sons are just being brats to me. I say give them a good spanking, just because they are gods, doesn't mean you can't give them a good paddling as their mom. Anyway, I'm sure the curse isn't so bad." Naruto told her, and she shook her head.

It was bad.

"Your curse is _Suffering_ itself, the curse was made to make you suffer until the day you take your own life. You suffer because they want you to suffer. Your mother, the scar on your chest, your family forcing you to work for them, you being denied your dream of helping others, the day you were raped... all of it was caused by your curse." Mother Holle spoke, and Naruto grit his teeth.

Okay, he was a little pissed, but he didn't blame her.

He took a deep breath.

"... My Mom died a hero, and I'm proud of her. This scar on my chest is from me protecting somebody I love, and I wear it proudly. I love my family, I don't mind supporting them, and I'm still working towards my dream. No curse will stop me, don't blame yourself." Naruto told her, and she leaned into him and gave him a glance.

"Your rape."

"Well... that one hurts me pretty badly, but hey..." Naruto could see that she was finding it hard to believe that he could turn that into a good thing. "... I might have been raped, but with my small penis I bet Neo didn't feel a thing." Naruto spoke with a twitch of annoyance. He hated the fact that he was making a joke about how he was raped, and about his penis size, but the woman next to him needed his comfort more than he needed his manly pride.

Mother Holle laughed at his joke.

Mother Holle shook her head.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you as a bed mate, don't sell yourself short, I am sure you will be a very good lover... The one called Neopolitan is receiving her punishment for her actions. Her actions greatly angered me... she has received her own curse for her actions. You are a pure hearted child... I wish there was something I could do to help you." Mother Holle spoke softly, wistfully, as she tried her best to think of something that she could do for him, and Naruto leaned against her.

He didn't need anything.

"Don't worry about it... I don't blame you for anything. If the gods want me to kill myself, then I'm just going to break this curse. I'm going to fight for my own happiness, and no matter how much I suffer, I won't stop until I've gotten happiness for both me, and everyone I love." Naruto's determination was something that got Mother Holle to look at him with just sheer surprise.

He was just told her was made to suffer until he took his own life, and his response was that he would break his curse with his own two hands.

She knew what she wanted to give him.

"I created the Silver Eyes so that one day the relics could be destroyed, and so that the humans my sons worked together to create could end the Grimm threat... but you only have a single silver eye. I might not be able to remove your curse... but I might be able to _weaken it_... When you wake, there will be a gift waiting for you." Mother Holle spoke as she placed her hand on his thigh, and she leaned forward so that she could give him a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled and chuckled sheepishly, cheeks red at the innocent way she gave him a kiss.

With that, he started to disappear.

"... Why did you tell me all of this?" Naruto asked perhaps the most important question of all, now that he could feel himself starting to wake up.

She smiled at him.

"... I wanted to apologize to you... and give you this warning. Beware, there are dark forces after the relics... and those with silver eyes have the power to destroy magic. Your mother was killed because of her silver eyes... Now I fear they will target you... because you will _suffer_." Mother Holle became serious, and Naruto gave her a grin.

She saw confidence.

"Screw this curse, no matter how much I suffer, I'm going to keep moving forward. If the gods think their curse can hold me back, then they are going to learn now to underestimate me. I _will_ break this curse." Naruto stated with his eyes sharpened by his determination and sheer will.

Mother Holle smiled.

"I made the right choice, asking you to come to this world."

 **-Naruto Wakes Up-**

'... Weird dream.' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes opened up, and he sat up in the bed, before something glinted in his eyes. A silver glow appeared next to him, before he looked at the bed and saw a weapon. 'Not a dream... Cool scythe.' Naruto thought, noticing that Qrow was still asleep.

It was a beautiful scythe.

The handle of the scythe was made out of a very beautiful spiralling, wood that was both soft and firm to the touch. Yet, inside of the wood Naruto could feel some kind of metal, metal inside of it so that no matter what it would remain firm. The pole of the scythe was close to 5 feet long, and the entire pole had very old words etched into the wood. The blade of the scythe was long and curved, shaped similar to a cresent moon. The blade almost gave off a silver glow, and near the edge of the blade were ancient markings so small they were almost invisible to the naked eye.

The middle of the blade had a spiral marked into the center of it.

Naruto didn't need to think up a name for the weapon, because the second he looked at it he knew the name that the weapon was born with.

Spiral Rose Thorn.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 The Day of the Fight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That's... a really hard to believe story..."

The story that Naruto had told him when he woke up was hard to believe, but as hard as it was to believe there were several things that did make the story seem more truthful. The scythe that Naruto now owned was one thing that made his story much easier to believe, even if the story itself was naturally hard to believe. The fact that Naruto had never been told the legends of the gods of light and darkness, and the fact that Naruto had mentioned the existance of both the Maidens and the Relics, something that Qrow knew for a FACT that nobody had ever told him about.

Also, he knew Naruto.

He knew the signs to look for when Naruto was telling a lie, and Naruto wasn't telling a lie. He was leaving out some information of course, but he was not telling a lie. He was annoyed that Naruto was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what it was, but Naruto seemed uncomfortable even telling him about the dream.

"How much more-" Naruto was silenced when Qrow raised a hand.

"I do believe you though, you told me some things you shouldn't know... that needs to remain a secret. I'm going to have to talk with Oz about this... this is a strange development." Qrow reasoned with a deep frown across his lips. The development that the Silver-Eyed warriors literally existed to destroy the existance of the Grimm, and the very Relics that they had been protecting for so long was very hard to believe. It also went against almost everything that they were trying to do.

He _needed_ to talk with Ozpin about this, and he needed to get Ozpin to talk with Naruto about this to see what they were going to do.

This _Mother Holle_ was suspicious, but at the same time her gifting something to Naruto put her in his own personal good books. The real care she seemed to show for Naruto touched him, and the fact she was warning him about threats that would come for him was very serious.

"Strange?" Naruto asked, and Qrow nodded.

"We've been protecting the Relics for a long time. This Mother Holle is suggesting that we destroy them. That goes against so many years of what we have been fighting for. I'm going to call Ozpin and the Fall Maiden, you need to tell this to both of them." Qrow explained, because he was going to be taking this seriously. If the Relics needed to be destroyed to keep them out of _her_ hands, then Qrow would need to put a lot of the needed effort to make sure that the Relics were destroyed.

Of course, he trusted Ozpin more than he did this Mother Holle, so he wanted Ozpin's opinion on this first before he made any rash choices. As much as he trusted Naruto, he trusted Ozpin's decisions on such matters more.

"... The Fall Maiden, why her?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and Qrow nodded.

Good question.

"The Relics are all placed inside of chambers, and the only way to get to the Relics are with the help of the Maidens. 1 Maiden per Relic. The Relic at Beacon needs the Fall Maiden to get to." Naruto knew enough, that Qrow felt the need to fill him in the rest of the way. Naruto had too much knowledge to be allowed to remain ignorant of what was going on. On this, Qrow didn't need to talk with anyone to be sure he was making the right choice.

Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Wait, it's at Beacon Academy?" Naruto questioned, since that seemed odd to him.

"The 4 Huntsmen Training schools were built not just to unify the world against the grimm, but also to protect the relics by surrounding them by warriors. The Headmasters are each in charge of guarding a Relic. Okay, I think you should start getting ready, you have a fight to get ready for... do you even know how to use that scythe?" Qrow curiously questioned Naruto as he stared at the rather beautiful scythe in Naruto's hands. It didn't look like it had any type of transformation, since it was just wood and metal, it had no long distance or transforming ability. It was just a pure scythe in it's more dangerous form, as a weapon of death... but it didn't give off a dangerous aura like a normal scythe would.

Naruto nodded his head.

Ever since Qrow had started to train Ruby, he had been watching them train and trained himself in how to use a scythe. It was the one weapon that he knew that he would be able to use with some skill.

"Yeah... I did get to the finals... Didn't think I would get that far, did you?" Naruto asked Qrow as he grabbed his disguise and got ready to go towards the showers.

He needed to dye his hair and put his disguise on.

Qrow smirked.

"Your next opponent is going to be a real challenge. Pyrrha Nikos isn't a pushover who will fall for the same tricks are the others. She's better than even some experienced huntsmen, of course, she's not on _my_ level-" Qrow could not resist the urge to toot his own horn, brag about his own battle powers. He got serious though moments later, since this was a serious matter for Naruto. "-she's very good. Nobodies been able to so much as _touch_ her in battle in any tournament she has been in before now, and nobody knows what her Semblence is." Qrow's words weren't meant in anyway to put Naruto down, or make him feel nervous about this fight he was getting into.

Naruto frowned for a moment.

Pyrrha Nikos... that name was familiar to him, like he had met somebody with that name very recently, but he didn't remember where he had met her.

"... She sounds powerful." Naruto admitted, and Qrow nodded his head.

She is.

"Don't underestimate her, and even though people don't know her Semblence, I have no doubt that she has one, and she uses it... very carefully. She's smart... but you are a clever fox." Qrow reached out and ruffled the top of Naruto's head. He gave Naruto his words of encouragement, since one of Naruto's best traits was how clever he was. Naruto wasn't the smartest around, but when it comes to how clever he was, Qrow had no doubts that if anyone could figure out the Untouchable Girl's Semblence, it would be him.

Naruto gave a wide grin.

 _ **-Later That Day**_ **(With Winter and Weiss)-**

"Man, this is a good spa... How did you find this place Weiss?" Winter asked as she had, ironic, a faunus worker working on her back. She was butt naked at the moment, laying on her stomach with a towel over her butt. She sighed as the faunus work pushed her hands against her back, and Winter could feel the suction cups that were attached to the hands of the faunus pushing into her body and sticking to her, before popping off.

Again, in the military, there really were a few, not many but a few, faunus officers that Winter did work with. She didn't really discriminate anymore than the average person might, and by average person she meant somebody without a bias against faunus.

"I wanted to come here with you for awhile now." Weiss spoke with a small blush on her cheeks, constantly looking between her sister, and the man who was currently massaging her. Weiss, like Winter, was naked with only a towel drapped over her backside to hide her shame. Her breasts were covered by the fact that she was on her stomach, and the towel that would go over her breasts when she turned over was nearby.

While Winter had a female Octopus Faunus working over her body, something that did make Weiss a little uncomfortable, Weiss on the other hand had a man that was kneading his hands into her flesh.

The man was professional, and had obviously done this many times before, so Weiss was starting to get over her blush little by little.

"Do you mind switching the channel over to Mistral's tournament?" Winter asked, since they were in for a 2 hour massage, it could get pretty boring. Not to mention she didn't want to miss the final round of the tournament, which she was happy that Summer Branwen (Naruto) made it to. The woman working on her nodded her hand and grabbed the remote, before she flipped it to the correct channel.

"Damnit."

The remote control got stuck to the woman's hand, but she quickly got it off of her, and got back to working on Weiss.

"Why did you want the Suction Massage?" Weiss asked when she looked over at the suction cups on the woman's hands. She saw suction cups going from her hands, all the way up the undersides of her arms up to her armpits. She had her sleeves cut off, no doubt the fabric felt uncomfortable against her cups. "Gah!?" Weiss's body jerked when she felt a small shock go through her body.

The man's hands on her lower back sparked.

"The same reason you decided to go with the Electric Massage, it sounded interesting. If you want to trade, I don't mind. Her technique is wonderful." Winter relaxed into the woman's hands. She looked up at the television screen, since they were currently replaying the highlights of all of the previous fights.

Before the final round, they always showed off the best moments of the previous fights that the two finalists had experienced.

Though, Winter and Weiss both shared a small laugh at how it would seem all of Naruto's fights ended up with him freezing his opponent and beating them before the head with their own weapons.

"Thank you Miss Schnee."

"I'm _good_... I kind of like this massage." Weiss would admit that the shocks were painful, they were just shocking when they happened. Her body would tense up against her will, before it would relax to the point that the spots shocked would be more relaxed than before they were shocked.

It did get a _little_ painful when a tense area was targetted though.

"Thank you Miss Schnee."

"Was that to me, or my sister?" Weiss asked the massage artist, glancing up at him, since both she and her sister were "Miss Schnee".

"You."

"So who do you believe is going to win?" Winter asked Weiss as the screen started to go through Pyrrha's highlights. Winter didn't watch a lot of Pyrrha's fights, but she had seen them before. She knew that Pyrrha was a powerful woman, somebody who could quite possibly give even herself a challenge. Winter could tell that in a direct fight, it was even possible that Pyrrha was somebody that could give her a run for her money.

Weiss hummed in thought.

She didn't know for sure.

"I think Pyrrha is going to win, but she's never fought somebody who fights like Naruto. She's best at close combat, while Naruto is good at keeping people away from him. I think Naruto will be able to push her more than her other opponents." Weiss tried her hardest to analyze both fighters, but Naruto's fighting style was... freezing people and beating them while they couldn't fight back.

She didn't have a lot to go on, other than a few fights that all ended the same way.

She had seen Pyrrha dominating her fights though.

"... I think Naruto is going to take it. Like you said, Pyrrha seems better at close combat. That is why she keeps a shield on her. Naruto attacks from a distance, her only visible form of range is her weapon's rifle form." Winter wasn't saying Pyrrha was weaker or stronger, but she could see how this match up could go either way. If Pyrrha could get into close combat, then she would have the advantage, but until she actually managed to get into close combat, then she was at a pretty heavy disadvantage.

Naruto was also a lot smaller than Pyrrha, so even if she got in close, if she hit Naruto too hard she would send him flying. Then she would put herself at a disadvantage, so she couldn't attack him with too much force, or she would put herself in a bad position.

Weiss hummed in thought.

So they had different points of view.

They would see when the fight was over.

 _ **-With Raven-**_

"... I think that Pyrrha chick is going to win."

"Nah, totally going to be that Ice Queen girl... the Summer girl."

Raven ignored all of the voices around her as she watched the television, going over the information that her spies had gotten for her as she watched. She was planning the invasion of a village, but she wasn't going to miss such an important fight for Naruto either. She looked at the highlights of his fights when they played with pride, but she wasn't foolish either. She knew he was wildly inexperienced in actual combat, so he was at a heavy disadvantage thanks to his lack of training.

Pyrrha seemed to have the advantage, but she was also had severa disadvantages, just like Naruto was.

'Naruto has been secretely training for so long... I wonder how well he will do with an enemy that won't be so easily frozen.' Raven thought to herself, wanting to see just how far Naruto had come since he started. This tournament might have been the first time that he was being put in real fights, but that was not to say he was aun untrained man.

He had trained himself, he just didn't have the same formal training and experience that Pyrrha clearly had.

"Dude, I bet Pyrrha will win."

"What are you going to bet?"

'This is dumb.' Raven stopped looking over her papers, and she took her sword out, and she began to clean the blade that she most often used. She took a rag and ran it across the used edge, she did have some animal blood on her sword that needed to be cleaned off. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the screen change to show Naruto and Pyrrha standing in the same arena.

Raven sat up when she saw Naruto holding a weapon, interest in her eyes.

This was new.

So Naruto now had a weapon of his own, that was both new and something that she found interesting. He was changing his fighting style at the final round of the tournament, which could lead to Pyrrha being unsure of how he was going to fight.

She was curious about the outcome now.

 _ **-With Naruto and Pyrrha-**_

"You brought a weapon to our fight, thank you for taking me so seriously. I hope that you and I can have a fun battle." Pyrrha spoke as she smiled down at her opponent. She had found all of Summer's fights to be absolutely hilarious, the way she beat her opponents was amazing to her.

She was looking forward to seeing how 'she' actually fought with a weapon.

Naruto smiled at Pyrrha and took out a Dust-Stick, placing it at the edge of his mouth as he prepared for their fight. Naruto lowered himself into a battle stance, and Pyrrha followed up by spreading her legs and raising her shield up, making her stance firmer.

"Me too... you were somebody I was hoping to fight." Naruto admitted, since she was favored to win, he wanted to fight her.

What Qrow said both made him nervous, and it excited him further.

"No matter the outcome, I hope that there are no hard feelings after all is said and done. I wouldn't mind making a friend out of you." Pyrrha added, and the coutdown to the start of the fight began.

Naruto nodded his head.

Sounded good.

"I'm fine with that." Naruto gripped his weapon firmly.

"FIGHT!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30 Hot, Cold, and Magnetism

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Sword clashes with scythe.

'Just how much of an aura does he have?' Pyrrha questioned herself as she began to get pushed back. She deflected the scythe blade, before she hopped to her left to avoid Hot Wind that rushed by her. She could feel the intense heat of it even though it missed her, and it made the area around them even hotter than before, even after the attack was finished.

She had already hit 'Summer' close to 20 times, but her aura had barely decreased at all, and her Semblence had been active so many times that she was surprised she didn't just run out of aura using her Semblence too much.

'How is she dodging so close to all of my attacks?' Naruto wondered as he swung his scythe with one hand and switched his Fire Dust-Stick with a different element. He stepped back when Pyrrha lashed out, ducking under his scythe. She pushed for extreme close combat with another step forward, using her forearm to push the handle of his scythe away from herself. 'Pain!' Naruto thought when she bashed her shield against his face.

Ow!?

Naruto recoiled, before he opened his mouth and Pyrrha raised her shield in front of her face. A Freezing Wind rushed over her shield, freezing her shield and part of her stomach in a thin layer of her. Pyrrha pushed her advantage though and used her weapon hand to swung her sword, turning it into a spear. She shattered the ice on her shield, before she elbowed herself in the stomach with her shield arm. Naruto blocked her spear strike with the wood of his scythe's pole, and he spun the handle, Pyrrha's spear stabbing into the ground.

Her shield was also a weapon.

"Ha!?" Pyrrha jumped far away from Naruto when she saw him freeze her spear to the ground, the ice creeping up her spear and attempt to freeze her hand to it. She slid on the ground, noticing that parts of the arena floor had been turned to ice as well. Pyrrha curved her arm, before she threw her shield and shattered the ice on her spear. Her shield bounced back towards her outstretched hand, her spear dislodged from the ground, now in the air for a second.

When Pyrrha got ready to run, Naruto used his Freezing Wind to freeze the ground between Pyrrha and her weapon, her weapon landing on the ground in the middle of the frozen floor.

Naruto took a cautious step backwards.

"I'm going to figure out your Semblence... I'm sure that your Semblence has been the reason nobody is touching you... Even though I haven't hit you, your aura has gone down a little." Naruto stated as he glanced up at the display that showed their auras. Even though he had taken a lot of hits, and used a good bit of aura, his aura was still very much in the green. Pyrrha's aura on the other hand, even though she hadn't taken a single hit, had a very small amount of her aura missing.

She had been using her Semblence enough that she had actually lowered her aura levels a little, which proved that she was doing _something_ that people just weren't seeing.

Pyrrha smiled.

'I need to be more careful about using my Semblence... this girl has more aura than me. If this turns into a long fight, I might actually lose just by overusing my Semblence.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she got into a firm stance, her shield raised up to her stomach. She needed to get her spear back, but she also needed to be careful now that she was at a distance. Without her spear, she had no form of long distance combat.

Naruto's long distance didn't seem focused on causing direction damage though.

"Getting hot in here?" Naruto asked Pyrrha as the wind gathered around him, the ice on the floor started to turn into water.

Pyrrha could feel the room heating up, and not just a little. She could see that several audience members were beginning to sweat.

'... I'm starting to sweat a little too.' Pyrrha could feel a bead of sweat working it's way down her face. She had been close to heated wind blasts earlier in the fight than anyone, and she could feel it working on her stamina.

The only person seemingly unaffected was Naruto.

Naruto started to run towards Pyrrha's spear, with the ice now go, and Pyrrha started to run towards him. She banked on her longer legs and greater speed to allow her to get to her spear first. She would have won that bet if she made it, since she reached her spear first, jumped across the ground and grabbed ahold of it. She rolled into a kneeling position, switching her spear into a rifle.

"Ow! Forehead!" Naruto called out when she shot him in the center of his head. "Feeling a little hot... getting a little sweaty?" Naruto asked Pyrrha with a grin on his face as he swung his scythe towards her neck. She deflected it with her shield, and she blocked a kick he aimed at the other side of her neck with her forearm. Naruto spun and lifted his scythe up, bringing it down to stab the top of her skull.

Naruto's watched as she moved her hand close to his spear, as if she were moving it, but his eyes narrowed when he saw her hand _not_ touch his weapon. She moved her body out of the way as his scythe stabbed into the ground.

Pyrrha kicked Naruto's legs out from under him, putting him on the ground, before she rolled and pushed her rifle, now spear, at his face.

"A long shower after this match will be really nice, though I don't see the point of you making me sweat, or making the floor wet." Pyrrha got on top of Naruto, and she positioned herself in a way that he would have no choice but to surrender. His weapon was stabbed into the ground, and it was out of his reach. She would be able to stop him from using anymore of his attacks, and she had him beat in body. "Do you surrender?" Pyrrha asked, since she was sure that it would be the quickest way to win.

Naruto smiled.

"You're stronger than me, faster than me, but you aren't smarter... you never touched my scythe... did you know that water doesn't actually conduct electricity. It's actually the small impurities in the water that conduct the electricity... and that salt is one of the best conductors for electricity." Naruto explained to her with a growing grin on his face. Pyrrha's face changed to a little confusion as she looked down at Naruto.

What?

"... I'm sorry?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto chuckled a little.

"... Sweat has salt in it. You are stronger and faster than me, I can't hit you directly unless I use an attack that covers a very large area. So instead of that, I was just going to make an attack you can't dodge. I'm really good at switching Dust-Sticks." Naruto informed Pyrrha as he showed her the stick that was in his mouth. She blinked in surprise for a moment, before her eyes widened.

Naruto spat his _Electric_ Dust-Stick out of his mouth and onto the ground, right in the water puddle they were both currently on top of.

The entire middle of the arena floor started to light up as electricity flowed over the top of the water, and Pyrrha shouted in quick pain as she jumped off of Naruto. She yelped and ran out of the water, each second she was standing in the water, being another second that she was being electricuted. Naruto sat up and grabbed his scythe as Pyrrha ran into a safe area, before the electricity jumped off of the water and started to follow after her.

'Why is it following me?' Pyrrha thought with wide eyes as she prepared to raise her shield up.

"Whenever I smoke one of my Dust-Sticks, my body gains a resistance to whatever element I was smoking. Unlike you, the heat and cold aren't bothering me, and my body is not conducting any electricity." Naruto stated, and when the electricity hit Pyrrha, she barely felt it. All it did was touch her shield, and that was it. Her body wasn't hurt by the electricity, even though she felt the small jolt.

She blinked in surprise when Naruto stood up in the water.

He picked up his Dust-Stick out of the water, before he shook it off and placed it in his mouth. Naruto smoked it, before the wind started to swirl around him. Pyrrha could see some static around him as he got ready to continue their battle.

Pyrrha was ready too.

Naruto took the Electric Dust-Stick out of his mouth, and the sparks around him seemed to fade away for a moment, before he replaced it. Pyrrha felt the room begin to grow colder as the spiralling wind started to freeze everything around them. The water on the ground froze solid once more, and a layer of thin ice started to appear on the parts of Pyrrha's body that had touched the water.

"... This entire time, you've known what my Semblence was, and have been leading me on. I'm honestly impressed... you're better than I thought." Pyrrha complimented Naruto, before she started to run towards him. She was still better at close combat, so she had to make hurry and close the distance between them.

Naruto swung his scythe at her neck as she ran at him, and Pyrrha's hand went up to to deflect it.

Her eyes widened when the scythe knocked her hand away, and she was forced to jump back to avoid getting hit in the neck.

"Pyrrha Nikos has been hit!"

The announcer's voice was stunned when he actually spoke up. Pyrrha looked up at the aura displays, and saw her aura drop a small amount from the light hit she took. She looked towards Naruto with surprise in her eyes. She had taken a small amount of damage from the electricity, but that was an attack that one couldn't really say hit them. So much as a trap that she had been caught in.

'My Semblence isn't working... I couldn't deflect his scythe.' Pyrrha thought with furrowed brow as she tried to move her own weapon and shield a small amount with her Semblence.

It didn't work.

Naruto ran towards Pyrrha and she dodged five short scythe slashes, each a narrow dodge as she went on the defensive for a moment. Pyrrha's body started to shiver as the icy wind around Naruto started to affect her body. Her body shivering to try and warm itself up against her will, the sweat on her body making her body even colder than it would have been. Pyrrha started to block Naruto's strikes with her sword and shield. Naruto's assault never ended even once as he chained each hit.

'I was right!' Naruto thought to himself as he was knocked back by a kick to his stomach, Pyrrha deciding that it would be best to put some distance between them.

She looked at Naruto with a smile.

"... You've negated my Semblence... How?" Pyrrha asked as she and Naruto clashed blades at a slightly longer distance, his weapon having the superior reach.

She had to know.

"You never once used her Semblence to affect my Wind, so I knew you didn't have Telekinesis... and when you threw your shield, it conveniently bounced right back to your hand. Even though by all means it should have continued to fly towards me. I noticed everything you did with your Semblence, seemed to affect metal objects... but it was when you deflected my scythe right before I shocked you that I really figured it out." Naruto took several more blows than Pyrrha did, but the audience was just shocked that Pyrrha was actually taking hits.

'My body is moving slower than before... I'm losing my strength and speed.' Pyrrha thought to herself when she noticed that her arms were shaking, and it was getting harder to move her body properly.

"... Polarity... or Magnetism. That is your Semblence." Naruto whispered to her, and she smiled widely at his correct guess.

His whisper was low enough that nobody but she could hear it.

"Right, and how did you negate it?" Pyrrha questioned him when she started to step back as he stepped forward.

Naruto grinned.

"Magnets can't exist in electrical fields. Earlier, I was using the wind to scatter electricity into the air. Right now, this arena is one big electromagnetic field... I didn't negate your Semblence, you can still use it..." Naruto ducked underneath her sword, and stepped to the side to avoid her shield. Her attacks were starting to come at him slower and slower than before, before they stopped slowing down and stayed at a much easier to deal with speed. "... but the second you use it, the electric field will make it almost impossible for you to actually control metal." Naruto finished his explaination as the two of them broke apart from their flurry of blows.

Pyrrha noticed that through their entire battle, Naruto's footwork with his scythe had never stopped improving, and he started to grow more skilled with it.

He was _improving_ as they fought, it was like the longer they fought, the sharper his skills with his weapon were becoming.

"... Genius..." Pyrrha was now on full alert for anymore schemes that 'Summer' was going to play against her.

Naruto looked at her body.

'It's taken affect...' Naruto thought with a serious glance at her shaking body. Naruto reached into his Dust-Stick ammo box, and he took out both Wind and Gravity Dust-Sticks. He put them in his mouth, taking the Ice Dust-Stick out, and putting both Wind and Gravity in his mouth instead.

He gathered aura in his lungs.

He would need to make sure that he aimed this in a way that it would ONLY hit Pyrrha, and not the audience. Because the attack he was going to do was perhaps the only attack that he had no tested yet. He had yet to test the combination of Wind, Wind Dust, and Gravity Dust.

"How are you making my body weaker?" Pyrrha asked, before she rushed towards Naruto. She was careful to avoid stepping on any ice patches, but she couldn't help but notice a drastic lowering of her own speed.

Naruto started to run backwards away from Pyrrha.

"... The human body sweats to cool itself off. High heats can lower a person's stamina, it's part of why we get tired quickly working out in hot weather." Naruto was on the defensive as Pyrrha used her shield as a battering ram. He had to use his scythe to block her shield, and her sword, which was still hard for him to do. He was only able to block about half of her attacks in total. "In cold weather, we lose strength and speed as our body shivers to try and warm itself up, using up our strength. I've been switching from hot to cold, and cold to hot, and back again... Your sweat covered body is cooling down faster, and the effects of the heat and cold are stacking." Naruto took a shield to the face, cutting off his explaination short, but Pyrrha got the basics of it.

The original plan.

'She' had planned on making her collapse of exhaustion and weakness by forcing her body to use up all of it's stamina, and weakening her body with the cold.

"... and with your resistance to Heat and Cold, you aren't affected by the changes in your surroundings. You're able to fight at full power, while my strength and stamina is going to keep getting weaker." Pyrrha finished off what she believed he was going to say. The two of them became locked when he hooked his scythe around her shield, and she tried to push his scythe away with her sword.

The two were inches away from each other.

"Like I said, you're stronger and faster than me. I went into this fight knowing I'm no match for you in a fair fight... so I'm not going to fight fair. If I'm not as strong as you, I'll take your strength away from you. If I'm slower than you, I'll reduce your speed... and if your Semblence makes it impossible for me to hit you... I will make your Semblence useless." Naruto stated as he put his foot up against the wall behind him. A wind gathered underneath Naruto, and he jumped over Pyrrha's body, getting her to stumble.

Naruto used the wind to float in the air lightly, floating up so that he was looking down at the arena.

He had finished gathering as much aura as he could into his lungs.

He was ready to unleash his Strong Heavy Wind.

He sucked in so much air that he was physically unable to suck in anymore, completely emptying the Dust-Sticks of all of their Dust. Pyrrha looked up, and she raised her shield up in prepation to block any attack he could throw at her.

"HAAH!"

Pyrrha was SLAMMED into by a powerful blast of wind so great and heavy that her knees instantly buckled and hit the floor. The floor became a crater in the ground around her, before her shoulder was dislocated. Her shield was knocked out of her hand, hitting the ground next to her as the full brunt of the Strong Heavy Wind. The attack only lasted for a second, but the second her body got the full brunt of it, her aura dropped into the red instantly.

'I lost?' Pyrrha thought as she looked at her own red aura.

"The match is over, and for the first time in history, the match has ended... in a DRAW! Pyrrha Nikos' aura is in the red, and Summer Branwen has knocked herself out, and is unable to continue!"

"... What!?" Pyrrha shouted as she tried to stand up, but shouted in pain when she realized that her shield arm might have been more than just dislocated.

Her opponent was knocked out?!

Actually, where was her opponent. She couldn't see Summer anywhere, her opponent wasn't laying on the ground. She looked all around the audience to try and see where Summer might have landed. She looked straight up though when she felt some pieces of the ceiling fall on top of her.

There.

 **-With Qrow-**

"... He knocked himself out with the backlash of his own attack." Qrow looked up at the ceiling, and he saw Naruto hanging there. Naruto's head was buried inside of the concrete of the roof, his body hanging limply from the ceiling. Qrow had watched, and saw it happen in the blink of an eye.

The second Naruto unleashed his attack, the backlash of it sent Naruto up into the air SO hard and so fast that his head literally put a hole in the CONCRETE ceiling. Naruto, in the air, had not been able to resist the backlash of his own attack, and that ended up with him being blown away by his own attack.

Of course, other than that Qrow was extremely impressed with Naruto.

 **-With Raven-**

"... He lost because he forgot to think about the backlash of his own attack..." Raven looked at the television with her jaw dropped. She had been impressed by the entire fight, even though he had been up against an opponent stronger than himself, he had actually managed to outwit his opponent in the end.

If it weren't for Naruto making such a simple mistake, he would have been able to claim victory, but instead he brained himself.

The attack had managed to dislocate, and maybe even _break_ , Pyrrha's arm. That alone showed that the attack was something that could cause damage to a person, even if that person was using aura. Something that was hard to do, since aura could guard from a lot of damage. The entire arena floor had been utterly devastated by the attack as well, showing that Naruto's attack packed a huge punch.

He would need to find an answer to not getting blown away by his own backlash before he could ever use that attack in real combat though.

 **-With Winter and Weiss-**

"What!?"

Weiss literally, butt naked, jumped to her feet and grabbed her head when she saw the dumb reason for the draw. She had been blown away when Naruto landed a hit on Pyrrha, and she had been utterly shocked at Naruto's battle tactics and how he managed to force Pyrrha to play right into his hands. He had negated her Semblence, and he had weakened his opponent down by such a large scale.

"Weiss, lay back down." Winter spoke, and Weiss blushed, before she layed back down on the massage table.

She might have gotten a little heated.

"That was an amazing match, Naruto actually managed to outsmart Pyrrha Nikos of all people. For somebody with no combat training, he's really got at thinking up complicated plans." Weiss tried to erase the fact she just freaked out by giving a more calm analysis of the fight. Winter nodded her head in agreement.

"I judgded his opponent as stronger than himself, so instead of fighting fairly, he came up with a way to weaken his opponent. He made good use of his large aura to give him the time he needed to put his plan into action... of course he is going to need proper training if he wants to see just how powerful he can become... and he shouldn't use that attack until he has a way to negate the recoil." Winter thought out loud. She had been watching with interest the entire fight, since she didn't think that Naruto would actually be able to force a draw out of Pyrrha herself.

She thought he would put up a good fight, but actually manage to pull out an Almost-Win was amazing.

If he hadn't been hit by the recoil of his own attack, he would have won the fight.

"He might be even better at using Dust than us." Weiss spoke with a small voice, unsure of how she felt about that.

A boy who just started to use dust barely over a month previously, had already grown to the point that he was better than a Schnee at using Dust.

Just how _vast_ was his latent potential?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Falling Ambers

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Amber, I'm sorry to have called you back, but I feel the need for your input... this is a matter that I know needs to be addressed in person."

When Ozpin spoke, he looked down towards a young woman that was sitting across from him. She was a beautiful young girl with very tanned skin, her body extremely fit from the lifestyle that she lived. She had shoulder length brown hair, and yellowish brown eyes. She wore older styled clothing, a leather vest with a white ruffled blouse underneath it. She had black pants on with thigh high leather boots, and over all of that she wore a green cloak.

The Fall Maiden.

Vale's Maiden, the "Key" to opening the vault that kept the Choice Relic hidden and safe from the hands of evil.

"It's not a big deal, I was in a village pretty close to Vale. I rushed back as soon as I got your message, my horse is tired though." Amber spoke with a somewhat neutral face. She didn't have much to say on the matter, she knew that any reason that she was being called back would have to do with either Maiden business, or it was something important to do with the Relics themselves. "Is this about that Silver-Eyed Warrior woman that appeared in the Mistral Tournament a week ago?" Amber asked with a worried look on her face.

Ozpin had told her stories about how Maidens would get killed by Silver-Eyed Warriors, so the appearance of a talented new warrior was... worrying for her as a Maiden.

Ozpin would have said no, if it weren't a little true.

"I feel that it would be best to wait until Qrow got here. This is an issue that concerns you, myself, the relics... and the origin of the Silver-Eyed Warriors themselves." Ozpin wasn't a man who believed that secrets were 100% needed, he knew just how secrets could hurt people, but at the moment he didn't have all of thje information. Qrow had only told him that Naruto Rose, somehow, had a dream that revealed to him the nature of both the maidens and the relics.

That was shocking and disturbing.

Then there was this _Mother Holle_ character that Ozpin had honestly never heard of before, he who knew so much, didn't know everything.

"Origin?" Amber was stopped when the elevator door opened up.

There was Qrow... and with him was a boy that Amber did not recognize, but she did recognize the scythe that the boy was holding as the scythe that Summer Branwen was using in the tournament.

"Qrow, Naruto, I'm happy both of you could come. I understand that you wanted to wait until Naruto healed from his injuries before coming. I believe introductions are in order." Ozpin spoke, realizing that Naruto and Amber were the only people in the room who did not know each other. He knew who Naruto was, he was Summer's son after all, and of course Naruto knew who he was from Qrow.

Qrow walked over to the wall and leaned against it, while Naruto walked over towards Amber and stood next to her.

Amber eyed him carefully.

"... I thought I was going to be meeting Summer Branwen and Qrow... not this new person." Amber stated as she glanced over Naruto.

Naruto lifted his hair above his right eye.

"Naruto Rose, Summer Branwen was just a disguise so I could enter the tournament... I'm not here to pick a fight you know." Naruto saw the way that Amber backed away and got ready for combat the second she was surprised with his silver eye. She glanced over at Ozpin, and she waited for his nod, before she calmed back down.

Silver eyes were the death of magic for a reason.

Amber raised her hand up.

"Amber, no last name. I'm the Fall Maiden, and I've been the Fall Maiden for 5 years now. I'm still rather inexperienced with my powers though. It's a pleasure to meet you." Amber extended her hand for Naruto. She didn't judge him on his crossdressing, since he did mention it was just a disguise so he could enter the tournament. "Ozpin tells me you have information?" Amber pointed out.

Qrow nodded and made himself known.

"It's game changing information..." Qrow confirmed with a frown on his face. It was information that went against everything that they stood for, but it might just be the information they really needed. "Naruto... tell them." Qrow stated to Naruto with a nod towards his nephew.

Naruto nodded his head.

"It happened before the night of the final round of the tournament. I had a dream, and in that dream I met a woman named Mother Holle." Naruto started his explaination, and even though he just started, Amber already had a question.

"... Mother Holle?"

"Frau Holle is her real name, but her name also means Lady Chaos... she just likes Mother Holle more. She is the mother of the Gods of Light and Darkness... and she gave me this scythe to help me deal with my curse... and hopefully break it." Naruto explained as he placed his scythe gently on the desk for Ozpin to look at. Ozpin hand his hand over the wood of the scythe, and he looked at the ancient language that was carved into the wood, and etched into the blade of the scythe itself.

Even he didn't understand the language, and he knew every language in the history of Remnant thanks to his own unique curse.

Amber glanced at the scythe with Ozpin.

"You're cursed as well... You're much like me in the regard then. I've been cursed with Reincarnation... my soul will travel from body to body when I die, so that I never die." Ozpin explained the nature of his own curse. He was cursed with a branch of immortality so that he would never be able to experience what it meant to truly be dead. "Do you have a similar curse?" Ozpin asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"... I'm cursed to suffer until I kill myself."

There was silence when Naruto explained that, and Qrow winced in pain as if he had been struck at hearing that again. To know his nephew was cursed to suffer the rest of his life until he killed himself, the only way he could think of to end his curse, was horrifying. To know that for the rest of your life, no matter what, you knew that you were going to suffer more and more was just sad.

"I'm sorry to ask you." Ozpin apologized for asking.

"... Why? Why would the gods curse a child with that?" Amber asked Naruto, and Naruto looked down for a moment.

"... Mother Holle isn't as strong as her sons, but she predicted that the relics and the maidens were going to be the cause of great conflict. She asked for help from a great warrior's soul who rested in the afterlife... my soul..." Naruto paused, since it was hard for him to imagine his soul as being the soul of some great hero. The dreams he used to write his books now made more sense to him. The life of _Naruto Uzumaki_ that he wrote down in his books just seemed to make more sense to him... and that caused conflict in him. "Doesn't belong to this world... the gods didn't like it, so they cursed me so I would suffer until I took my own life." Naruto explained the nature of why he was cursed.

It was a depressing topic.

"... How could the maidens be a cause for conflict, we represent good. We fight _against_ Salem and the Grimm... he knows about Salem right?" Amber realized her own mistake when she spoke, and she looked over to Qrow, who nodded his head.

Naruto had been filled in on nearly everything.

Ozpin sent Qrow a look for a moment.

"Salem wants the Relics, but for that she needs the Maiden's powers. To get those, all she would need was a young woman... and train her to kill a Maiden." Ozpin explained with a frown on his face.

When a Maiden died, if the last person on her mind was a young woman, then that young woman would get the powers of a maiden. Of course, there was no promise that the last person on her mind would be her killer, so that was not a promised way for Salem to get her hands on the powers.

"... I would rather _not_ die." Amber admitted with a wince, knowing that in her near-future she might be targetted for death.

Qrow frowned.

"Salem's been working on _something_ secret. I think she's been working on a way to steal a Maiden's powers while they are still alive... but I'm not completely sure. She's created a new type of grimm... a small _bug-like_ grimm." Qrow had recently uncovered that information. Knowing that Salem targetted Maidens for their powers, it made sense that if she was making a new grimm, that she might be making a grimm to steal powers.

Naruto's dream about future conflicts made his theory more likely, he had already planned on telling Ozpin and even Amber about the new bug-grimm that Salem was making, but now he had a hint about what it did.

Ozpin looked a little worried.

"That is troubling news, you didn't tell me sooner?" Ozpin questioned Qrow on it, and he shrugged.

"Until I heard Naruto's dream, I didn't have a reason to believe this new Grimm was anything more than Salem making a new Grimm. Now though..." Qrow trailed off with his statement.

Amber was perhaps the most worried.

As the Fall Maiden, it wasn't exactly nice for her to imagine what would happen to her if she got her powers stolen while she was still alive.

"When the Relics were created and given to man, Mother Holle created Silver-Eyes to destroy them. The way she made it sound, if the Relics are destroyed, the Maidens will lose their powers... magic won't exist anymore... and those with curses won't be cursed. She gave me this scythe to lessen how much I suffer from my curse... and give me the power to destroy the Relics." Naruto explained as he picked back up his scythe from the table. The way that Frau Holle had spoken to him, the reason she wanted to destroy the Relics, hinted to him that they were what connected humans to the power of the gods.

Without them, that link would be broken, and everything connected to them would fade away, both magic and curses alike.

"I agree with Naruto, we know that they are going to cause trouble in the future now. Salem getting her hands on them isn't good, so he protected them. This is a new option though, now we have a method to break the Relics... we have the _option_ to break them. Amber, as the Fall Maiden, what is your opinion?" Qrow asked Amber, since she was both needed to destroy the Choice Relic, but she was also a Maiden and would lose her powers if the Relics were destroyed. She had something that she would lose if the new option were to be played out.

Amber put thought into it.

Her brow furrowed for a moment.

"... I don't want to lose my powers. I don't have a family, and I don't have friends. All I have is my powers, and my duty to protect everyone from the Grimm. If I lose my powers, I lose everything... but if destroying the Relics means protecting everyone from war, then I think it is worth a shot." Amber regretfully admitted that she agreed with the idea of destroying the Relics. She would be left with nothing, but if it meant everyone else could be safe, then she could go on and live a normal life. "... It's your choice though." Amber told Ozpin.

The man sat down in his chair with a look of conflicting emotions on his face, and the conflicting emotions that played on his face didn't even begin to scratch the surface of what he felt on the inside.

Destroying the Relics to stop Salem from getting them.

It would cause the Maidens to become powerless, but it wasn't like people relied on the maidens like a long time ago. People could fight the grimm without the maidens now, so they weren't needed for that purpose. They would lose their greatest trump card against threats... but while the Relics were their greatest strength, they could also easily be turned into the instrument of their own destruction.

'Then there is the possibility of my curse being broken... and this boy's curse being broken. Breaking it means that Salem...' Ozpin took in a deep breath through his nose, before he looked towards Amber.

Qrow smirked.

'... Shit, the Spring Maiden is with Raven... this means that I have to take Naruto _to Raven_ and convince Raven to help us destroy the Relics.' Qrow realized that he was going to have to practically hand Naruto over to Raven on a silver platter if he wanted her help in defating Salem once and for all.

"We're going to have to be careful about how we do this. Knowing James, he is going to refuse to agree with the Relic being destroyed, and I don't know how the other Headmasters will react to this... we are going to have to do this discretely. Naruto, you are going to be the one to destroy the Relics... when Salem learns about you, she is going to target you." Ozpin stated factually to Naruto. Salem would know if one of the Relics were to be destroyed, it would be impossible for her not to know about it.

She would want the person who could destroy Relics gone.

"I'm fine with that." Naruto answered back to the unasked question, the unasked question being "Are you willing to face the dangers" of course.

Qrow felt proud of his nephew for the answer he gave.

"Jimmy isn't going to be happy about any of this." Qrow seemed happy when he said those words.

Qrow and James did not get along well.

"Do you have any idea where the Spring Maiden is?" Ozpin asked Qrow, deflecting the comment, and forcing the man to get serious.

Qrow grimaced.

"... I have my suspicions. If I'm right, then she's been with my sister for nearly a decade now. I'm also pretty sure I know how to convince her to help us... but it is going to require... Naruto, my sister has a very large interest in you." Qrow changed the person he was talking to, and addressed Naruto.

Naruto blinked in surprise.

What?

"See if she has the Spring Maiden, and if she does we need her help. Amber, I want you to take Naruto to the Relic and help him destroy it." Ozpin gave his orders to everyone, but Amber shifted nervously. "Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked Amber when he saw that she seemed concerned about something.

"... If the Relic is destroyed... what happens to me? I mean, I don't have a home or a family. I have nowhere to go when the Relic is destroyed, and without my powers I can't fight either so I can't travel anymore." Amber questioned everyone in the room. She didn't know what was going to happen to her after all was said in done.

She was only on her current journey to protect people by not being near the Relic, while also being close enough to travel back to Beacon if she was called back.

She had no home to stay at, and she had no family she could turn to.

'That's right, she might lose her powers if the Choice Relic is destroyed.' Ozpin thought to himself.

She wasn't strong enough to be safe if travelling without her powers. She was only powerful enough to travel alone because of her powers, and Salem was still going to be targetting her, powers or no powers. Salem wouldn't have any way of knowing that Amber lost her powers, if she did so lose them.

"... You can stay with my family. I'm the one destroying the Relics, so I'll take responsibility for what happens to you after... if you want me to that is." Naruto gave Amber an option.

"Tai won't agree-"

"I'm sorry, Dad might be my parent, but I'm the one who makes the most money for the family. I'm the one who does all the housework, and keeps the family warm and fed. Also, the house payments are under my name... it's my roof, my rules." Naruto stated to Qrow, who laughed a little.

Well, Naruto wasn't wrong.

When the house's payments started to be made under Naruto's name, they switched the name on the deed to Naruto's name. So Naruto was the owner of the home, and since he was the only one that really did any work around the house, he was the one with the most control over the house.

"... I'm standing next to a Tiny Badass." Amber looked at Naruto with a newfound respect when she heard that statement.

Dude was a little badass.

"So what, are you just going to take in all of the Maidens? The right, only the Winter Maiden has a home she can call her own. You can bet your ass when the Spring Maiden loses her powers, my sister is going to kick her out." Qrow did add that to it. Since only 1 of the Maidens had a proper home to call their own, one that would be loyal to them. Raven was fond of her Spring Maiden, but she didn't consider the girl to be a family just yet. Qrow knew that the girl, if she was with Raven, wouldn't have gotten the chance to prove her loyalty to the family yet.

Until you proved your loyalty to the tribe, you weren't yet part of the family.

"Of course I will. The Maidens are innocent in this, they didn't chose to be maidens. I'm asking them all to give up everything so I can destroy the Relics. If I'm not willing to take responsibility, then I might as well crossdress forever, because I wouldn't be able to call myself a man." Naruto stood firm with his reasons. He wasn't going to let any of them suffer because of him if he could help it.

If they needed a home to call their own, he would give them that home, and he would give them that supportive family that he had.

'He's surprisingly manly for such a feminine looking boy.' Amber thought to herself with widened eyes when she heard the way he talked.

He had stronger morals than mostly any man that she had ever met, and he had both determination and resolve that she herself could only wish she could have.

"Well spoken, and I don't think it needs to be said that what happens here, stays between all of us." Ozpin mentioned in passing to all in the room. When he got nods from everyone, he looked towards Naruto and Amber. "Very well then, Amber, you take Naruto to the Relic of Choice." Ozpin stated his final words as Amber grabbed Naruto by the hand and started to take him towards the elevator.

When they were gone, he turned to Qrow.

"... You know, the best place for Naruto _and_ Amber is here at Beacon. Salem is going to be targetting both of them, and without Naruto we can't destroy the Relics. Ruby might not ever activate her powers... Beacon should be taking applicants soon... right?" Qrow asked with a knowing look at Ozpin, who nodded his head.

Correct.

"We just just let anyone join their team though." Ozpin noted, since it was important that they had teammates they could trust.

"... If things go according to plan, then it won't just be Naruto and Amber. We will also need to keep the Spring Maiden here with them. I doubt James will let us destroy the Relic at Atlas academy, and we both know how brainless Vacuo's headmaster can be." Qrow stated with a deepening frown.

It was doubtful that either the Creation ot Destruction Relics were going to be destroyed so easily, when the people who were in charge of guarding it might not allow them to get close enough to destroy them.

The only reason that they could trust Lionheart to let them destroy the Relic at Haven, if they decided to tell the man, was because he would be too afraid to go against the decision.

"... That is still only 3 people, we would still need a 4th person to join their team that we can trust." Ozpin noted for Qrow, who sat down in the chair across from Ozpin and gained a thinking expression.

"Not only do we need somebody we can trust, but somebody who doesn't hate the faunus." Qrow spoke softly with a concerned look.

Ozpin blinked.

"Faunus?"

"Naruto's a Fox Faunus, those whisker marks on his cheeks are his trait. Didn't you notice that he has fangs for canines?" Qrow asked as he drew his fingers across his cheeks.

He was surprised that Ozpin didn't know that.

That made things a little more complicated.

It also gave him an idea for a solution.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	32. Chapter 32 Nickname

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Amber hadn't felt so weak in a long time.

When the Relic was shattered by Naruto, the backlash alone had nearly destroyed them both, but they had been able to withstand that. She had tried to activate her Maiden powers, but she could barely use what was left of them. Her eyes barely even glowed, and even that was rapidly fading away. Her powers as the Fall Maiden were vanishing like she had never even had them before. The power that she had spent so long training with had become... little more than a pale imitation of what they were only hours previously.

She _might_ be able to freeze a glass of water, maybe charge a Scroll, or start a campfire with what little remained of her powers.

"I think I can feel my hands now."

Oh, and her body had been paralyzed from the shock of it all, but that was only temporary. At the start of it, she couldn't feel any part of her body, but now she was able to move her hands a little, and she could talk again. Her feet was dragging across the ground as Naruto carried her on his back, holding her arms around his neck so that he could be the one to take her into the house.

With the Choice Relic destroyed... there was no going back on the plans anymore.

Now that there were only three Relics out of the four, there was no way that they could continue doing what they had been before. They had set themselves down a path, and they had no options to turn back on that path. They would have to walk down it.

"So who is the Spring Maiden?" Qrow asked Amber, since she was able to talk again.

As the Fall Maiden, she had to at least know the name of the Spring Maiden.

"Vernal... I can't believe that she would join a bandit tribe. She was the most eager out of _any_ of us to do her duties. I can't believe that she would become a criminal." Amber spoke as Naruto took a hand off of her and opened the front door to his home. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she would be getting, but the house looked pretty nice.

It looked more cozy than anywhere she had slept in years.

"Sadly, Raven is very good at gathering followers. She's not going to give up her toy, unless I can offer her something she wants even more. You might have to do something you don't want to do Naruto." Qrow looked down at Naruto with sorry eyes. He could guess that Raven would want something with Naruto involved, and if it meant that they could get the Spring Maiden on their side. "You deal with Tai, I'm going to go and find Raven." Qrow waved at Naruto as he turned and started to walk away.

"Tai?"

"My Dad... Dad! I'm home, and there is going to be somebody staying with us for awhile!" Naruto shouted into the house, knowing that somewhere were the rest of his family. He didn't know where in the rest of them were, or any of them, but he was sure that everyone had heard him.

The stomping of feet could be heard.

"What!?"

There he was.

Amber lifted her hand a little bit and waved at Taiyang, as if introducing herself.

"I'm back, this is Amber. For reasons, she is going to be staying with us. There might be a few more people coming in as well." Naruto tried to sound as laid back as he could, try to make it sound like nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe if he was able to make it sound like this was normal, he wouldn't have to play his trump card against his family. "Just think of her as one of the family." Naruto continued to try and play her off as he began to walk towards the stairs.

His father just sent him a dumbfounded look.

"... Naruto, you can't just come into-"

Okay, trump card it was.

"If she doesn't stay, then I don't cook, clean, or pay the bills." Naruto stated as he stared his father down.

"... Again, you are a tiny badass." Amber stated as she turned her head to look at Naruto. She had watched as Taiyang went completely pale. The man froze in place as if Naruto had just kicked him in the balls 10 times in a row, with steel boots, covered in spikes that were super heated to become white hot.

Who knew that so much badass came in such an itty bitty package?

"... Hello Amber, welcome to the family, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long, you can call me Taiyang." Taiyang went up to Amber and started to shake one of her hands with a forced calm look on his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I hope we can get along." Amber spoke politely, because she was still going to be staying with the family.

Might as well try to get along with everyone.

"Yeah, sure... And where will she be staying, he don't exactly have a lot of room here?" Taiyang wasn't saying she couldn't stay, but he did have to know where she was going to be staying. All of the rooms were currently in use at the moment. Ruby and Yang shared a room, Naruto had his own room because he paid for the house, and he had sentimental reasons for why he wanted to keep his own room.

"I can stay in the living room, I'm fine sleeping on the couch." Amber was used to camping in the woods, staying in the living room was no problem for her.

Naruto didn't even need a second to think about it.

"I used to share a room with Ruby and Yang, I can share a room with Amber. Yang's in Vale right now right? We still have my old bed in in the shed, just have Yang go get it. We can move it into my room." Naruto stated as he started his journey back up. There was no problem in his eyes with sharing a room with a girl.

Taiyang would have objected, but he didn't.

He did stare at Amber.

"... Are you okay with a woman staying in your room Naruto?" Taiyang's eyes shot back to Naruto in concern.

Naruto didn't exactly have good relations with women.

"Of course, I'm the reason she needs to stay here." Naruto finished as he started to walk in full up the stairs. Amber glanced back at Taiyang as he looked at Naruto with some pride.

The eyes of a proud father were so warm.

'I have no fucking idea what he is talking about, but look at him growing up Summer.' Taiyang hoped dearly that Summer was watching their son becoming a real man. Somebody who followed through with his word, protected those who needed protecting. "Yang! Go get Naruto's old bed out of the shed!" Taiyang shouted out loudly.

He heard the sound of the backdoor opening up.

"God Dad, I could hear you from the backyard."

"Good, that means I still have it in me." Taiyang stated as Yang walked into the room through the open doorway that led to the kitchen. "Go get Naruto's old bed out of the shed, we have somebody who is going to be staying with us for awhile." Taiyang shook his own head.

This was so weird for him.

 **-With Naruto and Amber-**

"This is so weird for me, soft bed by the way." Amber spoke as she was laid down on Naruto's bed. "Sorry if I was heavy." Amber loved how soft Naruto's bed was, but she couldn't help but notice how tired he seemed to be after carrying her for so long. She knew that at 5'8", she was bigger and weighed more than he did. When Qrow had offered to carry her, Naruto had been adamant that since he put her in her conditon, that he should be the one to carry her.

The boy had a sense of honor.

"Don't worry about it, that's more on me than you. How much of your body can you move?" Naruto asked as he sat down at his desk. He spun the chair around so that he could look towards her. His room had a fair bit of room to it, but he would have to have Yang rearrange all of the furniture so that Amber would have enough room to have her own half of the room.

Amber twisted her neck, and moved her fingers arounds, and unseen by Naruto she moved her toes as well.

"Not much... but it's coming back to me. I should be able to move again when my powers are done fading away." Amber could feel the remainder of her powers fading away still. Soon, she wouldn't even have the pale imitation of her powers. She would just be a normal person once more. "... It's going to be weird, not having my powers. I've had them since I was a little girl. I don't even know what my own Semblence is." Amber had to laugh a little to herself.

She was going to have to go to Beacon, both for protection, and so that she could learn how to fight. Yeah, she still had her martial arts, but martial arts wasn't enough to fight against the armies of grimm that could attack. It wasn't enough to defeat what Salem was going to send after her.

She needed training.

"You know, when I was a little girl I had this romantic idea about what it would be like to be a Maiden. I was going to go from village to village, saving people and killing grimm. I would protect the Relic from Salem. I would help everyone that I came across." Amber felt a little sentimental now that her powers were vanishing. She was going to be spending a lot of time with Naruto, might as well share her thoughts, and try to bond with him if at all possible.

Judging by his words and actions so far, he was a very good man.

"Was it what you thought it would be?" Naruto asked, and Amber shook her head.

"I had to keep my powers hidden whenever I could. I could kill grimm, but it was always when defending myself. I was to keep to myself as much as possible. I couldn't really make friends, or stay anywhere long. You know what though... it was my life, and I don't regret it." Amber couldn't stop her smile. Being a Maiden had been nothing like she had thought it would be, but it had been her life. Now that she was no longer going to have her powers, and she no longer had a Relic to guard.

Naruto leaned forward and smiled at her.

"Well, now you can have all the friends you want. I don't have a lot of friends, but I always welcome another one." Naruto rolled his chair across the room, it had wheels, and he got next to the bed.

She wasn't surprised at his words.

Just the small amount of time she had spent with him told her that offering friendship to others wasn't something out of his character. She could only try to life her hand as much as she could to place it on top of his hand when he put it on the bed.

"Not just friends, teammates. We're going to be in this together from now on. I can't wait to go into battle with you by my side Tiny Badass." Amber stated with a wide, rather beautiful, smile.

...

"That's my nickname with you, isn't it?" Naruto deadpanned at her, and she nodded her head as much as possible.

"Yep."

Well, not the worst nickname he could have.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto - Amber - (Mystery Person) - Vernal**

 **Naruto's Team name will be "Team Navy", and points to anyone who can figure out who the final person on the team is.**


	33. Chapter 33 Unpleasant Deals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

James looked over the plan that Ozpin had laid out before him with suspicious eyes.

"Ozpin, you of all people can't expect me to believe that you of all people would do this. It was your idea that we have the Fall Maiden go on a journey to keep her away from the Relic." James stated as he looked at what had to be a joke. For starters, the man had shown up in Beacon's fastest airship so that he could give the documents himself. For years, Ozpin had been of the very strict opinion that a Maiden should never stay in one place for too long. For him to recall Amber meant that something very big was going on.

Ozpin sipped at his hot chocolate.

Atlas was quite cold.

"Times change, and I believe it is time that we are more proactive. I now agree with you, it is best to keep our assets protected." Ozpin lied expertly. There were no signs that he was lying, he was controlling every muscle in his face, and he knew for a fact that the man was looking for any signs that he was telling a lie. He knew what James was looking for, and he stopped himself from showing it.

James frowned.

"... I'm not putting the Winter Maiden in any danger until I can see for sure that whatever you are planning will work." James stated with a deep frown on his face. He trusted Ozpin very much, but even trust only went so far. It was out of character for the man to take such an aggressive stance against Salem like this.

The man prefered to play defense than offense.

Ozpin had expected that answer.

"Would you like a more detailed explaination?" Ozpin asked.

"No details you could give me would make me willing to give you the Winter Maiden." James spoke with a deep frown. He didn't need explainations when the answer would not change. He was not sending the Winter Maiden to Vale for 4 years, not with how weak their protection was when compared to Atlas' own border protection. That was like practically giving Salem the Winter Maiden. "... and if you knew where the Spring Maiden was, why didn't you say something before now?" James stood up and pushed the documents back towards Ozpin.

He didn't need to see them anymore.

"... Her location is a sensative issue, but if all goes well then she too will be at Beacon. I believe it is time that we build a team of powerful youths with the power to ruin Salem's plans." Ozpin put forth simply, and James snorted in amusement at the way that Ozpin phrased that. "You find amusement in that?" Ozpin asked, and James became serious.

"Humor me, what type of team is this, we both know that Vacuo's headmaster will never give up the Summer Maiden to you. So you couldn't have been expecting to make a team full of Maidens." James wasn't dumb. He knew that Ozpin wasn't expecting to get all of the Maidens on a single team, and train them to take on the Maidens.

Ozpin's smile showed that he understood.

"A Silver-Eyed Warrior, the Fall Maiden, the Spring Maiden, and somebody who can guard them while they raise their battle power. I figured that you wouldn't give up the Winter Maiden... but I'm sure you can understand the importance of protecting 2 Maidens and a Silver-Eyed Warrior." Ozpin noted when he saw James' eyebrows shoot up in surprise when the very first person on the team was mentioned. James was was scepticle man in general, but he was no fool.

"You don't want the Winter Maiden?" James questioned Ozpin's line of thought.

"I do, but I know you won't part with her. I need your help, I need somebody young enough that they could pass for a student, but with enough skill to protect this team while they grow. Even if you don't agree with my plan, I'm sure you want to keep this team safe." Ozpin had a serene smile on his face when he knew that he had James in a corner. The man wasn't able to refuse this request, since he was just as adamant as anyone about protecting the Maidens.

He had a duty to protect them, and the man was a man of his duty. With the Maidens in danger, he had an obligation to help. He didn't have to put his own Maiden in danger, but he did have to help protect the rest of the Maidens.

He had him.

"Damnit Ozpin, you know I can't refuse... Who is this Silver-Eyed Warrior?" James asked with a frown, since that was the only person on the team he would have no information about. "Also, can they use their powers?" James questioned further, and to that Ozpin did nod.

"He has a way to use them that is unique to him... and his name is Naruto Rose."

Ozpin's words got a little surprise from James, but he did nod his head in agreement. He would supply one of his men to defend the team as they grew stronger. James pressed a button on his desk, and there was a buzzing sound. James placed both of his hand in his coat pocket, took out flask, and drank staight from it. He wasn't the drinker that Qrow used to be, but right now he needed something to take the edge off.

"You already have somebody in mind?" Ozpin was surprised that James already knew who to send.

"I only have a single person that fits what you want. She is a prodigy, powerful enough that she could fight evenly even with somebody of Qrow or Raven's ability. She's also not too far above Beacon's normal admission age. She's a powerful young woman, who I can trust." James stated with a deep frown on his face, deeper than Ozpin had ever seen it actually. "... but make no mistakes Ozpin, she will be reporting how this team of yours grows to me personally." James gave Ozpin warning, and Ozpin nodded.

That was just what he wanted.

Salem no doubt had somebody who was able to get their hands on files in Atlas, somebody that could steal information. By making it seem that he was building a team that would be powerful enough to take her on, it might just put her on the defensive. Not to mention it would make Salem think that the Maidens still had their powers, which would keep her from attacking foolishly.

Salem didn't have anybody powerful enough to defeat _2_ Maidens in combat, let alone 2 Maidens, a Silver-Eyed Warrior, and somebody powerful enough to guard them.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." James called, and the door opened up.

Winter came in with some confusion on her face when she saw Ozpin sitting down in front of James.

"General Ironwood... Professor Ozpin, to what do I owe this call?" Winter asked as she walked forward briskly, both of her hands behind her back, her back straightened properly. She looked at Ozpin as she stood so that she was next to him, and the man stood up. Even James stood up and looked down at her, she herself just confused at why she was being called for a meeting such as this one.

This seemed like a meeting between people far more important than she was, a meeting of such people meant that very secret information was being shared.

"I have an urgent, long-term, mission for you. This mission will last the next 4 years, and you will be stripped of your rank until it is completed." James was not going to share all of the details with Winter. Even as trusted as she was, she was not to be trusted with everything. She was trusted as an officer of his military, but she was not trusted enough to be informed of what the Maidens and the Relics were.

Of course, she seemed confused.

"Sir?" Winter's word was all the question she needed to say.

"You are going to be guarding 3 important people as they attend Beacon Academy, and you will be doing it as a Beacon student. I want your desk cleared, and your work finished before the new school year at Beacon begins." James tone was just as harsh as it needed to be to show that Winter didn't have any options in accepting or not. This was an order, and she was a soldier. She had no choice but to accept this mission, but she would be paid for working on the mission.

Winter didn't know what to say.

How important were these people, and why was she being chosen to protect them for their 4 years at Beacon?

"Don't you think I'm a little old for Beacon?" Winter asked, since she was sure her age would make her stand out. She was close to the age that most Beacon students would graduate Beacon. That big of an age gap would for sure be noticed, and she couldn't just hide her age.

She was clearly a grown woman.

"One of the people you are protecting will be attending Beacon at 14 years old, but if you need a cover story then I can provide one." Ozpin spoke up and he thought it over for a moment. He was usually good at thinking of things on the fly. He put some thought into thinking up a believable excuse for why Winter would be at his academy. "... James here wants to impliment Beacon's teachings at Atlas Academy, so he sent you so that you could experience the teachings for yourself and report back to him." Ozpin gave her what he believed to be a good excuse.

It wasn't perfect, but considering that James was a rather strange man, nobody would put it beyond expectations for the man to send one of his soldiers to Beacon so that he could study the teachings of the academy.

It was within the man's personality, which made it an acceptable excuse.

"Very well, and who will I be guarding?" Winter was curious about that part of everything.

Who was so important that she personally had to guard them.

"Naruto Rose, a girl named Amber, and a girl named Vernal. You will be a member of Team..." James stopped when he lowered his brow.

What would that Team name be?

"Team NAWV, you will be part of Team Navy. I'm happy that you like the Team name." Ozpin looked at Winter, and he saw the wide smile that was on her face. She looked absolutely happy when the team was mentioned to her. She quickly schooled her features, coughed into her hand, and nodded her head.

YES!

'I get to be with Naruto for 4 years... we will be living together, training together, and most of all I won't have to worry about my military duties... I will be able to apologize to him for the trouble I caused him.' Winter thought as she barely managed to contain her sheer happiness. She managed to keep the smile away from her lips, but that was the extent of what she was able to hold back.

James raised an eyebrow.

He was happy she was so eager to get started on her mission.

At the same time, he didn't have anyone else that he could send on this mission either. She was the youngest person in his army with any amount of power needed to guard three important people. She was the only fitting candidate that he had for the job, which meant that she was the only one that he could trust for this. He didn't have a choice in sending her, which did annoy him.

"I looking forward to having you are Beacon, with that said, I will take my leave." Ozpin started to walk out of the office.

He wondered how Qrow was doing?

 **-With Qrow-**

"I'll do it, you can take Vernal and destroy the Knowledge Relic... but I want something in return. If you give this something to me, then I will order Vernal to go with you."

Qrow was doing well on his mission, surprisingly well. Convincing Raven to part with Vernal wasn't hard, when he did have something that she wanted more than a Maiden. She was perfectly fine with losing Vernal from her tribe, if it meant that she could get something of greater personal value to her.

"I can't give you Naruto." Qrow noted, and Raven smirked.

"He will come to me of his own free will one day. What I want is something much simpler... I want a date." Raven's words left Qrow a little dumbfounded.

What?

"... I'm sorry, but you want a date? Aren't you a little old to be having dating troubles?" Qrow asked, and then he shut up when he saw Raven smirk.

That wasn't good.

"I want a date... with Summer. I'm sure you understand what I mean." Raven, since Summer rejected her, had regrets. She regretted the fact that she could never date Summer, and could never grow intimate with the woman. She wanted to play out her fantasies, and she wanted to play out those fantasies so that she could get rid of some of those regrets. She wanted to make memories.

Qrow frowned.

"I can't-"

"You don't have a choice. I get my date with Summer, or you don't get the Vernal. It's as simple as that. Dinner, a movie, a night in a hotel... I want the complete works. You will give this to me, or we don't have a deal." Raven was stubborn, and she knew it. She wasn't going to back down from it though.

She had seen Naruto crossdress as his mother... and he became the _perfect_ carbon copy of the woman.

She wanted to fufill her fantasies, a mere trifle to pay for the destruction of a Relic, and the future defeat of Salem, was it not?

Qrow looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"... Fine, you will get your date." Qrow relented with a sigh. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was either this, or Raven was not going to be letting them take Vernal. That was simply all there was to it. "You're a horrible person." Qrow stated to Raven, and she leaned back and held her arms out.

"What can I say... Bandit, eh?" Raven sarcastically spoke to him. Her question was meant to remind him that she didn't ever intend on playing fair with him.

She was going to get what she wanted.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Team NAWV (Naw V) - Team Navy**


	34. Chapter 34 Before the Date

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Feels good to finally move my body again like normal... and I still have some of my powers.' Amber thought to herself as her eyes turned yellow. She had lost the yellow flames around her eyes, it would seem that a small amount of her powers had indeed remained. They were weak, and you couldn't truly call them Maiden powers anymore... if anything it was just the small amount of her powers that had bonded to her very soul imitating Maiden powers. '... but they are weak.' Amber thought as she made a small flame in the palm of her hand maybe strong enough to light a candle or a torch.

Her aura had become so synced with her Maiden powers, that she had managed to keep a very small fragment of them that was now stable once more.

Though, she was more happy that her body was back to how it had been. She could move with 100% of her power again. She wasn't shaking as she walked, and she didn't have any troubles doing anything on her own. The only thing different about her now was the fact she was a mere pale imitation of what it meant to be a Maiden.

"You mind folding these, I just finished everyone's laundry, and apparently I have a date to get ready for."

"Huh? Sure." Amber didn't mind helping out when a basket of clothes was placed next to her on what was now her bed. She glanced at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, since spending a week with a person normally let you know if they were dating anyone. "You have a date?" Amber asked as she started to go through the clothes and fold what appeared to be Yang's short-shorts.

It seemed everyone in the family had the bad habit of wearing multiple copies of the same outfit, and had multiple copies of the same pajamas.

Naruto took off his shirt and shorts, so that he was only in his boxers, and sat down in front of the mirror in his room. He was still a man, so sitting in his boxers was not much of a big deal, though he did feel a little uncomfortable in general. Amber watched as Naruto put three bandages on his whisker marks, and then he started to apply makeup to the bandages to make them the same color as the rest of his skin. She watched as he expertly made his whisker marks vanish like they had never existed.

"Raven, the woman who has Vernal, is willing to help us if I go on a date with her as my Mom." Naruto explained the reason for his date rather simply. They were in his room, so there was little chance of Yang or Ruby listening in for no good reason. It should be safe to have a talk about the subject. "... She won't let us work together with Vernal in any other way though." Naruto had never seen Qrow looked more constipated than when he explained what it was that Naruto would have to do.

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah, I look just like her, I just have to change a few things and I'm practically her clone. If it means we can team up with Vernal, then a date isn't a big deal... going to be weird pretending to be my Mom though." Naruto had to admit that he was a little weirded out about what he was going to have to do for the date. He never once thought in his life that he would be going on a date with his... Aunt... Stepmother... well he never once thought he would be going on a date with a woman as his own mother.

Though, to hear the details of the date made him even more uncomfortable.

Dinner, a movie... and a night in a hotel room.

"Well, it could be worse." Amber admitted that for the help they were getting, it was a simple thing to go on a date. "So what all do you have to do?" Amber asked Naruto in curiousity as she looked at an extremely risque pair of panties.

Okay, Yang's panties.

These were "battle" panties.

"I have to go to dinner, go to a movie... and spend the night in a hotel with her. I wouldn't mind the dinner and the movie... the hotel freaks me out though... but... I don't have a choice." Naruto admitted, the nervous, horrible feeling in his gut was something that he knew that he had to ignore. He had to ignore how much pain that the final part of the date was going to bring him. He had to remind himself that what he had to do, what what he needed to do to end his curse, and protect everyone.

Suffer.

He would have to suffer through his own suffering, and he would do it without complaint. Not only was he doing what he needed to do, he was actually going to be making somebody very happy with his actions. He would be fufilling the fantasies of somebody who had apparently been watching over him for a long time.

"... I guess everyone is nervous their first time. I was super nervous the first time I had sex, but after I got it over with I didn't feel nervous anymore. Of course, I've only ever had sex twice... and with two different people, so I don't exactly have the most experience on the matter." Amber had to admit that she wasn't the best person to help Naruto. Her sexual experience was limited to two people, both of which she didn't really feel any personal connection with.

She didn't know where they were, or what they were doing.

She saw Naruto's face shift as he took out a comb and applied some kind of liquid to it. He started to comb his hair so that it covered his left eye, and with each stroke his hair became a dark shade of red. She saw Naruto transforming into another person before her very eyes, and it was amazing to watch the transformation.

"I've... I am nervous because of the sex, but... I've had sex before, but it... was against my will." Naruto admitted slowly to Amber, not wanting to talk about it.

Just because he smiled, didn't mean what happened to him still wasn't haunting him. He smiled to make his family think he was okay. To make them think that he had recovered from what happened. If he didn't smile, if he didn't act like normal, then they would be worried, and that was what he didn't want.

Amber realized the problem.

"... I don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry to hear that happened to you. I hope that whoever raped you gets punished for their crime." Amber knew Naruto to be a great person. She knew that he didn't deserve what happened to him.

Sadly, it was his curse to suffer.

"According to Qrow, she was killed by Raven for what she did. Apparently, Raven was livid when she heard what happened. So she tracked Neo down and murdered her. I know it's wrong of me... but knowing Neo isn't out there anymore... hurting more people puts my heart at ease a little." Naruto's voice was growing softer as he talked about what Qrow had told him. Well, what Qrow had told him according to what Raven had hinted at with the man. Naruto didn't know for sure if Neo was dead, but he doubted that Raven had a reason to lie about what she wanted to do with Neo.

Amber could understand.

"Well, honestly I don't blame Raven there. I would be furious if somebody I loved was raped. If you don't want to have sex with her, I'm sure that if you talked with her about it, she would be willing to listen." Amber brought up, and Naruto shook his head negative.

He did not doubt that Raven, if he told her he wasn't ready for sex, would have no issues holding off until he was ready.

Naruto flipped off the ceiling.

"I'm not just doing this for the deal. I'm doing this as a middle finger to the gods. No matter how much their curse makes me suffer, I won't let them beat me. I'm going to show them that I can still have sex. That their curse won't control me anymore." Naruto was determined as he flipped off the gods themselves, and stuck his tongue out. He wasn't going to let the stupid curse on him stop him from living his life. If he was doomed to suffer, then he would suffer through it, and still find as way to give off a smile.

Amber smiled.

"Tiny Badass, Raven better be careful, she's about to make love with a dude with giant balls." Amber joked with Naruto, and he rolled his eyes. She didn't know many people who knew the brother gods existed, and was still willing to flip them off, and mock them so openly. She hoped that Raven was prepared for what was to come for her.

 **-With Raven-**

'I haven't been this happy in awhile.' Raven thought as she actually combed her hair, and did her makeup to make her looks even better than they usually were without makeup. She really was looking forward to her date with Naruto. She knew she was being a sick and perverse person by making him pretend to be Summer, but she couldn't help herself. '... Finally, I can ease some of this pain in my heart.' Raven placed her hand on her own chest sadly as she looked in her mirror.

Ever since she had been rejected by Summer, she had a pain in her heart that had never gone away. The woman that she had truly fallen in love with had rejected her, and that wasn't something that she had been prepared for.

Now though, now she could hopefully ease her pain.

"You're trading my powers for a date? What is your _real_ game here? Getting a night of sex."

"Vernal, when you were a child I took you into the tribe. I'm no fool, this isn't just for my own gain. I know that even if the Relic were destroyed, you wouldn't lose all of your powers. Your powers are part of your soul." Raven spoke with a glance at Vernal behind her. She knew for a fact that those powers would have left an imprint on Vernal's soul. There was no way that they would be gone forever so easily. Of course, the Maiden powers themselves would be destroyed.

Vernal would be the _last_ Spring Maiden, because there wouldn't be enough of the powers to chose a new host. One Vernal died, or if somebody tried to steal her powers... the powers would just vanish completely.

Even if Vernal trained to make her powers stronger, without the Knowledge Relic, the powers would no longer be able to exist once Vernal died.

"I'm more valuable to you here, with my powers in full." Vernal argued, and Raven gave her a short glare.

"Don't assume I don't know that. Once your powered are weakened, you are going to train at Beacon for 4 years to strength your powers again. You will have 4 years to train with a more experienced Maiden... and I have a mission for you." Raven stood up and glanced towards Vernal with fire in her eyes.

Vernal stood up straigher with a smile on her face.

"Anything."

"While you are at Beacon, becoming stronger, you will have access to the Fall Maiden and a Silver-Eyed Warrior... imagine how strong this tribe will become with _two_ Maidens, and a Silver-Eyed Warrior. I want you to seduce them to our side, influence them so they join the tribe... Only you can complete this mission." Raven spoke with confidence in Vernal, and Vernal smiled widely when she realized that Raven wasn't just doing this for her own personal interest.

She was trying to improve the power of the tribe, and make their people even safer than before.

While she was getting her own selfish wish granted, she was still going to be doing her best to think of what was best for the tribe.

"I'm terribly sorry for doubting you Raven. I should have known better than to do that. You would never do anything to hurt the tribe." Vernal sincerely apologized for doubting her leader like she did. Raven nodded to her with a serious look on her face, before she gave a brush to Vernal.

"Good, now brush my hair... my hair is too thick for me to brush it without help. I want to look good for my date." Raven stated with just as much seriousness as she did before. Vernal happily took the brush and began to brush the ponytail of her leader, the thickest part of her hair.

Raven's hair was a mess that would not be tamed.

"I'm surprised you are a lesbian." Vernal spoke, and Raven scoffed.

"I'm not a lesbian, I don't care about the sex of my partner. I'm no more attracted to men than I am women. I love who I love, gender isn't a concern." Raven stated with glance back at Vernal, who nodded her head in agreement. Of course she was a straight as a line, but she could understand that Raven was different.

She was a different kind of woman.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Amber's Maiden Powers are gone, but since they bonded to her soul, her soul is not** _ **Imitating**_ **her Maiden powers. She has to train with them to make them stronger though.**


	35. Chapter 35 The Same

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Raven looked good for somebody her age, Naruto would give her that for sure.

Her body was toned, not an ounce of unneeded or unattractive fat on her body. She kept herself trained, while also maintaining both wide hips and large breasts without letting her hips become too wide, or her breasts sag with her age. The woman took generally good care of herself for a bandit, one would think she would go periods of time without bathing thanks to that, but she smelled very nice as well.

She had a _happy smile_ on her face, which according to Qrow almost never happened.

She had sarcastic smiles, angry smiles, bloodthirsty smiles, and proud smiles, but happy smiles was something that people said Raven _forgot_ how to do.

"What is your favorite place to eat Summer, my treat." Raven spoke as she walked hand in hand with Naruto.

It was a normal part of a date.

"Well I like-"

"Wait, wait, let me take a guess... you want ramen from the noodle shop. The one that the Old Man runs nearby here, correct?" Raven asked with a smile on her face. She of course knew what Naruto, and surprisingly it was Summer's favorite noodle place, to eat was. "Don't be so nervous, I'm not going to bite you." Raven could see that Naruto was nervous, she knew his nervous face well enough.

It was the same as Summer's nervous face, both of them had the habit of biting their lower lip and glancing to the right when they were nervous.

Naruto took a breath.

Right, he was suppose to make Raven happy during this date. He had to pretend to be his mother, and fufill Raven's rather twisted fantasies, to grant her the closure that she truly needed.

"That's right, you don't bite, you peck." Naruto joked with Raven like how he believed his mother would have. She was always friendly with everyone, and with a bird name he was sure that his mother would have made some pecking jokes about Raven. "I want to go to your favorite place, what do you like?" Naruto requested of her, and Raven blinked, before she nodded with a smaller smile on her face.

Wow... Naruto was _really_ good at pretending to be his mother.

"Well Summer, I do know there is a small sushi place around here, but they use a lot of shellfish in their meals. I don't want you to have an allergic reaction. Anyway, the noodle stand is right there." Raven knew that Naruto had an allergy to shellfish, so she wouldn't put him at risk and take him to a place with a ton of what he was allergic to. Even if she was pretending that he was Summer, and she planned on treating him like Summer the entire date, she wouldn't put his health at risk for her own fantasies.

She did genuinely care about him as a person, and didn't want him to die just for her own goals.

"... You know, I don't actually know a lot about you." Naruto spoke as they sat down together, and Raven didn't change her face too much.

Her aura seemed a little more stiff.

"I'm not that interesting. Old Man, large bowl... for two." Raven added when she realized that she could make it a little more romantic if they shared the bowl. The Old Man nodded his head, and in the time that one would take to _blink_ there was a large ramen bowl sitting between them.

The old man worked faster than anyone else that Raven knew... and the man owned more shops in Vale than any CEO that she could name. She knew he owned an arcade, several dust shops, several utility stores, military stores, and plenty more.

"Thanks Old Man." Naruto waved at the man as he went back into the kitchen... and then proceeded to peek out of the kitchen and watch them.

Okay, so the Old Man was a little perverted, judging via the blush on his cheeks.

"You know, this was where Summer... the _real_ Summer and I became friends." Raven told Naruto as she looked towards some of the photos on the walls. She saw a picture of her and Summer both working together to complete one of the food challenges that the shop used to offer. The challenge was a super-heated food challenge, where the Old Man would put his secret Hell-Sauce into the broth. "... We ended up completing the Hell-Sauce challenge together." Raven explained as she picked up her chopsticks and broke them apart.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He looked over to the picture that Raven had stared at, and he could see a sweating Summer and Raven with an empty bowl in front of them. Both of them had teary eyes, red faces, and slightly swollen lips, but they were smiling together at the completed challenge.

"... Can we get Hell-Sauce?" Naruto asked the listening Old Man.

Like magic, the Old Man was in front of them, with a bottle of Hell-Sauce. He placed the bottle down, before he zipped back into the kitchen. Naruto picked up the bottle and started to pour it into the broth. Raven didn't stop him, but she did smile to herself when she saw that he was willing to allow her to travel down memory lane using him as a Summer proxy.

"This stuff, surprisingly, hurts worse coming out... so it might not be a good idea to do this." Raven mentioned with a slightly... _nervous_ tone when she remembered how much suffering she went through the last time she ate it. She could remember how much burning and hell she went through because of it.

"Aaaaah."

Raven smiled when Naruto turned to her with an open mouth. Okay, so she wouldn't mind suffering so much if she could do it after this date.

"Okay, be warned though." Raven stated as she took the broth-soaked noodles and let him slurp them up.

...

"HOT!?" Naruto slammed his face into the counter several times, his hands shooting up to his mouth when he felt the intense burning sensation go down his throat. Raven laughed when she saw that familiar reaction.

 _"HOT!?" Summer screamed as she slammed her face into the counter nearly ten times, her hands covering her face. "Tasty." Summer stated when she recovered._

Raven just _giggled_ to herself when she saw Naruto calm down, taking his hands off of his mouth to show slightly red lips. Naruto stuck his tongue out and poked it, before sucking it back in and smiling.

"Tasty..." Naruto spoke after recovering from his experience. "Oh, and what did you mean by 'hurts more coming out'?" Naruto asked her in confusion, since he never really heard that phrase before.

Raven blinked.

Right, she forgot that his body didn't produce waste thanks to his condition. His body was physically incapable of eating enough for his body to create waste. All of the food he ate went towards helping to mature his aura, and attempt to mature his body. Part of the reason he was so tiny was because of the fact he wasn't capable of eating enough to supply his body with the nutrients he needed to grow. He had literally gone his entire life without needing to use the bathroom to do anything but take a leak.

"Nothing important, aaah." Raven was willing to suffer with Naruto, so she opened her mouth and let him feed her.

Dear god, this was embarrassing for her, but it was a date and she wanted to do date-like things. She didn't even remember the last time she had been on an actual date with anyone. She had always focused so much of her life towards her goals, that she never really stopped to make herself feel like a romantic woman. It was a nice change of pace.

Hot!

Okay, she remembered why she never ate this again after she ate it with Summer.

"This stuff is really good... I can taste... Atlas Geist Reaper... several herbs from Mistral that cause the tongue to taste _spice_ more intensely... oh, and I can taste a little bit of Basil and Lemon." Naruto licked his lips and got some of the remainder of it off of them. Raven covered her mouth with her hands with eyes shut clothed. She waved her head back and forth, almost crying out in actual pain.

It fucking HURT going in!

How did Summer/Naruto handle this so well!?

She grabbed her milk from the counter, and down the entire thing with a single go. She slammed it down on the table, before she nodded to the Old Man to refill her. She took the chopsticks from Naruto and decided that maybe she would eat her fill at the movies instead. She could get popcorn and snacks there... leave the spicy stuff to the people who could handle it better.

'I've lost all my tolerance to spice.' Raven thought as she watched Naruto handle it so much better than she did. Her years of not having food with any spice in it at all had destroyed the resistance that she used to have. Even after the milk, she could still feel it trying to destroy her from the inside out. "You really like spice, huh?" Raven asked with a look towards Naruto, a small smile when she saw him enjoying the food.

He smiled at her.

"It's not that I like spicy a lot, but eating this with you is kind of fun." Naruto told Raven, who looked away with burning red cheeks.

 _"I like spicy a little, but I have a lot more fun eating this with you."_

The words Naruto spoke reminded Raven of the words spoken to her by Summer, words that had been filled with such enthusiam and genuine emotion that it was then that Raven first gained a crush on the woman. Raven had hated Summer when they first met, but as they grew as teammates her hate had _very quickly_ turned into something completed different. When she saw Summer's _Inner Strength_ , the strength her son inherited, how could she not fall in love with a strength that she herself could never have.

'I wish I had the strength that people like you and Summer were born with. No matter how strong, or how good at fighting I become... I'm always going to be jealous of the strength that comes so naturally to you two.' Raven thought with soft eyes directed towards the 'Summer' in front of her. She respected strength, determination, and stubborness above all else. If somebody showed her strength, she could show them respect.

The strength Naruto and Summer had... it was a _different_ kind of strength.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" Naruto asked her with a tilted head, and Raven shook her head softly.

"You know Summer, I think you should eat up. You need your energy for later anyway. I'll get some snacks at the movie... I know that the hotel room was part of the agreement... but if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." Raven looked at Naruto seriously. She knew what happened to him was still hurting him, and if he wasn't comfortable with what she wanted, then she was willing to skip the last part of what she wanted for him.

She really didn't want to hurt him.

Raven was surprised when Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek gently. When Naruto leaned back, she placed her hand on her cheek with a pink dusting on her face.

He was smiling gently at her.

"You need this, I might not be comfortable with it... but I can clearly see that doing this will help heal the wounds your heart has. I don't know you that well, but you're still important to me." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled brightly at Raven. "If this means something to you, then I'll do it for you."

Raven felt _pain_.

 _"We haven't been teammates long, but you are still really important to me." Summer spoke with blood going down the side of her face. Her body was covered in dirt, and in her hands was a bird's nest that she had stopped from falling out of a tree. She had forgotten to use her aura to stop herself from getting hurt when she hit the ground. "Birds are important to you, so I'll protect them for you when you can't."_

Raven rubbed her eyes and stopped any tears from coming out, because she knew that she was going to cry if she kept thinking about it so much.

He truly was just like his mother.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her in concern, and she nodded her head.

"The spice is still getting to me is all, came back for round two." Raven made herself the best excuse she could think of for why she had almost cried. She didn't want anyone, Summer or Naruto included, to see her weak crying face. She would rather they see her strong faces, the faces that showed she was in control of herself and others.

She couldn't look weak in front of the people she respected most.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 The Raven Came

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Okay, clearly not enjoying the movie.'

Just looking at 'Summer' let Raven know that Naruto was not enjoying the movie in the slightest. Raven had picked out a movie that she personally thought that would be good. She loved horror movies herself, and she hadn't gotten the chance to watch a good horror movie in so long. She was happy to hear one of her favorite movies, Ever Green's "Thing" had gotten a remake that was more true to the book. The movie was good, very suspenseful, and it even had her favorite clown killer in better makeup than the original.

Who didn't enjoy watching a transforming clown take the form of a grimm and eat children, feasting on their fear?

This was a movie she could get behind.

"Zzzzzzzz."

The movie had bored Naruto to sleep, he just couldn't get into the movie, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep. His head was resting against Raven's shoulder, though she wasn't faulting him. He lived an exhausting life raising two sisters, and taking care of a grown man and a Maiden. The guy did so much for everyone, that she couldn't deprive him of the nearly 2 hours of rest that he was getting.

'Too bad, the movie is almost over and he missed practically the entire thing. I wonder what kind of horror movie scares him... He's never really been big on watching them.' Raven thought to herself as the credits to the movie started to roll. Most of the audience stood up, while she stayed firmly seated. There were movies that gave hints to sequels at the end of the movie, and she wanted to know if this movie was going to be having an aftercredit scene.

Long credits.

When most of the people were gone, Raven looked down at Naruto and she pushed her hand against his shoulder, shaking him away.

"Aaaaah... Great movie, loved it..." Naruto lied as he started to stir from his sleep. He yawned, not noticing the amused look at Raven was sending him. Raven reached out and wiped the droll off of his chin, and showed him her wet hand. She got a blush from him, knowing that he had been caught lying about having fallen asleep. "... Okay, most scary movie's are so boring... now _taxes_ , those are scary." Naruto explained his reason for not being very entertained by the movie.

At least, his joke of a reason.

Raven shrugged.

"Bandits don't pay taxes... Looks like there is no end credit scene. Anyway, lets get out of here." Raven stood up and cracked her back. Sitting down for too long always left her body so stiff, and she needed to be limber for what she wanted to do with Naruto in must a little bit. Raven looked down at Naruto as he stood up and the two of them, and she smiled when she saw the adorable blush that went across those cheeks.

It was going to be happening, the final thing that she wanted out of the date would soon be happening, and then she would complete her end of the bargain.

She was excited.

Her panties, she actually decided to wear panties since of spandex, would be soaked in no time with how much her body was looking forward to this. If she didn't hurry them to the hotel, then her panties would be completely soaked through, and she would no doubt have some of her own juices going down her leg. Honestly, the wait for it was killing her more than anything else.

She was going to get to see _Summer's_ orgasm face soon enough.

Naruto and Summer had all the same facial expressions, meaning that she was going to get to see a side of _Summer_ that she had never had the pleasure of seeing before. She was going to hear Summer's moans, see Summer's face, and experience pleasure with Summer that she could have never gotten to do with the actual Summer. She would finally be able to start filling the hole that Summer had left in her heart.

"So... where is this... hotel?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the movies completely. A lot of people getting out of their own other movies filled the area, but Raven paid them no mind as she escorted Naruto out of the building and onto the streets. The hotel district was quite a few miles away from where they currently were, it would take them over a hour to walk there at the pace they were going.

Raven just held onto Naruto's hand.

She didn't answer right away.

"Nervous?" Raven asked, and Naruto nodded his head. Of course she fully understood why he was feeling nervous. "... I'll be gentle with you. I'll show you that you have nothing to fear from sex... You don't have to think of sex as something bad or painful." Raven spoke gently, lowly, so that only his sensative ears would pick up what she was saying. She knew that Neo had hurt him when she gave him pleasure, against his will.

She knew that he would connect sex with pain, and that he might have a bad reaction to it, but he would have to have sex one day if he wanted to start a family of his own.

"I'm afraid that I won't be talented..." Naruto whispered lowly, and Raven scoffed.

Like she would care about something like that.

"You think I want to have sex with you so that _I_ will feel good?" Raven asked him with a raised eyebrow. She had no expectations for him in anyway, she just wanted to see Summer's faces of pleasure. She wanted to see them through Naruto, she didn't care if she reached orgasm so long as she could watch those faces. "Funny, this might be the one thing you have ever said that reminds me of Tai." Raven stated as she glanced down at Naruto, and Naruto looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Okay, he was confused.

"I only had sex with Tai because Summer rejected me. I did it to hurt her, and I honestly regret what I did. I was young and angry, I hurt both Summer and Tai with what I did." Raven spoke as they walked, now they were talking at the side of the street. It was late enough that nobody but a few cars were really around, the cars driving by too fast for them to really catch the conversation. "... Tai was even more nervous than you are now, believe it or not. Despite how much your father claims that he had sex dozens of times, he was a virgin when I was with him." Raven had to smile at that trait of the man.

She didn't hate Taiyang, she didn't, but she didn't _respect_ the man in a lot of ways. He had been a teammate of hers for years though, and it was hard not to bond with a person you spent so much time with. She knew both his good and bad traits well enough.

"... I can't see my Dad as being nervous about sex." Naruto had to admit he found it hard to believe, but Raven nodded her head.

"That is actually the difference between men and women. Men, in general, are far too nervous about if you can make a woman cum. Did you know that even though women don't always cum during sex, we still feel _more_ pleasure from the act than men do?" Raven questioned Naruto with a roll of her eyes. Raven raised both of her hands up and made quotation marks with them. "Honestly, your father has _never_ made me orgasm once, but sex with him always felt good for me. I have a few lesbians in my tribe, you know what they say?" Raven asked with a look down at Naruto, who shrugged.

He had no clue.

"What?" Naruto asked, a little curious.

This was different than the sex education that his Uncle Qrow had given him when he was younger.

"They have more orgasms with women, because most of lesbian sex is _foreplay_ and _oral_. We women feel more pleasure during sex, but our sexual stamina, it just naturally takes us longer to finish... doesn't mean the ride wasn't fun though. Anyway-" Raven used her arm and slammed it in front of Naruto, using her height to look down on him as she blocked his path.

Naruto was forced to stop or run into her arm.

"Anyway?" Naruto's question was left hanging.

"Tonight, I'm going to make you drown in nothing but pleasure. I'm going to do everything that I wanted to do to Summer, to do. These lips of your will _spill forth moans_ -" Raven's free hand went to his mouth and pinched his lower lip softly. She would make his lips spill out nothing but moans and groans of pleasure. She would listen as _Summer_ moaned out her name, begging her for more. "-this body will _crave my every touch_ -" Raven ran her hand down his face and she went down towards his stomach, she pushed her hand down into Summer's old skirt he was wearing.

Naruto winced, and Raven could see a little fear, but she kissed his forehead gently, and she pushed their foreheads together so she could stare into his eyes.

'... She's really going to do it.' Naruto couldn't stop the thought with wide eyes.

"-and I will claim every single _inch_ of your body as mine, at least for tonight. Tonight, _you are mine_ , and who knows... you may come back for more. _Tonight_ , nothing will bring me more pleasure than to see just how far I can push you to the edge of _breaking_." Raven _swore_ to him exactly what she was going to do to him. She was going to show him everything that she had one day wanted to do with Summer, and far more than that.

Naruto nodded his head slowly, unsurely, but he did know he wasn't looking forward to anything that she had planned.

He _had_ to do it though, he gave his word that he would do it.

"You're aggressive." Naruto told her, and she gave him a sharp look.

"I've had fantasies about what I wanted to do with Summer for so many years. Those fantasies didn't stop when she rejected me. I dreamed of dominating her, _her_ dominating _me_ , and everything in between. Tonight is the only night I'll be able to fufill these fantasies... but I do understand you won't be comfortable with this... if there is ever a point you feel you can't continue, I really want you to tell me." Raven explained with with tender care in her eyes, a rare emotion that she almost never showed anyone. It was a look that she had planned to reserve for Summer, and Summer only at first.

Now it was growing to include more people.

"I'm... I'm not going to back down. All of your fantasies and frustrations, I take them all. I can see that you need this. If breaking me will heal your heart, then break me." Naruto told her, and Raven felt a full shiver go down her body.

Those words.

"Say those words again... tell me to break you again." Raven told Naruto with her eyes widened with excitement. Naruto's voice was exactly like _her_ voice. In all of her fantasies, she dreamed of Summer saying those two words. Just those two words brought her pleasure, hearing them from Naruto's lips was like somebody had just given her privates the jolt they needed to get her motor _really running_.

"Break me."

Raven smiled down at Naruto with her eyes lidded.

Naruto didn't know it, but he had just did something that his father had never been able to give to Raven. Those two _dirty words_ when spoken to her with Summer's face and voice were something that Raven couldn't even _begin_ to describe. Some say that the brain was the biggest sex organ for a woman. A woman was a creature capable of reaching orgasm without even _touching_ herself or having sex. An aroused woman could cum with just the right words, said in the right way.

She came.

"Again."

"Break me."

Yes, she loved hearing those words.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37 Is this Guilt?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

If there was one thing she hated about her own appearance, Raven would have to say it would be her hair. She loved her hair, but damn was it hard to manage and keep track of. It was the only thing about her daughter Yang that she was jealous of. The girl had soft, curly hair that was extremely easy to take care of and manage. Not her though, instead she had a mess that always tried to become a spiky, feathery disaster. It was the biggest reason she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Hate this... Need to shower before _that_ though." Raven needed a shower to both clean herself, and calm her nerves a little.

She might appear confidence incarnate, but one could not say she was without a nervous bone in her body, even more so when she was about to make love to the _appearance_ of Summer Rose. She had a lot planned out, and to do that she needed to keep a cool head, something she was usually very good at.

Very few people could actually manage to piss her off.

Qrow, for example.

Raven stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself, and she used a second towel so that she could dry her hair. She knew Naruto was sensative to sickness, and she didn't want to get him sick by rubbing a cold, wet, body against him. Raven didn't take hot showers often, she much prefered a cold shower to keep a cool head, and raise the alertness of her mind.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"... Is this really me?" Raven asked as she looked at her own smiling face. A face she hadn't seen on herself since her days in Beacon, when Summer was still alive... when she hadn't made such a giant mess of everything. Before she had sex with Tai to make Summer jealous, before she got pregnant and had a child, before the years that she spent taking care of her tribe and expanding them into the fearsome tribe it had become.

She hadn't changed much since her Beacon days, physically.

She hadn't gained any weight somebody would expect somebody of her age, her lifestyle as a bandit assured to that. Her breasts hadn't started to sag thanks to how she trained herself to keep her body tight. Her pale skin was still just as flawless as ever, and unlike Qrow she didn't have any grey hair, but the bags she had underneath her eyes showed how stressed she was.

The biggest change though... she stopped smiling the way she used to,

'... I wonder... did Summer teach my child to smile with the same happiness I used to?' Raven wondered to herself as she finished drying herself off mostly. She kept the towel wrapped around her body, but let the other towel go to the floor. She walked out of the bathroom, and there she could see Naruto, still dressed as Summer, sitting there waiting for her nervously, looking at his scroll.

She smiled.

"... and mute." Naruto put his scroll on mute so that he wouldn't have to get anymore messages that would interupt him.

Raven walked over towards the candles that were placed around the room. She had the room set up just the way that she wanted it, just like she had pictured when she dreamed of making love to the actual Summer. If she was going to be fufilling her dream, then she was going to go all out on it. Anything that was worth doing, was worth doing correctly, and to the best of one's ability.

"You seem less nervous than before." Raven spoke as she started to light the candles of the room with a glance at the nervous, but less nervous looking, Naruto. "Of course, you're bottling up your emotions again. You have concerns?" Raven asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed awkwardly.

"... I was looking around the room, and then I saw lube." Naruto admitted that he was pretty sure what the lube was going to be used for.

He was not the biggest fan of the idea.

"Like I said earlier, I wanted to dominate, and be dominated by, Summer. If you have a problem with anal, I won't take you there." Raven confirmed that she had full plans on screwing him in the rear. She always wanted to take Summer with a strapon, and see her face twisted in pleasure. Funny enough for Naruto, men had a prostate, so it would feel good for him to be taken in that fashion. 'Of course, knowing you... you won't say no to anything I ask.' Raven thought with... a little bit of guilt building in her stomach.

She knew he wouldn't say no to her, not when he could very clearly see this was something important to her.

"... Not like I use that hole for anything anyway." Naruto tried to joke, but Raven could see how uncomfortable she was making him. She could see that, at the same time, if she didn't follow through he would ask her to do it, because he knew it was what she wanted. She knew that he was going to put himself through anything she wanted, even if it made him uncomfortable.

Time to change the subject.

"They lemon-scented candles is good for improving recovery speed, and a lot of people find it relaxing. Honestly, I'm a bigger fan of cinnamon myself." Raven spoke as the lemon scent started to fill up the room little bit little as she lit the ninth and final candle she had prepared around the room. She hoped that her small talk would make Naruto feel more relaxed, and she hoped that he found the lemon smell relaxing.

She wanted him to feel comfortable with her.

She wanted to help him.

If he learned that "Sex felt good" with his body, and learned to relax, it would help him recover from his ordeal with Neopolitan a little more quickly. As much as she was fufilling her own twisted fantasies of having sex with the boy's mother, she really did want to help Naruto recover from what happened to him. Of course, she wasn't good at helping people gently.

To teach a man to swim, you threw him in the river.

"I never really thought about it... Don't you want to get started?" Naruto asked her with a slight hurry to his voice.

He wanted this to be over with.

He would let her do whatever she wanted to his body, and then in the morning it would be over with. The sooner they got started, the quicker all of it would be over with. As much as he wanted to help her, he also wanted to get the unpleasant part over with as quickly as possible.

Raven didn't smile, her smile dropped when she looked at Naruto.

'... Guilt again, I can finally fufill my fantasies... but I can't stop this feeling of guilt.' Raven thought to herself as her earlier excitement started to lower harshly.

The fact Naruto was determined made it worse.

Here he was, doing all of this to make the world a better place, to fight against Salem and destroy what she was after. He was putting everything he had on the line, his pride, his dreams, his very life, and she was taking advantage of somebody who reminded her so much of Summer. She was taking advantage of his determination, and putting him in a position where he didn't have the ability to refuse anything that she wanted to do to him.

"... Come on."

'Stop looking at me with that face... Don't give me that look with Summer's face...' Raven's heart _sank_ when she saw his face looking at her.

No, the guilt was only growing worse.

Raven bent forward towards Naruto and got ready to try and give him a kiss. She got so close that her lips almost touched his, before she bit her lips and pulled back. She leaned forward to try again, but she only bit her lips once more until she could taste her own blood. As she looked at his face, even with his eyes closed, she couldn't shake the feelings of intense guilt that were expanding deep inside of her gut.

Raven pulled back and sat next to him on the bed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked her, and she raised her hand up.

A portal appeared.

"This portal will take you home, I made it in your room. Be careful that nobody sees you like this, Yang and Taiyang are both there... I'll tell Vernal to pack her things and get ready to go to Mistral soon." Raven stated to Naruto as she leaned her head forward. She made sure her hair was covering her eyes so that Naruto didn't see the utter anger that was in the red. Naruto stood up and looked down at Raven with surprise, before he smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head.

"Thank you Raven."

With that, he walked through the portal, the portal vanishing behind him.

...

"What am I even doing?" Raven spoke to herself as she looked at the mirror in the room. She glared at herself for a moment, before she stood up and went over to the clothes that she had on the floor. When she finished getting dressed, she sighed to herself and opened up a portal to Vernal, who she knew was still back at the camp. Walking through the portal, she noticed that Vernal was waiting for her in her own chair.

Vernal shot up out of her chair when she saw Raven come through the portal.

"You're back early." Vernal spoke with a blank face, and Raven nodded her head.

"Everything went according to plan, everything went well. I expect good results from your part in this. Go and get ready." Raven gave her order to Vernal. Vernal glanced at Raven in confusion for the way she said that, but she nodded her head.

"I understand."

"... Is there currently anyone with Neopolitan?" Raven asked with a glance at Vernal, who nodded her head.

"She's being used right now by a couple of men, why?" Vernal questioned, and Raven let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to use her?" Vernal questioned, and Raven nodded her head, and she raised her fist up.

"... It's been awhile since I beat her, I felt that I would check on her." Raven smiled to herself with a dark look in her eyes.

"I'll let them men know to hurry up." Vernal made sure to make a mental note to stop by Neo's cage so that she could tell the men that Raven was going to be punishing the girl. She was sure the men would be sad that they would have to hurry up their time with Neo, the girl's body was extremely small and tight even after over a month of being the entire tribe's toy.

Raven smiled.

Nothing made her feel better like beating Neo.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Master of Sleep-Fu

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You know, I'm even surprised out cracked moon can become a full moon. This will be my first full moon in a long time sleeping in a house."

Amber's words were meant to be innocent. They were meant to be simply something about her appreciation how she had a place to live for the current full moon. In a few weeks, she would be going to Beacon with her pre-selected "team" of Naruto, Vernal, and some Atlas specialist that would be guarding them. Her words were innocent, appreciative, and they were happy in nature.

"Ow..." Naruto rubbed his cheek out of instinct.

He always woke up with a wicked bruise on the full moon.

"You okay?" Amber asked when she saw him rubbing his perfectly fine cheek. It was just a few days until they would be meeting Vernal at Beacon. It had been decided by Ozpin that they would wait to go to Mistral until they could find a safe way to make an excuse for them to be there. The ideal situation would be as "students" sent to Mistral on their "first mission" and while they were undercover, they would go to the Relic's chamber and destroy it.

It was best to do this as discreetly as possible.

"Yeah, I just always wake up with a bruise on my cheek after the full moon." Naruto moved his jaw around.

It was weird, and it had been happening since his mother died.

"Hey Naruto, can you go get me the sugar for my milk?" Ruby asked Naruto as she held out her glass of milk. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd request, but it wasn't the first time that Ruby put sugar in her milk. The girl loved her sweets after all, so it was little surprise that she was putting sweeteners in her favorite drink to make it even sweeter.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Sure."

"You put sugar in your milk? That's super weird, then again, I know some people who put alchohol in their milk." Amber had to remember good ole Ironwood and his slight drinking habits. He acted like he wasn't a drinker, but he always carried a flask with him so that he could add his poison of choice to his drinks. The man was even more of a drunk than she remembered Qrow being, when he was a drinker.

She wondered what stopped Qrow from drinking?

"Hahahahaha!?" Ruby laughed awkwardly, before she placed her finger to her lips.

Taiyang passed a small bag to Yang, who nodded her head silently. She grabbed Naruto's water, before she ripped the bag open with her teeth. She poured a white powder in Naruto's water, while Naruto was in the kitchen with his back turned.

"H-" Amber started, before she noticed Taiyang also sending her the same look as Ruby was.

Both of them were signalling her NOT to say anything.

She was confused.

'... A little extra just to be sure.' Yang thought to herself as she poured the rest of the bag into the glass, and used the end of her unused knife to stir it up until the powder fully mixed with the water. When it was fully disolved, she placed Naruto's glass back where she got it. She looked towards Amber, and placed her finger on her lips.

Okay, why were they drugging Naruto, and why did they want her to keep it quite?

Naruto came back with Ruby's milk.

"Here you go Ruby, I don't think I will ever understand how we are twins. I prefer salty over sweet... but to each their own. I'll stick with water myself." Naruto raised his glass up, and drank a little of it. Each of his family members watched as he drank a good amount of the glass, and Ruby raised her own glass of milk and drank it.

...

*THUD*

Naruto's head hit the table moments later, eyes closed and visibly fast asleep.

"Okay, Yang, take Naruto up to his room and get the chains... I bought some reinforced Atlas steel chains this time. They should hold." Taiyang told his daughter, and she nodded her head. The two of them both stood up and started to get to work. Yang went across the table and grabbed Naruto, lifting him up into her arms.

"BLAH!"

Ruby spat the _too sweet_ milk out back into the glass, no longer pretending to like super sweet milk. Even she had a limit to how sweet something could be before even she found it gross. Sugar filled milk was on that list of too sweet things.

"Okay, what is going on?" Amber asked as she looked around the table.

Was this normal family stuff?

"... Don't worry about it, this is normal. We do this every full moon, though you need to keep everything you see tonight a secret from Naruto. Actually, help me out with his legs, I'll explain." Yang offered Amber Naruto's legs, and the older girl nodded her head slowly. She walked towards Yang, and held onto Naruto's legs. The two of them started on their journey towards the stairs, dinner now over now that they had done whatever it was that they were suppose to do.

Which was?

"I'll go get the chains, and the pain meds." Taiyang pointed out as he started to walk towards a different room in the house.

"I'll go set up traps in the backyard." Ruby stated her part of whatever it was that was going on. As Amber and Yang took Naruto upstairs, she couldn't even begin to explain how confused she was at what was happening. It sounded like something very important was going to be happening.

Traps?

Something important, and dangerous was coming. Amber wished she had her powers, because it sounded like the family was going to be fighting off some regular grimm that visited them on the full moon.

"Hup." Yang pushed her butt against Naruto's door, and opened his room up. She walked herself and Amber towards Naruto's bed, and laid Naruto down across it. She grabbed Naruto's arm and lifted it up, placing it and his other arms up towards the headboard. "Okay, so you have to be wondering what is going on?" Yang asked as she stepped back from Naruto, just as her father came into the room.

Amber agreed with that question.

"Yeah, kind of curious... Are those _chains_?" Amber asked with disbelief in her tone when she saw Taiyang with _thick_ chains in his arms.

Then it got worse when both he and Yang started to tie Naruto down to the bed. They strapped and chained his arms to the headboard, and tied his neck to the bed. They wrapped it around his chest and waist, securing it tightly, before they wrapped up his legs together, and followed it up by tying them to the most secure parts of the bed. She didn't know what to say when Naruto's own family treated him like a monster.

"... She acts like she's never seen a grown man chain a child to a bed... and that sounded worse out loud than it did in my head." Taiyang pointed out when he realized the _rapist_ vibes that his statement could have given off, if taken out of context.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay with Naruto tonight, keep watch over him. If it looks like he is going to try and sleepwalk, I'll put him back to sleep." Yang told her father, who frowned and nodded his head. He considered everything, and he then looked towards Yang. "... Dad, don't give me that look, I'm stronger now, I can handle him." Yang raised her arm up and showed off her muscle. She was stronger than she was a year ago, even a few months ago. In a year, she would be done with Signal, and would be applying to get into Beacon.

She could handle her little brother.

"I'm confused." Amber noted.

"Excuse me." Ruby stated as she walked by Amber, and her family, with pillows in her arms. She placed the pillows underneath Naruto's head, lower back, and his shoulders. "Gonna make him comfortable." Ruby mentioned with a large smile on her face. "... Now I'm going to go hide." Ruby deadpanned as she turned around and made to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Strange, from what Amber had seen, Ruby was the one closest to her brother.

"You might want to stay awake tonight Amber, well, we're going to _not be here_." Taiyang warned Yang as she grabbed Naruto's chair and twirled it around. She sat down on it spread legged, and started to watch over Naruto with a critical eye. "Call if it gets too much for you." Taiyang gave her a warning as he closed the door behind him.

*Click*

He then locked the door from the outside.

"... Seriously, what is going on?" Amber had no clue what was going on.

"... Naruto sleepwalks on the full moon, it's a really bad habit of his." Yang explained it like that. She gained a visible shiver that went from her neck down to her waist, rubbing the center of her chest with a groan. " _Really_ bad habit, and he only does it on the full moon." Yang mentioned as she stared down Amber, just slightly shifting her gaze away from Naruto.

Amber looked back at her with wide eyes.

"That doesn't warrant drugging him, tying him down to the bed, and treating him like some kind of horrible monster!" Amber shouted loudly and gestured to Naruto with her face showing just how indignant their actions made her feel. Sleepwalking was uncommon, but it wasn't unheard of, and lots of people did it.

The next second, Amber hit the wall.

She didn't see what hit her, but she knew that she had been hit by something strong enough that she would feel the bruise in the center of her chest. The wind was knocked out of her, and she fell down on her face, right on the floor, coughing and trying to get her breath back.

" _That_ is why we keep him chained down and drugged." Yang gestured to Naruto as he started to show signs of struggling to get out of the chains.

Amber got her breath back.

"What... the fuck?" Amber asked when she looked towards Naruto, who had a finger pointed at her in his sleep. "The fuck was that?" Amber asked Yang with wide eyes, looking down her own shirt to see the bruise forming on her sternum.

What the FUCK just happened?

"... Naruto gets a little... violent in his sleep. Keep her voice as low as possible, he might not sense you if you don't talk so loudly." Yang made the point by whispering.

...

"He sleep fights?" Amber realized when she understood the point. "... Why the chains, Naruto isn't that strong?" Amber was sure that regular rope would do the job. She had noticed that Naruto was pretty physically weak.

Yang was going to open her mouth, before she ducked underneath a kick that nearly brained her.

Amber's eyes shot over to Naruto, whose legs had broken free of the chains. Yang stayed silent as the legs continued to try and kick her. Amber stayed silent as well, realizing that Naruto's sleep fighting was noise based.

...

"... Naruto sucks at hand to hand, but when he is asleep, it usually takes me and Dad _both_ to land a hit on him. Usually, Naruto will stop sleep fighting if you punch him in the face... but we don't like doing that, so we save it for a last resort." Yang winced, since she had punched her brother in the face many times to stop him from going out of control.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Amber grabbed onto her bed and held on for dear life when a spiralling wind circled around Naruto, attempting to free him from his chains. The chains started to show signs of being cut in places, and Naruto struggled against them for a few moments. Yang stayed on guard, and watched carefully.

Everything calmed down moments later.

"What causes this?" Amber questioned, before she looked at Naruto. "Also... he is such a Tiny Badass, he can _kick ass_ in his sleep." Amber had never met a man who could kick a person's ass in his sleep before.

Tiny Badass was becoming her permanent nickname for Naruto now.

*Crack*

"Damnit, he's free, prepare for a fight." Yang raised her fists up when Naruto began to stand up. Amber blinked when she saw Yang get ready to deck her brother in the face.

How bad could it really be?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	39. Chapter 39 Determination

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Beacon!?"

"Yes Weiss, I'm going to Beacon." Winter spoke as she organized her suitcases. Weiss was visiting her, and of course when Weiss saw that she had a few packed suitcases, she would have asked where she was going. The fact that Winter was dressed in casual clothing instead of her military uniform, even though by all accounts she _should_ be on duty at the moment, raised an eyebrow. "It's for a mission, I am going to be guarding several VIPs who will be attending." Winter explained the point behind it.

"... But you're..."

Weiss didn't want to sound rude.

"Too old? That is why 'officially' I am under orders to explain that my reasons there are to study the training methods of Beacon to impliment them into Atlas' training programs, and to see how effective they are." Winter was fine with giving her sister this level of information. She couldn't go too deep into it, especially since she was sure that Weiss would be weirded out that in a year, she too would be going to Beacon.

It had to be awkward going to the same school as your elder sibling, even more so one that should be long out of school.

"They couldn't send somebody else?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

It would make more sense to send a strong Atlas student, and transfer them to Beacon.

"You underestimate just how important these _Very Important Persons_ are. A mere student wouldn't be strong enough to protect them, and I have a personal attachment to one of them." Winter explained as she took a case file out and opened it up. On the front page of the file there was a sheet of data, with a picture on it.

Naruto's picture.

Okay, now it all added together.

"He's attending Beacon at 14 years old?" Weiss asked with widened eyes, since she did know how old Naruto was. She herself was 16 years old, and didn't have the confidence to attend Beacon. She had _just_ learned how to summon thanks to Naruto's help, and while she could summon on par with Winter now with her months of practice, she didn't want to risk embarrassing herself by applying early and getting rejected. "... Then again, he did become a Mistral Tournament Champion." Weiss remembered that Naruto managed to fight on par with Pyrrha.

A girl who had defeated fully graduated Huntresses and Huntsmen before in the very same tournament.

"... I also have my own personal mission to complete while at Beacon, one that has nothing to do with the mission given to me." Winter spoke with a small smile on her face. It was a personal mission of hers, one that she didn't tell James about, since she knew that he wouldn't appreciate what she was going to be trying. He might not understand her reasons why, or what she was attempting.

Weiss sent her a curious glance, before she tried to figure out for herself what Winter was going to be trying to do.

Weiss used her knowledge of Winter to figure it out.

"You're going to try to get into a relationship with Naruto. What about these other two people?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, and concern on her face.

It was hard to be around Naruto and NOT get some sort of feelings for the boy, and Weiss knew that she herself had a few... risque dreams about Naruto since meeting him. Dreams that she would rather not say out loud, for fear of sparking a fight between herself and Winter. She had NO goal of pursuing Naruto, not when her sister was going after the same man, but she knew that Naruto was a _magnet_ for attention.

"I'll do my job and protect them, as simple as that." Winter didn't really know the other two.

She just knew they were important, and it was her job to look after them, and that was what she was going to do.

"Well, I guess we'll be schoolmates next year." Weiss mentioned with a slight conflicted look flitting across her eyes for a moment.

She was both excited, and a little doubtful.

 **-With Vernal-**

"Destroying the Relic eh? The very cause of this huge weight on my shoulders... I look forward to destroying it." Vernal spoke to herself as she sat down on a crate in front of Raven. She didn't care about losing her powers, that much, since according to Raven she would still keep a fraction of them. As long as she had her powers, then she would be able to train them and once more become a powerful fighter for her tribe.

Raven glanced back at Vernal.

"According to Qrow, he thinks that you might _lose_ your Semblence. He thinks that your Semblence will _become_ a substitute for your Maiden powers when you lose them. All we have to go on is Amber as example. Don't get cocky." Raven gave Vernal a very fair warning. The girl was far too cocky with how she went about everything. Amazing power she had, but her head was so often clouded that she couldn't make the right choices of what to do with her powers.

She was like a gun.

She had power, but without somebody telling her what to do, she was very useless in most situations. She needed somebody to guide her, inform her what she needed to do, and make sure she got it done.

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, I'll be sure to look for anyone with potential, and recruit them to the tribe." Vernal assured Raven that she had not forgotten her own mission. Her mission that had nothing to do with the reason she was joining with Naruto and Amber. "I'll also be careful of Ozpin." Vernal mentioned, knowing she would be getting a warning of that.

Raven frowned.

"Do not trust that man, honestly, if you find yourself in a position to kill him without getting caught, do it." Raven wanted that manipulative man dead. She didn't want him putting too much influence on Naruto or Vernal, she didn't want them to have their world views tainted by the subtle ways of that man. Raven walked over to Vernal and placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly as she gave the younger woman a harsh look. "... and so help me gods, if you hurt Naruto..." Raven also gave Vernal a warning for herself.

If she hurt Naruto, the fact that she was a Maiden would NOT stop Raven from giving Vernal her punishment for her actions.

Vernal shivered.

The _last_ person who pissed Raven off was turned into the tribe's sex toy, and was still being used as such until a time that Raven decided she had been punished enough. Vernal was sure that she wouldn't be treated as harshly as that, but she knew that Raven's punishments could be very unforgiving.

 _Make the punishment fit the crime._

That was Raven's way of thinking when it came to getting revenge on people, and Vernal didn't want to ever be put in the position where Raven felt the need to get revenge against her.

"Yes Leader." Vernal spoke respectfully to Raven, not nearly as laidback as she had been speaking before.

She knew when not to cross Raven.

"... also... Beacon isn't a horrible place. Don't trust Ozpin of course... but other than that, I do hope you can have a good time at Beacon." Raven looked away from Vernal, so that the girl wouldn't see her face, and the happy look on it.

She had fond memories of her days at Beacon, it was only after she left Beacon that her life started to take it's turn.

"Fun? With some goody-goodies? Yeah, right." Vernal didn't think that, and when she spoke her words indicated as such.

She doubted she would have fun.

 **-With Blake-**

Blake was having trouble.

"... _No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long..._ So true Ninjas of Love, so true... Always good material when I need to get rid of urges." Blake whispered to herself as she looked between Ninjas of Love, Ninjas of Love 2, and perhaps the most _smutty_ of the series, Ninjas of Love 3: Lustful Darkness. The first time she ever touched herself, she used Ninjas of Love as her reading material she used to fuel her fantasies.

When she read the series, she always put herself in the position of the woman reading it, but now, for the first time... she kind of wanted to put her mental self in the shoes of the man.

The Master Ninja.

The shadowy man from the first book, who went through the entire book without being named.

"Ra!"

"I totally agree Kurama, Ninjas of Love 2 just doesn't compare to 1 or 3... The girl was a little too slutty in that one." Blake agreed as she tossed 2 to the side.

Kurama.

When she was coming back to her apartment after having dinner at Naruto's house, she found a small fox that was caught in a bear trap in the woods. The little creature had been wounded on the leg, unable to move around. It had been such a strange little creature, that Blake couldn't just _not_ free it and take it for herself as a pet.

It was a little fox kit, with bright orange fur. The little thing had pretty red eyes, strange since it was normal for foxes to have blue eyes. The strangest thing about the fox though were the _9 tails_ that it had coming from the end of it's spine. Nine fluffy tails, all that moved around as if they had a mind of their own. The little fox even had adorable black rings around it's eyes.

"RA!"

Why Kurama?

Well, the fox reminded her of the legendary Tailed Beast from her favorite book series, so she named the fox after that fox beast. It responded well to the name she gave it, so she took it to a vet and had the fox given it's shots. Then she brought it home and had been nursing it back to health ever since. The fox had a very powerful aura about it, so Blake even had the brief idea of training the fox in using it's aura for battle.

"... Totally right, Slave to the Sword is such a good book. The BDSM in that book is a lot more loving than in 50 Types of Faunus, but Sais of Passion is pretty hardcore... You make it even harder for me to chose." Blake added two more books into her pile, talking down to Kurama with a frown on her face.

This was one of the reasons she hated her own strange anatomy.

If there was one thing she could change about her looks... it would be the part about herself that made her the most insecure. It wasn't her cat ears, it wasn't her yellow eyes, and it wasn't her butt... though she was insecure about that to be honest. No, out of everything, it was her birth defect.

"Ra?"

"I know, it's not your fault... It is my fault. Naruto and I have a date tomorrow, before he goes to Beacon... and I don't want my stupid hormones making this awkward." Blake hated the fact that she didn't just have the normal female parts down below, no, she had to be born with a damn birth defect that gave her both fully functioning female and MALE equipment down below.

That alone made it hard for her to think about love, real love, not just lust. Sure, she had been in relationships before... that _failed_ , because when it came time to consumate that love, her partners were always so freaked out at some point or another.

Kurama sent her a strange look.

"..."

"Don't give me that look, I know I'm being dumb. I don't want to ruin this though. Naruto is a really special guy, and I don't want to freak him out. Heck, even most _girls_ gave me disgusted looks when they saw me down there... I want to ease him into it... So I _can't_ be getting hard on our date... I have to take care of my lust _now_." Blake swore to herself that she would not ruin this for herself. She found a really sweet man, somebody who was super loving to his family, was a great cook, had _awesome_ looks, wrote really interesting books, and had such an amazing way of thinking.

She loved the way he could act manly, but she also loved his feminine looks. She had dreams about him taking the role of the man, and the role of the female, when she had dirty dreams about him.

She could imagine starting a family with him.

"Ra."

"... Yeah, I know... I'm talking to myself. I know I'm using you to try and comfort myself." Blake knew that Kurama couldn't talk to her. She was just imagining what he would say to her. She had a date and didn't want to ruin it, and her nerves were getting to her. She didn't want to freak Naruto out.

The last man that she dated... when he saw her... he tried to cut it off in danger, and she had to end that relationship with the excuse that she didn't want to make things unprofessional betwen them.

She knew Naruto would not try that, but she didn't want to freak him out.

'Idiot, why are mortals always so insecure about themselves?' Kurama thought as he used the book she tossed as a pillow.

Stupid powerless body.

When he came to this world, reincarnated into it using the fraction of his chakra attached to Naruto's soul, his body didn't have enough chakra to form a giant body. With only a mere fraction of his chakra, he could only manage to reincarnate into the body of a small fox kit. He didn't even have enough chakra to create his own body out of chakra.

"Love... I don't think I've ever met a person who fits that word better than Naruto. He does so much for his family, all because he loves them. I can tell from his books, that he really values love for than anything... I really want this date to go well." Blake spoke silently to herself with an awkward laugh. She couldn't help but think that she could find a real, long lasting, relationship with Naruto.

She wanted to make this work, and if she was rejected... she didn't want it to be because of her weird body.

 **-The Edge of Vale-**

"This feels like a good place to start."

A deep voice spoke as a tall man, standing close to 6'11" in height, walked through the forests as he overlooked the Kingdom of Vale. The man wore a large brown trenchcoat over his body, and covered his head with both a brown fedora, and his face with a mask. The man didn't leave an inch of his body uncovered, though he had glowing white eyes visible from the inside of his mask.

Time to get to collecting.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	40. Chapter 40 Prologue to Insecurities

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"He's taking awhile... but he isn't late yet."

Blake was a little worried, this would be possibly her one big chance to go on a date with Naruto before he got into Beacon. She sent him a message on his scroll several days in advance, and he did respond with a yes so she knew and trusted he would come. She knew that if he said yes, he would come, and she trusted the fact that he would not forget about it.

"Hey Blake."

'Oh god, what if he learned my secret... What if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?' Blake worried to herself as she placed her hand towards her mouth. The very thought of him deciding to not go on the date with her because he knew one of her few secrets, she had a few of them, was horrifying.

Blake didn't notice Naruto standing behind her, wearing a new outfit.

Naruto, now that he was going to be a Beacon student, had gotten a new outfit for actual combat. Naruto now wore a a long-sleeved, black jacket that was opened up to show the white shirt he wore underneath it. Naruto replaced his shorts with tighter red pants, with his spiral rose design (in black) on the right leg on his thigh. He wore an orange cape tied around his waist, with another black copy of his symbol,and finally he wore a white cloak over his shoulders.

"Blake? Remnant to Blake?" Naruto walked up to her side, noticing that she was lost in thought.

Naruto poked her face.

"... Sorry Naruto, I was just thinking about this darling bookstore that I learned about." Blake smiled and pretended that Naruto didn't just make her nearly crap herself. She had been so lost in thought that she not only didn't realize he was talking to her, but she didn't smell him or sense him next to him. Blake, now that she was noticing him, noticed that not only did his outfit change, but so did his smell. "... Are you using a new shampoo... or soap?" Blake asked with a tilted head.

It smelled nice, she liked it.

"Huh? Oh, no, I just woke up with a bruise on my face. The cream I use to get heal the bruise smells like ginderbread." Naruto mentioned as he rubbed his face. His aura helped with the bruise, but the cream he made worked wonders as well. Sadly, it made his face smell like ginderbread until he showered it off of him. "... Sorry I was almost late, Yang wasn't feeling too good." Naruto mentioned with a sorry smile.

 **-With Yang and Amber-**

"... He is a Tiny Badass, and a _little monster_ when he sleep fights."

"Uuuuuuuuh, everything hurts."

 **-Back with Naruto and Blake-**

"Is she okay?" Blake asked with a concerned look. Despite how Yang intimidated her, she didn't wish any harm to come to the blonde girl. "If you need to go take care of her, we can always do this another day." Blake realized what she said after she said it.

The fuck!?

She might not get this chance again, the date, and she was going to throw it away because Yang didn't feel great? Was she a total idiot, or was she just trying to impress Naruto by being a nice person to his sister? Either way, she knew the second she said that, that she might have just ended the date very early.

"Yang's tough, she'll bounce back. Anyway, I don't want to miss today, and there is something I really want to say to you later." Naruto told her with a wide smile on his face.

She blinked in surprise.

What?

 _ **-Another Place-**_

"-and what makes me think that this little, _trade_ of yours will be worth it for me?"

It wasn't often that peoplf found where Roman Torchwick was hiding, but the man had to admit that he was impressed with how intimidating the man in front of him was. He was on the think and lanky side, Roman was, and he could appreciate just how large this man was portraying himself to be. The man didn't so much as flinch when Roman puffed smoke into the eyes of his mask, those glowing white eyes. Roman didn't know what to make of the man, but the man offered something to Roman that he just couldn't think of normally refusing.

"For a single vial of blood, for one week, you will have the body you always dreamed of having. Would you like more muscle? I could make that happen. Would you like to be a woman? I'll do that for you. Do you have anything you are secure about? I'll fix it." The Tall Man spoke down calmly and soothingly towards Roman. His voice was deep, but it was in no way menacing. The man's intimidating presnse was one of comfort, something that put Roman at ease.

The way he spoke was very soft, despite his deep voice.

"Ah, but why blood, what do you get out of this?" Roman asked suspiciously while spinning his cane around his finger.

Despite the way the man's presense soothed him, it didn't make him dumb.

"I require _willing blood_ in order to use my ability. I am simply a man of interest, and I wish to see how this will play out." The Tall Man spoke to Roman without reserve. He revealed the reason, no hesitation or lie.

Roman smirked, and bit his lower lip, letting it bleed. He wiped the blood off of his thumb and held his hand out to the Tall Man.

"Prove it Trenchcoat, lets see this ability of yours at work. Give me the body of a god." Roman spoke up, wanting the proof.

The Tall Man shook Roman's hand.

" _Shift._ "

Roman's muscles started to grow larger, as his bone structure changed slightly to fit with his new "godly" looking body. His clothes stretched and strained as they trained to contain his muscles, before they stopped growing when they nearly ripped his clothes. Roman looked at himself in the reflection of a nearby metal pipe, grinning to himself as he flexed his arms, literally ripping his sleeves off.

"... Not bad, always hated how lanky I am... I could get used to this kind of body." Roman spoke, before his body shrank back down to it's usual size.

He looked displeased by that.

"There is your proof, if you make the deal with me, I will let you have that dream body for a week before you will work to keep it." The Tall Man spoke with his tone changing slightly, still very comforting, but now far more business-like. Roman nodded to the Tall Man with a smirk on his face.

Easy solution, once the week was up, he would kill the Tall Man and get to keep his perfect body, no reason he needed to pay.

"Why me?" Roman asked as he glanced up into the eyes of the mask.

The Tall Man didn't answer right away.

"I simply wish to see how those who are insecure will deal with the price they pay for attaining their dream bodies. All I wish is to observe this, nothing more." The Tall Man spoke to Roman truthfully. The truth in his words were apparent, even to the criminal. Roman rubbed his chin in thought, going over those words. "Of course, if you take my deal is up to you. If offer you the choice, but you must chose to accept it. If you don't want it, I will search for another." The Tall Man's way of speaking told Roman one thing.

He wasn't special, he as in Roman himself.

The Tall Man wasn't targetting him because of who he was, he was simply targetting him because he was insecure about something. He had no reason other than what he said, to observe as he paid the price for his ideal body.

He was neutral.

"Hard to trust a guy who hides himself." Roman mentioned with a knowing look on his own face.

The Tall Man shook his head.

"I myself am not without my own insecurities, and I no longer remember my own face. That is the problem, I have changed my face so many times, I no longer remember it. Will you take my deal?" The Tall Man asked Roman as he showed the man a small bottle with a cork on it. The bottle that would be used to store Roman's blood, so the man could complete his part of the bargain.

Roman thought it over.

"Dream body for a week, for a small bit of blood, and no payments required. Sounds like a very fufilling bargain to me." Roman spoke up, and the Tall Man gave Roman both the bottle, and a knife. Roman looked at the knife, before he sliced open the palm of his hand, and positioned it over the bottle. The bottle quickly filled up with blood, until it was full enough that it needed to be corked off.

With blood in bottle, Roman gave the blood to the Tall Man, who placed the blood in his pocket and nodded his head.

" _Shift_."

Just as before, Roman felt his body changed, only this time it felt different. This time Roman felt a little pain as his muscles started to grow. Not much, but he felt as if he were losing something. The Tall Man started to walk away, while Roman waved him off in favor of looking as his body once more became more muscular, more manly, than his usual lanky self.

"Now this is a body, a body built to survive. The crimes I can commit with this body, I'll be unstoppable, a legend." Roman spoke to himself silently as his body finished becoming muscular. Just as muscular as a professional athletes body, a body builder, a body that would make him even better at being a criminal.

Money, power, women, now he could get them all with so much more ease than before.

The Tall Man didn't smirk, or let out any emotions, as he vanished into the shadows.

Roman would understand the price for his body soon enough.

"Hahahahahah!"

'Laugh now Roman Torchwick, but I wonder how you will fair once you learn the price that comes with your body?' The Tall Man thought as he watched over Roman from the shadows, watching as the man punched a hole into a nearby wall. He turned around though, and truly left Roman's hideout.

One week.

In one week, Roman would learn.

When the hunt was on.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This will be the start of another original Arc, one that focuses on Blake.**


	41. Chapter 41 Trash Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Blake admired beauty in it's natural form, and she knew when she was looking at something she thought was beautiful. A mother cat taking care of her newborn kittens, a mother and their child bonding, a serene forest underneath a calm night sky, a quiet lake being overlooked by a snow covered mountain. She had a list of sights that she had seen that struck a cord in her heart, Naruto's smile for one being something she considered beautiful.

"The long walk was worth it."

That was _all_ Blake could say.

She sat down on a cliff with Naruto, a cliff overlooking a forest, a forest that was alive and active. They had walked most of the day to get to the location, and at first Blake thought Naruto was stalling for something, but he wasn't. They were sitting next to a grave, his mother's grave, and she was able to see the beautiful spot that had become Summer Rose's final resting place. It was a beautiful location, and she could tell it was a spot that meant a lot to Naruto.

"Mom would be happy to hear you say that. This was her favorite spot in the whole world. This is _my_ favorite spot in the whole world." Naruto spoke softly as he looked out, the clouds gently drifting overhead. They were all taking on orange and pink hues of color, thanks to the hour it was during the day. The sun would be setting very soon, and the forest would know the calm of the night. "... This place is important to me." Naruto whispered as he looked back at his mother's grave.

Would she be proud of him, doing his best to help their family get through the tough times that they had when she left them? He knew the answer was yes, but he knew that she would be sad that they had been put in such a position anyway.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Blake's words couldn't possibly convey how touched she was that he was sharing this place with her.

She could barely speak, a lump forming in her throat.

"You're the first person outside of family that I've shown this place to. I couldn't think of a better place to do what I'm about to do." Naruto told her softer than a normal human's ears could pick up. She turned to look at him, and she was surprised when he placed his hand on top of her hand.

She saw a soft, kind, _loving_ smile on his face, but he wasn't looking at her.

'Is he going to confess?' Blake mentally prayed, hoped with hope on her side, that he was going to confess love at first sight. She hoped that he was going to tell her that ever since he laid eyes on her, that he had feelings for her.

She felt his head touch her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I acc-... Thank you?" Blake was going to accept his confession, before she realized that he didn't confess. He thanked her, that was it. He told her the words thank you, and said nothing more as he laid his head against her shoulder. When she questioned his words though, he tilted his head and looked at her.

He had such a beautiful blue eye.

"Thank you Blake. When I was raped, I lost something really important... not just my virginity, I lost my confidence. Honestly, what Neo did to me... it still hurts, and I'm not okay. You helped put me on the right path, and because of you... even though I'm hurting on the inside, I know it'll be okay." Naruto's words were spoke from the heart. He spoke with honesty, and he didn't think about his words before saying them. He just said what he was feeling, and to Blake, that made his words so much more special.

The way he leg go of her hand, and wrapped both of his arms around her in a hug, leaning against her side to give her a heartfelt hug.

Blake's eyes teared up.

Love, this was what Naruto's _existance_ was. Blake couldn't talk to Naruto, without feeling just how overwhelming his capacity for love and kindness was. He was an honest man through and through, and he was capable of showing his feelings so easily. He bottled away the emotions that hurt the people he loved, and only showed them the ones that made them feel better.

'... Consider us even then, your books helped me. I was in a bad place, and then when I read them, they encouraged me to become a better person.'

Blake didn't say it out loud, she couldn't say it out loud. Her throat had a lump in it from her emotions trying to spill forth. She couldn't talk, and her tears of _joy_ spilled freely. Never before had anyone thanked her so honestly from the heart. She was overflowing with happiness, that somebody considered her so important to them.

"Blake?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her, and she smiled down at him, not even trying to wipe her tears.

They weren't tears that needed to be wiped.

Blake pushed Naruto gently off of her, and turned to face him directly. She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, trying to regain her ability to talk. She feared that if she tried to talk, then her words would be no more than a whisper.

"... You're welcome, and thank you." Blake could do little more than return his thanks.

She showed her emotions by pulling him back into a hug, she wasn't good at expressing herself with language as much as she was with actions. Blake held the hug for as long as she was comfortable, and she avoided hugging for too long, lest the hug become awkward. Soon enough, she let go of Naruto and the mood between them was set.

It was a nice mood.

"... I want to stay longer, but it took so long to get here." Naruto mentioned as he looked at the setting sun. It was already getting to be night, and while Blake had an apartment in Vale, he had to go all the way back to Patch. He disliked that they had spent so much time walking, just to almost right away had to head back. "It's going to be a long walk back, but it won't be that bad with company." Naruto looked at Blake with a smile.

Blake pinched her thigh.

Say something idiot!

"... You can stay with me tonight." Blake spoke the first thing that came to her mind. Frantically, she tried to think of a reason for why her suggestion made sense. Reason why? Naruto was sending her an odd look, suggesting he didn't get why she was offering him a place to stay for the night. "... Well, I just have to go to Vale... and it will take all night before you get back to Patch. You can stay with me, and go back in the morning." Blake reasoned rather well.

She hoped he said yes.

 **-Later-**

He said yes.

"This is a really nice place you have Blake, it's a little small, but it really says Blake to me." Naruto complimented her apartment as he looked at all of the books scattered everywhere. He looked at the ground, and saw that Blake had a water bowl and a food bowl. "You have a pet?" Naruto asked with a smile.

He didn't know that about her.

"Just got him recently, I found a mutant fox with nine tails a few weeks ago. The little thing spends most of his time sleeping though." Blake pointed across the room to the sleeping fox, curled up on a pillow placed in the corner of the room. Kurama spent most of his time asleep, which was so unlike most young animals, who prefered a more active life. The fox was normally very lazy, so she just got used to that.

...

"... Heh, fox and fox faunus in the same room." Naruto laughed at his own expense. Blake turned bright red when she realized that she had _forgotten_ that Naruto was a fox faunus, like how she was a cat faunus. Honestly, she never put much thought into his heritage, since he lived with, and had a family of, humans. "... Sorry about intruding." Naruto apologized, even though he had been invited.

She shrugged it off.

"You are always welcome here, do you want to take a shower? We're about the same size, so my pajamas should fit you." Blake knew that she stood several inches taller than Naruto, but that was because she usually wore high-heeled boots that added several inches to her height. Without them, the gap in their height would be pretty well reduced.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Where is your bathroom... Nevermind, I see it." Naruto retracted his question right after asking it. Her bathroom door was open, and he could see the shower from where he was standing. "Thanks Blake." Naruto thanked her as he walked towards the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Blake smiled.

Blake started to sweat.

'... Not going to peek.' Blake reminded herself with a forced smile on her face. She looked towards the shower, and with her cat ears, she heard the sounds of water start running. She breathed in deeply.

No, she wasn't a pervert, and she would not peek on this angel of a man.

She wouldn't.

No.

"I'm trash."

Blake knew the lock on the door didn't work, and she took advantage of that as she slightly cracked the door from an angle that she knew would let her look into the bathroom mirror to see Naruto. She saw, and watched, as he nearly finished undressing, and her cheeks flushed red when she saw what she was now going to call perhaps her favorite ass. She blamed her damn hormones, her damn overactive hormones, damn her teenage body and love for smut. Of course, even as she cursed herself, she didn't actually stop watching Naruto step into the shower.

Damnit, why couldn't he turn around and show her the rest of him?

'... Perverts... Naruto is always surrounded by perverts.' Kurama thought as he opened an eye and saw Blake peeping in on Naruto.

Kurama snorted.

Well, it would seem that _both_ he and Naruto both were merely husks of their former selves. Both of them had their godly powers reduced to mere fractions of a fraction of what they used to be. Normally, he would go and make fun or Naruto for becoming so weak when compared to how he used to be... if it weren't for the fact that he too was now in a body so weak that he didn't find it very amusing.

It's always funnier when it's somebody else was how that saying went.

"No, bad Blake... he trusts you..." Blake tried to pry herself away from the cracked door, whispering to herself to try and convince herself as to why she needed to move. She couldn't though, because she was enjoying what she was seeing. She liked every part of it, and her stupid teenage brain was telling her that she needed to stay until she saw _everything_ in motion.

In motion, and dripping with hot water.

She was as excited as she was guilty.

"Ah!? Soapy eyes." Naruto started to rub his eyes furiously, having gotten either soap or shampoo in his eyes.

Okay, now Blake had two options, she could grab a washcloth, and get Naruto to step out of the shower to get it from her as she handed it to him through the door. She would get a good look at his body, and she would have her fantasy fuel... or... she could be a more decent person, close her eyes, and give Naruto the towel to protect his body from her analyzing eyes. She could protect his modesty from her.

Follow her libido... or do what was she knew she should do.

...

"Here Naruto, I have a towel for you." Blake closed her eyes and opened the door once she got a towel, honestly, she should have gotten him one anyway to dry off with. She forgot about a towel, and she knew that since she had already been peeking on him nude, that she shouldn't push her luck. Her rational, decent, mind decided that in the end, she should at least conserve a little of his modesty.

She knew she would be _livid_ if she caught somebody peeking on her.

Not to mention, she didn't know what secrets Naruto didn't like people seeing about his body. She had no doubt that Naruto was just as insecure about his body, as she was about her body. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt when she realized that he wouldn't be comfortable with her eyeballing him while he was naked.

"Thanks Blake."

When he grabbed the towel and closed the door, Blake sighed to herself, nodding her head in approval of her own actions.

 **-With Roman-**

"Ha! Junior, you better keep these coming if you know what is good for your club. You're dealing with a new, better Torchwick now, and I run this place!" Torchwick called out as he raised one of Junior's finest bottles of wine up. He had Junior's bodyguards underneath his arms, the two girls looking like they would rather be somewhere else, but knowing that they had to keep the man happy.

The knocked out, and some dead, bodies of Junior's hencmen were littering the broken dance floor.

Roman was enjoying his new, better body.

Women, money, and power, now he was getting them all since he no longer had the lanky body that he had before. He didn't have to resort to petty crimes, now he could rule the underworld with an iron grip on the balls of those who dare defy him. He might even target some of the cops that had captured him previously, as revenge for sending him to jail in the past.

"Fine."

"Hey, you will refer to me as Sir when you talk to me." Roman grabbed one of the twins, he didn't care which one, by the neck and started to squeeze.

Junior gulped and nodded.

"Yes Sir." Junior changed his tone, and Roman's hand on his bouncer let go, allowing the poor girl to breath again.

Yes, he could get used to this life.

When his week was up, he was going to _force_ the Tall Man to make this little deal a lifetime deal.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Due to popular demand, now stop sending me PMs about this, this story will not be put up for a "Reading" story.  
If you wish to do a "Reading" of this story, let me know via PM, and don't PM unless you are sure you want to do a "Reading" of the story.**


	42. Chapter 42 Stripper Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Pink Panthers_

Blake's current location, a location that was located in one of the more, _unfortunate_ parts of the Kingdom of Vale. Every Kingdom had a place like it, a darker place where unpleasant things took place. A place where you could find any manner of drug, slut, or unfortunate person who needed some kind of help. Of course, Blake wasn't interested in drugs or unfortunate people, though she didn't really crave sluts either.

'Okay Blake, today is the day that you follow in Naruto's footsteps and write your own book!' Blake thought to herself with what she hoped she could pass as determination. Seeing her favorite author, and favorite person, following in his dreams made her want to follow one of her old childhood dreams. She was only 16 years old, and needed another year before she could attend Beacon (cases like Naruto were special).

"ID please."

Blake saw the man in front of Pink Panthers, and she gave him her ID. He grabbed it from her, and damn was the man really large. He glanced between her and her ID several times.

"You're 18?"

Blake had a fake ID and a real ID, the differences between the ages of her IDs were very small of course, made it easier to believe. She wasn't going to try and pretend that she was 21 or older, while she could pass as a youthful person of that age, she didn't want to risk it. Better go for the bare minimum.

"Would a 16 year old _woman_ come to a place like this?" Blake asked the man, who stopped trying to find out if her ID was real and gave it back to her. To him, her statement made sense, so with a nod he opened the door for her. She walked into a small room with a window, and walking up to the window, she took out 20 lien and placed it in front of it. A small door in the window opened up, and a hand took her lien. The sound of the next door unlocking was audible, so Blake opened up the next door.

Instantly, the music could be heard, and several smells assaulted Blake's nose as she walked deeper into the place of carnal pleasure.

Pink Panther... was a strip club.

It was a pretty nice place on the inside of it, despite it's building's location. Since it had a rather loyal clientelle, it did well enough to hire a Huntsman as a bouncer. It ran it's business legally, the only reason it was located where it was, was because the people of this area came to this place more often. Not to mention most people wouldn't go to a strip club that was located in a place where everyone could see a person go in. At the moment, there were about a dozen men sitting around the stage as a rather beautiful girl danced on a pole.

'Not my type... she seems too...' Blake didn't know how to put it into words, but she wasn't really physically attracted to the stripper on stage.

She wasn't here for strippers though.

She found one of the tables that was a decent distance from everyone around the stage. She sat down in a way so that she could have a view of the stage. She opened her small notebook and took her pen out. The music was a little annoying, and she could do without those little lights dancing across the table, but this was the perfect location to write her own book.

"Miss, we have a one drink minimum here at Pink Panther, is there anything I can get for you?" If Blake's heels added three inches to her height, this woman's added twice that. The woman was extremely busty, and she was wearing little more than a kinky bikini for a top, with a crop top over it that didn't really hide anything. Then her bottoms were only bikini bottoms, with a _thong_ underneath it.

Blake didn't need to get drunk, but one drink would be enough for her to fufill the condition of the club, and still maintain focus on her writing.

"... Can you make a Dirty Faunus?" Blake asked, since she knew the drink had a very low alchohol content. It was also a warm drink, made with coconut milk, a little bit of rum, and orange juice.

The waitress nervously shifted.

A faunus asking for a dirty faunus would be enough to make anyone who didn't want to be seen as a racist uncomfortable after all. She nodded her head and walked away, no doubt to go and get Blake's drink ready.

 _It was a calm, but worrisome night, for one Blake Bellerose-_

'This is it, I can practically see the words on the page.' Blake thought to herself as she continued to write her character. Since Naruto's book had a character named Naruto Uzumaki, she knew that a book with a main character that was based off of the author could be good. She was going to change some of the physical descriptions of her character, and change the character's personality and goals in life though.

Why Bellerose?

Well, since she was inspired to write because of Naruto, she decided to base the character off of him as well. She took her own last name, Belladonna, and mixed it together with Rose, and strangely enough, the Bellerose not only fit together, but it made sense as a last name.

"We don't get a lot of women around here, how about a private dance with Mocha to help excite that lesbian spirit of yours?" A stripper apparently called Mocha spoke as she sat down next to Blake. She was a little heavier than the waitress was, but not fat or ugly. She was very large in her backside though, with a very rounded bubblebutt. Her bottoms were practically absorbed between her cheeks. She was mocha skinned, funny, woman with a rather small chest compared to the waitress. She fit her theme well with milk chocolate colored hair, and dark brown eyes.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"... No thank you, I don't think I could handle you without exploding." Blake carefully complimented the woman, stroking her impressive ego, and turned her down at the same time. She didn't want to be rude about it, but the woman was not really her type either. She was most attracted to certain traits that the woman didn't have. She oozed sexual confidence for sure, a trait Blake thought nice, but she didn't seen to have the other traits Blake prefered people have when she talk to them.

Mocha puffed her chest out in pride when those words were said, and Blake just kept writing in her notebook.

"Now on stage, Miss Milk, and next on stage, Miss Bellerose."

The DJ announced the current person on stage, and gave them name for the next one on stage. Blake blinked when she heard that name, and made a note to herself to actually watch the next girl dance when she did get on the stage.

"Whatsa name?" Mocha asked casually, and Blake blinked.

"Blake... I'm sorry, but can you..." Blake wanted her to go away, she was a constant distraction for her. Mocha frowned, but nodded her head, since it would seem she wasn't going to be getting a private dance out of this girl. She stood up and started to walk away, glancing back at Blake for a moment.

Finally, she could get back to writing.

Nope.

"This place is filled with many of those who are insecure about themselves, is it not?" A Tall Man spoke to Blake as he took a seat next to her. Of course, she couldn't tell him that he couldn't sit there, but she could ignore him. The massive man was fully covered by his clothing and mask, but he didn't seem unfriendly either. He seemed understanding, or at the very least he seemed like a neutral person.

"Most people who work here are." Blake agreed without even bothering to glance at the man.

He glanced down at her.

"Many people who _visit_ this place are just as insecure." The Tall Man spoke to Blake, and she didn't bother answering that one.

It was also true, and she herself fit that description.

"Can you..." Blake trailed off, but she believed her message got across that she wanted the man to leave her alone.

"Of course, I'm able to see a person, and tell what they are insecure about. Sensing insecurities is part of my unique ability you see." The Tall Man explained to Blake, and she glared at the man when he spoke about that. Those words let her know that not only did he sense what she was insecure about, but he was flaunting it over her head. She gave him the dirtiest glare she could muster, as her dirty faunus arrived.

The Tall Man put lien on the table, and paid for her drink, before he looked at the stage.

"Miss Milk was very insecure about her weight, and was very eager to strike a deal with me in exchange for making her body 15 pounds lighter. Miss Mocha, the one talking with you, was also quite insecure about her rather flat rear end, so I fixed it for her." The Tall Man spoke very easily about the insecurties of others. He didn't mind the glare that Blake continued to send him, but Blake's glare seemed to lower in intensity.

Was this man some kind of doctor, who specialized in surgery to make people look more attractive?

His words made it seem different though.

"... I'm not insecure, I have a boyfriend who loves me." Blake lied through her teeth. She wished she and Naruto were dating, but they weren't. Her love wasn't returned to her yet, but she would work so that one day it would be.

The Tall Man didn't react in a positive or negative fashion to her words.

"I find it interesting, seeing how people are willing get rid of what makes them so insecure. You see, my Semblence can shapeshift others provided they be willing." The Tall Man didn't hide anything. He didn't keep secrets, because he knew that honesty was the way to get what he wanted.

A Semblence?

Blake stopped glaring at the man, and gave him a more suspicious than hateful look. That threw her doctor theory out of the window. The guy was just a man who had weird Semblence, that he used for possibly creepy purposes.

"I have no interest in you." Blake stated as she tried to go back to writing in her book.

"I can make a man become a woman, or change a human into a faunus. If you wish to become a man or woman, and not be stuck on a line between them, I can change that." The Tall Man was very upfront with what he knew about her. Blake didn't glare at the man, but she stopped writing when he said that.

He knew.

"Of course, I bet you demand some huge price." Blake gave a snarky reply, knowing that this man was just trying to con her out of her money. She understood that he was using his Semblence to make people feel more secure, but from the way he dressed, she had little doubt that he was a shady man who demanded insane amounts of money for his services. "Getting rid of a person's insecurities isn't free." Blake added on as she gave the man narrowed eyes.

The Tall Man agreed.

"Nothing is truly free, but it won't cost you money. I want nothing from you. All I want from you is to see how you deal with your new body, and what comes after. For a single week, you will have the body of your dreams, and when that week is over, we will see what comes after." The Tall Man spoke with mystery, but he was serious. Blake couldn't see if he was lying, but she was pretty sure he was being honest. He was giving the nature of his Semblence, he was giving a time limit, but what he wasn't giving was what he personally had to gain.

"You don't want anything from me... but I bet you get something from this." Blake tried to find the man's angle.

"All I wish for is to see how you act when you have the body you want. This is all I want... I wish to see how people act without insecurities." The Tall Man truly didn't gain anything from this. All he wanted was to see how Blake would act were she to gain her perfect body, though, she would pay the price at the end of her week.

Blake stopped writing.

She glanced at the man.

"Prove it."

She wanted, needed, proof of what the man was saying. If he was speaking the truth, then she would be happy to try and make whatever deal she needed to make to have the deal become lasting.

"I need _willing blood_ to use my Semblence, for a week, I need this small bottle... but for several seconds, a drop will suffice." The Tall Man took a small bottle out of his coat and place it on the table. Blake looked at the bottle, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, and she looked at the man.

"How many people have you done this for?" Blake asked, since this sounded dangerous.

The Tall Man opened up the right half of his coat, showing a suit underneath.

He had close to 30 bottles of blood in his coat.

"In this Kingdom, I have changed nearly 30 people." The Tall Man saw Blake shove her fingernail into the palm of her hand, and let it bleed a little. She shook the man's hand, and she watched, wanting to feel the proof of what he could do. The Tall Man nodded his head to her and closed his coat. None of the strippers seemed to care about what was going on, almost all of them had been changed by the Tall Man already.

The men were too busy looking at the nearly naked women.

" _Shift._ "

Blake blinked when she felt something happen in her shorts. She could feel her penis shrinking to a smaller and smaller size, until it seemed to completely vanish. She felt everything down there concerning her junk change. Blake stood up and walked towards the bathroom of the Pink Panther, and when she entered, she locked the door behind her. She pulled down her shorts, and panties (penis or not, she prefered them), and her eyes widened when she saw what her crotch was.

As a hermaphrodite, she had both a penis and vagina.

In her pants now, she only had a vagina, she currently didn't have the part of her body that made her feel the most insecure. Seconds later though, Blake watched as it started to grow back out of her flesh. She frowned to herself and pulled back up her bottoms, covering herself back up. She walked back out of the bathroom and towards the Tall Man, before she sat back down.

"I believe you, is there a way to make this deal last longer than a week?" Blake asked with deep, _deep_ , hope.

"Now, Miss Bellerose, and after her is the lovely Miss Mocha!"

"No, you get a week. After a week, it is possible to make a deal again. If you wish, _that_ deal can last the rest of your life." The Tall Man spoke, and Blake raised her hand up to her mouth. She bit down hard on her palm, deep enough that she winced in pain. She felt her blood enter her mouth, before she moved it over the bottle so that her blood could fill it up.

She had to take this deal.

The Tall Man corked her blood, and put it in his coat, before he looked towards her.

" _Shift._ "

'It's a little painful this time.' Blake thought as she winced. This time there was a slight burning sensative as she had her body changed for her. Of course, it only took a few seconds, before the pain was gone. The Tall Man stood up and started to walk out, while Blake was smiling to herself already.

The Tall Man left the strip club.

 **-Outside the Strip Club-**

The Tall Man walked behind an alley, before he looked around to make sure that nobody was around him. He took out one of the labelled blood bottles, and looked at the label.

 _Roman Torchwick._

He opened it up, and turned it upside down, letting it flow onto the ground. He looked down at the blood, knowing that Roman had several days before his body would return back to normal.

"Those who abandon part of themselves, will be haunted by that part of themselves. _Shift._ " The Tall Man spoke as he held his hand out.

Roman's blood bubbled as it started to change shage, growing in size as a skeleton started to come out of it. The skeleton was tall, as as the skeletons, two of them as the first split into a second, started to come up, muscles and organs started to grow out of the bones. Two naked creatures started to form as their skin became to wrap around them. As they grew up, and grew fur across their bodies.

Minutes later, they were done.

He needed _willing blood_ to use his Semblence. He needed the blood to be given to him, with the person who gave it _knowing_ that their blood would be used for the purpose of shapeshifting. Yes, he gave them what he wanted, but it was not without it's price.

The two creatures were large and muscular, they clearly weren't human or faunus either. Their bodies were closer to what legends spoke a werewolf being. They were the demonic cross between man and animal. They had Roman's orange hair as their fur color, and they had his eye color as well. They were muscular, cat-like, creatures though, with very intelligent eyes.

"When Roman's week is over, you may hunt him." The Tall Man spoke deeply.

This was the price.

Using the blood given to him, he used it to create _perfect killers_. The killers he created were created for the sole purpose of being able to kill the one who gave the blood. They were made with bodies that were perfect for killing that one person. They had all of the knowledge that the person they were made from had, at the time that they were created, and they only had one purpose in life. Once that purpose was completed, they would vanish forever, or if they were killed they would vanish.

Nobody had ever survived making a deal with him before, and he wished to see what kind of person it took to survive this deal.

Whoever survived his deal, was worthy of having their insecurties taken away from them forever, because they had _earned_ the body that they wished for.

He wondered if this Kingdom had anyone who would survive his deal?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Free Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Blake felt _free._

The feeling of being able to wear the clothing she wanted to wear, how she wanted to wear them, and know that she didn't have to worry about a random erection making things awkward for everyone was liberating. The very first thing she decided that she would do when she woke up the next day, was to see how much money she had, and to set aside a decent amount of it purely for the purpose of clothes shopping. She hoped that once her week was up, she would be able to make the life-time deal that she wanted.

"Come here big boy." Blake winked at herself in the mirror.

She was trying on different combinations of all of the clothes she had spent the day buying. Blake looked at herself in her new underwear, with a smile on her face. She took her hair out of a ponytail, and flaunted her body to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror as she wore nothing but a _skimpy_ black laced bra, with the front of it mostly see-through. The only part of the bra not see through was the nipples, which had thicker lace. She even wore a _thong_ , something she could never wear and be decent in with a penis. All it did was cover her vagina, and nothing else, the back was nothing but string.

She _loved_ how she now had the confidence to wear something like this.

*SNAP*

"... I love sexy in this." Blake looked at the picture she took on her scroll, happy with how she looked in it. It joined the dozen of other pictures that she had taken of herself. Pictures of herself in bikinis, pictures of herself wearing skirts, and she even had a picture of herself wearing leggings. She wore tight shorts as a method to _constrict_ herself downstairs, she wore sturdy shorts, for the purpose of them being so tight to her crotch that it helped to actually hide her unwanted junk. "... I look even sexier than those strippers." Blake raised her scroll up and took a picture of her backside.

She felt so _confident_ in her own skin, so much more so than she did before the Tall Man changed her body to match her desires.

Heck, she wanted wear some revealing clothes, and then go out into Vale just so that she could bask in the stares she would get. She wasn't even a _social person_ by nature, and she wanted to flaunt just how confident she was feeling.

'... Strange.' Kurama thought with a yawn as he hopped up on the bed, and looked at Blake with a raised brow.

He lacked the ability to speak, since this was a mostly normal, if mutated, foxes body. He knew about Semblences, and he knew that transformation was not this girl's Semblence. Her Semblence was the ability to create copies of herself. He knew she was insecure about her body, and with good reason seeing as she was a female with a penis, but for her to leave to go write a book, and then come back with a new body was... suspicious.

"Hey Kurama, think I should send some of these pictures to Naruto?" Blake sat down on the bed next to Kurama as she slid her finger across the pictures. She looked at all of the pictures she took, each one getting more revealing than the last one. "... I should send them, I bet he would think I look good in them." Blake smiled to herself.

She knew she could trust Naruto to never show the pictures to anyone... and she _wanted_ him to see them. She wanted to hint to him that she had feelings for him, and what better way was there to do that then to send him revealing selfies? That was a pretty big hint to her feelings, or at the very least her trust of him.

When she tried to pet Kurama, he snapped her at, causing her to withdraw her hand.

'You may not pet me as you are woman.' Kurama thought with a glare at Blake, and she rolled her eyes.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Blake asked, since usually the little fox was so much more mild tempered than it was acting. Her little fox never snapped at her before her transformation. "I bet you're just tired. Sorry to wake you up I guess." Blake shrugged off the actions as her waking him up when she shouldn't have.

Blake undid her bra and let it slide off her body, before she pulled her thong down around her ankles.

Standing up, she posed in front of the mirror, and pointed one of her fingers up, her hand covered up one nipple, while her finger covered the other in the mirror's reflection. Then with her real finger, she covered up the image of her pussy, so that she didn't have nipples or pussy showing as she took the picture.

She felt so _amazing_.

'... Where is she getting this confidence from? The Blake I've gotten to know is insecure, antisocial, and wouldn't even try to do something like this?' Kurama thought with a raised brow once more as he jumped off of the bed. He watched as Blake pulled her thong back up, and put her bra back on.

She was acting so... carefree, as if all of her worries had been stripped away from her. Without her insecurities, she was acting so confident and fearless with her body.

"... I need to make the most out of this week." Blake convinced herself with a smile on her face.

She pressed the send button.

 **-With Naruto-**

"It is a rather small room, but it will do. With proper space management, I'm sure that we can make the most of this space." Winter spoke, wearing Beacon's uniform (Naruto thought it was weird seeing Winter wearing a skirt... and being part of his team), as she looked around. She had a luggage carrier, and had several bags of cases of her luggage. "You know, the best way to save some space is to push these beds together." Winter pointed out as she started to mentally plan everything.

Amber raised her hand.

"I am not sharing a bed with Naruto." Amber was not going to be in that position when the next full moon came around. She fully remembered the ass kicking that she had gotten at Naruto's hands just days previously. She wasn't going to be put in that death bed with Naruto, not if she could help it.

Vernal rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sharing a bed with any of you." Vernal stated as she kicked the legs out from her bed. She destroyed the legs of it, and the bed crashed down to the floor. "Screw a bed, I'm going to set up a hammock." Vernal opened up her luggage and showed that she had a hammock that she could set up.

"Can I have your mattress then?" Amber asked Vernal, she knew the girl, they had started their training together long ago. They were not friends or anything, but she could talk with the girl well enough. "... I mean, if you aren't using it." Amber pointed out, and Vernal shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't care.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves... I mean, I know Winter and Amber, but I don't know... Oh, getting a message." Naruto stopped himself as he took his scroll out of his pocket. He opened it up and saw that he got... close to 20 pictures from Blake. He opened up the files and started to look through the pictures. "... Blake must have gone..." Naruto was going to say shopping, before his eyes widened as a blush spread over his cheeks.

Did Blake mean to send the last few pictures on purpose!?

 _"I think I look sexy in these clothes, and out of them? Do you agree?" - Blake_

Okay, she meant to send the pictures, she must really trust him if she was asking his opinion on her clothes. She was teasing him with the underwear, though it could be barely called that, and the semi-covered nude picture.

"Let me see those-" Winter started, before Naruto closed his scroll before she could look over his shoulder and see them.

"It's nothing, just a friend of mine went shopping today I guess... I'll text her back once we get settled in. What was this idea you had about pushing beds together?" Naruto asked Winter, and she pushed her generous chest out.

Yes!

"By pushing two of the bed together, we can conserve space. Space that can be used for a different purpose. Personally, you know what I would use the space for." Winter hinted with a glance up and down Naruto's body.

She did NOT regret this mission, knowing she would have 4 years to seduce her younger love, and knowing she would hve 4 years to use him as her muse.

"Careful about sharing a bed with Naruto, this dude might be tiny, but he... moves around a lot in his sleep?" Amber shivered when as she rubbed her face. Naruto and Winter both sent her a confused look, while Vernal just rolled her eyes. She picked up her mattress and put it on top of Amber's bed, since the girl wanted it. With that bed out of the way, she grabbed the broken wood and moved it over to the corner of the room.

She would be setting up her hammock in the corner, and then she would put some kind of curtain around it so she could get her own privacy when she slept.

"Huh?" Naruto asked Amber.

"Don't think about it."

"Okay?" Naruto was willing to let her weird statements drop for now. Winter just shrugged her shoulders, and looked down at Naruto.

She would leave the final decision up to him.

"Well, as the leader of Team NAWV (Navy), I believe the final decision should be left up to you. I'm sure you can see the benefits of it." Winter extended a hand away from herself. She looked around the room, and made sure that she could mentally divide the space of the room fairly amonst everyone. They were given 4 desks and 4 small bookshelfs, but only two dressers for clothes. It would seem they were expected to share the dressers two people to a dresser each.

'Brown nose.' Vernal glared at Winter for a moment.

She was not going to say that out loud though, she had little doubt that Winter was strong enough to _force_ her to use her Maiden powers, something she was forbidden from using by Raven while at beacon.

"... That sounds fine, but I still think we should do something to bond as a team. Actually, as a team, I think we should all decorate this room together!" Naruto realized what they could do as a team.

"Count me out."

Vernal's answer was quick.

"... I'm not good at girly stuff like that, decorating is way out of my league. You would be better off without me." Amber more gently excused herself. She spent most of her time in the woods, she had _no sense_ for interior decorating. "... I'm going to take a bath." Amber was so glad that Beacon had both public baths and personal bathrooms for the teams. She was happy she wouldn't have to go to the locker room, which was freaking unisex, everytime she wanted to shower or have a nice soak.

Winter sighed in annoyance.

Naruto just laughed a little.

 **-With Blake-**

"... Yeah, this is the outfit I'm going to wear." Blake looked at herself. She was wearing a black miniskirt that went just a little passed her butt. She had a red belt hanging around her waist, and was wearing a skimpy black vest. The vest was on top of a very deep cut white shirt, with ribbons tied around her biscept. The outfit would flaunt her body, but that was what she wanted to do, show off a little. "I hope I can find the Tall Man again, so I can keep this body forever." Blake smiled to herself, and she placed her wallet in the pocket of her skirt.

She had a week to have fun with her new body, who knew if the Tall Man would even be in Vale at the end of the week, or if she could find him. She may as well flaunt this amazing body while she still had it.

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

What?

'So somebody gave her this body... That is why she is acting like this.' Kurama thought to himself as he paced around Blake.

It made sense now.

She was acting so different because she went from having so many insecurites, so suddenly having them all taken off of her shoulders. Kurama could guess that she didn't have to pay a price, or work to get rid of her insecurities either. She had the body she wanted, but she did _not_ have the discipline that came with _working_ or sacrificing something to get rid of those insecurities. She lacked the mental strength that came with dealing with the insecurties herself.

"Sorry Kurama, you can't come with me, I'm going to a strip club again. I hope that Bellerose girl is going to be there, I wonder if I can get any insperation for my book from her." Blake had a smile on her face as she started to walk towards the door of her apartment. She grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into Kurama's water bowl on the way out of the apartment, newly found confidence or not, she couldn't leave the little fox without water, he still had food from earlier.

"RA!"

"... Oh, sorry, I'll turn the TV on for you, I know you like watching it." Blake grabbed her remote off of the counter and pointed it at the TV. With it on, she left the apartment, and Kurama let out a breath of air.

Not what he had been trying to say.

He might as well watch the news while she was gone.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	44. Chapter 44 Sly Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So that Bellerose girl wasn't there...'

Blake walked through the streets of Vale, and she had a smile on her face. Honestly nothing could ruin her mood, not even all of the men, and some women, giving her whistles. They saw her long legs, her long exposed legs, and her itty-bitty miniskirt. Of course, while she appreciated how they inflated her ego, she didn't truly care about their opinions. She was far more curious about Naruto's opinion than she was of random men, but she was still understanding that they found her attractive. That made her feel decent about her appearance.

"Blake?"

That was a familiar voice.

"Hello Yang." Blake greeted her love's brother, who blinked in surprise when she laid eyes on what Blake was wearing.

Now, Yang liked to flaunt her assets with her clothes herself. She wore a top that showed off her ample cleavage, and she wore shorts that showed off both her ass and she always showed off her belly. She wore provocative clothes, because that was partially who she was, she was a rather provocative person.

Blake was far more conservative than she was.

"I almost didn't recognize you... you seem... different." Yang didn't know what it was, it may be how Blake was carrying herself, or it may just be her clothes, but Blake seemed different.

She seemed different than the girl who Yang was _sure_ was in love with her brother.

"I'm a girl too, sometimes I want to show off and feel pretty. What are you doing in Vale?" Blake asked, raised eyebrow, but as Yang started to walk next to her, the whistles got a little more frequent. Now there were two hot girls walking side by side, both of them wearing very revealing clothes. "... Your stomach isn't growling." Blake noticed, and Yang sent her a frown.

"Ha ha ha, I'm picking up a cookbook for beginners. Since Naruto is at Beacon, somebody has to do the cooking." Yang sarcastically laughed for Blake. Blake nodded her head in agreement, and she looked at Yang.

Then down her shirt.

Nice boobs.

'I can stare at her breasts, and _not_ get an erection. Just another perk of having this body.' Blake thought to herself, more confident or not, she was still willing to remain silent and let Yang talk. She didn't expect to run into Yang today, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise, even if she and Yang didn't have the greatest of relationships.

Yang smiled to herself sadly.

"Yeah... doing the laundry, cooking, cleaning... I've learned just how hard Naruto has it all day long. We certainly didn't make it easy for him. Ruby and I are total slobs, and Dad is just a trainwreck. He kept things so clean, that just a few days without him left the house a mess... I've been doing what he does, and I'm _exhausted_." Yang complained, but praised Naruto, as she arched her back forward. She always took Naruto for granted, and only now was she aware of just how hard Naruto had it, and how much time he always spent keeping their house clean.

Ruby tried to do laundry, and now all of her white panties were pink thanks to Ruby, even her favorite frilly panties, and it was upsetting to have half of her underwear change to the wrong color.

'... Yang kind of reminds me of Naruto.' Blake thought to herself as she saw Yang's caring side. Then with her blond hair, light peach skin, and her friendly demeaner, she and Naruto bore a great resemblence to each other. Of course, they were siblings so that made sense, but the thought still got Blake thinking.

She now had her dream body, what if she could have her other dreams?

What if she could have Naruto _and_ an attractive woman? Her bisexual nature had nothing to do with having a penis, it was just because she was attracted to both genders. Now that she had confidence, she might be able to get both of the siblings that she held a physical (and emotional in Naruto's case) attraction to.

She could have a sibling threesome, maybe _more_ if she was able to include Ruby too!

"... You okay there? You're drooling." Yang saw Blake's face flush a little as she went off to her own little world.

Blake wiped her face with her arm.

"I'm fine, just thinking. So Yang, I've been wondering about something, you're very attractive, but I've never seen you with a man." Blake mentioned as she gained a glint in her eye. Now with a perfect body, she was going to attain _all_ of her desires.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"If you are asking if I've dated before, then not really. I've never really gone further than kissing, and maybe some light petting... but usually I did that when I went to a friend's house for a party." Yang had gone to a few bases with both guys and girls before. She was pretty popular at Patch for her strength and looks, not the strongest or most popular, but up there. She was always invited to parties, most of those parties being mix gendered. She was a party girl, she didn't mind getting felt up a little after a little bit of drinking.

She didn't ever let it go _too far_ though, and if somebody ever tried pushing it on her, usually it would end with her pushing them through a wall with her fist.

Blake smiled.

Yang was a pretty open person.

"I'm surprised, you just seemed like a person with some experience. You just give off the confidence of a woman whose broken a few men before." Blake slyly complimented Yang, stroking her ego. Nobody knew how to seduce a woman, better than a woman. She knew exactly what she had to say, and how she had to say it, to get Yang into the palm of her hands. The fact that she was her brother's friend would only help her right now as she attempted to aquire her future "Sibling Harem".

She had a perfect body? Why not make everything else in her life perfect too?

Yang flexed her arm.

"Yeah, I've broken a few men before, but I did it with my fists... I did not mean that in a sexual way." Yang deadpanned with a blush when she realized how that could come across. Blake waved off her words, knowing what she meant.

"I get you, you're very strong, but I guess your strength isn't suited for pleasure. It's sad all of the strong ones can only really hurt people." Blake laid the next part of her trap.

The bait.

Her plan came in several parts. First you had to _build_ the confidence of a woman, make her excited and happy. You had to make her feel like she was better than she actually was, so that she would be easier to bait. Then, once her ego had been stroked, and the fires were burning brightly... you placed a back-handed comment in as bait. You gave them a _challenge_ , something that the female brain would take insult to.

"Hey now, I know I would be rocking in the sheets. Just because I don't have _experience_ , doesn't mean that I wouldn't be good at it. I know anyone would feel lucky to have all of this-" Yang gestured to her entire body, and Blake gave a sly smile when she saw Yang _take the bait_ without even testing it. It would seem that Yang had never been the target of lesbian seduction before, or any good seduction for that matter. She more than likely dealt with people who were drunk. "-in bed with them." Yang crossed her arms under her amble bossom.

Blake gave a soft _giggle_.

The bait had been taken, and her sarcastic giggle served it's purpose when Yang turned her head to look at Blake.

"Oh, you're very attractive." Blake continued onto the next part of her plan.

Yang's ego was stroked, she took the bait as a challenge, and now Blake was going to cause a little damage to Yang's ego.

"You don't think I would be good in the sack?" Yang asked dangerously as she looked towards Blake, who gave a soft smirk.

"I didn't say that."

Now that her ego, which had just been inflated, was damaged, Yang was more likely to make a rash decision. Her brain had tasted what it was like to have an inflated ego, and now that she had been forcefully brought back to Remnant _by her own_ brain, her brain wanted to experience that inflated ego again. Now, Yang would be more likely to suggest that the two of them have sex, now that she was taking Blake's statements as a challenge to her ability.

"You didn't say it, but you _implied_ it. I'll have you know, that I bet I could make you scream my name." Yang tried to sound playful, but she came off as more forceful, but she wanted to get that cocky smile off of Blake's face.

Blake's smile got wider.

"Well, I've been with a few people, but nobodies ever really made me _scream_ anything before. I'm not sure a _virgin_ would be capable of making me scream." Blake closed her eyes so that Yang couldn't see the amusement in them. So that the fact that she was being played wouldn't be known.

Competition.

Women were a very competitive gender, now that her ego was hurt, and she was trying to raise her own ego again, wanting to take the challenge Blake was going to give Yang competition. Yang had already fallen for the bait and taken the challenge, but now, _now_ she had competition. There were people who failed to do what she believed she could do, and in Yang's mind, that meant that if she could make her scream, _she won that competition._ Blake had given Yang a method of healing her hurt ego.

Not to mention the subtle _virgin_ would get under Yang's skin, make her mind less rational as she felt like she had been insulted.

Yang took a step faster, go in front of Blake, and stopped her by slapping her hand against a building, blocking off Blake's path.

"Listen, just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean shit. I know for a _fact_ that I'm way better than you at sex, and I'll prove it to you." Yang's eyes were red as she gave Blake a hard look, and Blake gave a softer smirk.

Too easy.

Even easier since this was Yang, a girl that was both impulsive, and very controlled by her emotions. Maybe if this was a girl who was level headed, and in control of her emotions, this would be a challenge.

"Oh really?" Blake's question only egged Yang on.

"Yeah really, 10 minutes, no _5 minutes_ , and I can bet your bubble-butt that I can have you moaning my name. Unless you're too much of a scaredy-cat to have sex with me." Yang taunted Blake, and Blake twitched.

Scaredy-cat, that was either a joke at her faunus trait, or Yang had did that on accident.

Blake ignored it.

"My apartment isn't far from here, I mean, if you _really_ want to prove my point, we can go there. You don't have to do this though." Blake made an audible sigh, and Yang's reaction was as expected.

The _dismissal sigh_.

With that one audible sigh, Blake had just made Yang think that she wasn't even worth her time. Now Yang had it in her head that Blake didn't even think that her confidence would be worth much. That sigh sealed the deal, and when Yang grabbed Blake's hand and gave her a determined glare, she knew she won.

"We're doing this, we're going to your apartment _right now_ and I'm going to MAKE you forget _all_ of your past partners with the pleasure I'm going to make you feel." Yang threatened Blake, and Blake smirked.

1 Sibling down, 2 to go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Twisted Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"HAH!"

'His scythe work is flawless... I don't know if I should call this talent or not. It gives a little credit to him being a kind of reincarnated warrior, though I shouldn't be one to doubt him.' Ozpin thought as he watched over Naruto's private training in the middle of the night. Ozpin wasn't the best user of the scythe weapon class, that would be Qrow if Ozpin was honest, but now he was going to have to say ability-wise, that title was quickly going to a younger challenger. '... The gods are very vindictive. I understand how horrible their curses can be.' Ozpin let his thoughts go off.

He knew from personal experience that the gods did not take kindly to certain things.

Naruto used his scythe to slice through several Atlas security androids with relative ease, before he finished off the last one by cutting off it's head. Naruto let out a soft sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. He moved his hair out of the way of his eye, before his silver eye glowed brightly. His scythe glowed as well, and Naruto lifted his scythe up towards his scythe. His scythe turned into pure silver energy, before it was sucked into the silver glow of his eye.

"... This a convenient scythe." Naruto noted with a smile on his face.

His Eye and his Scythe were both connected, allowing him to fuse his scythe to his eye as a form of scythe storage. He could also make his scythe vanish at will, and teleport it into his eye. No matter where in the world his scythe was, Naruto could call it back to himself with ease.

His chest hurt.

Why did his chest hurt?

"Naruto?" Ozpin asked with a concerned look when he saw Naruto's hands go up to his chest, holding onto it in pain.

"My chest hurts... it's getting a little hard to breath... I just must have trained harder than I thought." Naruto reasoned out loud. Now that he was calming down from his training, it must be coming to him all at once. Once he got a little rest, he would be right as rain again. "Anyway, thanks for the help." Naruto waved at Ozpin as he started to walk towards the dorms. He had his first day of classes in the morning, and he wanted to be well rested for them.

Okay, the pain in his chest was getting worse.

Naruto started to cough as he walked, right into his hand. He felt something hit the palm of his hand, and when he was done coughing, he looked at his hand.

His eyes widened.

 **-Blake's Apartment-**

'Now that I don't have anything to be insecure about, why don't I just make everything in my life perfect?' Blake thought to herself as she looked at Yang's head between her legs. It didn't take much convincing to get the girl, after they were done with round one, to go down on her. To think, it had been so easy to get the sister of her love, her _future lover_ , to get down on her knees and eat her out. "... You're going amazing, you just might make me moan your name." Blake told Yang to encourage her to keep going.

She wasn't bad with her tongue, too bad she didn't have her cock at the moment, she was sure that she could appreciate Yang.

Oh who was she kidding, she liked this better.

"Don't you dare touch my hair." Yang saw Blake's hand going towards her hair, to grab her head, and she put a stop to that action the second she saw it. "... for a girl that eats a lot of tuna, why does _your tuna_... taste like grape?" Yang asked Blake a question out of confusion.

Why the fuck was Blake's pussy fruit flavored?

"Flavored lube, I put a little inside of me before you started. The taste of womanhood isn't for everyone, so I figured I would be nice and give you something pleasant to lick." Blake put one of her legs on Yang's shoulder, and rubbed her foot against Yang's back. She watched as Yang nodded and went back down, beginning to tongue her once more. She really wasn't bad, but if she could add a few fingers in to the mix, or maybe focus a little on her clit, then she would be so much better. "... Having fun?" Blake asked, and Yang rolled her eyes.

Once Blake came, she was so going to _demand_ that Blake return the favor, she didn't want to be the only one that got down on her knees.

Blake saw the defiance in her eyes.

Good, she wanted a partner, not a slave.

'... I'm one third of the way towards my dream relationship.' Blake thought as she leaned back, holding herself up with her hands. She closed her eyes and pictured it, she pictured what it would be like when she completed her dream harem.

Instead of Yang between her legs, she would have Naruto thrusting inside of her. Yes, that was what she wanted to experience. Then on her left side, no her _right_ side, she would have Yang sucking on her breast, playing with it. She herself would be fingering Yang, and what of her left side? Well, on her left side she would have Ruby there, and Ruby would be copying Yang of course. To complete the enjoyment of it, she would be fingering the younger sister as well.

"I'm just that good huh?" Yang questioned with a smirk.

Blake opened her eyes.

"You're not bad, you have some tongue skill... but you just don't have the _enthusiasm._ It's too bad you aren't Ruby, I bet she would have the enthusiasm behind pleasing her partner." Blake purposely let out a sad sounding sigh. Ruby, the most pure one of the Rose/Xiao Long family, when Blake pictured her sexually, she pictured Ruby as the type to do whatever it took to please her partner without thinking about herself. She pictured the young girl as enthusiastic to please others, thinking of her own pleasure purely second.

Her taunt had the desired effect on Yang.

"I'm way better than Ruby, she wouldn't know what to do with a woman." Yang responded harshly to the taunt.

Her sister? _Better_ than her?

No fucking way.

"Okay, then let me show you the difference." Blake grabbed onto Yang's shoulder and pulled her up. She laid down on her back, and pulled Yang to get over her. She got Yang to sit on her chest, right above her breasts so she wasn't sitting directly on them. Blake had Yang's womanhood within lip distance of her mouth, and Yang had red cheeks looking down at Blake's eyes as she prepared to return the pleasure she was giving earlier.

Time to show her that skill-

"OH!"

-was only half of what it took to be good.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ozpin looked at Naruto's back in concern, and Naruto gripped his fist, placing his hands in his pockets as he smiled back towards Ozpin.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest now. Have a good night." Naruto took a hand out of his pocket and waved at Ozpin.

Ozpin clearly didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter either.

"You know, you can talk to me about it if you want." Ozpin informed Naruto, hoping to try and make Naruto feel comfortable talking about whatever was wrong. Based on Naruto's reaction, something was wrong, and it wasn't simple exhaustion.

Naruto frowned for a moment.

"... You know a lot, have you ever heard of a person coughing up rose petals?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

Ozpin nodded his head.

Naruto blinked.

"That is where the Rose name came from. Those from your family always have Semblences related to Roses. Your mother, when she used her Semblence at it's strongest, would make wind that was laced with white rose petals. I hear young Miss Rose makes rose petals when she uses her Semblence... your Semblence-" Ozpin started to explain what was different, before Naruto took his other hand out of his pocket and showed it to Ozpin.

His hand was filled with rose petals.

"... My Semblence is Love, it shouldn't produce rose petals..." Naruto stated to Ozpin with serious eyes, because not only did he cough up rose petals, but his chest _still hurt_. His Semblence was literally his bonds with the people he loved, and who loved him. His Semblence was different than his sister's Semblence, or even his Mother's Semblence even though he could use her Semblence. "... my chest still hurts too." Naruto rubbed his chest, even though rubbing it wasn't helping.

His Semblence was his bonds with the people he considered precious to him, and those who considered him precious to them.

"Yes, Qrow mentioned the nature of your Semblence... it requires you to be bonded to others. When your mother died, did you cough up rose petals?" Ozpin asked, and his response was a shake of Naruto's head.

This had never happened before.

"... My chest is hurting, and my _aura_ is starting to feel... nasty." Naruto tried to put it into words, but it was hard. "... If this is part of my Semblence though, I'm not too worried." Naruto would just deal with it if it was part of his Semblence.

What else could he do?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Naruto's Semblence-**  
When somebody who loves Naruto, that Naruto also loves, dies he gets a copy of their Semblence.  
When somebody who loves Naruto, that Naruto also loves, has their _love twisted_ then something very bad happens to Naruto.


	46. Chapter 46 Conflicted Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hahahaha! I've been waiting for you to come back!"

Roman was in a good mood, now he could force the Tall Man to let him keep his perfect body, and he wasn't going to have to go and track the man down. He was worried that he wasn't going to be able to find the man, but he didn't have to. The Tall Man had went to the trouble of _finding him_ , which saved him a lot of future trouble.

"You've had a pleasant week?" The Tall Man asked as he calmly looked at Roman.

Roman had done nothing but steal money and valuables, kill people who annoyed him, and forced women into having sex with him. The man had been known as smart, cunning, and careful with how he played his hand before. The Tall Man had learned that Roman, when the man had no insecurities, didn't have anything stopping him from trying to follow all of his desires. It was the same with everyone who gained their Perfect Body, all people who he changed, all had their personalities take a turn for the worst.

"Very, and I'm going to have a very pleasant life when I beat you." Roman flexed his arms and prepared to fight the Tall Man.

The Tall Man didn't react.

To be expected, it was normal, Roman's reaction. If anything, he had been expecting this of the criminal. Some begged to be able to keep their bodies, some tried to make a deal, and some women tried to seduce. He had seen many ways that people tried to keep their bodies, because nobodies like to be insecure. Once one had tasted a life free of insecurities, free of what made them less confident, free of the troubles that plagued them, they became addicted. They craved more and more.

"You've become very arrogant." The Tall Man spoke, though Roman had been arrogant even before the deal had been made.

"Look at my body-" Roman started, before it happened.

His muscles started to decrease in size, steam coming off of his body as it started to turn back into what it had been before he made the deal with the Tall Man. Roman stopped talking and watched as his body's fantastic muscular structure became lanky once more. The transformation back into his old, inperfect, body was smooth and painless. When it was done, Roman looked at his body with widened eyes, before his eyes were filled with anger and loathing.

"I see your body, it is now as it was. Your week is now up." The Tall Man didn't go back on deals. He said a week, and a week was up. "Now, the hunt will begin. If you can survive, then you will have _earned_ the body of your dreams." The Tall Man spoke as he started to walk backwards away from Roman.

Roman grabbed his cane and prepared to fight.

"You'll give me my body back now, and I won't kill you. I'm _not_ going back to the way I was before." Roman started to walk towards the Tall Man.

He stopped when he heard loud growling.

Two large creatures jumped down from above, and Roman stepped back out of instinct. The creatures were taller than he was, and almost as muscular as he had been with his perfect body. They were cat-like and covered in orange fur, like his hair. They actually reminded him of him, but they were staring at him with hungry eyes.

"These are my Jagers, they hunt and kill those who make deals with me. They were created with your blood, and have knowledge of how you think, and the way you fight. Their bodies were crafted into the shape that is perfect for killing you." The Tall Man was not an unfair man. He was going to give Roman his chance to earn his perfect body, something no man, woman, or child has managed to do yet. He would give Roman knowledge of his Jagers, because that knowledge was needed if Roman was to have even a slight chance of surviving.

Roman backed away, a nervous sweat forming on his brow as he watched the two Jagers starting to move as if prowling around him. They observed him, and waited for permission to begin their hunt.

"... We can become partners, you and me, together we could take the world. Make an entire army of these creatures. With my brains, and your powers, we could be unstoppable. Together, I can make a world where we won't ever have to be insecure about anything again." Roman offered a hand towards the Tall Man. Roman kept looking between the two Jagers that were preparing to rip him to shreds with a verbal command, and he continued to back away from the creatures, knowing he would have to run if things turned south.

This was an uphill battle for him, one he didn't have the power to fight without resorting to tricks.

His offer was not considered.

"I have no desire to take over the world, now Jagers, hunt." The Tall Man pointed at Roman, and Roman turned tail and started to run away.

The Jagers gave chase.

The Tall Man followed after with a slow, sedate pace, as if he had nowhere to be. He was going to catch his Jagers hunt Roman, and see if the man survived the ordeal. The instant his perfect body had been taken away, Roman had regained all of his insecurities, and reverted back to the way he had been before. With his worries, his fears, and most importantly, his insecurities weighing him down, his brain was now thinking the way it was before.

"Gah!"

'It is our insecurities that allow us to make the best choices. Not having insecurities, not knowing our limits, being unable to hold ourselves back from chasing what we wish we could have... I have yet to meet a person who made a deal with me, that has not become tainted by their own darkness.' The Tall Man thought to himself as he watched Roman trying to fend off the feline-based hunters.

The Tall Man watched with glowing white eyes neutral eyes.

For the last week, he had been watching as several people fell into depravity. They would follow all of their desires without a care in the world. Since they didn't work to earn their bodies, they had no self-control that came with earning such a body. Without that self-control, their greed would consume them. They would become _unable_ to stop themselves from chasing all of their most base desires.

Confidence was great... but too much confidence was a disease of the mind, and it was a consuming disease.

"Please, I'll trade you anything you want, money, priceless things, women, drugs! AAAAH!"

Blood splashed against the Tall Man's coat as Roman had his arm ripped off.

"Aura can not defend you against my Jagers. They are made of your blood, and their auras are perfect matches for your own. Their attacks have the ability to match and negate your aura defense." The Tall Man forgot to mention that little part earlier. Since the Jagers had an aura as well, an aura that perfectly matched the one whose blood they were made of, they had the ability to _ignore_ the aura of the one they were hunting.

Jager, the ones who hunted the hunters, created with the skills and body needed in order to ensure that they would complete their task.

To defeat them was the ultimate test for most people, and if you defeated them, then it would be possible for a person to get their perfect body, and not suffer from the mental issue that came with attaining a perfect body.

 **-With Blake-**

"This is great... I feel like I can't fail, no matter what I try to do." Blake whispered to herself as she looked down at the sleeping Yang. She smiled and looked at her two hands, the hands that she used to pleasure the girl that she slept with. The hands that she wished she could run over Naruto's body, and then she looked down at her body and smiled.

Kurama glanced over at her.

'... She's changing... Without her insecurities, she doesn't have a voice in her head telling her what she is doing isn't good for her.' Kurama wasn't going to make a huge attempt at stopping Blake, but he could tell what was going on, and what she was suffering from. She was taking too much pride in herself, she had gotten a body that she did not earn. She didn't have the mental fortitude needed to control her base desires anymore.

She was going down a very slippery road now, a road that would take her to the darkest places of her own mind.

She had tasted something forbidden, and she wanted more.

"... Mmmmm." Yang moaned in her sleep as she turned over.

"First, Yang. Now I have to go for Ruby... and then, I need to go for you Naruto, _my love_." Blake said with a smile slowly stretching across her face. A smile unlike anything that Kurama had seen on the girl in his short time knowing her.

Kurama got up and walked over to her.

She needed help.

'I see... because of her body, she's afraid of loving others. Then she met Naruto, and she found a person that she felt could accept her. She met a person who was so filled with love, that she dared to hope that she could find love...' Kurama thought as he observed the girl. He had heard her talking to herself before now, complaining about how hard it was to find somebody willing to accept her strange body.

Then she met Naruto, somebody who was the definition of what it meant to love others, and she gained _hope_ for love... and in turn she fell in love with Naruto.

"... What am I doing?" Blake asked herself as she leaned forward and touched the sides of her head with widened eyes.

 _My love?_

Hearing herself say those words, the words that she had heard _him_ say before... the way she heard those words come from her own two lips. She had never thought that she would be capable of saying something like that man, in the same way. The man who was perhaps her most abusive relationship ever. A man who hurt her heart and body, and she had just been saying the same thing he would have said.

She was becoming the opposite of who she had been trying to become.

'There is still hope for her.' Kurama laid back down and watched Blake internally struggle with herself.

"... What am I even doing... Oh my god... I seduced Naruto's sister... and I was planning on doing the same thing to his other siser... _what am I doing_?" Blake realized with growing horror what her own actions had been becoming. In her quest to make her own life more perfect, she had set herself down the same road as somebody who brought her great pain. "... _What have I done?_ " Blake asked as she covered her mouth.

She felt like she was going to throw up.

Then she heard a little voice inside of her head.

No, wait... was it that bad? She had the body of her dreams, what was wrong with her wanting to make everything in her life perfect? So what if she secuced his sisters, it shouldn't matter, after all what did a little thing like that matter so long as she became happy? Naruto would love the fact that she was happy with her body and her life. She would be able to have a mostly normal relationship with him.

That sounded so much better than worrying about if Naruto would hate her, or turn away her advances because she had a something extra in her pants.

No.

Naruto would accept her no matter what, penis or no penis, and she knew it... but what if she didn't have to take that chance?

"Uuuuuuh." Blake could feel a headache coming on as she internally debated with herself. She felt disgusted with her own actions, but at the same time she wanted to continue with them. She wanted to keep on seducing his sisters and then him... but then again she wanted to go back to her old body, and have an _honest_ relationship with Naruto.

She felt so conflicted!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Fashion Fighter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto was thankful for a few thinks, but annoyed with just as many things.

He was thankful that the pain in his chest was gone, it had stopped dead in it's tracks randomly. Because the pain was gone, he had been able to get a good night's sleep, though Winter did get a little touchy in her sleep. Naruto didn't realize that by putting their beds together, hotel room style, that Winter would be able to roll onto his side and cuddle with him. Of course, she had a warm body, which kept him warm in his sleep, so he was happy with that.

He was annoyed by the fact that he was still breathing out rose petals, apparently whatever had caused him to breath them out wasn't over. The pain was gone, but the rose petals were still inside of his body.

"Okay, we are going to have to vacuum this room." Winter noted when she saw the rose petals all over the bed and floor. Nobody had really said anything when Naruto started to breath out rose petals, but during a full night of sleeping, they had all woken up to find the entire room completed covered in rose petals.

Amber was even brushing them out of her hair at the moment.

"Sorry."

"It's no big deal, anyway, now the room smells like roses. Lets just get to class, we can handle this later... What do we have first period?" Amber asked as she looked at the "official" schedule keeper. Winter had already memorized all of their schedules, and while teams could have different class times, teams would always share Combat Studies and their First Period classes together.

"Grimm Studies."

Que a groan from Amber and Vernal both, having met Peter Port the previous day. The man was overly flirtatious for a man of his age and weight. He flirted all in good fun, nothing serious, but the fact remains that neither of them appreciated the attention. Amber respected the man of course, he was a well known huntsman, and in his youth he actually was a very powerful huntsman. Age had slowed him down, and he had gained weight, but those skills don't just diminish over the years.

Vernal just didn't like the guy.

"It's not that bad." Naruto waved a hand.

"You fell asleep the second he started to talk before." Vernal noted as she finished buttoning up her uniform. She was the last person who had needed to finish getting dressed. Amber finished getting the petals from her hair. "Anyway, lets just get this over with." Vernal started to walk towards the door.

Winter frowned.

"She does have a point, you did fall asleep." Winter pointed out, hating to agree with a bandit, but even she didn't enjoy the class. For starters, she had nothing to learn that she didn't already know, and second, she had met the man before on a mission. She had experience with the man and how he could keep a party up all night with his stories. "Try and stay awake this time, if you ignore his stories he has important lessons to teach." Winter advised her team leader.

He nodded.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

He nodded off.

The second Peter started to talk, Naruto's head hit his book, as if hypnotized by the man. Amber just snorted in amusement when she watched Naruto go from awake to asleep in no time at all. Vernal rolled her eyes when she noticed the way that he he went from alert to defenseless in record time. Winter just sighed and placed a hand on her forehead gently, knowing that Peter would have to increase Naruto's interest in his stories if he was to stay awake.

"Blahblahblah blah."

That wasn't happening.

 **-50 Minutes Later-**

"... and that is the story of how I captured the Boarbatusk alive, so that the village would see the creature that had been defilling their crops. They praised me as a hero with a feast, and-" Peter stopped talking when the bell started to ring, signalling that it was time for the next period. He coughed into his hand, before he looked at his students, and noted that Naruto was resting his head in a pile of rose petals, that continued to flow out of his mouth with each breath. "-and Mr Rose, please don't nod off in class again." Peter addressed Naruto, who snapped awake at the mention of his name.

"... Sorry, won't happen again... See you guys later." Naruto waved his teammates off as they all stood up, and many other students joined them.

Naruto had to stay for the next class.

He had Peter for his first and second period classes. Naruto had HHC-Class after Grimm Studies, which was one of his elective classes. He had opted to take this class, unlike his teammates who wished for a free period. The extra class was completely voluntary, but it was a class he needed. A few people took the same class as he chose to take, and the students started to pile into the room.

"Hey _Little Model_ , what's up with the rose petals."

"Hey..." Naruto paused when a tall woman sat next to him. She was a little older than he was, the normal age for Beacon. He didn't remember her name, but she sat next to him before, so he knew her looks. She stood at around 6'0" (with her heels of course), and she was very pretty. She had short brown hair, with the right side longer, a strip of her hair was dyed orange. She had similar brown eyes, and she wore sunglasses over them. She had the perfect hourglass figure, with a very attractive, physically fit, and pale skinned body.

She was a Vale-native.

"Coco, Coco Adel, we talked yesterday." Coco mentioned to him as she took a seat next to him. She waved some of the rose petals off of her part of the desk with an amused smile. "Of course, you slept through most of the class... having Rose as a last name must be pretty rough, you get called on last." Coco mentioned, since Naruto slept through most of the class the day before.

They got called on for Hand to Hand practice in order of their last names, so she with the last name Adel went first, and he was close to the bottom of the list.

He didn't even get called the day before.

"Sorry... Little Model?" Naruto asked her, they still had about 9 minutes before class started. They were about 10 minutes that they were given to get from one class to another. "I'm not a... you went to the art gallery?" Naruto realized that he indeed was a model, and that Coco must be referring to the fact that paintings of him were featured.

Coco nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was right next to my favorite clothing store. Not to mention I was invited, so I decided why not? Have to admit, didn't expect to see you at Beacon... and at such a young age." Coco would admit she was impressed. She knew from the paintings of his body he kept himself in shape, and she knew he had a pretty impressive scar on his torso that showed he went through something very painful. "So what brings such a pretty face to a school like this one?" Coco lowered her sunglasses and looked at Naruto.

He smiled.

"I'm here to become a huntsman." Naruto gave his honest, most core valued answer. Even before his mission, he wanted to do this. He wanted to become somebody who helped others for a living.

Just like his mother did.

"I like that answer. It makes me want to see just how good you are. You weren't called on yesterday, but you should get called on today. Pick me as your opponent." Coco told him with a wink. She was eager to see what he had going for him. She wondered if his Semblence gave him some kind of passive strength, with how small he was, she wondered what allowed him to qualify for Beacon.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Actually, I _suck_ at hand to hand. I use Dust and my Scythe to fight. I'm taking this class so that I can get better. I can't even beat my twin sister in a fight." Naruto laughed with red cheeks, admitting that he was not good without his weapon. Yang helped Ruby up her hand to hand a _little_ , and even though Ruby _sucked_ at close combat without a weapon, he sucked even worse than she did.

Coco looked a little surprised.

"... Wow, you're taking this class to improve yourself?" Coco was surprised, since that was not the reason most people would take this class.

Most of the dudes took the class as a way to punch each other, or to show off their skills. Most of the people who took this class were only taking it because they were skilled in hand to hand, and wanted to take an easy class, or at the very least improve their main fighting style. Yet here was a little man that was taking a class he was going to do horrible in, so that he could improve himself.

She was impressed with his desire to improve himself.

"I can't get better if I don't try to get better." Naruto argued in the defense of his choice, and she leaned forward.

She smiled.

"... I like you, you're interesting and _adorable_. Tomorrow we have a free day we can use to go to Vale. _You_ are going to take _me_ out on a date tomorrow." Coco _told_ him what their plans for the next day were going to be. Not only did he have great looks, but he seemed like a genuinely good person.

She wasn't dumb, and she didn't have feelings for him or anything, but she couldn't just _not_ scoop up such a fine man. If she didn't take him for herself, then some other girl would take him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

What?

"A date, when a man and a woman have fun together. It starts with the man picking up the woman, and ends with the woman kissing the man if he makes the date fun for her." Coco rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway. She used the more cliche way to describe a date, but it was fitting. "... If the date goes well, the boy and girl become a couple, and start going on more dates. Never have a girlfriend before?" Coco asked with a smirk on her face.

Naruto nodded.

"Never, I've never really had the chance to date before... You sure you're fine with me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She had to be joking with him.

"I'm fine with you, trust me, I've been on some pretty bad dates. I'm going to have a lot of fun dressing you up, I bet you could make anything look good. I'm fine going on a date with you, but you better be fine with being my toy." Coco smirked as she flirted. She saw a boy that she believed was worth her time, and she went on a date with him to see if it would work. Most of the time it didn't work, and sometimes she was so annoyed with the date that she just ended up quitting the date halfway through.

"Mr Rose, since we never got to you yesterday, why don't you start out today. Who would you like your opponent to be?" Peter asked as the class begun. Naruto stood up and started to walk down the steps, and he glanced back at Coco.

She winked at him.

"... Coco?" Naruto wasn't sure it was a good idea that he pick her, but she did request it.

Coco got up and walked down to the front of the class, where she stood across from Naruto.

"Okay, when both of you are ready, you may begin. When somebody surrenders, or when I decide you are done, the sparring with be finished."

"How about a bet, if you can give me a good punch, tomorrow on our date, you can pick where we eat... and if you don't... you can't complain about how I make you dress up." Coco smirked as she prepared to get ready for a fight. She raised both of her fists up, knowing that from how Naruto described himself, this would be an easy bet. "... I'll even pay for the meal." Coco stated with a smirk.

...

"... Deal." Naruto was not one to pass up the chance for a free meal, even more so if he could chose that meal. "Oh, and I never agreed to the date." Naruto reminded her, and she smirked.

"You didn't say no either, and since you just agreed to my bet... you just agreed to the date." Coco gave a confident smile when she saw Naruto's face change when he realized that she spoke truth. That by agreeing to her bet, he was also agreeing to go on the date with her. "Who knows, you might like being my little boy toy." Coco teased him as she looked down at him.

 **-One Minute Later-**

...

"... I know I suck at this, but I'm actually a little humiliated you beat me that easily." Naruto admitted with red cheeks. He was currently on his back, with his hands above his head, Coco using her hand and pinning them to the ground. She was sitting on his waist, and had her free hand in the shape of a fist, and pressing it against his forehead.

Coco just smiled and got up.

"I win the bet, anyway, don't feel bad about this. You're taking this class to get better at something you aren't good at. I'm sure that if you keep practicing, you and I will be able to have a fun fight in the future." Coco stood up off of Naruto, and he looked away from her so that he wouldn't see up her uniform skirt. She rolled her eyes at him, before she leaned down and extended a hand to him.

Naruto took her hand.

"I'll get better, and when I do, I'll be the one offering you a hand." Naruto promised her as she helped him back up.

He wasn't angry he lost, but his lose did inspire him to get better, and now he had a measuring stick to measure himself against.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, going on a date with her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	48. Chapter 48 Sad Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Hey Blake, I have a date tomorrow, do you have any advice?_

"... I deserve this." Blake spoke to herself with a sorry sigh. She didn't deserve the date, with what she did to Naruto's sister, she knew that she didn't deserve a date. No, what she deserved was the knowledge that some other girl was dating Naruto. She deserved this punishment, the knowledge that somebody else was going to be dating the boy that she loved. "... I can't believe that I did what I did... What the hell was wrong with me?" Blake asked with her sad eyes turned to the window.

She seduced Yang, and she planned on seducing Ruby as well, all so that she could fufill one of her dirty desires of having a harem of siblings. She had perverted her own love for Naruto, she had become a sick and twisted person.

She hated herself for saying it, but she had been a better person when she was insecure about herself.

*Knock Knock*

'I smell something strange?' Kurama noted a strange smell in the air. Not a smell that one would smell with their nose, but something that he could 'smell'. It was almost like sensing it.

"I'm coming." Blake shouted as she got up from her bed and walked over towards the door, and when she opened it, she saw him.

The Tall Man.

"Hello Blake Belladonna, may I come in?" The Tall Man asked politely as he nodded to her. She nodded her head, and watched as he walked into her apartment swiftly.

"Can I get you anything, tea?" Blake offered, before she saw two creatures following the man. She was about to close the door on them, before the Tall Man raised a hand.

"Those are my Jagers, please allow them inside." The Tall Man politely requested of her, and Blake nodded her head.

The two creatures were about the same height as she was. They had fur covered bodies, black fur, but in the middle of their foreheads they had a third eye. Each of them were similar to herself in figure, only their bodies were far more visibly powerful. The figure was the same, but their legs were more muscular, and they had long claws that looked to be made for killing.

"Keep your Jagers away from my fox." Blake stated with a frown, not liking the way the animals looked.

"I understand, and tea would be pleasant. Your deal has nearly ended, and in 10 minutes your body will become what it was before. I simply wish to speak with you before the deal is finished." The Tall Man would enjoy some tea, and it would calm Blake before she would have to fight.

She had yet to try and convince him to give her, her perfect body permanently, strange.

"... Good." Blake spoke under her breath.

"Good?" The Tall Man was now a little confused, a first. This was the first time that somebody had ever sounded pleased to get their most hated physical traits back. He raised a hand, and his Jagers calmed down, they had been getting ready to slaughter Blake at a moment's notice. "Have you not been enjoying yourself, shopping for clothes, and flaunting your body?" The Tall Man questioned her curiously, his confusion was gone.

This was good, this was a first for him, meeting somebody who was having a different reaction to his deal.

"It was great... honestly, I've never been more confident or happy before. I loved feeling the way I did... and I want to stay like that forever-" Blake continued, and the Tall Man leaned over and got ready to signal the Jagers to end Blake.

He didn't though, since she wasn't done talking.

"-but?" The Tall Man continued her statment for her.

"I became something I hated. I became a monster, who only thought about myself. I didn't care if my actions hurt other people. As long as I was happy, it didn't matter if other people suffered for it... and I hate the fact that even knowing all of this... that I still want to make another deal with you." Blake felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She had been thinking about what she had been doing, and at first everything she did was all in good fun, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized... she was just hurting herself and others.

She sent skimpy pictures of herself to a _rape victim_ , and then she proceeded to seduce her love's sister in the hopes of having a sibling harem for herself.

"You are very unique, you are the first person to have realized how toxic it is to not have something you are insecure about. I'm impressed by you." The Tall Man was truly impressed with her understanding of her own flaws, and flaws that she had gained as a result of getting her dream body. She admitted that she wanted to keep her body, but at the same time she was saying that she didn't want to keep the body, because of what it did to her.

Blake shook her head.

"... I'm not special, and I only realized how toxic I was becoming... after I did something horrible. I'm not going to try and make another deal with you. I'm _not_ a good person without my insecurities... and I deserve to be punished for what I've done." Blake was ready to accept punishment from Yang, from Ruby, from Taiyang, from Naruto, or from whoever of the people she might have hurt with her actions.

The Tall Man stood up and looked down at Blake.

"I see, you've come to accept your old body then?" The Tall Man was curious.

Blake frowned.

"Of course not... I hate it. I hate the fact I wasn't a normal girl. I hate the fact that I can never experience the same kind of romance as a normal girl." Blake in no way _wanted_ to go back to her old body, but she was afraid of herself now. She was afraid that she would slip up and try and become the person she feared becoming once more. Even now she could feel the desires to get everything she wanted without a care biting at her mind.

She hated her old body, but she was a _better person_ when she had been insecure about herself, and living in a body she hated was just the start to her own self-punishment.

"I was going to kill you."

"I deserve it." Blake didn't even flinch when he said those words. She could guess that his Jagers, since they looked like she did, were made to kill her. "If you are going to kill me, just make it quick... I won't fight back." Blake lowered her head in shame, ready to accept her fate if this was that.

She wasn't going to run away anymore.

This was her punishment, and if her head was required for justice to be served, then it was her head that she would allow to roll.

"I was, but not anymore." The Tall Man snapped his fingers, and Blake could feel her body changing. She could feel her pants getting tighter in the front, a familiar tightness that she came to understand was something she hated. She closed her eyes as the shame of no longer being a normal person came over her.

She already hated having her old body again, and she just got it.

"You're a sick person... You give us a taste of what it feels like to be happy about ourselves... but the happiness you give us is a poison. The poison you give us is sugary sweet, and the more we take, the more horrible we become as people." Blake whispered through tears of anger. She didn't beg or ask for her perfect body though. She could feel all of her own self-hatred coming back at her.

The Tall Man did not take offense.

"No, if I was sick, I would enjoy what I do. I do not enjoy it, but I do not dislike it either. Thank you for your time Blake Belladonna." The Tall Man started to walk towards the door, his Jagers following after him. Normally after they killed who they were made to kill, he would always turn them back into blood. This time though, he didn't know what he wanted to do with them, since this was the first time that somebody had come to terms with themselves as Blake had done.

Blake grabbed the man's sleeve.

"... What you are doing to people is wrong. Are you going to continue doing this?" Blake asked him, realizing that he was going to go and do this to other people.

"Yes, I will continue. You've given me much to think about, but you have not given me the answer that I am looking for. Are you going to try to stop me?" The Tall Man asked her, but he didn't signal to the Jagers to attack.

This was not their business, if Blake wanted to try and fight him, then it was between the two of them. They were created in order to kill Blake as the end of their deal, but this was completed unrelated to that.

"What you are doing is wrong." Blake told him.

"I don't force people to make a deal with me. If they wish to decline, I will not push it on them. Have a good life." The Tall Man spoke as he shrugged her off. He walked out of her apartment, leaving Blake to herself, not counting Kurama.

Kurama went over to Blake.

She took her scroll out and looked at the text sent to her by Naruto. She frowned at the text message, but knew that she was going to honestly reply to it.

"... Do you think Naruto can forgive me?" Blake asked Kurama softly as she picked him up and placed him in her lap.

Kurama glanced at her.

'... Don't underestimate Naruto's ability to forgive others... but the bigger question, is can you forgive yourself?' Kurama thought as he watched her start to reply to Naruto.

He wondered what kind of girl Naruto was going on a date with.

Knowing him, she was a shy, conversative, and patient girl.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **With this, the Blake-Arc has come to an End.  
** **Next up, another new Arc.**


	49. Chapter 49 The Healing Arc

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Coco could only sigh in annoyance at her teammates _lack_ of enthusiasm towards helping her prepare for her date. In some cases, she could understand, but in others, she wished that her teammates would be a little more shocked. Hell, she was going on a date with a 14, soon to be 15, year old boy. She wasn't even being faced with disgust, two of her teammates were just completely disinterested.

"You know, the least you can do is tell me how sexy I look." Coco lamented in annoyance.

She was standing in her lingerie, and neither of her two male teammates were interested. She wasn't shy, and since they were going to be living together for the next 4 years, she decided that she would break down as many barriers as she could before letting it get creepy. She was willing to draw lines of course, she wasn't going to walk around _naked_ if she was able to help it.

"I think you look sexy." Fox remarked blandly, reminding her that he couldn't see her with his sarcastic tone as he laid across his bed. He had a book in his hands with no words, only visible bumps on the pages. "How about you Yatsuhashi?" Fox asked with a roll of his white eyes, not caring about Coco's date.

She had a date, big deal.

Yatsuhashi just sat on his bed with his eyes closed, meditating in utter silence. He breathed in and out slowly and in a controlled manner. Of course, he had a blush on his cheeks, showing that the reason he had taken to meditating at the moment could have been Coco's state of dress.

'I will not allow these beastly thoughts to control me.' Yatsuhashi thought to himself, willfully ignoring Coco.

She was wearing a black, see-through, laced bra that allowed one to slightly see her nipples underneath it. Not to mention she was wearing a matching T-back thong in black, almost completely see-through as well, showing that she shaved herself. She was wearing garter belt around her waist, with straps that went down and connected to her stockings.

"I think you look... Good?" Velvet wasn't used to speaking up, but it was clear that Coco wanted somebody to comment on her.

Coco puffed her chest out.

"Thank you Velvet, at least somebody here understands. You could have said that with more confidence, but fine. Since these two-" Coco looked between Yatsuhashi and Fox with an annoyed glance, seeing both of them ignoring her for their own various reasons. "-don't understand the heart of a woman preparing herself for a date. I'm glad to have another girl here." Coco was thankful that she had at least one female teammate. It gave her somebody to talk to about girl things with, and share a strong female bond with in general.

Velvet was carefully looking away from Coco's more intimdate places, her cheeks were a little red, not used to seeing even another female in such a provocative state of dress.

"I would be _happy_ to give you fashion advice." Fox added in a snarky tone.

Coco snorted.

Smartass.

"So... Coco... This date, you are coming back here tonight... right?" Velvet didn't want to be rude. She didn't. Of course, with how Coco was picking out her _battle panties_ , it left Velvet wondering if she wasn't going to see Coco until the next morning. Coco was going on her first date with this boy, and she was treating it like she was planning on screwing the guy.

Velvet was worried about her leader, or rather, her leader's moral compass.

"Maybe, I'm mostly wearing these to feel sexy. I'm not trying to be sexy for Naruto or anything, of course I do want him to think I look hot, but I'm mostly doing this for me." Coco spoke with a sultry smile into her body mirror. She loved feeling sexy, and it wasn't about just getting people to look at her. When she dressed in a way that made her look good, it made her feel good as well. Knowing that she was making herself look great, and knowing that it was _because_ she kept herself in shape that she could show off, was just great.

Don't get her wrong, she liked the attention, and she did want Naruto to look at her with hungry eyes, but this was about more than just looking good for a date.

It was about feeling good.

"Maybe?" Velvet was now a little concerned.

"Life's short, might as well make the most of it. Men aren't the only gender that like sex. The few times I've had it, it was pretty fun. Of course, I'm not easy either..." Coco had a system for dates and how the date would end. Most people never really got the point where they impressed her enough. She had a list for how first dates could go, and how she would score them.

You had to give her an amazing date to even be considered for a night of fun.

"Naruto... that names sounds familiar." Velvet spoke under her breath when she realized that she had heard that name mentioned somewhere before.

Where though?

"He used to be an art model, he still might be. Here, I have some pictures saved on my scroll." Coco had taken some pictures of the paintings that she had gotten. Of course, she didn't pull up any of the ones that showed Naruto _less than dressed_ , but she did pull up some good ones.

Just because she was fine showing off her own body, did NOT mean she was fine with showing off the bodies of others. It wasn't her body, and it wasn't her choice if she got to show it off. She would respect Naruto's right to modesty, and not show Velvet any pictures that showed him naked.

"Oh, I have a class with him too. He seems really nice." Velvet had a few small interactions with Naruto, since they sat close together in one of their classes.

Yatsuhashi opened one of his eyes to check to see if Coco was still in her underwear, and seeing she was, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together tighter.

'Be gone foul desires.'

"Oh, he's got an amazing personality, and his body isn't too shabby either. A little on the feminine side, but I can get behind that." Coco agreed as she started to put on the clothes she would wear for the date. She actually liked the fact that Naruto could pass for either gender depending on the clothes he was wearing. In boy's clothes he was clearly a boy, but she could only imagine how great he would look as a girl.

A girl could only dream.

Coco wanted to go casual, so she was wearing cut-off brown pants that were cut off so that it looked like she was wearing tights instead of stockings, and she pulled a tight light brown shirt on, and over that shirt she wore a another cut off shirt in a darker brown. She even added black gloves to the look, giving herself a rebel style.

"... I think you look amazing."

"Shut up Fox." Coco could tell that Fox realized she stopped getting dressed, and decided that he was going to make a joke. Yatsuhashi looked towards her, eyes now open, and sighed in relief when he saw that she was now wearing more than just lingerie. "I _will_ dye all your clothes pink." Coco threatened with something that was completely nonlethal.

Didn't want to hurt her new teammate after all.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I hate you."

"Oh get over it, you were going to go on that date dressed in your combat outfit. I did you a favor." Amber clapped her hands together with a smirk on her face. Vernal was sleeping in her hammock, having not cared in the slightest about what was going on.

Winter was...

"Aaaaaah." Winter was wiping the drool off of her face as she looked at Naruto in his date clothes. She looked embarassed when she saw that Amber had sent her a raised eyebrow, before she coughed into her hand professionally. She tried to play off her interest in Naruto's body as minor.

Naruto was dressed in a short sleeved white shirt, with a burnt orange vest on over the shirt. He had a long black sleeve coming out from under the white shirt, on the right side, and his left arm had a bandana tied to it. Since Naruto didn't have pants that went with the outfit, Amber had _donated_ a pair of her own black pants... which might be tight on her, but were loose on him.

Thankfully, she had a few pairs of genderf neutral pants.

"Zzzzzzz."

"Anyway-" Amber looked towards Vernal snoring, it was going to take awhile to get used to that bad habit, and back to Naruto. "-you've got a hot date. I've taken the chance to write up a date plan for you. As a woman, these are all the places I wish somebody would take me to on a date... you don't have to follow the plan." Amber ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook, and started to fold it up.

She never got to enjoy dating, so she was TOTALLY going to spy on Naruto during his date, and see how romantic dating would go.

"... I don't agree with this girl just asking you for a date out of nowhere." Winter pointed out as a frown worked it's way onto her features.

She didn't like competition.

"Bullshit, you just want Naruto for yourself." Amber denied that line of thought quickly. She saw nothing wrong with asking for a date with somebody you just met. That was how many good couples got together, by seeing somebody they thought was hot, and asking them out on a date. "Just incase the date goes _really_ well, I put a few condoms and a pill to increase your stamina in your wallet." Amber didn't know this Coco girl well, but if her confidence was anything to go by, Naruto could be getting lucky.

Heck, this was _Naruto_ , and Amber had _seen_ women willing to make deals just for a chance to sleep with Naruto.

"... I think that..." Winter stopped when she realized she almost damned herself.

She almost said that she didn't think Naruto should be dating a girl older than himself, but she quickly realized how that would quickly screw herself over. She didn't want Naruto to start dating girls his own age, because then she wouldn't have a chance anymore.

"I don't plan on having sex..." Naruto mentioned as he opened his wallet up and tried to take out the condoms and pill.

Amber stopped him.

"Think of this as the next step to your recovery. I know something horrible happened to you, but if you don't face this head on, it's _going_ to control you forever. I'm not saying try to seduce this girl... but if she makes a move on you, I think it will benefit you to say yes." Amber was worried about Naruto. After she heard that he had been raped, she felt for him. She knew that something like that could destroy somebodies life.

She wanted him to recover from what happened to him, and avoiding sex completely was _not_ healthy for him. She didn't want him to become a man-slut or anything like that, but she wanted him to learn that sex didn't have to be a bad thing. She wanted him to come to terms with his own body, to _take control_ of himself again.

'... She's not wrong.' Winter knew that surprisingly, one of the best ways to start healing from being raped, was to have _good_ , happy, and _willing_ sex with somebody. It was a way to feel in control of your own body again, and it helped a person stop hating their own body. "I still think he should put school first." Winter pointed out her weak defense against the date.

Naruto closed his wallet with a sigh.

"Fine, but I doubt this date will go that far. I want it noted that I am _not_ going to be the one to initiate it." Naruto wanted it noted that he was not going to try and have sex. If Coco wanted it, then he would follow Amber's advice.

He wanted to heal.

He didn't want something that happened to him to control him forever, and he trusted Amber. He trusted that she had seen a lot of the world, seen things that he hadn't seen. If she believed that this could help him recover from his trauma, he would place his faith in her.

"Noted, see you later Tiny Badass." Amber waved Naruto out as he started to walk out of the room. She had a grin on her face the entire time, and Naruto have her a suspicious look, before he closed the door behind him.

...

"You're going to follow him." Winter pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Amber didn't deny it of course, her grin just became a soft smile, before she became serious.

"... I know I said what I did, but I want to make sure Naruto's safe. Naruto seems like a _magnet_ for women, and not all of those women have his best intentions at heart. I don't want this Coco girl to break his heart... and if she does..." Amber trailed off with a frown becoming a scowl. She wanted to live a romantic life through Naruto, but at the same time she had come to care for Naruto.

He was like the brother she never had, and she didn't want to think about what she would do if somebody hurt him.

It wouldn't be pleasant though.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Confidence is Key

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I'm serious, I used to be a chubby little fatso."

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm believing that."

Coco and Naruto were having a pretty good time as they at a rather good lunch. Coco was telling him a few stories about herself when she was younger, stuff that he was finding really interesting. Coco grinned at Naruto as she took out her scroll, and scrolled down through her pictures of herself through the years. She took a lot of pictures of herself, and very often.

"See, look at me, this was just 5 years ago." Coco told Naruto as she leaned closer to him and showed off an old picture of herself. "Total fatty." Coco explained as she showed the picture of herself, wearing fancy clothes with a muffintop peeking out under her shirt, and over her pants. She was completely different than the Coco that Naruto was going on a date with currently, from her lack of confidence in herself as apparent by her scowl, and the way that she carried herself in the photo.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Anyway, I got sick of looking bad, and feeling bad, so I decided to start putting effort into improving myself... and _bam_ , now I'm smoking hot." Coco leaned back as she gestured to her entire body. She hated herself back when she was fat. She always had trouble finding cute clothes in her size, and when she wore those clothes they didn't make her feel pretty. Not to mention whenever she was depressed, she just ate more and more, and she lacked any form of self-control.

She hated herself, so instead of staying depressed and all of that, she decided that she would improve herself, lose the weight, and take her happiness into her own hands.

"That's really awesome of you. What made you want to change?" Naruto asked her, and she placed a hand on her chin.

Good question.

"Well, my parents always told me _looks don't matter_... and I believe them, even now. I didn't really mind the insults. I had no self-control, no confidence, and I just wasn't happy. I wanted to change my life for the better... and when I got myself in shape, and learned how to control myself, I gained my confidence, and became happy." Coco explained herself a little more. She didn't really have some great event that made her want to change herself. She just wanted to be happy, and make her outsides look like how she felt she looked on the inside. "I still don't care what others think about me, and I'm the same person on the inside, but now I can control myself... and I decided to become a Huntress, so that I could inspire other young girls to take control of their own lives." Coco even added on the reason why she was even at Beacon.

She did it because she wanted to become an insperational figure for all of the young girls and boys out there who needed somebody to look up to.

"That's really cool, my reason isn't nearly as cool as that." Naruto explained, before he sipped at his cup of hot cocoa.

Coco smiled.

"Not everyone can be as cool as me, but you come pretty close." Coco teased Naruto, poking his nose and pushing his head back.

Their waiter came back with their bill, and they both reached for it.

"I got this, got to prove my manhood somehow." Naruto told her as he took the check from her. He might do a lot of feminine things, but he knew how to be a gentleman. He knew that the man was suppose to buy the lady their first lunch together. It was tradition, and even more than that, it was something that he was taught was the right thing to do.

Coco let go of the check without a fight, not bothering to make an argument against it, but she did see it as a teasing chance.

"You don't have to prove your manhood to me, I've seen it already, and it's pretty cute." Coco teased Naruto. She had seen the nude paintings of him that had been at the art gallery, and she knew what he was packing downstairs.

He rolled his eyebrows.

"Hahaha, you are the only one who can laugh at themselves." Naruto told her with a sarcastic tone. He didn't care for the joke all that much, but he wasn't going to get offended or anything. Was he insecure about his size? Hell yes he was, and he had been insulted about it a lot. He had even made jokes about himself, despite how uncomfortable it made him.

His statement got a smile from Coco as he gave the waiter the check back, with a couple of lien cards with it, showing that he was paying for the lunch, and giving a generous tip.

"I actually think a man who can laugh at himself is pretty hot. Come on, lets get out of here, I knew a few clothing stores nearby. My favorite clothing store is having a special right now." Coco stood up with an eager tone. Not only was her favorite store having a special, buy 4 and get the fifth one half off, but she wanted to see if she could find a nice outfit that would fit Naruto as well.

Naruto stood up as well.

"... You are not making me your model." Naruto commented to her with a dull tone, and she snorted at him.

Cute, he thought he had an option.

"Oh, you know you would look good in a dress." Coco nudged him in the ribs, and the two of them started to walk out of the resturaunt. They got on the sidewalk and started to walk through the city of Vale together. "How about a cute little orange and black number? People with blue eyes are pretty lucky, orange is a good color for people with that eye color. It really makes your eyes pop." Coco spoke of fashion to Naruto.

He wasn't impressed.

Coco realized that if they cut through the alley, that they would be able to take a shortcut to her favorite store, and the sooner they got there, the sooner she could make Naruto her doll.

"Nothing you say can make me crossdress without valid reason." Naruto told her, since he had crossdressed before, and he wasn't against it... but he wasn't going to do it without a good reason.

Coco reached down and placed her hand into the back of Naruto's pocket. Her hand was on his butt, and she was walking close to him.

"Your sexy, hot, amazing girlfriend is telling you to crossdress, that's a valid reason. Oh, and I've been having fun, so you're my boyfriend now." Coco _told_ Naruto, and he snorted at her. She grinned in response to him and nudged him again. The two of them came out of the other side of the alley, and in sight was Coco's favorite store. "Not going to say anything to that?" Coco teased.

She wondered what he would respond with.

"You're a pervert." Naruto responded.

Coco laughed.

"Not denying that, but here-" Coco grabbed Naruto's hand, and she placed it in the back of her pants pocket as well. She grinned at Naruto when she saw his cheeks turn red, and she kept his hand on her butt. "-now what I'm doing isn't perverted. After all, if we're touching each other's butts, people will just think we are an affectionate couple." Coco argued his point, but she didn't deny that she was a pervert.

She just turned something perverted, and made it seem _more innocent_ than it actually was.

"You're not even the slightest big bothered by me touching your butt?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

She was having fun.

"This has been a good date so far, and I touched you first. I believe that both men and women are perverts at heart. You should never touch somebody against their will of course... but if you want to touch somebody, you better be willing to let them touch you." Coco believed that touching somebody against their will sexually was horrible, but she what she was doing with Naruto was reasonable. If he told her to stop, she would stop. Since she was touching him, then she believed that he had the right to touch her too. "... Oh, we're here." Coco opened the door with her free hand.

"Hello, welcome to Trendy Seasons. We're currently having a special, buy 4 designer items and get the 5th item at half price."

They were greeted by a woman that was stocking clothes.

"... This place is..." Naruto didn't have words for it. The place smelled of heavy perfume, and the store's walls were blindingly white. All of the bags were in display cases, and all of the clothes were extremely nice looking, and expensive looking to boot.

Coco reached out of his pants, and grabbed the nearest rack.

"Amazing."

"That's a word for it." Naruto didn't want to take Coco's joy away from her as she walked around the clothing store. "... This store has men's clothes?" Naruto asked when he noticed the men's section.

Coco nodded.

"Well duh, women aren't the only gender that can love clothes. Tell you what, once I buy myself a shirt, pants, shoes, and bag... I'll buy you a designer scarf." Coco's tone didn't suggest she was teasing him, but it could very well be teasing.

He just responded with an eye roll.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Just use that discount to buy yourself something. I already have a scarf, and it works for me." Naruto didn't need much in the way of clothes.

"That's no good, what happens when you reach your growth spurt and grow out of your clothes... Oh..." Coco realized what she said and who she said it to.

"You do realize that because of my condition, that I'm done growing right?" Naruto had informed her that the reason he looked this way, was because his massive aura literally stunted his ability to grow. His body couldn't mature anymore thanks to the fact that his body's growth went towards his aura. Instead of his body maturing, the only thing that could mature about him was his aura.

Coco turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, it's what's on the inside that counts, right?" Coco asked him with a wink.

He smiled back at her.

"You know, you give off an impression of a shallow girl with how much you love clothes, but you don't just look nice on the outside." Naruto hinted to her. She got his hint rather easily, and lowered her sunglasses for a moment. She took them off completely, before she placed them over Naruto's eyes.

"I'm going to get myself a new pair of sunglasses, and since I'm getting new glasses, why don't you have my old ones." Coco turned around to hide the blush that she had on her cheeks.

The _honest_ way that he complimented her was... really nice, and a change of pace from the guys that she usually went out with.

"You okay?" Naruto noted that she had a small change in tone, like something had surprised her, and Coco nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just realized that I'm having more fun on this date than I realized. So just sit tight, and when I'm done trying on clothes, I'm taking you somewhere _very special_." Coco decided how she wanted this date to end. She glanced over towards the window, before she noticed two people that had been spying on them the entire date.

Naruto's teammates.

Oh well, soon she would be taking Naruto to a place that they wouldn't be able to follow.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	51. Chapter 51 Hot Coco

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Well, it would look like Amber's little gift in his wallet would be helpful after all.

"Coco, I think this might be moving a little too fast." Naruto nervously spoke as he sat on the bed in only his boxers. He had agreed to it of course, Amber told him this would be good for him if he allowed it to happen. Just because he agreed to it, didn't mean that he wasn't going to be extremely nervous. His heart felt like it was going to explode, and he felt the urge to run away from Coco. His trauma wanted to make itself known, but he was trying his hardest to force it down.

Coco gave a smirk.

"Worried about size issues? Don't worry, I do squats and kegels, so not only am I _super_ tight down there, but its easier for me to feel good during sex." Coco informed him as she looked through the cabinets. They were at a Love Hotel at the moment, in the more shady part of Vale, and they had split the cost for a full night at the hotel. She wanted to see what kind of toys they were offering.

She was impressed by the wide array of helpful instruments.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, and he didn't want to admit to being raped either.

"... Part of the reason." Naruto left it at that. He felt that Coco might laugh at him if he admitted to being raped. A lot of people would laugh if a man admitted that a woman had raped them. Not to mention he didn't want to ruin Coco's fun, and he didn't want to say what was hurting him out loud. "... Wait, kegels and squats?" Naruto asked her when her statement registered.

What did those have to do with anything?

"I've had sex with a few guys, so to keep myself tight I do kegels and squats. Funny thing, once I started, I noticed that it was easier for me to get wet _and_ climax. My record is making a guy cum in 5 seconds." Coco was proud of that little achievement. Of course, she realized how slutty it sounded, but she didn't care. She was going to be open with Naruto. She didn't want him to feel like she was hiding her past experienced from him. "You should start doing kegels too, guys can benefit from them." Coco mentioned as she looked towards Naruto, and she stood up.

...

"You are not using that on me." Naruto mentioned when he saw the _large_ dildo that was in Coco's hand. Coco walked over towards Naruto and sat down on the bed with him, before she placed the dildo in his lap with it standing up. She leaned down and made a show of going down on the dildo in his lap. She even glanced up at Naruto as she did it, and she winked at him. "... Holy crap." Naruto said with widened eyes when he saw what Coco did next.

She took what might have been a 9 inch dildo, and she went _all the way_ to the base of it with one smooth motion. She didn't gag once, and she didn't even show a struggle for it, she just went for it smoothly. Then, just as easily as she sucked it down, she pulled right back up and placed the dildo on the bed.

"I've always wanted to penetrate a pretty boy. Sure you won't budge on this?" Coco asked with a flirty wink.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm just not comfortable with that right now. I've had a..." Naruto stopped and looked down in shape for a moment, and Coco looked at him with concern.

"Well, hopefully one day you will trust me enough to try it with me. I'm sure you past anal experience wasn't steller." Coco could tell that somebody had made Naruto uncomfortable, more so than normal, with the idea of anal. She wouldn't push it on him if he really didn't like it. Either way, Coco stood up and grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up over her bra. "... Want to remove my pants for me?" Coco asked him.

She noticed that he was a little frozen, and while it was an odd reaction for him to just stare at her with slightly blank eyes, she decided that she would remove her own shorts as she tossed her shirt to the side.

'... You can do this Naruto... Coco isn't Neo. Coco isn't doing this to hurt me, she wants to have fun _with me_.' Naruto mentally reminded himself as he watched Coco strip down to just her underwear and socks. She smiled at him as she blocked his vision, putting her shorts on his head. He reached up and lifted them so that he could continue watching her, but her hands with to his shoulders.

Coco kissed him.

She pushed him down onto the bed as she straddled his waist. Coco pushed her lips against his, and part them with her tongue. She felt him flinch when she stuck her tongue in his mouth, but shrugged it off as him being surprised. She explored his mouth freely, and she felt something wet against her face. She opened her eyes, and saw that Naruto had a few tears on his cheeks.

"... Who hurt you?" Coco asked with a deep frown on her face.

Somebody hurt Naruto, which would explain his reaction.

"... It's nothing." Naruto wiped the tears, and Coco nodded with her frown in place. She didn't push him for information he wasn't willing to easily give. He seemed willing to go forward with this, so she crawled down his body and laid kisses across it. She kissed his belly button, before she continued to go lower.

She used her teeth to grab his boxers, and pulled them down as she got off the bed and onto the floor, before standing up with his boxers still in her teeth.

"Still soft, well lets fix that." Coco spoke, letting go of the boxers, and she turned around so that her ass was facing him. She unstrapped her garter belt from her leggings, and stripped them both off with one hand. Her other went to her panties as she pulled them down with her stockings. She showed off her flawless, now unclothed, ass towards him as she wiggled her hips. "... and off _this_ goes too." Coco added her bra to the growing pile of clothes on the floor as she unhooked it smoothly.

"... Coco..."

"We can stop if you want, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. You have just as much the right to say no as I do." Coco reminded him as she crawled back on the bed. She got down on all fours above him, staring down into his eyes.

He smiled softly.

She _wasn't_ Neo, Neo didn't smile at him the way Coco was, and Neo did nothing but mock him the entire time, and remind him that he was being raped. Coco was doing the exact opposite of everything that Neo had done to him.

"... A few months ago, there was a girl who raped me." Naruto started as he closed his eyes. Coco was open with him, so he was going to try and be open with her as well. "... She forced herself on me. She did a lot of stuff to me. She mocked me, she shoved her fingers inside of me, and she told me that I would never be able to..." Naruto had Coco's finger on his lips moments later, and he saw her smiling at him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to continue. I'm going to fix everything she did to you." Coco could now understand what was wrong with Naruto, and she was saddened by the fact such a pure soul went through such a thing.

There was no changing the past though.

"... I want to heal." Naruto told her, and she sat up, pulling him up with her. She reached down and spread open her moistened lips. She pushed Naruto's head between her breasts, and she went down on Naruto, hoping to swallow his cock inside of her.

He wasn't hard yet, and while their gentials brushing together felt good, she could tell that she had a little more work to do before they could get to the main show.

"It's a good thing that you're not hard, I almost forgot to get a condom on you." Coco almost forgot that Naruto wasn't wearing a condom yet. She got off of him, before she leaned down so that she could suck him off. She reached towards his wallet, knowing that he had a condom in there after seeing him pay for lunch. "... Can I make jokes?" Coco asked, realizing that her earlier jokes might have hurt Naruto more than she realized.

She didn't realize that by making fun of his penis size, that she had been doing the same thing as his rapist did.

Naruto smiled gently at her.

"I know you don't mean them." Naruto was fine with Coco making a joke here and there. The difference between her jokes and Neo's mocking was how they meant it. Coco made the joke in good fun. She didn't mean anything bad by it, while Neo made the joke as hurtful as possible, and she _meant it_.

"Of course I don't mean it. Honestly, I'm experienced enough to know that bigger isn't always better. I've actually been _hurt_ by a big one before." Coco decided to share a story as she began giving his member a good licking. Naruto sat up and looked down at her in confusion for a second.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, despite what people think, the vagina is _not_ a hole with infinite space. I actually _met_ a guy with a foot long before. He tried to shove the entire thing in me. I _hurt_ , and the second I got him out of me... well, he eats his meals through a straw now." Coco smiled darkly as she remembered that. She broke his jaw and shattered most of his teeth after he pulled that stunt with her.

He didn't even give her a damn _warning_.

Coco shook her head and went back to going down on Naruto. She opened her mouth wide, and practically consumed him. She swirled it around in her mouth as she gazed up at Naruto, winking at him. When she felt him get fully hard in her mouth, she continued sucking on him for a few seconds, just to make sure.

"I'm about to-"

When he warned her, she took her mouth off of him and raised both of her hands up. Naruto stopped talking when she stopped giving pleasure.

"Nope, you still need to have energy for the main event. We are going to have to work on this though, size isn't too much of an issue since you can't control that, but you _can_ train your stamina." Coco would admit that she didn't care about size too much. She made her vagina super tight for the purpose of being able to enjoy sex with both small and big sizes. She did care about a guy's stamina though.

She would help Naruto learn to train his stamina though, since unlike size, _that_ aspect of a man's sexual skill could be improved through effort.

"You are-"

*Crash*

Amber and Winter came crashing through the door moments later, falling on their faces. Coco's eyes widened for a moment, before she picked up her bag. She clicked it with an angry look on her face, while Naruto jumped so that he was behind the bed.

"I don't know why you two were spying on us all day... but this time you crossed the line. Naruto... cover your eyes, I would rather you _not_ see what I look like when I'm pissed off." Coco stated as her bag finished transforming.

Into a huge gattling gun.

 _Nobody_ ruined her fun.

 _Nobody._

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	52. Chapter 52 The Dream Team Back Together

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I've been so busy that I haven't had any time for fanfiction writing the last few days.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What the hell?"

Winter was confused, and she was proud to admit that was something that rarely happened. It had been close to a month since the _Coco_ fiasco, and while the damage had been done, Coco wasn't angry with them anymore. Winter had been able to use her Semblence to prevent the hotel from getting damaged, and they were all able to avoid getting into trouble since nothing had been destroyed. Of course, Winter was a little annoyed that Coco had gotten to Naruto first.

Thankfully, she didn't expect the relationship to last.

"Listen, don't question what I'm doing and just help me chain Naruto up. You will be _thanking_ me in the morning." Amber stated as she started to chain the drugged Naruto to her own bed. She wasn't going to be sleeping tonight anyway, not with the full moon up. Not since she knew what the full moon did to Naruto in his sleep. "He will find a way to escape these chains, trust me... Vernal, you help too."

"Not happening."

"Yeah, figured as much." Amber knew that Vernal didn't care. She was currently in her hammock, reading a magazine with a bored look. She showed up for classes, and she participated when it came to anything combat oriented, but most of the time she was lazy and unresponsive to the desires of others. She didn't go out of her way to be mean to them or anything, she just didn't go out of her way to help them either.

She was staying pretty neutral towards them, she didn't help them or hurt them, and showed very little interest in them.

"You drugged him... I should turn you into the police for that." Winter didn't approve of anyone drugging anyone. It was a lowly action, something that should only be done when capturing a member of the White Fang and transporting them to facility to get information from them. It was something that only criminals deserved, not good people.

"Zzzzz."

"Listen, Naruto has a habit of sleeping fighting." Amber explained, and Vernal looked up from her magazine with curious eyes.

Now _this_ was interesting.

"He sucks at hand to hand, what's he going to do, tickle us?" Vernal questioned the very idea of Naruto being able to fight all of them at the same time. Heck, she doubted the chains were needed.

Winter slightly agreed.

"Naruto has been improving his hand to hand, but any of us should be able to hold him off easily." Winter knew Naruto's strengths and weaknesses. With a scythe, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was skilled with both Dust and his Semblence, and he had unmatched skills with his weapon. His only real weakness was his direct combat when it didn't involve his tricks or skills.

Amber grabbed several pillows and some rope, before she started to tie the pillows to her chest, back, stomach, and she even tied them to both sides of her rips. She prepared herself for an ass kicking that she was going to be getting.

"I can't explain it either... but Naruto is actually _amazing_. I think he might have something holding back his skills when he's awake... but when he is asleep he doesn't have that problem." Amber was pretty sure that Naruto was actually great at close combat. She wasn't sure why he sucked when he was awake, when he was better than anyone she had seen when he was asleep, but it was weird.

She was pretty sure he needed therapy to fix whatever was holding him back.

"He's not there anymore." Vernal pointed out.

...

"Oh shit." Amber said with widened eyes when she saw the door to the room open, and Naruto not in his chains. He hands slowly went up to the sides of her head when she realized that Naruto was sleep walking, and since he was sleeping under the full moon... he was at the moment a real danger to those around him. "Okay girls, we need to split up and find him. Do whatever it takes to lead him back here." Amber was panicked when she spoke.

A lot of people in the school were currently in danger, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt because she failed to keep Naruto locked up.

"Logically speaking, if you know that he does this... why did you put him to sleep? Wouldn't it make more sense too keep him _awake_?" Winter questioned Amber's line of thought.

...

"Stupid Yang!?" Amber shouted out in annoyance when she realized that Taiyang and Yang had been putting Naruto to sleep for years, when they should have been keeping him awake. Then she had started to do the same thing, because she trusted they were drugging him for a good reason. "Why didn't I think of that... Winter, you head towards the school, Vernal-"

"No."

" _Vernal_ , you go and to the Emerald Forest and make sure he doesn't go there. I'm look around the dorms." Amber _insisted_ that Vernal help them out. Vernal frowned for a moment, before she slowly nodded her head and got up. Normally when she said no to something, everyone just sort of left her alone, but Amber was really pushing for her help.

Well, it wasn't like she was really doing anything, and she was curious as to how strong Naruto was in his sleep if-

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Come on!" Amber grabbed her staff and rushed towards the door. Winter followed after her as well, grabbing a jacket to put over her night gown so that she could be decent. Vernal followed after them as well, all of them coming out into the hallway to see something.

A hallway filled with _living_ bodies.

Winter saw close to 20 students were laying on the ground face down, groaning as they held their injuries bodies. Some students were unlucky and had been shoved face first through walls and doors. In the time between the first scream, and the time it took them to get into the hallway, Naruto had already knocked out around 20 people, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"... This isn't good, we have to get him before he can hurt others." Winter spoke as she rushed off towards the main school building.

She was going to go and see if Naruto went that way.

 **-With Blake-**

"Fuuuuuuh."

Blake let out a large sigh as she looked over the chapter of her book that she just finished writing. She had bags under her eyes, having stayed up late the last few days in order to finish up. She had put a lot of work into finishing up most of her book, though it was one of the few things that she was using to distract herself. She finished reading the end of the chapter, and started to correct the mistakes she found in it.

She was almost done, in the last month she actually practically finished the book at the cost of her sleep, but she didn't know how she wanted to finish the book. Did she want to make the book a series, or did she want it to end with only a single book?

'She's a very driven person.' Kurama thought to himself as he watched Blake work.

After her deal with the Tall Man, Blake had taken to overworking herself out of guilt. She had apologized to Yang for her actions, and literally _begged_ for Yang's forgiveness. She didn't tell Yang why she acted the way she did, but she did tell the girl that something had caused her to act different than she normally acted. Surprisingly, Yang actually forgave her for what she did, showing a very Naruto-like trait that Kurama didn't know Yang possessed.

The ability to forgive others was one of the things that Kurama knew Naruto was great at, and to see that trait in his sister was very nice.

"Kurama... do you think I should come out to Naruto? I know Yang forgave me... but I can't help but hate myself for keeping it a secret from him." Blake spoke to herself as she held a hand over her heart. It hurt her to keep something so horrible from Naruto, the way she acted and her actions while under the influence of her change in personality.

Blake felt a harsh wind blow through her open window, she had the window open so that she could get fresh air while writing, and her scented candle was blown out by the way.

'... I feel something coming.' Kurama lifted his head and narrowed his eyes for a moment, while Blake went over towards the window and closed it. She shivered when she felt a colder wave of air brushing against her skin as she closed the window. 'It's... I see...' Kurama laid his head back down and smiled a fox-like smile.

Yes, it was about time.

Blake's cat ears twitched when she heard the sound of somebody walking down the hallway outside of her apartment. She looked towards the door with a raised eyebrow when the footsteps stopped in front of her room. She heard some soft thumps as something touched against her door, and the soft knocks continued for awhile.

"What the hell?" Blake asked as she got up and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole in the door, and she saw a familiar head of blond hair. "Naruto!?" Blake asked herself loudly.

What was he doing here!?

'...It's hard to get rid of those old Jinchuriki instincts. The full moon must have been causing him to seek me out...' Kurama smiled wider as he glanced at the full moon through the window. Jinchuriku, even ex-Jinchuriki like Naruto, were affected by the full moon to some extent. Some like Gaara couldn't sleep, while others like Naruto slept _more deeply_ than before. No doubt the full moon, combined with the fact that he (Kurama) had reincarnated into this world, was causing Naruto to start seeking him out.

Blake opened the door and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I wasn't-" Blake didn't get much of a chance to say anything when Naruto shoved his knee into her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees, gasping for breath as Naruto walked into her apartment. She glanced up at his closed eyes, and watched with confusion. "... Are you asleep?" Blake asked with some surprise when she saw Naruto sleepwalk towards Kurama.

Kurama sat up and looked towards Naruto, before standing up and walking to Naruto as well.

'Naruto... I've missed you.' Kurama nodded his head to Naruto, giving a slight bow with his new form. '... It seems we both have new bodies that don't do our old bodies justice.' Kurama noted as he got a good look at Naruto.

Not as manly as Naruto's old body, but Kurama could still sense the pure heart that was inside of the body.

Naruto fell down onto Blake's bed, and Kurama jumped onto the bed and went closer to Naruto as he calmly slept once more. Blake regained her breath and looked on as her pet fox got closer to Naruto, before curling up next to Naruto's stomach. She smiled to herself as she pulled up the blanket of her bed over Naruto and Kurama, with Naruto curling up and hugging the fox in his sleep.

"I need to get back to writing... I need to work hard if I want this to become a series." Blake spoke to herself.

She had the answer to her question.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	53. Chapter 53 Blake's Hard Situation

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The feeling of impending _doom_.

Like seeing a Bullhead flying right at you with no way to dodge it, or realizing that you forgot your wallet with your ID at your house when you get pulled over by a cop. You know it's coming, you know you have no way of stopping it, but you still wanted to do whatever you could to try and avoid it, even if you knew that there was no chance of winning.

Like realizing you _lost_ your sleepwalking leader, and now didn't know where he was, or if he was even alive.

"What if he walked off of a cliff?" Winter asked with a worried tone, nervously sweating as she looked towards the cliff of Beacon that overlooked the ocean. In his sleep, he couldn't activate his aura shield and protect himself. Meaning that if he fell off a cliff, a very big possibility, then he would have died or been put in a near-death condition, which would have led to his death. "What if he died?!" Winter loudly asked as her worried look became even more extreme.

Amber gulped.

"He can fly... he can _literally_ be anywhere on the planet. Oh god, what do we do when his family learns we lost him?" Amber froze when she realized that they were going to have to tell Naruto's family that they lost him. They had been tasked with the job of making sure Naruto didn't escape in his sleep, and now they were required to let the family know that Naruto was gone.

They were dead.

"... We're dead." Winter realized moments after Amber.

Qrow, Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang were all going to team up together, and destroy them when they learned about how they lost Naruto.

"Correction, you two are dead." Vernal pointed out.

"Raven loves Naruto."

...

"I'm dead." Vernal stated to herself as she sat up in her hammock with widened eyes. Vernal knew that Raven _valued_ her, but just because she was valued, didn't mean that she was somebody that could cross Raven, even more so when it was concerning Naruto. If Vernal knew Raven and her _possessive_ and overall serious personality well, then she knew that the woman valued Naruto more than she valued her.

Basically, Raven was going to kill her when she learned that Naruto could be dead.

"He could be anywhere on the planet, but I doubt he is dead... but-" Winter started, before she and everyone else heard Naruto's scroll go off. They all looked towards it, and saw that Yang was calling Naruto.

No doubt to check up on him after the full moon.

Amber slowly picked up the scroll, before she lifted it up, and shattered it against her knee in one smooth motion. She took a deep calming breath, having broken Naruto's scroll in order to buy them some time.

"You didn't have to break it... sending her to voicemail would have worked too." Vernal pointed out.

...

"Okay, now I know I'm dead." Amber whimpered when she realized what she did would only make Yang even angrier at her. That was only pointed out more when she got a text message on her scroll, and she saw that it was from Yang. She opned up her scroll, and when she looked at the message, she gulped.

 _You're in trouble._

That was _all_ the message said, but to be fair Amber completely understood that was all that needed to be said. That message alone spoke volumes for what Yang had planned for them.

"How did she even know we lost Naruto?" Winter asked when she glanced at the message.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Wow... I had no clue I did this in my sleep." Naruto pointed out as Blake got off of her scroll, having sent a message to Yang telling his sister where he was. Naruto had Kurama in his lap, and for the first time in a long time, he felt more at ease with himself. "... and I'm sorry I kicked you." Naruto apologized.

Blake waved his apology off.

"I'm sorry I had sex with Yang." Blake mentioned back to him.

She couldn't keep that a secret.

"As long as Yang isn't angry at you, I don't see why I should be angry. I mean, it's not like you raped her. You tricked her, but in the end it was her choice." Naruto wasn't even a little bit angry at Blake. Yang wasn't hurt by any of what Blake did, and Yang had already forgiven Blake, so he had no reason to be angry with Blake. "... Honestly, you think I would hate you for having a penis?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Blake blushed.

"I've been in a few bad relationships." Blake mentioned, and he nodded in an understanding way. Thanks to her new lease on life, she had decided that she would be open with Naruto. She hadn't had the courage to tell her feelings to him, now that he was in a relationship with Coco and she wanted him to be happy, but she knew that she needed somebody to confide in. "I was just afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore." Blake had a soft smile on her face.

She knew he wouldn't judge her, but that feeling of _despair_ that her own brain caused her wasn't something that was easy to get over.

"Blake... I really do understand you. I mean, how do you think _I_ feel?" Naruto asked her, and she blinked.

What?

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, and Naruto sighed.

"You feel insecure about having something extra... I'm insecure about myself too, but I can't hide my body. How many people do you think have seen _me_ naked?" Naruto asked Blake with his arms crossed.

Oh right, a ton of people have seen the paintings of him naked, so what he looked like naked was not a secret. The fact was that while she could skillfully hide herself, Naruto didn't have that option.

"Oh... How do you handle it?" Blake questioned him.

"Everyone has something about themselves they are insecure about. There isn't anything _wrong_ with wishing something about yourself was different. I wish I was taller, had more muscle, and I had a bigger... anyway... No matter what, just know what there are people who will accept you for you... you just have to find them." Naruto explained to her with a large grin on his lips. He didn't expect to be waking up in Blake's apartment, and he didn't expect her to tell him the story she told him.

Blake sighed and sat down next to Naruto.

"... I kind of wish I met you sooner in my life. You attract a lot of older women to you." Blake pointed out with an awkward smile.

"Do I?"

"Winter, Raven, Coco... and me..." Blake mentioned in passing, and her cheeks started to turn red. She tried to be subtle, knowing that confessing wouldn't get her anything, but even if it didn't do anything, she knew she would feel better.

Naruto's cheeks turned red.

"Blake... Truth be told, I had a crush on you too. Thanks to you, I'm not in bed being depressed about what happened to me." Naruto admitted to her, and she put both of her hands on her face. With her face fully covered, she groaned and let herself fall back on the bed.

She should have confessed sooner.

"Uuuuuh, why can't I be more honest?" Blake asked, before she uncovered her face and looked towards Naruto. "You wouldn't have rejected me because of my..." Blake asked and trailed off, a little uncomfortable.

Naruto didn't laugh.

"... It would have been a little awkward at first, but I wouldn't reject you. You're beautiful, kind, mysterious, and you accepted me..." Naruto leaned over and gave Blake a small kiss on her cheek. Her hand went up to her cheek, and she turned her head to look at him. "... I'm not going to cheat on Coco, but I don't think she would be mad with that. Thank you for telling me your feelings Blake... I know it must be hard for you." Naruto told her with a soft smile.

Blake was frozen from the kiss.

"It's very hard..." Blake spoke without meaning to. The kiss from Naruto igniting her imagination to the extreme, her shorts getting _very_ tight thanks to some erotic images that appeared in her mind's eye.

...

"Oh... OH! Well, I'm going to be going now." Naruto got up and started to walk towards the door. Blake blushed when she realized that she pointed out that she had reacted to his kiss, realizing she might have definitely made things awkward. Naruto, being considerate, was leaving to allow her to have the alone time that she needed to take care of her problem. "... See you later Blake... and Kurama?" Naruto mentioned when he saw the fox on the ground as it followed him, only for it to stop and nod to him.

Kurama would wait for Naruto to come back.

'Grow stronger... I will master this _aura_ myself. As we are, we are not fit to truly reunite.' Kurama thought to himself. The two of them weren't ready to join together once more just yet. He wanted to go with Naruto, but he knew that in his current state, that Naruto would have to protect him. He wouldn't be able to help Naruto until he mastered this _aura_ that was inside of his body, and learned how to fight with it.

The dream team was reunited, but it would take time before they could fight together once more.

Hopefully, that day would come soon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Happy Birthday... to me.  
Since my birthday was coming up, I decided to take a few days off of fanfiction to relax.**


	54. Chapter 54 Drunk Rose and Boob Dragon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **This chapter happens about a month after last chapter.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, why are _you_ inviting _me_ out here tonight?"

Blake had many questions for Yang, considering Yang did _say_ that they were cool after what happened, she was pretty sure it wasn't for plotting murder. She didn't know the blonde very well, other than the fact that she had sex with the girl and knew her brother. You couldn't really call them friends, they were almost friends, but not quite to that level. They were certainly no strangers, not after what they did together, but never in her life did Blake think that Yang would invite her out for drinks.

How old was Vale's drinking age?

"Aren't you three a little too young to drink?"

"Put it on the Qrow Branwen tab." Yang stated to the bartender with a grin on her face. The man instantly understood what Yang was saying, and nodded his head. Blake raised an eyebrow when she heard the way that Yang convinced a man to allow her to drink while underage. "My Uncle, when he was a drinker, used to come here a _lot_ to stock up. He's pretty popular with a few places like these." Yang explained for Blake when she saw the questioning look.

That didn't answer the question.

"My question." Blake pointed out.

"Today's my birthday..." Ruby sadly stated with a sorrowful look in her eyes. She slumped forward against the bar with teary eyes. Blake raised an eyebrow when she saw that strange reaction to Ruby's birthday. "... I'm 15... _yeaaaaaaah._ " The _heavy_ sarcasm and bitterness in her voice was enough to make Yang wince.

Ruby was depressed and angry.

Blake was just confused.

"... I'm sorry... but details?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow going higher. She was simply confused as to why such a joyous occasion was being treated like a kicked kitten. "... Why aren't you two celebrating?" Blake asked, before she blinked. "... Oh, I need to send Naruto a birthday message." Blake mentioned, and Ruby made a strange noise.

The noise was a cross between a cry, and a dying moose struggling to breath it's last breath, and several people just looked at Ruby in shock.

"Naruto's stuck at Beacon, he's been in detention for like a month now because he beat up a lot of people in his sleep." Yang whispered to Blake. Blake opened her mouth and made an expression of understanding. Ruby was depressed that she couldn't spend their birthday together, seeing as they more than likely spent the majority of their lives together. Naruto was at Beacon, and she was at Signal. Naruto wasn't able to go back home because of what he did in his sleep, though he shouldn't be punished for his sleep actions.

It had to be hard on the girl to not be able to spend what was perhaps their most important day of the year away from each other.

"So your answer is to get her drunk?" Blake whispered to Yang as the drinks came out. Blake took one and Ruby took hers. Yang gently grabbed her drink and nodded.

"Well... that and to teach her a lesson about responsible drinking. On my 15th birthday, my Uncle let me get _smashed_ to teach me a lesson. Uncle Qrow is in Mistral, and since Ruby is depressed, I think this is the perfect time to teach her." Yang whispered back to Blake. Ruby raised the glass up, before she poured it down her throat.

"To loneliness!"

"Wow... just wow." Blake spoke up as she drank her own drink. Yang nodded her head with a roll of her eyes. Ruby wasn't taking being away from Naruto on their birthday very well.

"Just don't seduce us while we drink, eh?" Yang nudged Blake, who blushed red when she heard Yang make that joke at her. She motioned for another drink, wanting to drink to make herself feel less awkward. "Oh, and that goes for Ruby too, on a serious note." Yang stated to Blake with a more serious look.

Blake nodded.

"I would never..." Blake stopped when she realized that she had planned on seducing all three siblings and making her own harem. She blushed deeper when she realized just how big of a pervert she had been when she didn't have her penis. Her face burned red when she understood once more just how different _secure_ Blake was from _insecure_ Blake. "... I will try not to, but she isn't as top heavy as you are." Blake corrected herself.

Yang got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second." Yang told Blake as she stood up and started her way towards the bathroom.

Blake watched as Ruby downed another shot.

Yep, this was going to be a long night.

 **-In the Bathroom-**

"Meh meh mah meh... she isn't as top heavy as you are." Yang mocked Blake's words with her eyes shifting to a shade of red. She looked down at her large breasts with a deepening frown on her face, growling as she gave them a slap. She looked at herself in the mirror with a larger frown on her face than when she walked away from the bar.

Damnit Blake, it was hard enough being forgiving for the seduction, now she had to add on one of the few comments that really bothered her.

Yang developed her breasts early, and according to her father, large breasts ran in the family. Her mother had them, and her grandmother on her father's side had them. Her breasts started to develop when she was 10, and since then she had always gotten comments about them. Her breasts and her weight were two of the things that she was the most annoyed about with herself. Her large assets added to her weight, and the fact that she was bothered by her own breasts annoyed her.

"Damnit... Why can't my breasts be just a little smaller?" Yang put her hands on them and pushed them toards her body, squishing them and making them look smaller. Her breasts caused her to suffer from semi-regular back pain, she got stared at and comments about them _all the time_ at Signal (though that did boost her confidence a little), and they made bra shopping a nightmare.

Thankfully, Naruto had been resizing her bras for years without her noticing, so she didn't have to go bra shopping as much as she would have had to if Naruto weren't around.

"I can make that happen."

"Oh crap!? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I walked into the men's restroom." Yang shouted in shock when she saw a _Tall Man_ walk out of a stall and stand behind her. Yang blinked and looked to see no urinals, and realized that she was in the women's restroom. "Wait... What are _you_ doing in the women's restroom?" Yang pointed at the man, and she covered her chest when she realized that the man had seen her playing with her chest.

The reason she wore revealing clothing was so that nobody would notice that she was self-conscious about her breasts, and about her weight.

The Tall Man paused.

"I am capable of becoming either gender at my whim. My Semblence allows me to change the form of myself and others for a price. I overheard your statements about your breasts. If you wish to reduce them, you can make a deal with me." The Tall Man spoke as he calmly looked over Yang. Yang took up a stance as she backed away a step, but no matter how the man presented himself, his offer alone was appealing to her.

Yang didn't lower her guard, but she considered his words.

"... Why should I trust you?" Yang asked, for some reason this man's offer was ringing a bell in her mind, as if she heard something similar recently.

The Tall Man wasn't offended.

"You don't have to trust me. I simply wish to see what you do once you've aquired your perfect body. After one week, your tranformation will end, and you will pay the price. If you pay the price, the deal may become lasting." The Tall Man spoke to her mostly truthfully. He didn't add in the fact that he would create Jagers to hunt her down and kill her. That didn't need to be said, since it would affect her decision.

Blake had offered him a very unique look at how people could react, so he had been following around the girl that Blake seduced, wondering if she would offer an interesting outlook as well.

He had already sent the Blake-Jagers into the Emerald Forest to live out their new lives.

"If you can shapeshift, why do you cover your face?" Yang asked with a frown.

She didn't trust people in masks.

"Very well, I will remove my mask." The Tall Man spoke as he reached up, and grabbed his mask. With one motion, he removed his mask and showed his face to Yang.

Yang gasped in horror.

He had almost no face.

He had two eye holes with white eyes, and he didn't have a nose, only two thin slits to smell with. His face was completely flat, there was no curve to it, and he didn't have lips. He had no facial hair, and no eyebrows. The man's mouth was very flat, and the skin on his face was extremely pale.

"Why do you look like that?" Yang asked the question without meaning to sound rude, it just sort of slipped out. She winced when she saw the man put his mask back on his face.

She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I no longer remember what my original form was. My face, my gender, my name... I no longer remember any of it. Now I wish to see how others will handle having their body insecurities removed for them." The Tall Man covered his face back up fully, and secured his mask in place. Yang pursued her lips in thought, wondering how the Tall Man got to this point in his life where he could no longer even remember what he used to be.

She thought it over for a few moments.

"Does it hurt?" Yang questioned him.

"The feeling is uncomfortable, but I wouldn't call it true pain. All I need is you to give me a vial of your willing blood, and I can give you the body of your dreams." The Tall Man showed her a very small bottle that she would store her blood in.

Yang shook her head.

"No thanks, as much I would like to lose a little weight, and reduce my girls a cup size... I'm going to have to refuse." Yang lowered her head a little.

...

"I will respect your decision, but I have a question... _why_?" The Tall Man asked, and Yang smiled a little.

"... for years my brother has been putting a lot of work into fixing and modifying my clothes. I might not like everything about my body, but my brother put a lot of work into the clothes I wear. I'm not the best sister in the world... but I can't throw all of his hard work away." Yang would have taken the deal in a heartbeat... but she remembered what she saw when she was in her bird form. She saw how much work Naruto put into making sure she and Ruby had nice, strong clothes they could wear. Clothes that fit them, and clothes that were comfortable for them to use.

Naruto put so much work into it, and he never asked for thanks or anything in return. He did all of that work for her, and she _never_ thanked him for it.

She didn't want to spit on all of his hard work like that.

"... You would turn down your dream body... for another person?" The Tall Man asked, and Yang smiled widely.

"Of course, I love my brother, and if I can't sacrifice a little happiness to show how thankful I am to him, then I wouldn't be able to call myself his sister." Yang closed her eyes, and gave a true genuine smile.

She had done a lot of things to hurt Naruto over the years, but when he started Beacon, she had promised herself that she would do her best to support him. She wanted to make up for the years she spent pushing so much responsibility onto his shoulders. She wanted to play her role as a supportive big sister like she was suppose to.

"... Your brother, who is he?" The Tall Man asked curiously.

"Naruto Rose, the best little brother a girl could ask for." Yang turned around and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the Tall Man alone.

Naruto Rose?

Now that he thought about it, Naruto Rose was part of the reason as to why Blake had been able to overcome her own selfishness. Even though he didn't _directly_ do anything, it would seem that something about the young man had caused these two girls to be able to overcome thier own selfish natures and turn down the desire to gain a perfect body, and _keep_ a perfect body.

It would seem that he was going to have to see what was so special about this boy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55 The Weakness of the Brain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you sure _this_ is how you want to spend your birthday?"

Winter was surprised when Naruto asked her to hang out with him for his birthday. She would have thought that he would have wanted to spend his time before he went to detention with Glynda with his girlfriend or family. She was happy that he was spending his time with her by choice, but she was a little confused on why he chose _this_ activity.

"I need to get better at fighting with my fists, I need somebody with more experience to help me." Naruto raised his fists up again. He was covered in several scuffs, since he wasn't using his aura, and he was wearing tight shorts and a loose shirt. He had mastered the use of his weapon as if he had lived several lifetimes with it. He couldn't master his weapon more if he tried. He had mastered the use of Dust in the form of his Dust-Sticks, he could produce the most element for the least cost when he used Dust. There was nothing more that he could learn about Dust.

He could train with his Semblence... but there was only so much that he could do with that, and he could train with his Semblence on his own.

Winter blocked too punches from Naruto with the palm of her hand, before she thrust her other palm into the center of his chest and knocked him off of his feet. She heard Naruto's gasp and winced when she saw she had knocked the wind out of him. Even still, she watched as he got back up to his feet and got ready to go _another round_ with her.

Military training, hand to hand combat was _required_ , so while she wasn't a hand to hand specialist, she was still well suited for training Naruto.

"Not everyone is suited for this kind of fighting." Winter said that, but she thought for a moment about how good Naruto was at fighting with his fists in his sleep. He had taken out a good chunk of the entire school in his sleep, even the close combat specialists. He had a very high aptitude for the martial arts... but for some reason no matter how much he trained in class, she just wasn't seeing him improve.

What was the difference between when he was awake, and when he was asleep?

The people who were hit by him when he was asleep spoke of him having a lot of power behind his blows. Yet, at the moment she was able to rather easily block all of his power with only one hand. It wasn't just a difference between his _skill_ , but even the power behind his blows was vastly different.

"Did you have any emotionally scarring events happen to you in your past that would be stopping you from fighting with your full power?" Amber asked from the sidelines. She had followed them, and when she had been noticed, she decided that she would watch them. Even Vernal was watching, though she was more interested in reading whatever book she had gotten from the library.

Naruto was flipped over Winter's shoulder and onto his back, hitting the ground with a hard crash.

"Surprisingly, no." Naruto answered as he started to get back to his feet.

Vernal glanced at Naruto for a second, and then back to her book.

"Honestly, I would say that you just aren't suited for this kind of fighting if it weren't for how strong you are when you sleep." Winter blocked a kick from Naruto, grabbed his ankle, before elbowed him in the gut. She threw him back to the ground after getting her hit in, and watched as he got back up.

She actually felt bad about fighting him, not because she was beating him, but because she wasn't able to really help him.

"You've told me you're some kind of... reincarnation right?" Amber asked with a curious look. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure if that was something that she would be able to prove.

When Winter blocked Naruto's elbow, he hooked his arm around her waist and prepared to take her down. Only for her to sweep his foot out from underneath him. She hooked her arm around his neck, and pulled him into her bottom while choking him. She pushed him away from her after a moment so that he could answer.

"Yeah... I get dreams sometimes."

Vernal raised an eyebrow and sat up, curious about where this was going to go. She looked at Amber curiously.

"Well... maybe you retained your muscle memory. Muscle memory isn't actually located in the muscle, it's actually part of the brain. So maybe you're actually _really good_ at fighting, but your body is different can't keep up with your skill when you're awake?" Amber wasn't sure as she spoke. If Naruto had muscle memory, and his body was extremely different, then that would be putting a huge handicap on him.

If he had mastered martial arts in his previous life... and no matter how much he trained, he wouldn't be able to overwrite his own muscle memory.

"Huh?" Winter asked as she absentmindedly kicked Naruto in the jaw, knocking his back into a wall.

"... Oh!" Vernal understood what Amber was getting at.

"I don't get it." Naruto commented when he recovered from the kick.

"Well, my idea is that your past life was so good at fighting that you aren't able to overwrite your own muscle memory, and since your body is _different_ your body isn't able to adapt to your old fighting style. Basically, you're _already_ mastered martial arts... and now you can't do it because you mastered it." Amber explained with a smile on her face. She wasn't the smartest person around, but she had a pretty active imagination.

Naruto frowned for a moment.

"Then why can he fight in his sleep?" Winter asked when she noticed Naruto too busy thinking on Amber's words to try and fight her.

"... I have no clue..." Amber admitted that her theory wasn't perfect.

She still wasn't able to find the connection between sleeping Naruto and awake Naruto. She could understand why Naruto wasn't capable of learning how to fist fight. His years of past muscle memory were stopping him from forming _new_ muscle memory, and his body wasn't capable of fighting the way his old body could.

"Then can't I just train and replace my muscle memory?" Naruto asked her, and she frowned for a moment.

"How many years of experience did you old body have in martial arts?" Amber questioned when Naruto and Winter started to go at it again. She winced when Naruto took a rather nasty punch shoulder. She heard that sound from where she was sitting. "What... 20... 30?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... but my old body was _also_ a reincarnation." Naruto argued.

Amber showed Naruto's book in her hand.

"If these are your memories... then the situation is different. You have your old mind and soul, your old body simply had the... chakra of that Asura dude." Amber had read Naruto's books. She liked them and the message they taught. At the same time, while the current Naruto she knew was the reincarnation of the old Naruto... the old Naruto was the _chakra_ reincarnation of the old Asura.

Not reincarnation, _chakra_ reincarnation

He had the chakra of Asura attached to his own chakra like a ghost possessing him. He still very much had his own chakra and soul. He wasn't a true reincarnation, but the _current_ Naruto she knew was very much a true reincarnation.

"... Your old self never learned how to use a scythe or dust... which explains why you have such a high aptitude for them actually. You _don't have_ muscle memory built into you, stopping you, from mastering them." Winter started to understand where Amber was coming from. She was also starting to understand why Naruto could fight in his sleep, even though Amber couldn't figure that out. "... I think we should stop... if my idea is right, then you _can't_ learn martial arts." Winter suggested as she lowered her arms.

Naruto lowered them as well.

"... You have an idea?" Naruto asked her with a frown.

He didn't like the way she said that.

"When you sleep, your brain organizes everything you learned during the day and turns it into more permanent memories while also getting rid of waste. That is why you should always get a long night's rest after studying." Winter explained with a wince. When she spoke, she was only confirming her own theory.

Naruto could see where she was going with this if the horrified look on his face meant anything.

"... My brain is considering all of my training to be a _waste_ and deleting it?" Naruto asked with widened eyes.

That meant no matter how much he trained, or how much he wanted to learn... it was _actually_ impossible for him to learn how to fight with his fists. If anything he learned was simply deleted when he went to sleep, and _replaced_ with his old muscle memory, then he was physically incapable of learning martial arts.

Winter winced.

"... That also explains why you can fight in your sleep, but not when you're awake. The limiters your brain places on your body are removed, and your conscious and subconscious aren't in conflict with each other." Winter finished her explaination. It wasn't pleasant for Naruto, since that would mean that his brain was programmed to forget all of his martial arts training at the end of the day.

Everyone looked at Naruto and expected him to look saddened.

His look of horror was gone, and his fists were raised up.

"... If I can't learn martial arts... then I'm just going to have to try and figure out my old style, and modify it to fit my new body."

Nobody was expecting to see him even more determined than before.

"Okay then." Winter raised her fists up. As long as Naruto was willing to continue to try and improve himself, then she would continue to try and help him.

Even if the enemy was his own body.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	56. Chapter 56 The Beginning of War

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I've been taking the holiday off to spend time with family and friends who I don't get to see often.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I see, this form is reading is _very_ interesting."

"Well, when you can't see you have to find some way to study." Fox explained as he 'looked' over towards the person that he was talking to. Amber of Team NAWV, seeing as their teams had recently started to eat lunch together. Thanks to the fact that their leaders were in a relationship, they didn't have too much option but to hang out together. "Look at it this way, your eyes never get tired, and you can read in the dark." Fox added that onto the pros of his way of reading.

Amber nodded her head.

She was so going to learn to read this way, even though she didn't have much reason to want to learn this skill. Now that she was going to be able to go through training school like a somewhat normal girl, she wanted to learn new things and enjoy her school life.

"How about you Vernal, you want to learn this too?" Amber asked her teammate.

Vernal didn't even glance at her.

"No."

"Vernal wants to learn it as well." Naruto stated for Vernal, who shot him a glare. He smiled at her in return, and she huffed. She rolled her eyes and turned away from Naruto, not liking the fact that he was practically telling her to do something she had no interest in. "... Ow..." Naruto winced in pain when Velvet rubbed some ointment into a bruise on his cheek. "Are you sure this stuff works?" Naruto asked Velvet with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded her head.

Since Naruto had been coming to classes with heavy bruises more frequently, she had decided that she would take it upon herself to make some.

"Since you're a faunus, it's going to work." Velvet answered his question with a smile.

She was happy she had another faunus to talk to. Not that she hated humans, humans were the same to faunus as her, but that wasn't to say she couldn't appreciate being around her kind.

"So this stuff doesn't work on humans then?" Coco asked as she looked at the ointment that Velvet was rubbing on Naruto's face. She dipped her finger in the cream, before she rubbed it on a bruise that she had on her forearm. A bruise that she tried to modify her weapon, and the recoil became a little too strong for her to handle. "... This feels nice..." Coco mentioned when she felt a cooling sensation on her arm.

Velvet groaned.

"This is called Dragon Heart... Yep..." Velvet realized the exact second when Coco realized her mistake. Her eyes widened, and she took a deep calming breath. "It's made with a herb that reacts differently between faunus and human." Velvet explained.

"Interesting, so it heals faunus and hurts humans." Yatsuhashi commented as he watched Coco's face start to heat up. Her entire body started to turn a light shade of red for a few moments, before she collapsed forward with her head into her plate.

"... I'm not okay, it burns."

"The burning will go away in a few minutes... the reason it doesn't work on humans is because the _heating_ effect is more intense. Don't worry, you'll sweat it off." Velvet told her leader as Coco raised her thumb up. Naruto looked at his cheek in Winter's mirror as she held it up to redo some of her makeup.

Winter didn't really ever have trouble with homework or classes, so lunch for her wasn't really much of a time for relaxation.

"Strange, I've never heard of such a herb." Winter pointed out, since she had believed that she knew most of the herbs used for healing. She had travelled the world on missions, it was hard to believe that she had never even heard of this Dragon Heart before. "I take it this is a rare medicine?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow, looking towards Velvet.

She had to admit, she didn't expect that she would be bonding with a different team, even with her old team at Atlas she never really bonded with them before they graduated.

"It's not rare, it's super common in my home village. I wasn't born in the kingdom-" Velvet pointed out.

"Accent."

Vernal decided to comment on Velvet's accent, that alone being enough to make it obvious that she wasn't from any of the kingdoms.

"It was kind of obvious." Fox did agree with Vernal pointing that out, even if he didn't agree with the blunt way she did it. Velvet's cheeks became flaming when she realized that everyone already knew that she wasn't from the kingdoms. She buried her face in her hands, while Naruto and Amber both pat her on the back.

The girl was easily embarrassed.

"This herb grows in the mineral rich soil nearby my village's hot springs. It's not that it's a rare herb, it's just an area specific herb." Velvet finished her explaination. The only reason the medicine wasn't often used by faunus in the kingdoms was because they didn't sell the medicine. You either knew how to make it, or you didn't, but it wasn't like it was hard to make or rare.

Coco stood up.

"I'm going to go take a cold shower right now." Coco spoke before she started to walk away. Much to Amber's amusement as she looked at the girl retreat from the ointment with her "tail" between her legs.

Coco was knocked to the ground moments later when the entire school rumbled.

An earthquake.

Everything in the lunchroom started to shake, nobody really panicked over it, but they held onto the tables to keep their balance while the ground was shaking. It was a small, not very powerful earthquake, but it put everyone on alert even as it started to end.

 _Naruto..._

The world stopped, all colors turned to black, white, and grey for Naruto as time itself came to a halt. He looked around, hearing a voice speaking his name, and he saw her once more standing before him.

"Mother Holle." Naruto spoke as he looked at the goddess before him. Only this time he wasn't dreaming... and one look at her could tell him something was wrong. Her silver glow was weaker than the last time that he saw her. She seemed more tired than before, and worry was visible on her face.

She didn't speak at first.

"I'm sorry... I tried... but... _she knows_." Mother Holle spoke with her eyes downcast."... It seems the mission I gave you will be given it's first big challenge. Salem has discovered that one of the relics has been destroyed." Mother Holle spoke further on the topic.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Not good.

"... She has the power to make earthquakes?" Naruto asked her, and were the situation not as dire as Mother Holle knew it to be, she would have laughed at the way Naruto asked that. As it stood, she wouldn't appear before him if that were the answer. "... I realized how stupid I am just now." Naruto deadpanned when he realized how dumb what he asked was.

He looked at her for the real answer.

"She's afraid, the Relics are her goal. She has a spy, somebody who learned what you were doing... she's sending an army of grimm to Beacon at this moment. She's going to try and destroy Beacon and kill you before you can destroy anymore Relics." Mother Holle explained, and she saw Naruto look confident when she explained that.

Naruto grinned.

"... Then that means destroying the Relics is a good idea after all. You think I'm afraid of an army of grimm?" Naruto asked Mother Holle, who grimaced.

She didn't know if that was arrogance or confidence in his voice, but he surely didn't understand the magnitude of the grimm that were being sent to Beacon.

"I agree that a simple grimm army can be handled, but she's unsealed one of her ultimate pets... the _Dragon_... it's a powerful beast that can create an unlimited amount of grimm. I've come to warn you, run away from Beacon, escape Vale... fighting in this battle is suicide." Mother Holle sounded like she was pleading with him. She wanted him to run away, live to fight another day.

Naruto summoned his scythe.

"No, I'm going to stay and fight." Naruto stated to her, not even _considering_ the possibility that he should listen to her.

Mother Holle frowned.

"Naruto, this isn't a battle than can be won. You're more important to this world than Beacon is. Even if Beacon falls, even if the students here are killed, as long as you exist then the Relics can be destroyed, and Salem can be defeated." Mother Holle didn't want one of her silver eyed warriors to fall in battle once more for such a pure reason. Not when so much was on the line now. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm begging you Naruto, please don't fight."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Mother Holle asked, before she fell silent.

His eyes.

"I have the power to fight and protect people. I have a duty to fight and protect the people who can't protect themselves. If Beacon is destroyed, then Vale will be next." Naruto let his ara surge forward, and he destroyed the space that Mother Holle had sealed off. Time resumed once more for Naruto as everything continued to shake.

"Woah... never experienced one of those in Vale before." Amber whispered to herself when the earthquake stopped.

"Me neither."

"Naruto?" Winter asked when she saw Naruto with his weapon out, running towards the door to the lunchroom. The second the door was opened, she saw as Naruto summoned a powerful force of wind and shot off into the sky.

'They're after me... so I'm going to try and lead them as far away from people as I can.' Naruto thought to himself as he went towards the Emerald Forest, the most likely location for where the grimm army would come from.

It was time to see just how useful his scythe could be.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	57. Chapter 57 Unveiled Truths

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That's a big tornado."

"Yeah." Vernal had to agree with Amber when she saw the absolutely gigantic tornado that was surrounding the Emerald Forest. It was stopping anything from entering or leaving the forest, and it wasn't hard to imagine who it was that was responsible for placing the tornado around the forest. The wall of wind extended as far as the eye could see in every direction around the forest. 'To think he had this much power this entire time... it's frightening.' Vernal thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Was Raven aware of just how much aura this boy had inside of him to use as he saw fit?

"My powers aren't strong enough to get through it, think you're able to do it?" Amber asked Vernal with a sour look on her face.

It wasn't hard to imagine where Naruto ran off to when this tornado appeared and consumed the Emerald Forest. Naruto had run off, scythe in hand, to go and fight something by himself.

"... I can't break it." Vernal spoke with just as sour look on her face.

"You have full Maiden powers, of course you can break it." Amber stated with a frown on her face.

"I've only ever used my powers when I'm around Raven, whenever I'm not with her, I can't use my powers." Vernal admitted with a deep frown on her face. It was strange for her, but she had never actually been able to use her powers when she wasn't around her leader. It was strange that she was the only Maiden that couldn't use her powers whenever she wanted. "If Raven was here, then I would be able to break through the tornado." Vernal spoke as she looked towards the sky.

There was no way that Raven wasn't fully aware of what was going on right now.

They both saw Winter running towards them with Ozpin and several teachers behind her. Once the tornado had sprouted, Winter had realized where Naruto had run off to, and went to go and get anyone who might be powerful enough to help them.

 **-Inside the Emerald Forest-**

"HAH!"

"The boy is surprisingly skilled, he's beem fighting for 5 hours straight and hasn't dropped this barrier once." Watts commented as he watched Naruto fighting off wave after wave of grimm. Just like the boy's mother, the boy was putting the safety of the place he was protecting above himself. It was a foolish effort that would soon be in vain, but he was putting on a valiant effort all the same.

He, Hazel, and Tyrian all watched as Naruto flipped over a grimm, and spewed an ice cold wind that froze nearly 50 grimm right in their tracks. Naruto was smacked by the Dragon's tail and sent flying towards a tree, but not before hooking his scythe on the Dragon's tail and slicing it off as he was sent flying.

"Do we have to wait longer? I want to go and fight him now." Tyrian licked his lips when he looked at the very familiar future victim.

It would be like torturing Summer all over again.

Hazel frowned at Tyrian.

"He's being used by Ozpin, a pity his talent is being wasted." Hazel spoke softly as he watched the talented youth get up once more and rush towards the Dragon grimm as it spawned another wave of beowolves for Naruto to fight. Naruto threw his scythe towards the lesser grimm, and it glowed silver, before it flashed and the wave of grimm was defeated with ease. Naruto's scythe came back to his hand, and he jumped towards the Dragon, stabbing his scythe into the Dragon's wing.

"RAH!"

With one pull, Naruto disconnected the wing from the rest of the body, cutting off the greater beast's right wing completely. Ending it's ability to fly forever with his move, before he had to jump back when several _giant_ Nevermore started to rush towards him. He sliced off one of their heads, before he was tackled to the ground by the bulk of the next one.

"No mistakes Tyrian, Salem doesn't want even a single Silver-Eyed warrior left. We can't take any chances, unless you want to displease her." Watts pointed out with a sideways glance to his coworker.

"Displease my goddess? Never, but waiting around is boring." Tyrian complained.

All of their eyes widened when Naruto killed the Nevermore that tackled him, his gold aura wavering around him, showing that he was at last starting to run out of his aura. Keeping the entire Emerald Forest sealed off from the rest of the world wasn't something that too a simple large amount of aura. Keeping it sealed off from the rest of the world took vast quantities of aura that were almost impossible to comprehend.

Naruto stabbed his scythe into the ground and he pulled out two Dust-Sticks.

Gravity and Wind.

He had defeated most of the regular grimm, very few of those remaining at this point, but if he didn't take out the Dragon they were just going to keep spawning forever. He needed to get rid of that Dragon now, or he wasn't going to be able to keep fighting for much longer.

"Hey Dragon! Your Master, Salem, is a dusty old cunt that only gets to have sex by fucking grimm!"

"I'll fucking murder him!?" Tyrian shouted as he went to run towards Naruto, almost giving away their position. The dragon's roar thankfully drowned out Tyrian's screams of rage as Hazel grabbed him by the wrist.

"What a mouth he has." Watts mused when he heard that particular insult.

He looked at the Grimm floating next to him.

 **-With Salem-**

"... Watts, bring that boy to me _alive_." Salem spoke with the _most_ sour look on her face when she heard that insult. Not only that this boy destroyed a Relic, but now he was just being rather mean with those insults. He spoke to the grimm floating next to her, seeing the battle that was raging on. Sure, she sent an army after Naruto to have him killed so that he wouldn't interfere with her plans, but that was no reason for him to be so rude. The least he could do was be polite. "I want the pleasure of showing him just how wrong he is." Salem spoke as she watched the young man fight her horde.

She frowned when she saw Naruto blast such a powerful Heavy Wind blast that he destroyed the Dragon with a single shot, being blasted backwards by his own attack.

The boy actually defeated an army of Grimm, _and_ the Dragon Grimm, she hadn't actually expected that it would actually come down to her mortal fighters to defeat the boy.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... I... did it." Naruto gasped for breath as he leaned against his scythe, the last of his aura fading away. The tornado around the Emerald Forest started to lose it's strength, but it would be awhile before it completely faded away. "... I'm going to go back to Beacon and _sleep for a week_." Naruto held his hurting body as he started to limp back towards the school.

"Salem has different plans for you."

"... I'm going to rip his eyeballs out of his head!"

Naruto jumped when he saw a scorpian tail nearly slash his eyes. He retreated back a few steps and started to block attacks from stinger weapons and a tail.

"Keep him alive Tyrian, Salem wants him." Hazel spoke when he saw Tyrian entering a nearly blind rage at the blatant insults that he heard. He watched as Naruto surprisingly held his own against Tyrian despite his weakened state. Tyrian was going for kill until Hazel spoke his words, and when he heard those words, he backed away from Naruto and turned his eyes a shade of purple.

Poison dripped from his stinger.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend... If some old slut wants to have me, she better get in line." Naruto taunted Tyrian, having figured out that Tyrian had heard his earlier insults.

"Blahrgabald!?"

It worked, Naruto sent Tyrian into a blind rage as the man rushed towards Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto swun around and hooked his scythe around Tyrian's neck, the scythe glowing silver. Tyrian leaned to his side just in time as Naruto pulled on his scythe, and he missed having his head cut off his body.

Instead, Naruto cut off his arm.

"FUCK, you BASTARD!"

"Sorry, but my Dad's Taiyang, I'm no bastard." Naruto stated as Tyrian collapsed on the ground holding onto his gushing stump.

"Tsk, Tyrian, Tyrian, Tyrian. You really shouldn't let your rage control you. This boy took advantage of your anger. You killed his mother, of course he was going to be taunting you." Watts spoke and Naruto stopped completely.

Wait, what?

"Salem wants you alive boy. Come with us peacefully, and you won't meet the same fate as your mother did." Hazel walked calmly towards Naruto. Naruto didn't even register the words as he looked down at Tyrian with a blank , emotionless face.

What did they just say?

"You... my Mom was tortured to death... you..." Naruto's arms, despite not having much strength left, lifted his scythe up as he walked towards Tyrian on the grass.

Hazel stopped and looked at Watts.

"Yes my dear boy, Tyrian there killed your mother. He beat her, tortured her... _raped her_." Watts _lied_ at the end. They had looked up Naruto's history before they attempted to fight him. They knew what happened to him.

Hazel glanced at Naruto as Naruto glared death down at Tyrian.

"I'm... NOT COMING PEACEFULLY!"

With a roar, Naruto swung his scythe at Hazel. The man grabbed the weapon's blade, before he kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto hit a nearly tree, before he collapsed to his knees. Naruto glared at all of them, and Tyrian stood back up still holding his bleeding arm. Naruto used his scythe like a walking stick and tried to move towards them.

"You didn't attack Tyrian, color me surprised." Watts admitted as Tyrian glared at him.

"You gambled with my life asshole."

"Yes, yes I did." Watts spoke, and Naruto dropped to his knees as his stamina reached it's true limit. The three men started to walk towards Naruto to finish capturing him.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Raven?" Naruto asked as he looked up towards a tree branch. The three men looked towards her as she jumped out of the tree, and blocked their path to Naruto. Raven wore her mask and held her sword tightly in her hand. "... When did you get here?" Naruto asked her as he reached towards her and grabbed her skirt to keep her from fighting.

"Vernal called me when she saw the tornado around the Emerald Forest getting weaker. I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you from the beginning." Raven opened a portal next to them. She reached down with her hand and grabbed onto Naruto, before she threw him through the portal.

"Stop her!"

Raven walked through the portal and closed it behind herself. She saw Naruto lying on the ground, and took her mask off, throwing it away as she leaned down to help Naruto onto her bed.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me Naruto... because I lied to you. I'm sorry, and because of my mistake _Salem_ now wants you. Do not thank me... because now I'm going to keep you safe from Salem." Raven spoke as she looked down at him with forced, cold eyes.

She didn't like what she was about to do.

"Huh?"

"Naruto... You're plan to destroy the Relics is doomed to fail. I wanted you to fail, so that you would join me of your own free will... Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden. She only _thinks_ she is." Raven spoke as she grabbed a rope and tied it around Naruto's arms to keep him restrained. He looked at her with shock as she bound him in rope.

What was she doing... what was she saying.

"... but... Amber says she is..."

"... Like I said, Vernal doesn't know she isn't the Spring Maiden. I'll explain everything to you... when you promise that you will _give up_ your plan of destroying the Relics." Raven tightened the ropes, and Naruto glanced up at her.

Why was Raven acting like this?

"... I don't give up."

"Then I'm sorry, but you're too important to me. I'm not letting Salem have you. I hope you can make your comfortable... because this is your home now." Raven started to walk away with a look of self-loathing.

"I forgive you."

Raven stopped and closed her eyes.

She opened a portal.

"This will take you back home... Salem's after you now. Vernal isn't the Maiden, and _can't_ help you in your quest. Your only safe bet is to stay by my side... but if you want to continue, then-"

"Raven... Before I go through the portal. I want to give you a kiss for saving me." Naruto told her with a soft smile.

Raven _dropped_ her sword in shock as she walked over towards Naruto and looked down at him with surprise. She saw his eyes and saw how he was smiling up at her. She grabbed both sides of Naruto's face, looked at him for any signs of hesitation. She saw how determined he was, before she locked lips with him.

She was in heaven.

Naruto pushed Raven through the portal while they were kissing, knocking her to the ground on the other side of the portal. His body on top of hers as the portal closed.

"You-"

"I'm not giving up... _let_ Salem come for me. You can either help me, or not help me." Naruto told Raven _her_ options as they were surrounded by the teachers and students of Beacon. She looked around in surprise at how she was surrounded. She was stunned at how Naruto placed _her_ in a position where she didn't have a choice.

She nodded her head.

"I'll _honestly_ help."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	58. Chapter 58 A Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"It's the Hero of Beacon!"

Naruto groaned as his face burned red in embarrassment. He was just trying to go into Vale so that he could meet with his sisters and his father. They had heard of what he did... and he had gotten a very bad chewing out over his scroll for it. Of course, while they were angry with him for risking his life, the fact that he saved Beacon, no, all of Vale itself was something they wanted to celebrate with him. Since Yang and Ruby couldn't visit Beacon at the moment, since security was tightened to the extreme.

To think that Vernal _wasn't_ the Maiden... but that Raven lied to Vernal, and tricked the girl for years into believing that she was.

"Man Naruto, you've sure gotten famous." Amber, the only person on the team that was on good terms with his family, said as she walked with him. Since he was a man that was now being targetted by Salem, Ozpin didn't want Naruto going anywhere without somebody with him to watch his back. While taking on an army of grimm was impressive, taking on _skilled_ opponents trained in killing humans was a different matter.

Mindless killing machines were easy to beat, since they didn't have an aura, but taking on Salem's forces was a completely different story.

"I don't like it." Naruto whispered with a frown.

He didn't like this one bit.

"I think it's pretty cool, I mean, you've become a celebrity. You're already a pretty well known model in the art community, and because of Winter's paintings of you, the Faunus have turned you into a symbol of peace... and now you're the hero who saved Beacon. You are such a Tiny Badass." Amber nudged Naruto, since she didn't want to treat him any differently than she ever did. She always had a pretty good opinion of him, sure her thoughts about him changed, but she never held any bad opinions of him. He was just her friend, first and foremost, and that was what mattered to her.

Naruto have a picture of himself, with a pen, pushed into his face.

"Hey, can I have your autograph!?"

Suddenly, Naruto was assaulted by a wave of people trying to get his autograph. Naruto looked in surprise, though he did sign whatever was given to him to sign.

"Sign my chest!"

"Okay then, I think it's time to go!" Amber covered Naruto's eyes when an impressively endowed woman bared her breasts to Naruto. Amber spoke loudly, since at first people coming to him for signatures was cute, but grown woman showing him their breasts was not cool in her eyes. If any girl was to show herself to Naruto, then it should be his girlfriend, not counting any of the times he had seen one of them changing in the room. He was sharing a room with three girls after all. "Damn, a guy saves a Kingdom, and suddenly everyone goes gaga." Amber walked Naruto through the crowd of people with his eyes still covered.

"I can't see."

"Duh, Coco is already pissed at you for kissing that MILF, and since you can't explain to her why you kissed Raven, it would be best if you didn't make her more mad by letting other women show off." Amber knew that Naruto had to kiss Raven, but it wasn't like Naruto could just explain to Coco the truth. Naruto refused to tell Coco a lie if he could help it, so he told her that he couldn't tell her.

She was a little pissed at Naruto at the moment, she just needed a few days to get over her anger, and she didn't break up with Naruto. Coco just needed some space, since even as cool as she was, seeing her boyfriend kissing another woman was bound to get a reaction from her.

It happened to be a negative reaction.

"... I have an idea."

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

"Well crap, I didn't actually think this would work." Amber was surprised when she saw that nobody was reacting at all to Naruto. A few people would comment about him, but otherwise they didn't notice that the hero was amongst them.

Summer Branwen.

Naruto's Tournament persona, the identity he took when he fought against Pyrrha. While Summer was a little famous for having forced Pyrrha into a draw, just that little bit of fame wasn't enough for people to swarm the streets for an autograph. Amber had to admit that she was happy that Naruto was smiling.

"Never thought I would be happy to wear a skirt again." Naruto figured if 'Naruto Rose' was the Hero of Beacon and super famous for many things, then maybe he could try disguising himself as 'Summer Branwen' again so that he could go out in Vale without getting swamped. The fact that his plan was working was something that he greatly enjoyed.

Amber smirked at Naruto.

"You-"

"Amber, please remember that despite my looks, I _can_ hurt you." Naruto reminded her before she decided to say the next words.

"I repeat, Tiny Badass. On a lighter note, you are rocking that look. Why were you carrying that outfit in your bag?" Amber asked out of curiousity. She would admit to being slightly to extremely curious.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm the _Hero_ now... I was afraid that I would be swarmed by people. All I ever wanted to do with my life was help people, I never wanted to become famous or anything. Recognized for my efforts, sure, but this level of fame is really annoying." Naruto complained about the praise he was being given.

Sure, he did something awesome, but he got his _ass_ kicked in the process, though everyone seemed to forget about the fact he was in a horrible condition when he was done. All they remembered was the fact that he defeated an army of grimm, and covered the Emerald Forest in a massive tornado.

"Na... Summer, you've got to realize that these people _need_ a hero to look up to. They aren't praising you just because you did something amazing. Praising you is their way of making themselves feel better... Vale could have been destroyed, and all these people could have died... by praising you as a hero, they're telling themselves that they were never in any danger." Amber became serious as she looked around. The state of panic that the Kingdom of Vale had been in when the Grimm Army had approached Beacon had been _terrible_. Everyone was freaking out, and many students had been sent to Vale to help people evacuate if need be.

These people weren't warriors, they were scared, and they _needed_ a hero that they could believe in.

They needed hope.

"... I'm not a hero, I was just doing the right thing."

"No, the right thing to do was help evacuate the kingdom. You did what a hero would do... you faced the problem head on instead of running away. You were stupid in facing it alone, but the word _hero_ is the perfect word to describe your actions." Amber didn't want to blow up Naruto's ego, though she doubted it would get inflated, but she wanted him to understand that no matter how much he denied it, he was a hero. His actions weren't just the right thing to do, or the brave thing, or even the stupid thing, they were the heroic thing to do.

Even if he didn't want to accept it, he was now the hero that the people of Vale looked up to, and his actions would spread around the Kingdoms. He would be hailed as a hero all around the world, and he _deserved_ the praise. He saved countless lives, and he deserved the admiration of the people whose lives he helped.

"I thought _Tiny Badass_ was the word used to describe my actions." Naruto tried to tease Amber.

She nudged him.

"No, that is just _you_ in general. Honestly, if you were a little taller, you would so be my type... call me shallow, but I like me a tall man." Amber lamented dramatically.

"Yeah, too bad I like my women _busty_ , or you would be my type."

...

"Hahahahaha!" Amber and Naruto shared a laugh at their own expense. Naruto was fine with her height joke, and she was fine with the joke about her moderately sized bust. Neither of them were hurt by the comments.

"Hey Na... Summer! We're over here!" Ruby shouted out when she, Yang, and Taiyang came into view.

Taiyang spat out his drink when he saw Naruto.

"... I support your life choices." Taiyang stated with a thumbs up to Naruto moments later. He didn't know why his son turned to crossdressing, but if it made him happy, then Taiyang would support it.

Yang punched his arm, and Taiyang rubbed his sore arm.

"Is your new popularity really that bad?" Yang asked her brother with a sorry smile. She could guess how he was dealing with the sudden change in fame. She had been swarmed by people at Signal for being related to people. Girls wanting to date him, to which she punched them, and boy's wanting to meet him... and some date him... to which she punched them. She could imagine how mch of a hassle it was for him. "Hey Amber, keeping my _sister_ out of trouble." Yang decided to go with it.

Naruto gave her a look.

Unneeded.

"Not a chance, trouble travels this Tiny Badass everywhere. I'm just along for the ride at this point." Amber deadpanned as she sat down next to Yang. Naruto sat next to his twin, and she pushed a soda in front of him.

"It's a melon soda... it had ice cream and fruit in it, it's _really_ good." Ruby stated to him as she sipped from her own delicious drink.

"Oh... oh... OH." Taiyang realized why Naruto was crossdressing, and when it hit him, Naruto decided to hit him.

"Yeah 'Oh', don't go making assumptions Dad. Anyway, sorry I've been out of contact, I've had a lot of catching up to do with my studies... turns out not going to school makes school harder." Naruto gave his father a look for that one. Naruto had never attended a day of school in his life before he went to Beacon, so he could blame his father for his lack of education.

Taiyang's response was to raise his arms up in defeat.

Yeah, totally his fault for that one.

"... You've gained more confidence, so I can't say Beacon is totally bad for you. I just wish you weren't using this newfound confidence against me." Taiyang complained at the attack on him, of course, he took it in good nature. He knew his son wasn't holding a grudge or anything. "So... other than... the incident, has anything good happened to you?" Taiyang was curious.

"He got a girlfriend."

"... I hate you Amber." Naruto stated with a twitch when his families eyes were _locked_ on him for more information.

"Time for a bitch to die." Yang stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Nobody dates my brother but girls approved by me."

"Little cunt is going to get the questioning of a lifetime." Taiyang joined in as he popped his neck, standing up with his eldest. "Nobody dates one of my children until I'm dead." Taiyang got ready to fight somebody.

Ruby joined in.

"Yeah, I'll beat that ass-"

"Ruby/Language!" Yang and Taiyang shouted at Ruby when they heard her try and cuss. Ruby sat back down with a pout on her face, sipping from her soda in depression.

Nobody ever let her cuss.

"I'm not dating-"

"Her name's Coco, this is her room number, what she looks like, and this is how far she and Naruto have come to sex." Amber gave a piece of paper to Taiyang, detailing everything about Coco that they would need to know to hunt her down. Amber gave a cute look towards Naruto, and shrugged her shoulders. "Whoops, was I not suppose to do that?" Amber asked Naruto, who sent her the most sour look he could muster.

Was Amber holding a grudge against Coco?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

While looking through some old stuff on my computer, I found two stories that I completely forgot I had, and never uploaded.  
Naruto the Trickster Trap  
Naruto the Trick Spirit

They were two stories that I wrote prologues for, when I was about to post them, I lost internet connection and when I got my connection back I completely forgot to post them. Now, I could post both of them, but I want to have a little fun with it.

I've made a decision to make a Game.

 **Poll Votes are Worth 1 Point.**  
 **Review Votes are Worth 2 Points.**  
 **Details Review Votes are Worth 3 Points.**

The story with the most Points will be posted, and the other will be deleted.


End file.
